


Монстр и человек

by Ortalle, tae_judas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Brock's a good guy, Bucky works at Peggy's carehome, Dark Steve Rogers, Drugged Sex, Jealous Steve, M/M, Panic Attacks, Possessive Steve Rogers, Psychopath Steve, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve is Captain America, Steve is not good, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 68,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortalle/pseuds/Ortalle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_judas/pseuds/tae_judas
Summary: Стив находит нечто, что ему нравится, и он намерен забрать это себе.Его не волнует, что у предмета его обожания есть бойфренд, и что Баки не испытывает к Стиву ответных чувств, и вообще они едва и парой слов обменялись.Дарк!Стив, эмоционально надломленный, и все его моральные устои летят к чертям собачьим, когда он решает, что Баки должен принадлежать ему.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monster and the man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386471) by [cookie_book_took](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_book_took/pseuds/cookie_book_took). 



-Никогда не догадаешься, кого я видел сегодня…  
Баки закатил глаза, обходя своего бойфренда и падая в изнеможении на диван.  
-Кого? –выдохнул он, не имея никакого желания узнавать ответ. Он только что вернулся с 12-часовой смены и не был настроен играть в угадайку.  
-Тони Старка!  
Баки кивнул подчеркнуто медленно, всем видом намекая, что увидеть Старка не такое уж исключительное событие - он летает над городом практически каждый день, и людей, что видели его, было больше тех, кому не довелось.  
-Ну, извинииите, что честь ежедневно лицезреть Капитана Америка досталась тебе.  
Брок плюхнулся на диван, соприкасаясь коленями с Баки. Он удрученно опустил плечи - отсутствие энтузиазма со стороны Баки огорчало. Тот скользнул рукой по его шее и тихонько сжал.  
-Ну, прости, Брок. У меня был тяжелый день. К тому же, я не вижу Стива каждый день, он навещает Пегги дважды в неделю.  
-Видишь, ты уже называешь его просто Стив. А я все еще жду обещанный автограф, – проворчал Брок, снова толкая коленом Баки.  
-Я на работе, не могу же я ни с того ни с сего взять и попросить у него автограф!  
Брок надулся, глупо выпячивая нижнюю губу.  
-Ладно, я попрошу в следующий раз, – сдался Баки.  
На это Брок чмокнул его в щеку, излучая воодушевление. \- Еще один в коллекцию.  
Его самой ценной собственностью был блокнот с подписями знаменитостей, он даже прятал его под подушку на ночь. Баки не знал, сколько конкретно там было автографов, но был уверен, что некоторые из них Брок подделал.  
-Люблю тебя, - пропел Брок.  
-И я тебя, - с тяжелым сердцем ответил Баки, не позволяя себе зацикливаться на этом.

 

***

Баки любил свою работу. В ней, конечно, были минусы, например, смена грязного постельного белья – совсем не то, о чем мечтаешь в детстве. Или тяжелые дни, когда умирал кто-то из постояльцев. Но в остальном Баки любил свою работу. У каждого посетителя была яркая событиями жизнь, рассказами о которой они спешили поделиться с Баки - с гордостью показывали ему фотографии дочерей, сыновей и внуков. Постояльцы всегда были очень вежливыми, с улыбкой приветствовали Баки, и были благодарны наступлению каждого нового утра. Брок постоянно бубнил, что не понимает, как Баки может работать в подобном месте, на котором лежит печать смерти. Баки думал иначе, место было наполнено жизнью, потому что даже когда кто-то умирал, их частичка, частичка их истории оставалась жить в Баки.  
Пегги была одной из его любимых постоялиц, всегда приветливая и жизнерадостная. Она часто забывала, о чем они говорили, но Баки успокаивал ее, когда она впадала в такое вот замешательство.  
Стив начал навещать ее через несколько месяцев после его разморозки. Поначалу ему было сложно каждый раз начинать разговор снова, Баки часто находил его после визитов в коридоре, кусающим костяшки пальцев и с застывшими слезами на глазах. Баки понимающе улыбался или дружелюбно сжимал его плечо, обычно этого хватало, чтобы Стив не погружался слишком глубоко в тяжелые мысли.  
Последний визит был особенно тяжелым, Пегги снова и снова спрашивала о своем муже, который умер несколькими годами ранее, и когда Стив попытался сказать ей об этом, она начала биться в истерике, крича, что не хочет его видеть. Видя пораженного до глубины души Стива, Баки бросился успокаивать Пегги, когда неожиданно в ее голове что-то переключилось, и она снова начала узнавать и Стива, и Баки.  
Стив вскоре ушел, но задержался в коридоре.  
Баки осторожно подошел к нему, было б не очень мудро неожиданно подскакивать к мстителю. Светлые волосы стояли торчком, от того что он хватался за них в отчаянии, две пряди выбились, и казалось будто Стив отрастил дьявольские рога.  
Стив взглянул на Баки, смаргивая слезы. – Я в порядке, - пробормотал он.  
-Я понимаю, сложно принять все это. Она рассказывает мне о Вас иногда, о войне.  
Стив всхлипнул, выпрямив спину. – Да? Что, например?  
Баки прислонился спиной к стене рядом со Стивом. – Например, об одиночной операции, о том, как вы закрыли собой гранату и перехитрили всех на учениях с флагом.  
Баки смотрел, как Стив, расслабившись, улыбнулся и вздохнул, запрокинув голову назад.  
\- Кажется, это было не так давно… Когда я попытался заговорить с ней о войне и вообще о том, что было тогда, она не поняла, о чем я, будто совсем не могла вспомнить .  
Баки понимающе покивал. – Воспоминания – забавная вещь. Они приходят кусками, но они там внутри просто заблокированы и спутаны.  
-Когда я узнал, что она жива, я был так счастлив, что я не один.  
-Ты не один, у тебя есть мстители, и все еще есть Пегс. И воспоминания, которыми она поделилась со мной, это тоже кусочки тебя.  
Говоря это, Баки боялся, что показался Стиву странным, потому что тот уставился на него неморгающим взглядом.  
-Я имею ввиду, есть люди, которым ты дорог и которые любят тебя.  
Стив вскинул брови так, что Баки серьезно рассматривал идею о том, чтобы выпрыгнуть в окно.  
-Ты меня любишь?  
Вспыхнув до корней волос, Баки почесал затылок и хихикнул более писклявым тоном, чем ему того хотелось бы. – Нет, эм.. Я не это имел ввиду. Я хотел подбодрить тебя, но вместо этого выставил себя идиотом.  
-Ты справился с обеими задачами.  
От дальнейшего унижения Баки спас завибрировавший пейджер, он должен был идти на нижний этаж, чтобы поставить капельницу. Он поморщился, это было еще одно нелюбимое занятие: ставить капельницы, стараясь не разорвать кожу такой же толщины, как мокрая бумага.  
-Мне нужно идти, - сказал он, отталкиваясь от стены.  
Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Стива все время, так что краской залились не только его щеки.

***

С тех пор он не говорил со Стивом, они обменивались улыбками в коридорах, иногда долгими взглядами, но ни одним словом, до того момента как Баки подошел к нему с блокнотом и ручкой.  
-Эмм.. Мой друг твой большой фанат...  
Стив взял протянутую ручку. \- Твой друг или «твой друг»? - второе он изобразил издевательскими кавычками в воздухе.  
-Нет, на самом деле мой парень.  
Игривое выражение лица Стива вмиг улетучилось, он быстро нацарапал подпись на блокноте и толкнул его в грудь Баки.  
-У него недостаточно крепкие яйца, чтобы попросить самому?  
Баки был ошеломлен тем, какой холод исходил от Стива.  
-Ну, он знает, что ты приходишь сюда и давно просил меня об этом.  
-Как давно вы вместе?  
-Несколько лет, - удивленно таращась, пробубнил Баки.  
Губы Стива сжались в тонкую линию, прежде чем он произнес следующие слова.  
-Где вы познакомились?  
Баки всегда хранил это воспоминание в тайне: тот день закончился тем, что Брок спас его, но начало и середину дня Баки старался не вспоминать.  
-Мы встретились у озера.  
Это не было ложью, они действительно встретились у озера, просто Баки сделал так, чтоб это звучало романтичней. На самом деле, на озере произошло нечто чудовищное, а Брок стал его спасителем.  
-Любовь с первого взгляда?  
Нет, далеко не так. Тогда он был сфокусирован лишь на своем дыхании и попытках вернуться к жизни.  
-Не знаю, не думаю, что я верю в такое, - отмахнулся Баки, желая прервать напряженный допрос.  
-Я верю, – неожиданно сказал Стив, – но это влечет другие проблемы: если другой человек не чувствует того же, или чувствует, но гонит от себя эти чувства.  
Это был чересчур личный разговор, не предназначенный для 12-часовой смены.  
-Я думаю, ты увидишь потом, как оно идет, развиваются ли отношения...  
Стив громко рассмеялся. – Что если ты уже ждал слишком долго? Что если у тебя больше нет времени ждать и присматриваться?  
Баки понятия не имел, что Стив хотел услышать от него. Он пожал плечами, на что Стив лишь вздохнул.  
-Видишь, вот в чем разница между мной и твоим парнем: у меня нет времени ходить вокруг да около, у меня есть яйца для того, чтобы пойти и сделать что-то, а не ждать пока счастье свалится мне в руки.  
Стив резко развернулся и пошел по коридору, открывая двери с большей, чем необходимо, силой. 

***

Баки не отдал Броку автограф, решив вместо этого вырвать листок с подписью Стива из книги посещений. Брок пожевал нижнюю губу, когда Баки сказал ему, что не получилось заполучить автограф.  
-Он вроде бы самый милый из всех мстителей...  
Баки покачал головой. \- Ты с ними не знаком, откуда тебе знать, какие они?  
Брок ткнул пальцем в бок Баки, заставляя того дернуться. – Ладно, мистер умник, я не знаком с ними лично, но по ящику они выглядят милыми.  
Кроме тех моментов, когда ты просишь у них автограф, - горько размышлял Баки.  
Брок зевнул, поднимаясь с дивана и протягивая руку Баки. – Пойдем в кровать, детка.  
Баки взял его руку и поплелся следом. Как только они легли, Брок громко захрапел, повернувшись лицом к Баки.  
-Твоюжмать, - проворчал он, отворачиваясь и закрывая уши подушкой.  
Он старался не думать о Стиве и его горящем гневом взгляде, или о странной последовательности вопросов. Баки сам виноват, не стоило подходить за автографом. Стив не был праздным визитером, он навещал Пегги. Баки решил избегать его впредь - это было самым правильным решением.

***

Избежать не вышло, когда Баки увидел, что Стив поджидает его после смены возле пансионата. Он отвел взгляд, как можно быстрей направляясь к своей машине, надеясь, что Стив не заметит его.  
Его машина дернулась, жалобно засвистела и заглохла.  
-Да ты, блять, шутишь!  
Он стукнул по рулю. Баки был дико измотан, и у него не было времени для этого дерьма. Стук в окно заставил его подскочить.  
-Ты в порядке? Человек, встречи с которым он так отчаянно старался избежать, обеспокоенно смотрел на него сквозь стекло автомобиля.  
-Дурацкая машина не заводится.  
Стив открыл водительскую дверь, и Баки выбрался, хватая себя за волосы и проклиная тачку.  
-В чем проблема?  
-Батареи сдохли... У тебя есть пусковые провода?  
Стив отрицательно покачал головой. Баки снова врезал по рулю - он не хотел возиться с этим, он хотел домой, наесться вредной дряни и вырубиться на диване.  
-Что если нам съездить за проводами на моей машине?  
Баки кивнул, по крайней мере, то был реальный план. Он-то уже собирался подыскать себе свободную кровать в пансионате.  
-Спасибо, - скромно поблагодарил он Стива.  
Рука опустилась на его плечо и сжала. \- Без проблем.  
Его машина оказалась старым жуком с отколупанной местами краской и ржавчиной на ручках, Стив заметил удивление Баки.  
-А мне нравится, - сказал он, – не слишком заметная.  
Баки мог бы подобрать более подходящее описание для этой машины – древняя.  
Машина заворчала, завелась, и Стив отъехал от пансионата. Баки чувствовал себя стесненным в присутствии Стива. Жар исходил от его тела и, странная ухмылка играла на губах.  
-Прости, я был раздраженным тогда...  
Баки отмахнулся. \- Нет, я не должен был спрашивать. Ты просто Стив, когда приходишь сюда, а не Капитан Америка. Это было недопустимо с моей стороны.  
Стив смерил его долгим взглядом и кивнул.  
\- Напряженная смена? – спросил он после затянувшейся паузы.  
Баки повел плечами. \- Да, очень долгая. Я рад, что сегодня пятница…  
Стив улыбнулся, кивком показывая на заднее сиденье. \- Любишь виски?  
Баки проследил за его взглядом, замечая бутылку с янтарной жидкостью на сиденье.  
\- Как ты догадался?  
Стив повел подбородком, предлагая Баки взять ее.  
\- Тор дал. Человеческий алкоголь не действует на меня, вот он и предложил попробовать это.  
Баки открутил крышку и понюхал, ничем особенным от обычного алкоголя запах не отличался.  
-Попробуй, если хочешь.  
Баки покосился на бутылку, просчитывая, выдержит ли его печень инопланетный напиток.  
Стив покачал головой и тихо рассмеялся. \- Да точно не убьет, у меня есть предчувствие, что тебе будет по-настоящему хорошо.  
В поведении Стива, определенно, было нечто странное, но то была долгая неделя, ситуация с машиной доконала Баки еще больше, и потому он согласился. Вряд ли что-то плохое может случиться рядом с Капитаном Америка. Он улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Стива и отхлебнул.

***

Он медленно просыпался, неясность в голове постепенно рассеивалась. В воздухе витала еловая свежесть. Ткань под его спиной была мягкой и теплой. Он с трудом разлепил веки, всматриваясь в окружающее его помещение. Он моргнул несколько раз – никаких воспоминаний. Он подорвался вперед, но что-то держало его за запястья. Он был на кровати в комнате, которую не узнавал. Пристегнутый наручниками к спинке, он посмотрел вниз и поежился от дискомфорта, он был полностью обнаженным и прикованным к кровати.  
-Эй, кто-нибудь? – осторожно позвал он, не будучи уверен, что хочет услышать ответ.  
Комната была теплой, запах костра проникал сквозь щель под дверью, а в окне виднелись ветки деревьев. Он был в каком-то изолированном месте, раздет и скован наручниками. Баки безуспешно перебирал воспоминания, что же могло привести его сюда.  
-О, ты проснулся…  
Улыбающийся Стив зашел в комнату со стаканом воды в руках. Баки попытался прикрыться, положив ногу на ногу - его руки были обездвижены, но ноги оставались свободными.  
-Какого черта!? – прошипел он.  
Стив усмехнулся жалкой попытке Баки прикрыть себя. \- Нет необходимости, я все видел, когда раздевал тебя.  
-Стив, отпусти! Это не смешно!  
Он кивком соглашался с каждым словом Баки. \- Знаю, что не смешно. Вот, выпей воды.  
Он не хотел воды, он хотел выбраться отсюда, хотел знать, что происходит. Должно быть, Стив заметил смятение на его лице. \- Попей и мы поговорим.  
Баки взвесил все за и против и решил, что раз уж он и так во власти Стива, то лучше его не злить и делать, как тот говорит. Он приподнялся, насколько возможно. Стив придерживал его за шею, помогая выпить содержимое стакана.  
-Это из-за того что я попросил автограф? Слушай, мне жаль.  
-Это не из-за автографа, - медленно произнес Стив, присаживаясь на край кровати и внимательно наблюдая.  
Баки дернул свои оковы, стараясь оставаться как можно более спокойным. \- Тогда что?  
-Подожди немного, - сказал Стив с нервирующей улыбкой.  
Его сердце бешено колотилось, будто собираясь вырваться из грудной клетки. Впрочем, это не было страхом, а чем-то другим. Он понятия не имел, что это, но оно заставляло его тело гудеть. Вода – разум подкинул ему картинку, затуманенным взглядом Баки посмотрел на пустой стакан рядом с кроватью.  
-Что ты дал мне?  
Стив проследил за взглядом Баки и гордо ухмыльнулся. \- Мое собственное изобретение… Штуки, что привозит Тор, просто потрясающие.  
-Что… – попытался Баки, чувствуя как голова погружается в туман.  
-Просто расслабься.  
Он не знал, как расслабиться, когда его сердце так билось, а кожу покалывало. Он рухнул на подушку.  
-Как думаешь, я привлекательный? – спросил Стив.  
Он хотел сказать нет. Он думал, что Стив больной на всю голову, но его затуманенный разум сыграл с ним злую шутку, и получилось выдохнуть только «Да», и как только он сказал это, нечто хорошее затопило сознание.  
Кончики пальцев невесомо касались его кожи, его дыхание сбивалось от ощущений рук Стива, блуждающих по его телу.  
-Тебе нравится?  
Он хотел закричать «Нет! Отвали от меня», но вместо этого выдохнул очередное «Да», закатывая глаза, когда новая волна кайфа затопила его рассудок.  
Рот Стива был на его коже, оставляя поцелуи, каждый из которых гудел, заставляя Баки задыхаться и ерзать. Это не должно было быть настолько хорошо, но когда рот накрыл его сосок и втянул, он утробно застонал, ощущая дрожь во всем теле.  
-Тебе ведь нравится?  
Он даже не попытался противиться голосу в своей голове и немедленно согласился, ощущая дрожь нетерпения.  
Язык с энтузиазмом вычерчивал линии на его коже, шее, выбивая из него задушевные стоны, которые Баки не в состоянии был сдерживать. Казалось, кожа пылала огнем, и только ласка могла ее остудить. Когда губы и язык коснулись его рта, он отвернулся, не позволяя касаться себя там.  
Грозный рык раздался сверху. \- Не хочешь, чтобы я целовал тебя в губы?  
В его голове не возникло внутренней борьбы, ответом было «Нет», голова отозвалась приятным гулом.  
Голос сверху зарычал, явно не довольный ответом. – Ладно, - отрезал он.  
Укусы двинулись вниз по его телу, вызывая покалывание и приятный озноб. Теплые руки раздвинули ноги, и горячее дыхание обдало болезненно напряженный член.  
-Тебе нравится, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе?  
Очередная волна наслаждения накрыла его, когда он согласился, да, его тело отвечало на прикосновения, оно не могло насытиться ими.  
Его колени приподняли и раздвинули так, что ступни оказались прижаты ровно к поверхности кровати, его слегка вздернули, и горячее дыхание не доходило больше до его члена, но ниже, прямо к его дырке.  
-Такой красивый, - ворковал голос. – Тебе нравится, когда он целует тебя сюда?  
Затуманенный мозг Баки запнулся о вопрос, он не мог сообразить о каком «Он» говорил голос, он даже своего имени не помнил в тот момент.  
-Он не трогает там, - выдохнул Баки, и тут же был наказан чувством отчаяния в голове, кажется, его подсознание знало, кто «Он».  
Тупой ноготь поскреб его вход, в ответ тело отчаянно завибрировало.  
-Его упущение, ты такой чувствительный. Разум Баки присудил ему еще одно выигрышное очко, когда он попытался подавить стон.  
-Тебе хорошо?  
Очередное «Да» было подкреплено лихорадочным ощущением в голове и пульсацией в теле. Баки вскрикнул, не в силах сдерживаться дольше. Язык, который раздразнивал его тело, подался вперед, тихонько касаясь. Все его тело зазвенело. Стоны и рычание начали бесконтрольно срываться с губ. Его вылизывали прямо и с боков до тех пор, пока его воля не была подавлена полностью. Он умолял и всхлипывал, желая облегчения. Язык исчез, и на его место пришло новое, тупое давление. Палец ввинчивался в него штопором - внутрь и наружу. Его всхлипы стали громче, протяжней, пока не перестали ощущаться как свои.  
-Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… - он повторял словно мантру, обращенную к богу, что завладел его телом и разумом.  
К буравящему его пальцу присоединился язык, который жадно вылизывал его анус по кругу, теснота сжалась вокруг его члена, медленно двигаясь. Он чувствовал, насколько скользким он был, смазка вытекала из его члена тяжелыми каплями. Все движения были мучительно медленными, возбуждение сводило с ума. Он больше не мог умолять, эндорфины заглушали сознание, он не мог отвечать, все, что он мог – это лежать с открытым ртом, пока его тело подталкивали к краю. Каждый раз, когда он был на грани, чтобы кончить, движения останавливались, ожидая пока он чуть успокоится, и затем все продолжалось опять.  
Пот тек с него ручьями, каждая капля, что стекала по коже, вызывала в нем новую вспышку ощущений.  
Палец выскользнул, язык перестал касаться, но рука продолжала дрочить ему.  
-Хочешь кончить? – хрипло спросил голос.  
Отчаянное «Да» вырвалось из его горла, вызывая интенсивную дрожь удовольствия. Темнота накрыла его зрение, ощущения сконцентрировались на пульсации члена. Он задохнулся от силы оргазма, лишь отдаленно ощущая брызги на своей коже и счастливое ворчание человека, делающего это с ним. Ощущения были настолько сильными, что его сердце остановилось, мышцы сжались, компенсируя следующий сильный сердечный удар.  
-Тебе понравилось?  
Он выдохнул «Да», и его член выпустил еще одну струйку спермы на грудь.  
-Лучший оргазм в твоей жизни?  
За свой ответ он заслужил новое сжатие теплых пальцев вокруг члена и счастливый смех.  
-Он когда-нибудь делал тебе так же хорошо?  
Его рассудок снова не понимал, что за «он», но подсознание, кажется, знало.  
-Нет, никогда, - сказал он, все еще приходя в себя.  
Он посмотрел вниз, встречаясь взглядом с человеком, улыбающимся рядом с его членом. Тот подтянулся вперед, широкими движениями языка слизывая сперму с тела Баки. Баки заскулил от этого зрелища. Стив был прекрасен и вылизывал его так, будто ничего вкусней на свете не было. Баки наслаждался процессом.  
-Тебе нравится смотреть, как я пью тебя?  
Да, да, да, - пронеслось в его голове, и его член снова дернулся, выпуская жалкую каплю спермы, которая тут же, с довольным рыком, была слизана прямо из источника.  
Кровать прогнулась, и Стив лег рядом, подпирая лицо рукой. Мозг не подкидывал ему никаких подсказок, он все еще пребывал в ощущении эйфории, которое подарил ему этот человек.  
Голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на него, кончики пальцев снова принялись изучать тело, продвигаясь к лицу, выше - по линии челюсти и к губам. Стив склонился, стараясь прикоснуться к его губам своими, но Баки вовремя отвернулся. Когда повернулся, на лице Капитана читалась усмешка. Он скользнул рукой ниже к бедру. У Баки снова стоял. Стив принялся мучительно медленно дрочить ему, не отводя взгляда от его лица.  
-Хочешь еще разок? – дразнил он.  
Баки промычал «Да», фокусируя взгляд на чужих глазах. Они были темными, с расширенными зрачками, что придавало лицу хищное выражение. Губы Стива приоткрылись, втягивая воздух, который судорожно выдыхал Баки.  
-Тебе нравится, когда я ласкаю твой член?  
Он дергался и рыдал, переживая новый всплеск наслаждения, "да да да", - кричал он в потолок, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над телом.  
Стив сдвинулся, нависая над Баки и закрывая собой вид на потолок.  
-В этот раз, когда ты кончишь, я хочу видеть твое лицо  
Баки проглотил «Да», ведь это не было вопросом. Его ноги дрожали, бедра приподнялись в стремлении ускорить процесс. Стив усмехнулся, останавливаясь и ослабляя хватку. На что Баки трагично заскулил, ощущая, как глаза наполняются слезами.  
-Пожалуйста, - умолял он, обращаясь к темной преисподней в зрачках напротив, наблюдая, как лицо вокруг них озарилось улыбкой.  
-Красивый, - мурлыкал Стив, – такой красивый.  
Скорость увеличилась, он больше не останавливался, размашисто надрачивая Баки и толкая его за грань. Он кончил с воем, в то время как Стив шептал ему на ухо.  
-Тебе нравится это?  
Следующий оргазм прорывался сквозь его тело, оставляя томительную пульсацию.  
-Я прикасаюсь к тебе лучше, чем он?  
Он выплюнул «Да», и нечто болезненное сдавило его грудь. Из его глаз потекли горячие ручейки, и Стив склонился, сцеловывая их. Его зрачки уменьшились, обнажая синеву.  
-Ты любишь его?  
Его мозг сражался между правдой и ложью, когда он прохрипел «нет».  
Удовольствие стало его наградой, и это вступало в конфликт с тянущим чувством в груди. Он только что признался в том, в чем не признавался себе сам. Он не любил «его».  
-Хорошо, это хорошо, - выдохнул голос с облегчением.  
Баки не разделял его чувств, внутри него разрасталось отвращение к себе. Стив продолжал вытирать его слезы. – Все хорошо…  
Баки мотнул головой, вымученное «нет» слетело с губ, он сжал зубы «останови это, я больше не хочу, чтоб было хорошо».  
Стив утешал его, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
-Я хочу тебя себе, - сказал он. –Позволь мне иметь тебя.  
Его мозг был охвачен борьбой, он не знал, какого ответа от него ждут. Его рот открылся, но не последовало ни звука. Вопрос был слишком общим, он не понимал контекста.  
-Хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя?  
Его твердый член дернулся и слово «да» вылетело прежде, чем он успел подумать. Улыбка на лице Капитана ослепляла, он усмехнулся, полностью наваливаясь сверху.  
Поцелуи и облизывания продолжились, нерешительность и отчаяние двух последних минут растворились в звуках удовольствия.  
Когда нечто упругое и толстое толкнулось внутрь, Баки закатил глаза, позабыв как дышать. Он ощущал себя заполненным, ощущал трение обо что-то электрическое, распыляющее искры по всему телу.  
-Такой ненасытный, твое тело проглотило меня полностью, - выдохнул голос.  
Баки быстро закивал, так нуждаясь в толчках, высекающих искры из его внутренностей.  
-Тебе нравится мой толстый член?  
Еще одно «Да» и он окончательно потерял связь с реальностью, утопая в удовольствии.  
-Тебе нравится, как я трахаю тебя?  
Баки растерял способности к связной речи и только кивал.  
Он шептал хриплое «Пожалуйста» снова и снова, и Стив подчинялся, быстрее работая бедрами. Он потянулся за поцелуем, но Баки в очередной раз успел отвернуться. Стив зарычал, крепко сжимая зубы на его ухе и тут же зализывая отметку.  
-Хочешь, чтобы я кончил в тебя?  
Да, ответом было громогласное «Да», но ему удалось только вздохнуть, кончая в последний раз, его голова, простата и член звенели в унисон.  
Стив отозвался глухим рыком, замедляя толчки и жадно хватая ртом воздух, но Баки было все равно, его голова кружилась, мир проваливался в темноту, и он со счастливым вздохом проваливался следом.  
-Ты больше не его, ты мой…  
Это было последнее, что он услышал, и свое неосознанное «Да» в ответ. После чего он забылся блаженным сном.


	2. Chapter 2

Баки проснулся с дорожкой из слюны на подбородке и болью в плечах. Поверхность под ним была твердой и холодной, когда он отстранился, то узнал руль своего автомобиля.  
Он зажмурился, опустив голову. Быстрый взгляд в окно помог определиться с его местоположением: машина была припаркована во дворе его дома. 

–Что за нах? – пробормотал Баки, голова пульсировала от боли.  
Он откинулся на спинку сиденья, в замешательстве потирая виски. Движение отдалось тупой болью в основании позвоночника, а ткань брюк, что терлась о член, казалась наждачной бумагой.  
Стив! Он вспомнил, как Стив целовал его, касался его, трахал. Он сжал зубы на костяшках пальцев, чтобы подавить крик отчаяния. Он изменил Броку, позволил другому мужчине выбивать из него оргазм за оргазмом.  
Только ведь он не позволял Стиву - тот дал ему что-то, связал и не оставил возможности для бегства. Он не помнил, как очутился в машине и обратную дорогу, но он помнил, как Стив сказал, что теперь это их маленький секрет, и никто не поверит, что Капитан Америка опоил его, похитил и воспользовался его невменяемым состоянием.  
Он подумал о руках Стива на своем теле, а его губах, его лице рядом с членом, о том как его язык дразнил дырочку, и вот так просто Баки снова почувствовал возбуждение и потребность, чтобы его снова приласкали. Должно быть, наркотики все еще действовали на него.  
Он подскочил на месте от громкого стука в окно. Брок открыл широко дверь, и Баки выпал на тротуар.  
-Где тебя черти носили?  
-Чтооооо?  
Брок прижал большие пальцы к щекам Баки, оттягивая кожу и заглядывая в глаза. Что бы он там ни увидел, это ему не понравилось.  
-Два дня, Баки, два дня!  
Баки барабанил пальцами себя по лбу, пытаясь хоть что-то припомнить из последних двух дней, кроме удовольствия. Стив поил и кормил его, водил отлить раза три и после снова приковывал к кровати.  
Он еле как поднялся на ноги, изо всех сил скрывая боль пониже спины.  
-Господи, я думал, ты завязал, Бак…  
Баки нахмурился, смерив Брока раздраженным взглядом. Он не понимал, о чем тот говорит. Брок отодвинул его в сторону, залез в машину и достал пустую бутылку.  
-Какого черта?  
То самое пойло из машины Стива, только бутылка была осушена до дна.  
-Ты все это выпил? Последний раз ничему тебя не научил?  
Баки потянулся за рукой Брока, он собирался… извиниться? Он не был уверен, чего он хотел, но он не мог видеть боль в глазах Брока. Пошатываясь, он попытался обнять его, но готовый разрыдаться бойфренд оттолкнул его.  
-Иди в дом, приведи себя в порядок.  
Брок развернулся и засеменил по тротуару, сокрушенно качая головой.  
Баки последовал за ним, не дожидаясь пока воспоминания о Стиве снова завладеют его умом - в таком состоянии он не мог успокоить своего парня.

***  
Он принял душ, достаточно горячий, чтобы его кожа приобрела розовый оттенок и нервы оголились настолько, чтобы не чувствовать дольше отголоска касаний губ и рук Стива.  
Завернувшись в полотенце, он рухнул на диван. Брок наблюдал за ним, стоя в дверном проёме.  
-Ну, и зачем ты это сделал? Нажрался и свалил куда-то.  
Баки поскреб затылок, надеясь, что шестеренки воображения заработают. Поверит ли ему Брок, если рассказать про Стива, или решит, что у Баки просто случились галлюцинации от количества выпитого.  
В конце концов, то была правда, только он не собирался говорить о том, что произошло дальше, как связанный он стонал от наслаждения под Стивом. Он подавил предательский всхлип, когда вспомнил, в чем он признался. Он не любил Брока.  
-Мне жаль, - прошептал он, пряча лицо в руках. Он с силой сжимал голову, пока не подоспел Брок и не убрал его руки.  
Его утешили, отвели в спальню и уложили, обнимая. Брок хоть и был все еще зол, но эмоциональный надлом Баки тревожил его куда сильней.  
Баки знал, что не заслуживает хорошего отношения, но позволил своему телу расслабиться и погрузиться в сон. 

***

Он пообещал впредь и капли в рот не брать, и, естественно, не стал бы пить виски в компании Стива. Баки поменялся сменами на то время, когда он знал, что Стива не будет в пансионате. Он не хотел бросать работу и бойфренда. Он был намерен продолжать свою обычную жизнь, стерев в памяти события того дня. Всю неделю он вздрагивал, боясь наткнуться на Стива, когда тот сообразит, что Баки поменялся сменами, но Стив приходил в свое обычное время - Баки проверял книгу посещений.  
Что бы ни случилось той ночью, все было кончено. Стив получил желаемое и больше не преследовал Баки. Но Баки не понимал, почему это одновременно облегчение и разочарование. Глупое либидо обострилось, тело требовало больше, что казалось противоестественным, ведь он должен был испытывать отвращение от прикосновений того мужчины. Но тело было натренировано отвечать, обучено бесконечным способам получения удовольствия, таким вещам, которые Брок никогда с ним не делал. Баки не был уверен, что ему вообще понравилось бы такое.  
Баки старался угомонить свое взбесившееся либидо с Броком, но все чего он добился – обострение чувства вины. Брок пытался ублажить его, обескураженный отсутствием оргазмов. В конечном счете, Баки приходилось обращаться к воспоминаниям о Стиве, чтобы кончить, пока Брок дрочил ему. Брок улыбался, как кот дорвавшийся до сметаны, целуя Баки в щеку. К горлу Баки подступала тошнота, от осознания того, что он способен кончить, исключительно думая о Стиве.  
Разве не в этом состоял план Стива: сделать так, чтобы Баки сам искал встреч с ним. Если бы только он мог избавиться от этого. Он не собирался так просто отдавать контроль над своим разумом, пусть даже его испорченное тело думало иначе.

Произошло нечто непредвиденное, и Мстители срочно покинули Нью-Йорк - сообщили по телевидению. Баки мог свободно передвигаться по пансионату, не опасаясь и не высматривая Стива. Всю неделю они отсутствовали. У Баки словно гора с плеч упала, он спокойно работал и жил, не боясь, что Стив вдруг выскочит из-за угла.  
Пегги охотно смотрела новости, круглосуточный канал постоянно передавал сообщения о проблемах на другом конце света.  
-Надеюсь с ним все хорошо, - говорила она, обращаясь к Баки.  
На экране был Стив, сильный, внушающий доверие, с расправленными плечами и горящими голубыми глазами. Весь из себя самоотверженный герой, который только что разгреб очередное дерьмо, с поддержкой своей команды.  
Баки ощетинился, Пегги взглянула на него, и от тут же взял себя в руки, усаживаясь на стул подле нее. Пегги обожала человека на экране, и Баки было тяжело видеть ее тревогу, несмотря на то, что он сам он не был высокого мнения о национальном герое.  
-С ним все будет хорошо, ведь он Капитан Америка.  
Она согласно помычала, останавливая свой поникший взгляд на руке Баки, лежащей на кровати.  
-Я не могу не беспокоиться за него. Когда меня не станет, он будет совсем один.  
-Он не один, у него есть команда и друзья.  
Пегги грустно усмехнулась. -Да-да, но у него никогда не было возможности полюбить, завести семью.  
Баки тихонько сжал ее руку, Пегги посмотрела на него, во взгляде читалась вина.  
-Однажды он хотел этого со мной.  
Грустно улыбаясь, Баки покивал.  
-Мне повезло встретить другого. Когда я совсем потеряла надежду, я встретила другого и была счастлива с ним, но Стив всегда был в моих мыслях. И теперь, в конце жизни, я хочу быть уверена, что у него все будет хорошо, что он испытает любовь и счастье.  
-Уверен, так и будет, - сказал Баки, еще раз сжимая ее слабые пальцы. – Я вернусь после обеда.  
Она кивнула с благодарной улыбкой, увеличивая громкость телевизора. Баки сомневался, что она сможет что-то съесть, пока ее внимание было поглощено Стивом и его безопасностью.  
-Джеймс, - окликнула она, когда он уже собирался закрыть за собой дверь. – Тебя это тоже касается.  
-Что именно?  
-Не оставайся с кем-то, только потому что ты считаешь себя обязанным, - грустно улыбнулась она.  
Он открыл рот от удивления. Да, он упоминал Брока, но никогда в негативном ключе. Это был первый раз, когда она вспомнила о нем, намекая, что ей известно что-то.  
-Я… Я с Броком, - запнулся он.  
\- Я знаю, дорогой. Но не устраивай с ним свою жизнь, когда ты хочешь быть с другим. Когда есть тот, кто больше подходит тебе.  
Баки точно почувствовал момент, когда у него скрутило живот от напряжения.  
-Что, простите?  
Пегги снова перевела все внимание к телевизору, с лицом, не выражающим ни единой эмоции.  
Стив рассказал ей? Они сговорились против Баки? Может быть, дурацкий наркотик действовал на него, спустя две недели? Баки схватился за голову, ощущая пронзительную боль.  
\- С тобой все нормально, Джеймс? – спросила она с тем же выражением, с каким включала телевизор.  
\- Да, нормально. Все нормально.  
За дверью Баки задрал голову к потолку, тяжело дыша. –Блять, - пробормотал он.  
В его голове шла борьба: Стив-человек против Стива-монстра. Истории, которые рассказывала ему Пегги о Стиве – преданном защитнике Америки, скромном парне, контрастировали с человеком из той ночи. Тем, что взял его силой, опоил его веществом, что превратило его мозг в лужу и заставило кожу звенеть.  
Оргазмы были настолько сильными, Стив так умело ласкал его тело, что одна мысль об этом заставила Баки вспыхнуть, а член в его штанах заинтересованно дернуться.  
-Черт! – взвыл он, отталкиваясь от стены, ему нужно было прекратить думать об этом. Если б он не был на работе, он бы ударил себя по члену. Его тупое тело все еще принадлежало ему, а не фантому. Стив был злом, он воспользовался Баки, вынудил его говорить гадости о Броке. Это все наркотик, вот из-за чего его тело все еще реагировало. 

***  
Мстители успешно разобрались с проблемами за рубежом и с триумфом возвращались домой. Пегги растерянно смотрела телевизор, спрашивая Баки, почему включен этот канал, мол она не выбирала его и вообще не знает этого светловолосого парня с искренней улыбкой. Он протянул ей пульт, и она принялась им щелкать, перескакивая с канала на канал.  
\- Где это? – спросила она с нотками грусти в голосе.  
Баки встал, подошел к телевизору, вставил диск и подождал пока фильм «Жизнь прекрасна» замелькал черно-белыми картинками на экране.  
Пегги тут же расслабилась и улеглась удобней в кровати, притягивая Баки к себе. – Какой же ты хороший мальчик, - сказала она, щипая его за щеки. Пегги рассказывала, что это был первый фильм, на который повел ее муж, именно поэтому он занимал особое место в ее сердце. Было видно, как грусть и трепет сменяют друг друга в ее взгляде.

Он оставил Пегги с ее фильмом, занимаясь делами, пока часы не просигналили, оповещая о конце рабочего дня. Он собирался уходить, когда заметил сумятицу в холле. Один из постояльцев вел себя буйно. Глаза Баки округлились, когда он заметил нож в его руке. Мистер Трэкер размахивал оружием, пугая медсестер и персонал вокруг. Баки толкнул дверь, держа руки на виду, показывая, что он не представляет угрозы.  
\- Успокойтесь. Вам нужно успокоиться.  
Он застыл, с перекошенным от растерянности лицом, и уставился не моргая в пол.  
Но вдруг выхватил нож и приставил к своему горлу в попытке порезать себя.  
Страх овладел Баки, он не хотел, чтобы мужчина навредил себе. Он бросился к нему, хватая того за руки и вынуждая отпустить нож. Сила была на его стороне, Мистер Трэкер, слабея, опустил руки. Баки не заметил лужицу разлитого кофе на полу, сфокусировавшись на ноже, он поскользнулся и упал вместе с Трэкером.  
Они продолжили борьбу на полу, клинок оказался прижатым к шее Баки, у того от ужаса расширились глаза, и он остановился, ошеломленный, веря что сейчас мужчина надавит на нож и вскроет ему артерию. Но вместо этого его лицо сморщилось от ужаса и растерянности. Баки принялся утешать старика, забрал нож, отодвигая его в сторону, и обнял мужчину.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорил он больше для себя, чем для человека в своих объятиях.  
После того как Мистера Трэкера отвели в его комнату, предварительно вколов нужную дозу успокоительного, Баки поехал домой, дрожащими руками держась за руль и стараясь успокоить по-сумасшедши бьющееся сердце.  
Если бы нож двинулся чуть глубже и порезал артерию, Баки истек бы кровью на каменном полу.

***

Дома он так и не смог успокоиться, оставаясь глухим ко всему происходящему вокруг. Паника не покидала его сознание, но Брок не заметил этого. Он мог умереть. Сегодняшний день мог оказаться последним. Он думал о том, что Пегги сказала о счастье - каждый заслуживает его, но он не чувствовал себя счастливым с Броком. Ему было спокойно с Броком, он заботился о нем, но это никогда не было восторгом, это не было любовью. Он думал, что со временем чувства придут, но этого не случалось. Брок собирался найти им квартиру в городе, сделать их отношения более официальными - все это раздражало Баки донельзя. Он ведь дал Броку ключи от своего дома, разве этого недостаточно? 

Он выругал себя за крамольные мысли, Брок спас его в ту ночь два года назад. Он не смог бы чувствовать себя в безопасности без Брока. Он бы не смог перебороть свои пагубные пристрастия и найти любимую работу. Он просто был взбудоражен инцидентом в пансионате. Второй раз он был настолько близок к смерти.  
\- Брок, - прохрипел он, - Ты спишь?  
Тот поворчал в темноте и повернулся лицом к Баки.  
\- Кое-что произошло сегодня на работе. Знаю, звучит глупо, но могли бы мы пообниматься недолго?  
Брок не был любителем объятий, иногда он целовал Баки в щеку, но не прижимался, не держал его за руку, и уж точно никак не показывал чувства за пределами квартиры.  
Кровать прогнулась, и Баки вздохнул было с облегчением, пока не услышал храп Брока.  
\- Серьезно? – прошипел он в потолок.  
Это, определенно, не поможет ему заснуть. Он поднялся с кровати, упираясь руками, для сохранения баланса. В одних шортах он прошел в коридор, шлепая ладонью по выключателям по пути. В его голове поселился хаос: история с ножом, его отношения с Броком, озеро, Стив – все было слишком запутанно, неясно, и он не знал, как это остановить.  
Он пробрался в кухню и нашел стакан, предположительно достаточно большой, для того чтобы утопиться в нем. Он замер, озноб прошил позвоночник и пришло покалывающее чувство осознания. Он поставил стакан и медленно повернулся к незваному гостю.  
Стив был там. Он надвигался на Баки. Тот отступил, бросая испуганные взгляды в сторону лестницы.  
\- Тебе нельзя быть здесь, - торопливо зашептал он.  
Это не остановило Стива, он продолжил идти, до тех пор пока Баки не оказался прижат спиной к стене, а Стив стоял в паре дюймов от него. В тусклой комнате лишь свет с лестницы освещал лицо Стива и его обеспокоенные глаза.  
\- Что? Что не так?  
Он протянул руку и бережно приподнял подбородок Баки, отводя голову в сторону. Баки сглотнул, когда понял на чем сфокусировано внимание Стива, на царапине от ножа, которую его бойфренд даже не заметил. Стив провел подушечкой большого пальца по царапине, от чего Баки вздрогнул.  
\- Я в порядке… тебе нужно уходить, - попытался он.  
Стив опустил свое лицо так, что их глаза находились на одном уровне. Серьезное беспокойство во взгляде и неловкость момента заставили Баки подбирать слова для объяснений, но Стив заговорил первым.  
\- В пансионате сказали, что произошел инцидент с одним из сотрудников, - он монотонно качал головой, будто отказываясь верить в сказанное, - сказали, что кто-то схватил нож и угрожал работнику… Ты испугался?  
Баки громко сглотнул, прежде чем кивнуть. Стив тут же сжал его лицо руками, поглаживая пальцами щеки. Баки наслаждался успокаивающими движениями, закрыв глаза и подставляясь под теплое дыхание Стива, от которого покалывало губы. Стив дернулся вперед, но Баки вовремя отвернулся. Недовольный рык завибрировал в его горле.  
\- Все еще без поцелуев?  
Баки покачал головой, косясь в сторону лестницы. – Мы не можем.  
Стив приблизил лицо, невесомо скользя губами от челюсти к шее, он остановился рядом с царапиной, дыхание Баки участилось. Он был пьян от легких прикосновений, даже не похожих на поцелуи. Стив мягко придерживал бедра Баки, просто опустив на них руки, позволяя теплу их тел смешиваться.  
\- А здесь можно поцеловать?  
Вибрация голоса Стива щекотала царапину на его шее, Баки запрокинул голову, открывая доступ к горлу и позволяя Стиву осторожно прижиматься губами, и вот так просто рев мыслей в его голове стих, оставляя невероятную легкость и опьянение.  
Пальцы Стива потянули за резинку шорт, возясь с тканью. Баки тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза и отдаваясь ощущению близости Стива. Его руки повисли плетьми, как у марионетки на ниточках.  
Стив вычерчивал языком влажные дорожки на его шее, отчаянно вылизывал и покусывал кожу, он медленно стягивал шорты, пока не освободил твердый член Баки. Кэп сжал его теплой рукой, не двигая, а только придерживая, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Баки жалобно застонал. Последняя нитка, удерживающая тело Баки, была отрезана, и он падал на пол. Стив подхватил его и прижал к своей груди.  
\- Такой красивый, - шептал он на ухо.  
Стив опустился на колени, увлекая податливое тело Баки за собой, укладывая его на холодную кухонную плитку, от чего Баки вздрогнул. Он задрожал еще сильней, когда Стив принялся целовать его грудь, используя свой умелый язык. Теплые руки, острота ногтей, мягкое давление губ – все заставляло тело Баки петь. Стив обожал его, купал во внимании, которого он не был достоин.  
\- Нам нужно остановиться, - он выдавил из себя, после нескольких неудачных попыток. Стив замер, уставившись темным от возбуждения взглядом. Он обвел губы кончиком своего розового языка, зрелище заставило Баки хрипло застонать.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
Баки тихо заскулил, ему было стыдно отвечать, ведь его бойфренд спал наверху в кровати.  
\- Это неправильно, - вздохнул он.  
\- Тебе станет хорошо, я заставлю тебя забыть о том, что было сегодня.  
Приоткрыв рот и удовлетворенно мыча, Стив проложил цепочку из поцелуев вниз, от чего Баки задохнулся. Он хватал воздух ртом, словно утопающий.  
-Шшшш, Бак, я не заставлю тебя ждать сегодня.  
Он ненавидел себя за то облегчение, которое испытал от слов Стива.  
Теплый рот Стива Роджерса заглотил член Баки, мерно посасывая. Палец поскреб дырку, проталкиваясь вглубь, а рот глубже насадился на член. Каждый раз, когда палец оказывался полностью внутри, Стив выпускал член изо рта, и каждый раз, когда член проникал глубоко в глотку Стива, он вынимал палец.  
Баки кусал свое запястье, чтобы заглушить чересчур громкие стоны, он хотел просить, умолять Стива, но не рискнул бы убрать руку, боясь быть услышанным. Когда наконец Стив толкнул его за грань, он бессильно уронил руку, радостно осознавая, что у него получилось кончить без звука.  
Стив наваливался на него сверху, и Баки раздвинул ноги, позволяя ему. Мучительно медленным движением Стив вогнал член внутрь. Черные озера снова смотрели на Баки, считывая выражение его лица, впитывая его.  
Его поплывший разум запнулся на звуках шагов по лестнице и последовавшего широкого зевка, Баки приподнялся на локтях, весь туман будто выбило из головы.  
-Баки, ты в порядке? – пробубнил Брок откуда-то сверху.  
-Прекрати, - зашипел он на Стива, заставляя свой мозг работать, что едва ли было возможно, учитывая, что Стив продолжал двигаться в нем, вероятно, внутренне посмеиваясь, ему-то было все равно застукают их или нет.  
Баки врезал Стиву в грудь, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся, продолжая мерные толчки.  
\- Эй, ты где?  
Он был абсолютно дезориентирован, с открытым ртом уставившись на Стива, и ощущая нарастающее покалывание во всем теле, от того что тот продолжал его трахать. Стив закатил глаза, сжалившись над ним, и остановился, чтобы Баки смог что-то сказать.  
-Я пью... воду.  
Последнее слово вышло задушенным, потому что Стив снова засадил ему, Баки опустил голову на пол, теряясь в предвкушении второго оргазма. Не сдержавшись, он застонал, но ладонь накрыла его рот, заглушая звук. Стив растянул губы в самодовольной ухмылке и снова остановился.  
\- Ты уверен, что все в порядке, детка?  
Его глаза закатились, кожа пылала огнем, член, зажатый между их телами, требовал разрядки, Стив убрал ладонь, его улыбка излучала злорадство.  
\- Да-даа-ах, возвращайся в кровать, я скоро.  
Стив снова въехал по самый корень, зажимая рукой рот Баки.  
\- Хорошо, детка, не задерживайся.  
Брок помялся, не зная последовать совету Баки или нет. Стив трахал его вне поля зрения Брока, Баки чувствовал вину и отвращение к себе, но Стив умело выбивал все мысли из головы, до тех пор пока не осталось одно чистое удовольствие. Нечто дикое было во взгляде Стива, в том как он неотрывно смотрел на Баки.  
Ступеньки скрипнули, и Баки понял, что Брок поднялся в спальню.  
Стив подхватил позабытый член Баки и принялся ласкать его в такт своим толчкам. Последние капли вины растворились в оглушительном оргазме. Рык Стива дал понять, что он тоже кончает, заполняя Баки до краев. Стив целовал его, Баки не отвечал, но и не отворачивался, позволяя языку Стива скользнуть внутрь его рта, распробовать его. Воодушевленный полученным доступом, он рычал и терся своим языком о горячий и влажный язык Баки, продолжая долбиться в его скользкое нутро.  
Когда туман рассеялся, Баки захлебнулся от собственных рыданий. Стив лежал рядом и спокойно наблюдал, как тот корчится от отвращения к себе. Он изменил своему парню, своему верному и преданному парню, который находился совсем близко. Он отпихнул пальцы Стива, не желая больше ни секунды оставаться рядом.  
-Ненавижу тебя, - прошипел он. Но себя он ненавидел больше. В этот раз не было оправданий в виде выпивки и наркотиков, он отдался Стиву добровольно.  
\- Брось его, - твердо сказал Стив.  
Слезы брызнули из глаз Баки. – Нет, - замотал он головой.  
-Если ты не сделаешь этого, ему будет хуже.  
Баки не знал было ли это угрозой или Стив просто намекал на очевидный факт, что если Брок узнает, то это разобьет его сердце.  
-Блять, - выдохнул Баки, гневно вытирая слезы. – Убирайся! Убирайся сейчас же!  
Стив медленно встал, заправляя член в джинсы.  
\- Скоро увидимся.  
\- Держись от меня подальше, Стив.  
Стив застыл, медленно оборачиваясь. – Нет, я нашел что-то, что мне нравится, и я заберу это себе, - с этими словами он вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Баки уткнулся головой себе в колени, и рыдал до тех пор, пока в голове не прояснилось. Все еще всхлипывая, он оправился в душ, смывать с себя запах Стива.


	3. Chapter 3

Пегги умерла во вторник утром, Баки не дежурил в тот день. Когда он пришел позже вечером, то замер в нерешительности у пустой комнаты. Белье с постели убрали, все незначительное имущество тоже, оставив пустые стены, от чего свет потолочной лампы казался неестественным. Комната была маленькой, но казалась холодной и пустой, как воздушный ангар.  
Последний разговор с ней был о Стиве, о ее обеспокоенности тем, что с ним будет после ее смерти.  
Она крепко схватила руку Баки и со слезами говорила, что Стиву нужен кто-то, кто будет понимать его, его нужды и желания. Баки отцепил ее руку, уверяя, что Стив непременно найдет кого-то и все будет хорошо.  
\- Одиночество толкает нас на опрометчивые поступки.  
Во второй раз слова Пегги заставили желудок Баки неприятно сжаться, возможно, она знала больше, чем говорила.  
\- Он сказал Вам что-то?  
Она грустно улыбнулась, снова беря Баки за руку, он неохотно позволил ей.  
– Он хороший человек.  
\- Я знаю, - выдохнул Баки, полагая, что она забыла, о чем они говорили.  
\- Но он не такой терпеливый, каким был раньше…  
Баки нахмурился и склонился над ней, встречаясь взглядами. \- Что Вы имеете ввиду?  
-Он ставит нужды и желания других людей выше своих, ах, если бы кто-то делал то же для него.  
Баки открыл и закрыл рот, как аквариумная рыбка. Он понятия не имел, что ответить. Неужели она намекала, что он должен добровольно попасть в силки Стива и относиться к нему, как к обычному человеку.  
Разговор сошел на нет, когда она быстро заморгала и нервно улыбнулась Баки.  
\- Можно мне еще воды, Джеймс?  
Он кивнул на кувшин на столе, стараясь перебороть раздражение. \- У Вас есть немного.  
Она обвинительно посмотрела. – Но он стоял там весь день…  
Вместо того чтобы спорить и доказывать, что он только что поставил кувшин на стол, Баки кивнул, он не хотел нервировать её. \- От тебя ничего не утаишь, так ведь, Пегс?  
\- Не многие люди могут, дорогой.

***

Баки смотрел в пространство невидящим взглядом, он вернулся к реальности, только когда запах кофе начал забивать его ноздри, Брок стоял рядом, с чашкой кофе в протянутой руке.  
\- Это сильно затронуло тебя, да?  
Баки кивнул, ему будет не хватать улыбок Пегги, ее хихиканья, когда она смешила его. Он видел ее почти каждый день, больше года, а теперь ее нет, она оставила его в растерянности и с вопросами без ответов.  
-Послушай, детка… Я знаю, ты сказал, что не хочешь идти на похороны, но думаю, тебе стоит сходить. Ты был сам не свой в последнее время, и я переживаю, что это доконает тебя, если ты с этим не разберешься.  
\- Я в норме, Брок.  
Неубежденный его словами, Брок покачал головой, усаживаясь на диван подле Баки и неуклюже расплескивая горячий кофе прямо ему на руку, тот даже не вздрогнул, а только бездумно уставился на обожженную кожу.  
\- Нет, ты отдалился, охладел. В смысле, раньше мы много занимались сексом, ты был по-настоящему страстным и все такое, но сейчас… ничего не осталось…  
Баки вздохнул, глядя на коричневую лужицу в чашке. – И в чем ты думаешь причина отсутствия страсти с моей стороны?  
\- Не знаю, может быть, ты нервничаешь и устаешь на работе. Знаешь что, давай устроим себе каникулы, поедем туда, где море и пляж, что скажешь?  
Брок забрал чашку из рук Баки, умоляюще заглядывая ему в глаза. Он поймал себя на том, что согласно кивает, а лицо Брока озаряет счастливая улыбка. Он попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но получилось как-то вымучено.  
-Тебе нужно поработать над этим… - Брок поджал губы, прежде чем подскочить к Баки и начать щекотать его, пока тот отбивался, ощущая одновременно раздражение и веселье, в итоге он не выдержал и рассмеялся, тогда Брок отпустил его.  
В этот раз фальшивая улыбка Баки казалась более убедительной, Брок улыбнулся в ответ, сощурив глаза, и поцеловал его в щеку.  
\- Люблю тебя, Бак…  
Баки мысленно заблокировал слова, когда отозвался эхом, он не мог слышать ложь.  
\- Но ты пойдешь на похороны, даже если мне придется пропустить работу.  
-Нет! – заорал Баки, и выпрямился так быстро, что практически врезался макушкой в подбородок Брока.  
\- Тебе нужно пойти, чтобы закрыть эту страницу.  
Баки замялся, прежде чем выпалить. – Но ты ведь ненавидишь такие вещи.  
\- Не думаю, что кто-то их любит, детка, - непринуждённо ответил Брок, – я не силен во всех этих соболезнованиях, но если тебе нужно, чтобы я был там с тобой, я буду.  
Черт, Баки чувствовал себя самым большим лжецом в мире, не заслуживающим заботы Брока. Как так вышло, что он проебал все, как теперь исправить это, как заставить свое дурацкое тело прекратить реагировать на фантомные прикосновения рук и губ Стива.  
Одни только мысли об этом причиняли ему головную боль, потому он просто отгородился от них.  
\- Я пойду, я справлюсь один.  
Очередной поцелуй пронзил щеку, словно кинжал. И как бы сильно он ни вытирал, жжение не проходило. 

***

Похороны были назначены на следующую неделю. Баки наблюдал издалека, как Мстители прибыли в церковь, Стив был уже там, склонив голову, он расхаживал снаружи.  
Они не видели друг друга с той ночи в кухне, много раз Баки пытался убедить себя, что это был всего лишь реалистичный сон, но его тело знало, оно реагировало, когда он прокручивал события в голове.  
Этот Стив был другим, это не был дерзкий, держащий все под контролем мужчина, он выглядел совершенно потерянным. Сердце болезненно сжалось в груди Баки. Ему не нравилось видеть Стива таким, когда черная тоска омрачала его лицо. Пять человек ждали снаружи, в одном из них Баки узнал Тони Старка, тот похлопал Стива по плечу, говоря что-то, приблизив лицо, Стив отвечал ему, как раз в тот момент, когда прибыл катафалк.  
Ноги понесли Баки вперед, раньше, чем он смог подумать об этом. Стиву из воспоминаний Пегги было плохо, и он должен был помочь, ради Пегги, он был важен для нее, занимал главное место в ее переживаниях и заботах.  
\- Я делаю это ради тебя, Пегс, - Баки пробормотал себе под нос, надеясь, что она оценит.  
Никто не заметил его приближения, все смотрели на гроб. Стив стоял, склонив голову и глядя в пол. Баки неуверенно дотянулся до него рукой и сжал плечо Стива совсем так, как он делал там, в коридоре, когда отчаяние накрыло его. Стив вздохнул и замер, Баки был уверен, что он совсем перестал дышать, и он начал размышлять над тем, что он делает, было ли правильным решением попытаться утешить Стива.  
Стив поднял голову, прослеживая взглядом тело Баки и останавливаясь на глазах, Баки ощутил новый укол в груди при виде голубых глаз полных слез и мокрых дорожек на щеках. Это не был Стив из хижины или из кухни той ночью, этот Стив был опустошен, разбит горем.  
Баки хотел бы сказать ему, что все будет хорошо, что все наладится, но он не мог обещать этого, все, что он мог предложить – свое слабое пожатие руки, надеясь, что это придаст Стиву сил.  
Выражение безысходности на лице Стива заставило Баки притянуть того к себе и крепко обнять за плечи, Стив расслабился и уткнулся носом в шею Баки, глубоко вдыхая.  
\- Мне жаль, Стив.  
Стив не ответил, только обнял крепче. Баки гладил его по спине, глядя на гроб поверх плеча Стива. Она была права, когда беспокоилась о нем. Гигант, которого он обнимал, дрожал, человек-колосс превратился в маленького, испуганного ребенка.  
\- Я совсем один, - шептал Стив так, что слышал только Баки.  
\- Нет, Стив, ты не один, поверь.  
\- Я один, - выдохнул он после заминки.  
Баки замотал головой. \- Нет, у тебя есть друзья, Мстители – твоя семья, вся страна за тобой, у тебя есть все они, все.  
\- И ты…  
Баки не знал, как ответить, вместо этого, в попытке утешить, он сжал руку сзади на шее Стива, скользя пальцами по линии роста его светлых волос. Стив чуть пошатнулся, они раскачивались в объятиях друг друга, и это походило на медленный танец, пока голос рядом не шепнул: \- Стив, пора…  
Баки отпустил Стива, его рука дернулась, чтобы утереть ему слезы, но он выбрал более безопасный вариант – сжать снова плечо. Не отводя взгляда от Баки, Стив выпрямился и повторил для себя. \- Пора.  
Человек из ритуальных услуг смерил их взглядом, указывая на Стива и Баки. \- Вы примерно одного роста, можете понести спереди.  
Думая, что разумней было б отказаться, Баки согласно кивнул, присоединяясь к Стиву, когда они вносили гроб в церковь, которая оказалась до отказа заполненной любящими людьми, кому повезло знать Пегги, все всхлипывали, потупившись в пол. Как только гроб поставили в центр, Стива увела женщина, Баки узнал в ней племянницу Пегги, Шэрон.  
Баки отошел назад и смотрел на происходящее издалека. Все время его взгляд неизбежно притягивался к Стиву, тот стоял уже ровней, а не сгорбившись от горя. Видеть гроб было всегда самым тяжелым моментом, когда реальность накрывает как тонна кирпичей, он надеялся, что Стив сумел преодолеть этот момент. Баки чувствовал себя в долгу перед Пегги, он должен был убедиться, что Стив будет в порядке, только в этот раз.

Шэрон заметила его, когда он собирался уходить, она замахала рукой, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и он бездумно направился к ней.  
\- Джеймс, – она крепко обняла его, пока Стив ждал рядом.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал он и перевел взгляд на Стива, чтобы передать ему свои чувства, – она была чудесной женщиной, я буду очень скучать по ней.  
Шэрон покивала, и слезы навернулись на ее глазах. \- Она очень любила тебя, - скромная улыбка заиграла на ее губах, – однажды она сказала, что ты ей почти как сын.  
Было несколько неловких ситуаций в пансионате, кода Пегги действительно путала его с сыном, до тех пор пока он не начинал говорить, и она требовала, чтобы он убрал этот нелепый акцент, но потом, осознав ошибку, она извинялась снова и снова так, как если б она нанесла жуткое оскорбление. Он находил это забавным.  
Баки огорченно потупился, когда до него дошло, что он рассказал это вслух. Шэрон кивала со смесью отчаяния и веселья на лице, она плакала и одновременно смеялась. Неловкий момент, когда он должен был ее обнять, наступил, но было видно, как она больше склоняется к Стиву. Баки посматривал на Стива, пытаясь телеграфировать ему реакцию, которую от него ждали. В итоге Стив сообразил, закатив глаза и выругавшись в потолок. Шэрон охотно упала ему в объятья, устраивая подбородок у него на плече. Она прижималась к нему, и чем дольше это продолжалось, тем неудобней чувствовал себя Баки. Он поскреб затылок, прикидываясь, что увлечен рассматриванием оконных витражей. Стив наблюдал за Баки поверх ее плеча, с нейтральным выражением лица, но глаза выдавали его, этот взгляд посылал дрожь по телу Баки, заставлял его кости плавиться.  
\- Пожалуй, я пойду…  
Стив собирался что-то сказать, но Шэрон перебила его, развернувшись и надув щеки. \- Ты не пойдешь в Башню?  
\- Нет, все в порядке я…  
\- Пегги хотела бы, чтобы ты был там.  
Это был верный способ зарубить его протест на корню, он понял, что согласно кивает, хоть он и проигрывал в голове слово «нет» будто мантру. Он не мог отбиться от мысли, что собирается отправиться прямиком в логово монстра, как ягненок, идущий на заклание. Но ведь там будут все, ничего не может случиться, пока все Мстители поблизости.

***

Баки, конечно же, видел башню, она казалась большим восклицательным знаком требующим, чтобы его заметили. Но внутри у него просто дух захватило от количества сверкающих люстр и до зеркального блеска отполированных полов. Он окончательно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда мужчины в костюмах принялись разносить еду и напитки. Баки отказался от выпивки, он помнил обещание данное Броку. Он нашел уединенный уголок, чтобы наблюдать оттуда. Баки-ягненок решил использовать свой ум, чтобы спрятаться от Волка.  
Он отправил сообщение Броку, о том что поехал на поминки в Башню, но не получил ответа, хоть и проверил входящие несколько раз.  
Он нацелился пробыть там час, не больше, достаточно дабы отдать дань вежливости. Пегги поняла бы, это было плохое место для него, он бы загладил свою вину перед ней позже, ее любимой голубой геранью, пусть даже ему бы пришлось пройти лишнюю милю, чтобы купить эти чертовы цветы.  
Стив прошел мимо, сканируя взглядом территорию, к счастью, Баки успел спрятаться за колонну и остался незамеченным. Час он провел попивая воду и пожирая волованы, как чокнутый хомяк. Когда время подошло к концу, он принялся высматривать Шэрон, готовясь рвануть к выходу.  
И тут он заметил, с кем она разговаривает. Его бойфренд, выряженный в костюм по случаю, стоял рядом с ней и кивал на каждое слово. Протяжное «бляяааать» вырвалось изо рта Баки. Он подошел к Броку.  
\- Где ты прятался? – спросил Брок, склонившись для поцелуя, но передумал и выпрямился.  
\- Брок рассказывал, что вы вместе почти два года.  
Баки вежливо улыбнулся, он знал следующий страшный вопрос.  
\- Когда свадьба?  
А вот и он! Вопрос, который вогнал Брока в краску, и заставил Баки нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу.  
\- Мы и без всего этого счастливы, - вежливо парировал Баки, игнорируя уязвленное выражение лица Брока. Это было неудачное место и время для повторяющегося спора по поводу женитьбы.  
Шэрон перевела взгляд между ними, тепло улыбаясь. \- Вы очень милая пара.  
Пара чего? – горько усмехнувшись, подумал Баки и схватил стакан с одного из серебряных подносов, но взгляд Брока вынудил его броситься за официантом и вернуть напиток.  
К счастью, Шэрон извинилась и отошла, оставив их наедине.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – зашипел Баки.  
\- Пришел поддержать тебя, - выпалил Брок явно заготовленный текст.  
\- Нет, ты пришел из-за Мстителей.  
Лицо Брока вспыхнуло, и он виновато уставился себе под ноги. – Извини, - пробормотал он.  
Баки посмотрел на него, ощущая удушливую волну вины, Брок ничего плохого не сделал, в действительности он был его единственным союзником в этом большом здании.  
\- Что ж, спасибо… Но можем мы уже уйти?  
\- Не сейчас, еще немножко останемся, пожалуйста.  
Надутые губки и Баки сдался, затаскивая своего бойфренда в безопасный угол.  
\- Хочешь поглазеть на знаменитостей, делай это здесь.  
Брок стоял рядом, не прикасаясь к Баки, он никогда не прикасался, но широко улыбался, пока Баки не пнул его в лодыжку.  
\- Это чертовы похороны, - зашипел он.  
Брок тут же спал с лица от неловкости момента. \- Прости, детка.  
\- Слушай, можем мы наконец уйти, я хочу уйти, - Баки правда больше не мог справляться со стрессом, и надоедливая улыбка на лице его бойфренда доводила до белого каления, он был близок к истерике.  
\- Брок! – прорычал он сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Легкомысленная улыбка снова испарилась, и Брок придвинулся к нему, хватая Баки за бедра, в первый раз он прикоснулся на публике, и то это случилось, потому что Брок превратился в перевозбужденного щенка, неспособного контролировать себя. – Прости-прости, я видел это место только снаружи, ты только посмотри на все это…  
Баки не смотрел, ему дела не было до лоска и шика этого места. – И все мстители здесь, – он аж взвизгнул в конце от восторга, и в этот раз Баки пришлось схватить его за запястье.  
\- Это похороны, не думай даже просить автографы.  
Обиженно выпяченная нижняя губа не произвела на Баки никакого эффекта в этот раз.  
\- Ладно, - промямлил Брок, – но я бы мог сфотографировать по-тихому.  
Баки вытаращился так, что еще немного и глазные яблоки выпали б наружу.  
\- Это шутка, детка, -Брок прошептал ему на ухо, осторожно улыбаясь.

Стив вернулся в фойе, в поисках Баки. Его внимание задержалось на Броке, и его приближение было угрожающе медленным, Стив поймал Баки и Брока в углу.  
\- Я так сочувствую Вашей потере, - произнес Брок, прижимая ладонь к сердцу и склоняя голову. Баки нервно сглотнул, он действительно был плох в подобных вещах, но, по крайней мере, больше не улыбался как придурок.  
\- Смотрите на вещи в перспективе, - коротко ответил Стив, - проводите каждую минуту с любимыми.  
Брок сделал неожиданную вещь – приобнял Баки и прижал к себе, целуя в щеку. – Ты прав.  
Выражение на лице Стива было убийственным, но Брок не заметил, Тони Старк прошествовал мимо, и тот капал слюной ему вслед как собака.  
Стив сверлил взглядом руку Брока, покоящуюся на бедре Баки, его губы скривились, обнажая сжатые зубы, и стакан, который он держал в руке, лопнул от давления, рассыпаясь осколками.  
\- Эй, приятель, - Брок сказал с легкой улыбкой, – не выпендривайся.  
Дружеская шутка была встречена еще одним убийственным взглядом, на сей раз Брок заметил и запнулся. \- Эм, вот возьми мой, -Брок протянул нетронутый стакан с выпивкой, и Стив взял его.  
\- Может, тебе стоит взять перерыв, привести нервы в порядок, приятель, - попытался Брок, его пальцы все еще сжимали бедро Баки. Думая, что это спасет ситуацию, Баки вывернулся из хватки бойфренда, надеясь, что это успокоит взбешенного Стива, он не хотел устраивать сцену.  
\- Да, я собираюсь привести нервы в порядок, где-нибудь подальше отсюда, в милой хижине в лесу.  
Баки опустил глаза, он готов был поспорить, что услышал предложение в тоне Стива.  
Брок покивал. -Да, кэп, тебе пойдет на пользу, побыть одному, расслабиться.  
Горький смешок Стива заставил Баки дернуться и начать глазами искать выход.  
\- Кто сказал, что я буду один? Одному в лесу не весело.  
Настала очередь Брока переступать с ноги на ногу, как пятиклассник, которому срочно нужно в туалет, но сердитый учитель не отпускает.  
\- Что ж, эм… Надеюсь ты хорошо проведешь время. На самом деле, мы с Баки тоже собираемся на каникулы, так ведь, детка?  
Ох, дерьмо, полное дерьмо, - подумал Баки. Он чувствовал, как кровь отлила от его лица, и жизнь покидала его капля за каплей, и все что от него останется – высохший труп. Взгляд Стива был более чем убийственным, его ярость могла бы потягаться величиной с Башней, первой жертвой рисковал стать Брок.  
\- Я так не думаю, – процедил Стив. Брок отвлекся на другого мстителя, Черная Вдова зашла в помещение, Баки загородил своим телом ничего не подозревающего бойфренда, Стива трясло от ярости, и по позе было видно, что он готов атаковать.  
Шэрон стала его билетом к спасению. Баки улыбнулся ей, она сразу же обратила внимание и подошла, приобняв Стива.  
\- Стив рассказывал, что вы двое собираетесь на отдых в лесную хижину.  
Устрашающие вибрации, исходящие от Стива, в одну секунду исчезли, оставляя его ошарашенным. Смешок сорвался с губ Баки, он быстро закрыл рот рукой, притворившись, что кашляет.  
\- Это будет идеально, Стив, - выдохнула она, обращая взгляд к ошеломленному мужчине.  
Идеально, чтобы слинять, - подумал Баки, движением головы намекая на это Броку.  
\- Погоди, вы вместе? Но ты ведь родственница Пегги, верно?  
Брок покачал головой, выдыхая «Господи» так, что все прекрасно расслышали.  
\- Пегги поняла бы, если б узнала, что мы близки, - попыталась защитить себя Шэрон.  
\- Одно дело быть близкими и другое…  
Баки снова пнул Брока в лодыжку, он тотчас заткнулся и поторопился следом за Баки.

Свобода так близко, гигантские двери башни замаячили в поле его зрения, кошмар Баки закончился. Стив больше не будет приходить в пансионат, Стив оставит его в покое. И он продолжит свою размеренную жизнь с Броком, будто бы ничего не было.  
Тони Старк позировал в холле, и уже не в траурном костюме, а в костюме железного человека.  
\- Черт, Баки, ты только посмотри.  
Хватая Брока за локоть, он сделал все возможное, чтобы пройти мимо. \- Мы видели его сто раз в небе.  
\- Но никогда так близко.  
Тони спокойно объяснил, как костюм работает, и как он его усовершенствовал после последней битвы. Это вскружило Броку голову, он чуть не лопнул от восторга, когда Тони схватил его руку и прижал к пластине на своей груди.  
\- Нахуй все это, - выдохнул Баки, хватая два стакана с подноса и уходя по направлению к уборным. Он залпом выпил один стакан, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, он ужасно выглядел, капельки пота проступили на лбу, волосы были в полном беспорядке.  
\- Спорим, ты думал, что это смешно… сказать такое Шэрон.  
Баки застыл, он не мог выбрать места хуже для уединения, чем туалет, он только что запер себя в одной клетке со зверем.  
\- Возьми все свои извращенные чувства и отдай ей, она правда хочет этого.  
\- Но я не хочу ее, - Стив усмехнулся над словами, причмокнув губами так, будто он попробовал нечто гадкое на вкус. – Мне никто не интересен, кроме тебя, и я заполучу тебя, так или иначе.  
Личное пространство Баки исчезло, он был прижат к стене и напряженный взгляд Стива вернулся, Баки не смог сдержать дрожь. Стив наклонил голову, прижимаясь губами к шее Баки.  
\- Стив, прекрати! Ты похоронил любовь своей жизни сегодня.  
Стив не остановился, он принялся покрывать открытыми поцелуями пульсирующую жилку на шее Баки. \- Одну из них, у меня все еще есть другая.  
Баки умудрился собраться с мыслями и со всей силы врезать Стиву в грудь, тот даже не шелохнулся, но выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.  
\- Разве ты не слышишь, как безумно это звучит?  
\- Но от этого не становится менее правдивым.  
Баки вслепую дотянулся до стакана, нуждаясь в чем-нибудь покрепче.  
Стив выхватил стакан у него из рук, зубасто улыбаясь. Баки подумал, что он собирается выпить, что и сделал бы любой здравомыслящий человек, но вместо этого он вылил напиток на голову Баки.  
Он задохнулся от ощущения холодных струек, текущих по шее и лицу, кожу покалывало из-за пузырьков в напитке, а затем Стив принялся вылизывать его, широкими движениями языка собирая жидкость и довольно мыча. Прохладные капли все еще стекали сзади по шее, но впереди все пылало от жара языка. Стив осыпал поцелуями его лицо, покусывал кожу вдоль острой линии челюсти, тонкий скулеж сорвался с губ Баки, вихрь мыслей в голове утих, и он снова был на грани того, чтобы потерять себя.  
\- Прекрати это, он… он снаружи.  
\- Не остановило тебя в последний раз, - проворковал Стив, продолжая свои ласки.  
Баки ненавидел то, как его тело реагировало, сверхчувствительно, жадно. Стив так близко, его рот жаркий и тяжелый на его коже. Когда Стив присосался к его шее, стон Баки эхом отозвался в комнате.  
\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, чего хочет твое тело.  
\- Оно хочет, чтобы ты слез с меня, – Баки сморщился от того, как надорвано прозвучал его голос.  
Он не мог остановить дрожь в теле и подгибающиеся колени. Пальцы орудовали под его рубашкой, очерчивая мускулы, выбивая из него задушенные вздохи. Жар разрастался в паху, он поймал себя на том, что прижимается к телу перед собой, в надежде что оно просто возьмет его.  
Взывая к своему сознанию, он выскользнул из хватки Стива.  
\- Хватит! Ты не любишь меня, и я не люблю тебя.  
\- А твое тело любит, оно не может насытиться мной.  
Он густо краснел, кусая губы и отрицательно мотая головой, Стив сжал ладонью его член, изогнув бровь, не было смысла отрицать. Он ласкал ноющий член Баки сквозь ткань брюк, тот в ужасе застыл от того что его белье оказалось влажным, он настолько возбудился от одной только руки Стива, что тек в свои трусы.  
\- Я вел себя вполне разумно.  
Баки подавил истерический смешок. \- Разумно? Это точно не про тебя.  
Стив перестал трогать член Баки и схватил его обеими руками за бедра, впиваясь ногтями. \- Я дал тебе время избавиться от него, дал тебе время приспособиться.  
\- Приспособиться? Я даже не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.  
\- Чтобы ты был моим, телом и душой, только моим.  
Стив накрыл своим ртом рот Баки и зарычал, когда тот сжал губы, не позволяя наглому языку проникнуть внутрь. Пальцы все еще впивались в тазовые косточки, у него получилось протиснуть руки между ними, толкая Стива в грудь, но тот был словно каменная стена, удары кулаков никак не действовали на него.  
Глаза Стива оставались открытыми, капилляры полопались, окрашивая белки красным, Баки почувствовал, как страх сдавил сердце. Его развернули спиной к двери, черные зрачки сузились, а рот, который пытался распробовать Баки, растянулся в усмешке. Внезапно Стив оттолкнул Баки с такой силой, что воздух выбило из его груди.  
\- Я только что похоронил любовь всей моей жизни! – закричал Стив с нотками отчаяния в голосе, - А у тебя есть бойфренд!  
Баки едва восстановил баланс, глядя на Стива округлившимися глазами и с отвисшей челюстью. Дикий взгляд исчез, на него смотрели яркие голубые глаза, рот, что так неистово боролся за поцелуй, был брезгливо вытерт, будто от грязи, вот когда он заметил, что Стив больше не сфокусирован на нем, он с извиняющимся видом смотрел поверх плеча Баки.  
Быстрый поворот и он встретился взглядом со своим шокированным бойфрендом.  
Баки только покачал головой. \- Это не то, на что это похоже.  
Брок подался вперед и уперся руками в раковину. \- Ты целовал Капитана Америка.  
\- Я не целовал, я НЕ целовал его!  
Взгляд Брока скользнул по его телу, задержавшись на недвусмысленно вздыбившихся брюках. Он торопливо открыл кран, набрал в ладони воды, умылся, но это не помогло смыть шок.  
\- Мне жаль, это не первый раз, когда он пытался соблазнить меня, – раздался опечаленный голос.  
Баки резко развернулся к Стиву. \- Убирайся, убирайся отсюда, оставь меня в покое!  
Стив склонил голову, мягко улыбаясь Броку, и сочувственно похлопал того по спине, проходя мимо.  
\- Он ебанутый на всю голову, Брок.  
Брок посмотрел из своего полусогнутого положения, взглядом затыкая Баки, его внимание привлекли два пустых фужера на краю раковины.  
\- Сколько ты выпил, Баки?  
Баки повернулся, соблазн соврать и сказать, что фужеры не его, был слишком велик, и он почти озвучил это, пока Брок не зарычал на него. \- Не говори, что они не твои, от тебя тащит алкоголем…  
\- Прости, я выпил два, но это ничего не значит. То, что ты видел со Стивом…  
\- Что я видел, так это своего бойфренда, трущегося о Стива, как пес в гоне. Господи, Баки, ты мог бы с тем же успехом начать трахать его ногу, – он схватил себя за волосы, –какого черта вообще, они похоронили сегодня его старую девчонку, а ты и Шэннон уже висните на нем, что с вами не так?  
Баки не стал утруждаться и поправлять его, сердце билось так, что готово было сломать грудную клетку. Что он мог сказать? Что он никогда не целовал Стива, но много раз кончал от его рук и губ? Кровь, может, и отхлынула от его члена, но Брок уже заметил, что он без сомнения был возбужден.  
\- Ты должен любить меня, Баки. Так же, как я люблю тебя.  
Горло Баки сдавило, когда он собрался ответить, что да, он любит, но вышло только сиплое «Прости, прости меня…»  
\- Вот чем ты занимаешься – напиваешься и пробуешь свою удачу с кем попало?  
\- Нет!  
Брок поднял свои руки в поражении. – С меня хватит, Баки, я не позволю обманывать себя, изменять. С меня хватит…

Ссутулившись Баки вышел из здания, не устраивая сцен, чтобы не радовать Стива. Догнав Брока, он окрикнул его, прося подождать, но тот не повернулся и сделал вид, что не замечает Баки. Он схватил его за локоть, разворачивая к себе, - Пожалуйста, Брок.  
Пощечина была хлесткой и жалящей, она оставила прохладный отпечаток ладони на его пылающей коже, но это было ничто, в сравнении с ощущением упадка внутри, Брок был его уголком стабильности и домом, и он смотрел на Баки как на лживого и никчемного человека.  
Хуже всего было осознание, что он прав, он не был достоин Брока. Пусть он и не целовал Стива, но он делал вещи гораздо хуже, и он жаждал прикосновений этих рук к своему телу, хоть и понимал, что это было неправильно.  
\- Баки, мне… Я должен обдумать все.  
Баки стоял на тротуаре, с горящими щеками, глядя как его спаситель уходит.  
Звук приближающихся шагов послышался сзади, он знал, что это Стив, он обернулся, источая взглядом весь свой яд. Стива не тронуло это, он уверенно подошел, протягивая руку к щеке Баки, он оттолкнул ее, осыпая Стива проклятиями.  
\- Не смей так с ним разговаривать!  
Баки сморгнул слезы, переводя внимание на проходящего мимо пожилого человека. \- Он герой, весь мир в долгу перед ним.  
Стив поднял руку вверх, дружелюбно улыбаясь. \- Ничего страшного, у него был тяжелый день.  
\- Это не оправдывает его неуважительное поведение.  
Баки разразился злобным, противным хохотом, никто не видел, до какой степени сломанным был Стив, все это сострадание, понимающая улыбка, искренние глаза не больше, чем актерская игра.  
\- Держись от меня подальше, - повторил он твердо, тыкая пальцем в грудь Стива, надеясь что тому будет больно.  
Стив лишь растянул пасть в акульем оскале. \- Нет.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за вашу поддержку и за то, что не ненавидите такого Стива, это очень радует автора и переводчика.  
> Беты нет и, видимо, уже не будет, потому все ошибки мои. Не судите строго, это мой первый опыт перевода в литературном жанре.

Баки свалился на диван в компании бутылки виски. Куртка Брока лежала рядом, брошенная второпях, когда тот собирался в Башню.  
Он притянул куртку к себе и накрылся ею, вдыхая теплый, пряный запах своего бойфренда. Он аристократично проебал все. Вместо того чтоб придумывать, как объясниться перед Броком, он предпочел утопить свои печали в чем-то горючем, и это усугубляло чувство вины, ведь он нарушал другое свое обещание.  
Блокнот Брока остался позабытым на кухонной столешнице, каракули знаменитостей на виду. По крайней мере, теперь Баки знал, что Брок в какой-то момент вынужден будет вернуться, и тогда он попытается объяснить все это цирковое представление последних часов.  
Он понял, что Стив в доме, не по звукам или знакам, а по мурашкам, пробежавшим по позвоночнику.  
\- Убирайся или я вызову полицейских.  
Баки рассеянно похлопал по карману, пытаясь найти телефон, на который он пялился в ожидании вдохновения, но ничего кроме «Прости» так и не набрал в сообщении.  
-Валяй, любопытно послушать, что ты им скажешь.  
Тон был уверенным, сухим с легким намеком на веселье. Ублюдок, - думал Баки, с секунду решая не запустить ли ему бутылкой в направлении голоса, но он не собирался тратить хороший виски на ебаного Стива Роджерса.  
Мобильник лежал на кофейном столике, а вовсе не в кармане, он взглянул на устройство, в надежде что оно отрастит ноги и подбежит к нему, но, увы, этого не случилось. Мозг Баки был затуманен от выпивки, и он не горел желанием провести ночь за решеткой за ложный вызов, никто бы не поверил ему на счет Капитана Америка. Он вздохнул и снова развалился на диване, увлеченно рассматривая краску на потолке.  
Стив воспринял это как приглашение и присоединился к Баки на диване. Они сидели в темноте, свет из все еще открытого холодильника вырисовывал их силуэты на стене, Баки смотрел, как тень протягивает руку.  
\- Не трогай меня.  
Рука не остановилась, сокращая дистанцию, и Баки знал, что не остановится, потому он вытащил то, что прятал под бедром, держась дрожащими пальцами за рукоять. Тень замерла и отступила.  
\- Слегка экстремально, не так ли?  
Он пожал плечами, Стив сам толкал его на крайние меры, он был сильней, быстрей, но вооруженный острым ножом, Баки мог нанести хоть какой-то урон, и воспользоваться этим, чтобы сбежать. Баки внутренне улыбнулся.  
\- Не трогай меня, и мне не придется воспользоваться им…  
\- Тебе нравится, когда я трогаю тебя, - проворковал Стив, разворачиваясь так, что мог видеть профиль Баки, – я ведь слышу все эти чудесные стоны и вздохи, когда прикасаюсь к тебе.  
\- Я имитирую, – выпалил Баки, оба знали, что это гигантская ложь. Баки ни с кем не был таким же громким, как со Стивом. Его взгляд упал на куртку, лежащую у него на коленях.  
\- Ты рассержен, я понимаю. Но я здесь и могу все уладить, - попытался Стив, каждое его слово сочилось презрением.  
\- Ты не сможешь уладить это, - Баки представил подавленное выражение лица Брока, и тошнота подступила к горлу, он не заслужил такого.  
Стив вздохнул, расстегивая первые пуговицы своей рубашки, он все еще был в траурном костюме, отутюженном и без единой складки, в сравнении с ним Баки выглядел так, будто его сложили несколько раз.  
\- Могло быть хуже, он бы мог застать нас трахающихся у стены.  
Баки зашипел в горлышко бутылки, отрывая губы, чтобы быстро ответить. \- Так далеко не зашло бы.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что зашло бы… К тому же, я сделал ему одолжение.  
\- И в чем же оно выражается?  
\- Ты не любишь его, Баки. Эгоистично с твоей стороны оставаться с ним.  
Баки усмехнулся, закашлявшись от обжигающей янтарной жидкости. – Тебя я тоже не люблю.  
\- Пока нет, но полюбишь.  
Баки мог бы рассмеяться над этой наивностью, но он помнил, как всей душой надеялся, что это чувство возникнет по отношению к Броку, каким же он был дураком. Судя по всему, Стив точно так же заблуждался.  
\- Ты не можешь заставить меня полюбить тебя.  
Стив покровительственно склонил голову, и это заставило Баки залить в горло еще один большой глоток виски.  
\- Ты не знаешь меня, Стив. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
И снова тень подчеркнуто медленно кивающего Стива вынудила Баки крепче сжать пальцы на рукояти ножа.  
\- Знаю, ты несчастлив, одинок…  
\- И чья это вина! Единственный человек, который у меня был, теперь ненавидит меня.  
Тень Стива сдвинулась, медленно подползая ближе. \- Ты одинок даже когда ты с ним, два года вместе и вы не съехались, только встречаетесь по выходным. Каждый раз, когда он предлагает узаконить отношения, ты находишь отговорку, просто тебе не суждено быть с ним.  
\- Зато мне суждено быть с тобой, - рявкнул Баки поверх горлышка бутылки, - мне суждено быть с душевно больным, психопатом.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул, подавшись корпусом вперед, он уперся локтями в колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Признаю, похоть и ревность толкнули меня на торопливые поступки.  
\- Ты опоил меня и похитил!  
\- Я должен был показать, что ты живешь во лжи, должен был разбудить тебя. Ты одинок, Баки, у тебя никого нет, ты ходишь на работу, возвращаешься домой, и что ты делаешь потом? Сидишь в этом доме, который ты с трудом можешь себе позволить, и вспоминаешь истории, что рассказывают тебе все эти люди, потому что в твоей собственной жизни нет ничего интересного.  
\- Да пошел ты, - прошипел Баки, стукнувшись зубами о бутылку, - я люблю свою работу.  
\- Это твоя попытка сбежать, оправдание для того, чтобы не жить по-настоящему.  
Баки ощетинился, постукивая острием ножа о стекло. – Я предпочитаю жить так, чем терпеть насилие от тебя. Ты монстр…  
\- Но я могу сделать так, что ты почувствуешь себя живым. Я уже делаю это, твое сердце учащенно бьется, дыхание замирает, тело трепещет.  
\- Секс, лишенный эмоций, - бессмысленный секс.  
\- Он не бессмысленный, раз это все, о чем ты мог думать в последние недели.  
Баки ненавидел то, как Стив мог считывать его мысли, он будто насквозь его видел.  
\- Ты хотел меня раньше и хочешь сейчас.  
Баки покачал головой. \- Я не хотел тебя, я хотел пойти домой с моим чертовым парнем!  
Что-то щелкнуло в голове Стива, с быстротой броска гадюки он выхватил куртку, которая лежала на коленях Баки. – Ты не принадлежишь ему!  
У Баки не было времени, чтобы успеть занести нож для удара, ни секунды, чтобы вообще как-то отреагировать. Куртка была брошена на пол и растоптана. Гнев Баки разгорелся с новой силой, когда он увидел, с каким восторгом Стив расправился с курткой.  
\- Я его, - сказал он, глядя на куртку, - я хочу его, хочу, чтобы он трахал меня на кровати, чтобы дрочил мне в кухне.  
Баки ухмыльнулся пораженному выражению лица Стива, этим глазам обиженного щеночка, но спустя мгновение монстр вжимал Баки в диван. Бутылка полетела вниз, бесполезным оказался и нож в его руке, когда Стив схватил его за запястья, один боевой захват – и нож лежит на полу.  
\- Я мог сделать это в любой момент.  
Баки попытался дернуться, но Стив оседлал его бедра, сжимая ногами, а руки держал вытянутыми над головой, он оказался полностью отдан на милость Стива.  
\- Что ж ты сразу не отнял его?  
Стив медленно растянул губы в нахальной ухмылке. – Так ты думал, что у тебя больше контроля над ситуацией, что у тебя был выбор, твое неведение забавляло.  
\- Да пошел ты на хуй! – прошипел Баки.  
Стив рассмеялся в ответ, слегка опустив бедра. \- Мы постепенно подойдем к этому, когда ты успокоишься.  
\- Слезь с меня!  
Брыкаться было бесполезно, когда Стив прижимал его. Баки задумал план побега: как только Стив решит, что он успокоился, он ударит его побольней и даст деру.  
Видимо, Стив считал вызов и неповиновение, схватил оба его запястья одной рукой, обездвиживая его руки над головой, это было унизительно, Стив легко загнал его в ловушку, делая его беспомощным, не способным защитить себя от руки, шарящей по телу.  
Свободная рука схватила ворот смятой рубашки Баки и одним уверенным рывком разорвала ткань, пуговицы разлетелись во все стороны.  
\- Даже когда злишься, ты безумно красив.  
-Отпусти! – попытался он. Баки ненавидел то, как задушено звучал его голос, хотя все что сделал Стив – это обнажил его грудь, которая под взглядом Стива начала учащенно вздыматься и опадать, и вовсе не от страха, а в предвкушении, его тело предавало рассудок.  
Стив стянул брюки Баки и изогнул бровь, глядя на его явственное нетерпение.  
\- Такой упрямый, но я знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
Он склонился, прижимая губы к горлу Баки в легчайшем касании, его рука скользнула в трусы Баки, крепко ухватив его. Он старался не дрожать и помалкивать. Стив посмеивался рядом с его горлом, его веселье раздражало, но раздражение не перекрывало приятных ощущений.  
Стив спустил брюки Баки, оттянул резинку трусов, освобождая его стояк. Он обвел подушечкой большого пальца головку члена, надавливая на щель, пока не выделилась влага, которую он втер назад в плоть, что заставило Баки обмякнуть и заскулить. Смазки выделилось еще больше, делая Баки влажным и более восприимчивым к ощущениям.  
\- Вот так, Бак, правда ведь хорошо?  
Он корчился и извивался, его член требовал трения, хоть и против воли Баки. Он мелко дрожал, стараясь не бороться, потому что когда его тело напрягалось, то каждое нервное окончание отзывалось на умелые движения пальца Стива.  
-П-прекрати.  
Движения становились быстрыми и скользкими, Баки должен был контролировать свою потребность начать толкаться в руку Стива. Все усилия воли уходили на то, чтобы не двигаться, не реагировать, к своему стыду Баки не мог контролировать свой рот, он тяжело дышал и стонал, звуки постепенно становились все более хриплыми.  
\- Боже, слышал бы ты себя, Баки…  
Горячий рот Стива оставлял обжигающие следы на его коже, когда он двинулся вниз, чтобы подразнить сосок Баки, тот содрогнулся всем телом от ласки.  
Когда Стив сомкнул губы на соске и слегка прикусил горошину, тело Баки непроизвольно выгнулось. Кулак, сжимающий его стояк, начал двигаться, Баки задохнулся от стыда, из-за того количества предэякулята, что вытекло из него в этот раз, он повернул пунцовое лицо, пытаясь спрятать его в спинке дивана.  
\- Никакой смазки не нужно, когда ты так возбужден.  
Баки подавился собственными проклятьями, когда Стив быстрыми, круговыми движениями принялся наглаживать головку, черт как же это было хорошо, особенно когда Стив снова припал к соску Баки, вылизывая его до тех пор, пока сосок не начало покалывать от чрезмерной стимуляции, и тогда он перешел ко второму.  
\- Какой же ты чувствительный, - Стив вздохнул над ним, излучая самодовольство.  
Баки плакал, задыхался и рычал, он из последних сил старался не казаться жалким. Стив легко мог овладеть его телом, играть на его слабостях, и неважно как сильно Баки не хотел этого, но он все равно был возбужден до предела.  
Еще один смешок от Стива отразился вибрацией в его измученном соске. Темные от похоти глаза снова внимательно и высокомерно наблюдали за ним, что действовало Баки на нервы. Стив смотрел на него так, будто он принадлежал ему, его рукам, но Баки не собирался просто позволить ему думать так, даже если это было правдой.  
Предчувствуя приближение оргазма, Стив увеличил темп, все так же нависая над Баки, желая увидеть момент, когда его борьба и решимость сойдут на нет. Ему не пришлось ждать долго. Если бы Баки не был эмоционально истощен и подавлен, то смог бы лучше контролировать реакции своего организма.  
Оргазм прошил его тело с такой силой, что он взвыл, глядя на человека над собой, экстаз пронзил голову, посылая покалывание по всему телу, как никогда раньше, но прежде чем потерять себя в волнах наслаждения, он выкрикнул имя, с единственной целью – стереть эту дерьмовую ухмылку с лица Стива.  
\- Брооооок!  
Он кончил большими струйками, глядя прямо в наблюдающие за ним бездны зрачков.  
Стив замер, его зрачки сузились до размера булавочных головок, неуверенный смешок вырвался из горла Баки, как только в его голове чуть прояснилось. Вывести из себя капитана было настоящим достижением, а в выражении лица Стива смешались шок, боль, ярость, Баки не смог сдержать смех.  
\- Думаешь это смешно? - зарычал Стив.  
Баки надул губы и кивнул, он заполучил часть контроля над ситуацией, сделав нечто, что могло крайне взбесить Стива.  
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Стив, не давая Баки встать с дивана, он порылся в кармане и выудил оттуда пару наручников.  
Баки приготовился драться со всей дури, Стиву пришлось бы ослабить хватку, для того чтобы застегнуть на нем наручники. Но Стив переместил их так неожиданно и с такой грубой силой, что Баки не успел никак отреагировать. Следующая вещь, которую он осознал, это он лежащий лицом на полу и Стив позади него.  
Его руки были заведены за спину, и громкий щелчок наручников прозвучал в тишине дома.  
\- Мудак, - прежде чем Баки успел произнести это, его рот заткнули галстуком, завязав крепко концы на затылке. Когда он пытался что-то сказать, края галстука Стива больно впивались в уголки губ и натирали.  
Его рывком поставили на нетвердые ноги, агрессивно подтянули белье и брюки, быстро провели через дом к входной двери.  
Стив выволок его наружу, сканируя территорию, прежде чем потащить его к машине. Баки упирался пятками, но Стив взвалил его на плечо, так что связанные руки болтались в воздухе.  
Бороться со Стивом не имело смысла, нужно было разработать стратегию, использовать элемент неожиданности. План Баки полетел к чертям, когда открылся багажник видавшего виды жука. «Блять», - было последней ясной мыслью, когда его засунули в тесное пространство, крышка со скрипом закрылась, и пульсирующая боль пронзила его голову, перед тем как разум отключился от реальности и поплыл. 

***

Когда он очнулся, конечности болели, а во рту пересохло. Он попытался открыть глаза, но столкнулся с непроглядной темнотой. Он был заперт в ловушке. Пространство было душным, воздуха не хватало, тьма закрывала все, и когда загудел мотор, сердце Баки зашлось так, что казалось, выпрыгнет из горла, от чего стало еще тяжелей дышать.  
Как в ту ночь на озере, машина погружалась в темноту, как в ту ночь, он попал в ловушку, не имея возможности выбраться, и как в ту ночь, он в панике хватал ртом воздух, он тонул, он помнил, как ледяная вода заполнила машину, помнил как он прижимал лицо к крыше для последнего вдоха, как вода заполнила горло, прожигая слизистую, пока он не ощутил, что горит целиком.  
Это происходило снова, и он не мог остановить это, темнота смыкалась вокруг него, пока он не захрипел с присвистом, убеждаясь, что ледяная лава заполняет снова его горло, перекрывая доступ кислорода.  
\- Кто-нибудь помогите! – закричал он из последних сил. Он терся щекой о дно багажника, безуспешно пытаясь убрать ткань из своего рта, его дыхание перерастало в хрипы, отдышку, сердце заполошно стучало, пот каплями собирался на шее и стекал по спине, но это только усугубляло панику, вода, он ощущал воду на своей коже, значит вода заполняла машину…  
\- Пожалуйста, помогите!!!  
Шум мотора стих, и тогда Баки решил, что это конец, двигатель заглох под водой, все исчезло, в этот момент раздался хлопок, и крышка его гроба распахнулась. Он сонно посмотрел на небо.  
Баки по-прежнему задыхался, когда его вытащили из машины, усадили на край. Уши были заложены, потому он едва услышал металлический звук щелчка, и как наручники упали на землю. Он протянул ноющие руки к человеку напротив, обхватив его за шею, крепко прижимаясь. Он сделал то же самое с Броком, когда тот спас его от смерти, прижался к его груди, отказываясь отпускать. Он надеялся, что и в этот раз сработает.  
\- Дыши, просто дыши… глубоко и медленно.  
Голос щекотал его ухо, подсознательно он хотел оттолкнуть его, но не рискнул бы возвращаться в воду. Он старался дышать так, как показывал человек напротив, пытался почувствовать поглаживание его рук, но ничего не выходило, он совершенно оцепенел.  
Озеро, он вспомнил, что много кашлял, давился жгучей, словно кислота, водой. Вспомнил жжение даже в носу, неприятные ощущения - «тошнота, его вырвало».  
Мужчина переместил его к обочине дороги, он упал на четвереньки, но никакой воды не вышло, в легких не оказалось жгучей жидкости.  
\- Дыши, - приказал голос, рука скользнула под распахнутую рубашку, поглаживая спину. Он сосредоточился на монотонных движениях ладони на своей коже. Дыхание постепенно выровнялось, сердцебиение пришло в норму, но его тело все еще прошивала крупная дрожь.  
\- Пойдем, усадим тебя в машину.  
Он послушно последовал и тяжело опустился на пассажирское сиденье жука. Машина Стива, осознал он, и сердце ухнуло в пятки. Оглянувшись, он увидел, как тот забирается на водительское место. Сбитый с толку Стив хмуро смотрел на него.  
\- Что это было?  
Все еще борясь с дрожью, Баки сердито посмотрел на обеспокоенного Стива.  
\- Какой-то ублюдок похитил меня, вот что это было…  
Стив не рассмеялся, он воспринял слова Баки всерьез. \- Кто-то похищал тебя? Кто? Мне нужно имя.  
\- Я говорю о тебе, придурок.  
Он бы хотел крикнуть, но для этого нужно было слишком много энергии, он спрятал лицо в руках, пережидая пока пройдет дрожь.  
Отводя руки, он заметил красные капли на ладонях, видимо, порезался о багажник.  
Стив тоже увидел и быстро притянул Баки к себе, убирая волосы с лица. \- Маленький порез, - сказал он беспристрастным тоном. Может, он и был маленьким, но болезненный по ощущениям, не говоря уже о сильной боли в горле и легких, и в целом Баки чувствовал себя довольно измученным, и точно не хотел, чтобы Стив трогал его, потому он забился подальше.  
Теплое облако окружило его, Стив стянул свою куртку и накинул Баки на плечи, он выглядел все так же ошарашенно.  
\- Ты кричал о воде.  
Баки поднял руку, призывая к тишине и молясь, чтобы чокнутый человек рядом с ним понял и не стал расспрашивать. Он не хотел переживать снова ту ночь, когда он слишком много выпил, и слишком поздно сел за руль.  
\- Ладно, - рявкнул Стив, растеряв обеспокоенность в голосе, - но ты расскажешь мне позже.  
\- Ладно, - спопугайничал Баки, безуспешно выворачиваясь из куртки Стива, хоть это и была единственная теплая вещь, он сомневался, что подержанный жук отапливался.  
\- Где мы? – спросил он, отвлекая чересчур настороженного Стива. Они были на пустой дороге, окруженной полями. Баки размышлял, как далеко он сможет убежать, прежде чем Стив догонит его, он не был уверен в своих возможностях, все болело.  
\- Ты можешь попробовать… Думаю, мне понравится охотиться на тебя.  
Баки раздраженно выдохнул. \- Значит не буду, если тебе понравится.  
Стив усмехнулся, отъезжая от обочины. Машина, Баки нужно было заметить проезжающую машину и помахать в окно, чтоб его заметили.  
Стив будто считал ход его мыслей и притянул Баки к себе, больно ухватив за плечо, он уложил его голову себе на бедро, фиксируя в этом положении.  
\- Какого черта?  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты запомнил дорогу.  
Хижина, понял Баки, они едут в тупую хижину, он зарычал, стараясь оторвать голову от живой подушки.  
\- Стив, это переходит все границы, отвези меня домой.  
Рука, удерживающая его голову, не шелохнулась, и Баки зарычал, открыв рот и готовясь вонзить зубы в ногу Стива.  
\- Сделаешь это и вернешься в багажник.  
Баки клацнул зубами и фыркнул, у него не осталось сил для борьбы, он решил отложить это на потом, когда они доберутся до хижины. Тогда он усыпит бдительность Стива, даст ему ложное чувство безопасности, и свалит, неважно куда  
Пальцы Стива переместилась в его волосы, перебирая слипшиеся коричневые пряди, избегая болящего места. Баки стиснул зубы от ощущений, он не хотел, чтобы это было приятно, не хотел чувствовать сонливость, но его веки тяжелели, и ему было хорошо, он проклинал свою слабость.  
\- Тебе еще холодно…  
Баки не знал, было ли это утверждением или вопросом, потому он только заворчал, и да он все еще дрожал как ребенок, он не мог остановить длительную реакцию своего тела на испуг.  
\- Тебе нужно выпить, чтобы согреться.  
Баки медленными хлопками изобразил аплодисменты. \- Потрясающе…  
\- Я серьезно, сзади есть бутылка.  
\- И я помню, что произошло в последний раз.  
Стив громко выдохнул, постукивая пальцем по ране Баки, пока тот не взвизгнул.  
\- Это виски, хотел помянуть с тобой Пегги.  
\- Ты планировал сделать это до или после того, как подрочить мне на диване.  
Еще один вздох, и рука, ласкавшая волосы Баки, исчезла, Стив изогнулся, дотягиваясь до бутылки на заднем сиденье. Баки вслушивался в шипение капитана и изо всех сил старался не сглотнуть невидимый комок в горле, он в самом деле хотел пить, а алкоголь мог бы успокоить его болящее горло, не говоря уж о том, что сон после стал бы настоящим блаженством. Он ощущал такую тяжесть в теле, что боялся провалиться сквозь машину. Баки повернулся на спину, глядя как Стив поднес бутылку к губам и сделал большой громкий глоток.  
\- Нормальный виски, видишь?  
\- Ты сказал, что он не действует на тебя, вообще ничего не действует.  
Голубы глаза с прищуром посмотрели на Баки. \- Нет, не действует.  
\- То есть, смысла нет доказывать, что там ничего не подмешано.  
Стив несколько секунд просто смотрел на Баки, а вовсе не на дорогу. Возможно, тому нужно было б обеспокоиться, но ему было все равно, по крайней мере, если они разобьются, то в больнице их разделят. Его мысли утихли, когда губы Стива растянулись в широкой улыбке.  
\- Ладно, твоя взяла… но это поможет тебе заснуть и согреться.  
\- Значит, там подмешаны наркотики?  
Стив мрачно усмехнулся, отводя взгляд от Баки и возвращаясь к дороге. \- Может, да, а может, нет. Тебе придется довериться мне.  
\- Ты вот так просто носишь с собой бутылки с этим дерьмом, чтобы опаивать людей.  
\- Я ведь сказал, что это был особый настой, специально для тебя.  
\- О, да я счастливчик, – Баки хохотнул, заработав еще один шлепок по голове.  
Машина подпрыгивала на колдобинах, от чего Баки болтало из стороны в сторону на бедре Стива, мотор взвизгнул, задрожал, Баки был уверен, что вот сейчас они застрянут посреди неизвестности, он и умалишенный мститель, на такое Баки точно не подписывался.  
\- А к черту, - пробурчал он, дотягиваясь до бутылки. По неизвестной причине, он принялся читать этикетку, на что Стив повел бровью.  
\- Что думаешь, я там ингредиенты написал?  
\- Плевать…  
Стив покивал. \- Тебе станет лучше, поверь.  
\- Может показаться смешным, но я не верю.  
\- Нам еще несколько часов ехать, ты устал. Выпей или я тебя заставлю.  
В голосе Стива зазвучали стальные нотки, он явно не шутил, и Баки услышал свой вздох поражения.  
\- Виски?  
Он понюхал, пойло и правда пахло как виски, но он и раньше пил подобное, и потому не мог доверять своим органам чувств, опять же он собирался выпить нечто из рук Стива.  
\- Будешь спать как младенец.  
Не самое утешительное, что мог придумать Стив, учитывая, что Баки знал, дети не спят спокойно, но у него был ужасный день, и все что он хотел, чтобы эмоциональная и физическая боль последних часов отпустила.  
\- И… и ты дашь мне поспать?  
\- Пока не доберемся до хижины.  
Баки фыркнул, глядя на лицо Стива. \- А в хижине мы… поговорим, обсудим все?  
Все еще оставался шанс убедить Стива, что эта страсть была нездоровой, какая-то извращенная привязанность, которая возникла, может быть, когда Баки помогал Стиву в пансионате. Это было единственное разумное объяснение, которое он мог придумать.  
Стив кивнул один раз, без каких-либо эмоций.  
Баки притворился, что купился на это, бросая, однако, обвинительные взгляды на Стива. Отключиться и не чувствовать ничего было самым заманчивым исходом. Мысли о Броке причиняли боль, к тому же утром он похоронил друга – и это только эмоциональный аспект. Физически он хотел провалиться. К черту – подумал он, делая глоток, по вкусу напиток напоминал виски только отдаленно.  
\- Я ничего не буду делать, пока мы не доберемся до хижины, обещаю.  
Эффект не заставил себя ждать, голова наполнилась легкостью, и он уронил ее, ударившись затылком о бедро Стива, смутно услышав его «ох».  
Хорошо, - подумал Баки, он был рад, что упал мертвым грузом и сделал Стиву больно, он наконец смог навредить, пусть и ненамеренно. Пушистые облака застилали его разум, точно так же, как в ту первую ночь, когда он был прикован к кровати. В голове будто прокручивался фильм с их первым разом, и Баки почувствовал, как возбуждается.  
Пальцы вернулись в волосы, легко почесывая скальп, тремор в теле постепенно стих, и Баки блаженно вздохнул.  
\- Лучше?  
Глупая вспышка удовольствия озарила его голову, когда ответил "да", теряя контроль. Еще одна доза наркотиков. Было б лучше, если б Стив не задавал ему вопросов. Он хотел спать, он не хотел чувствовать удовольствие и возбуждение. Он плыл в пузыре, тело стало невесомым, все нервные окончания перестали реагировать на боль и жжение, и только кожа головы ощущала успокаивающие поглаживания, которые заставляли его мелко вздрагивать.  
\- Видишь, тебе нравится, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе.  
Еще одно согласие взорвалось фейерверками в его голове. Подушечки пальцев надавили сильней, и он обнаружил, что его голова отклоняется вслед за движениями пальцев, чтобы максимально долго сохранять контакт. Он заскулил от потери, когда пальцы остановились. Но рука двинулась к шее, скользнула под его все еще расстегнутую рубашку, ощупывая впадины и возвышения его груди. Ногти оцарапали достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать, как ссадит кожу, он зарычал от сильного ожога, который они оставили. Горошина его соска была обласкана круговым движением пальца, отчего дрожь прошила его тело от макушки до кончиков пальцев, и протяжный стон сорвался с губ. Чужая тень по ту сторону его сомкнутых век тихо посмеивалась.  
\- Нравится?  
Мозг распознал это, как вопрос, и он быстро выпалил «да», задерживая дыхание, когда наглые пальцы ущипнули его.  
Баки терся щекой о нагретую подушку под ним. Тепло, поддерживающее его, пошевелилось, Баки заныл, желая чтобы это прекратилось, движение отвлекало его внимание от руки на его теле. Зарычав, он зарылся лицом в плоть, стараясь прижать и остановить ее настойчивые шевеления.  
Резким рывком Баки опрокинули вперед, а потом назад, тепло из-под его головы исчезло, и он запружинил на чем-то мягком. Затем он услышал хлопок, место, где он находился, тряхнуло, и его вытащили наружу, на холодный воздух.  
Позвоночник закололо от сильного холода, он ахнул, подаваясь вперед, но его толкнули назад. На его штаны набросились, разорвали, и хотя он очень хотел открыть глаза, чтобы прояснить для себя происходящее, но не смог, веки оставались крепко сомкнутыми, он был слишком измотан, потому позволил тени делать все, что вздумается.  
\- К черту обещание, - раздался грубый голос рядом с его ухом, - не могу устоять, когда ты такой.  
Баки издал жалобный звук, такой от которого он провалился бы под землю, находись он в здравом уме.  
\- Ты хочешь этого, Бак? Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя прямо сейчас?  
«Да» затопило его голову, и он развалился на чем-то твердом и холодном. Ткань, стеснявшая его ноги, исчезла, и он почувствовал, как его колени были согнуты, а ноги скрещены за чем-то теплым и мягким.  
\- Обхвати меня ногами, вот так.  
Баки согласно кивнул, раздвинув шире бедра, чтобы уже приступить к основному действию, его тело знало, что произойдет дальше и определенно нуждалось в этом.  
\- Господи, Бак, - застонал голос, и где-то на периферии удовольствия, он ощутил волну самодовольства. Человек, контролирующий его, проникся его безумным желанием.  
Баки ощутил, как влажный палец раздвигает его ягодицы и проникает в его тело, слишком медленно на его взгляд, ему нужно было быстрее, сильнее.  
\- П-пожалуйста.  
В ответ на мольбы Баки два пальца погрузились внутрь его жаждущего тела, в том же раздражающе медленном темпе, недостаточно растягивая его. Он прохныкал еще одно «пожалуйста» и был вознагражден третьим пальцем. Поняв схему, он принялся выкрикивать «пожалуйста» снова и снова.  
Давление внутри него, глубокое и всепоглощающее, не было болезненным, наоборот оно заставляло желать большего, всхлипывать и требовать еще стимуляции. Он осознал, что сам насаживается на пальцы, насколько могла позволить его скованная поза.  
\- Да, вот так, бери, что тебе нужно.  
\- Не пальцы, нужно… мне нужно…  
\- Что тебе нужно? – рот выдохнул в его ушную раковину, пощипывая мочку, - хочешь мой член?  
\- Да! – закричал Баки, и он не успел заскучать по пальцам, как ощущение упругого, твердого давления, раскрывающего его, толкнулось внутрь, пока он снова не подался вперед, но легкий нажим вернул его на холодную поверхность.  
Баки застонал, надеясь, что бедра мужчины начнут двигаться, он чуть отодвинулся назад и насадился на член сам, только этого оказалось недостаточно.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул он, и тень склонилась над ним, совсем близко к его закрытым глазам. По голосу было понятно, что мужчина улыбается.  
\- Пожалуйста что?  
\- Выеби меня, п-пожалуйста.  
Тень покачала головой, и Баки протяжно заскулил, отчаянно пытаясь открыть глаза, мужчина не смог бы отказать ему в таком жалком состоянии.  
Черные глаза, обрамленные светлыми ресницами и такие же волосы ярко песочного цвета. Мозг Баки заклинило на имени.  
\- Стив… пожалуйста!  
Вот чего хотел голос. Как только имя слетело с его губ, воздух был выбит из легких сильнейшим толчком, за которым последовал еще один и еще. Его ногти царапали сталь под ним, вибрации посылали дрожь по телу. Было слишком много всего и сразу, жар чужого тела на нем и холод внизу, удовольствие, концентрирующееся в теле и голове, скрежет металла и звуки влажных толчков, и затем более захватывающие внимание звуки, скрытые его собственным криками и скулежом. Загнанное, хриплое дыхание, собственническое рычание совсем близко от его лица.  
\- Мой, - прорычал голос, и все что мог Баки – это ответить «да», содрогаясь от каждой высвобожденной волны экстаза, захлестывающей его сознание. Теплое кольцо сжалось вокруг его члена и заскользило, ублажая его. Много времени не понадобилось, для того чтобы его простата и член слились в едином удовольствии, и он кончил, не цепляясь больше руками за холодную поверхность, а обхватив ими теплую шею. Толчки внутри продолжились с животной отрешенностью, протяжный стон щекотал ухо Баки.  
Он уткнулся лицом во влажную шею, вдыхая запах, мужской и сильный.  
\- Ты любишь, когда я трогаю тебя, когда трахаю и обнимаю после.  
Ответом на все три утверждения было «да», большое, резонирующее «да», которое он произнес в шею мужчины, заставляя того хохотнуть и припечатать поцелуем его щеку.  
Баки был уверен, что его тело намертво сомкнулось на другом теле, руки и ноги не шелохнулись, когда тот пришел в себя. Светловолосый мужчина был силен, одной рукой он поддерживал Баки, а второй подпирал машину, выпрямляясь. Уродливый старый жук.  
Стив, - подкинул его обдолбанный мозг, психопат-Стив поимел его… снова. На самом деле, он почти умолял об этом.  
Мощный пульс под его скулой посылал вибрации сквозь его тело, он вжался тесней в услужливо подставленную шею, убаюканный мерным стуком чужого сердца, не заботясь о том, что именно Стив стал причиной того, что из его тела будто все кости вынули.


	5. Chapter 5

Странный треск вырвал Баки из сна, он счастливо вздохнул, прижимаясь к чему-то теплому. Приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел оранжевое свечение, желто-красные языки пламени. Он моргнул, фокусируя зрение на обстановке комнаты, было темно, не считая света огня от потрескивающих в камине дров.  
Из того, что он смог разглядеть, были деревянные балки на потолке, дощатый пол напротив камина. Помимо запаха дыма, он мог различить свежий запах сосен и мха с улицы. Присутствовал и другой запах, запах мужчины позади него, более того он был доминантным, перекрывающим все остальное. В животе Баки все сжалось от возбуждения и страха. Мерное дыхание щекотало его шею, говоря о том, что Стив спал.

  
Баки позвоночником ощущал чужой жар, горячая кожа на его обнаженном теле, тяжелая рука сверху. И благодаря свету от огня можно было разглядеть бледную, безупречную кожу конечностей, совсем не похожую на кожу Брока, слишком гладкую с легким пушком волос, не говоря уже о том, что Брок никогда бы не стал так обнимать Баки во сне.  
Другая рука Стива лежала под шеей Баки. Он с ужасом заметил, что его собственные пальцы были крепко сплетены с пальцами Стива, связывая их вместе.  
Вот дерьмо, - Баки был ошеломлен мыслью. Руки Стива, его тепло, его опьяняющий запах. Как могло нечто столь приятное и успокаивающее быть настолько кроваво зловещим?

  
Из своего положения на полу Баки смог разглядеть окно, небо было тусклым, а не иссиня-черным, слышалось негромкое пение птиц, от чего он сделал вывод, что было раннее утро, и находились они где-то в сельской местности.  
Он едва приподнял голову, чтобы узнать сможет ли добраться до двери или телефона, когда рука крепко стиснула его ребра, прижимая его к полу.

  
\- И куда это мы собрались? – раздался голос рядом с основанием его шеи, посылая мурашки по позвоночнику. Он содрогнулся, когда голос рассмеялся, Баки прижали еще ближе, а чужие губы коснулись ушной раковины.  
\- Дай мне встать, - попытался Баки, но рука не расслабилась, а лишь крепче стиснула его.  
\- Зачем?  
Он правда не знал, что на это ответить. Сказать, что он собирается пуститься наутек из хижины, было не самой лучшей идеей, и потому он молча перевернулся на спину, морщась от боли между ног. Боль была явным признаком того, что его активно пользовали в не столь отдаленном прошлом.  
\- Так сложно было дать мне поспать…  
Стив вытащил руку из-под шеи Баки и подпер ею свою щеку, глядя с задумчивой улыбкой. Свет огня оттенял его глаза, кожа будто сияла, а губы казались кроваво-красными. Баки оказался лицом к лицу с самим дьяволом, ласково улыбающимся ему.  
\- Ты знал, что произойдет, если ты выпьешь.  
Понимающая улыбка, танцующая на его лице, дико раздражала Баки. \- Ты сказал, что дашь мне поспать.  
Стив театрально закатил глаза. \- Я так и делал, в промежутках между другими видами деятельности.  
Баки густо покраснел, припоминая, как Стив вытащил его из машины, толкнул на капот и грубо воспользовался им, благо он успел отвернуться от огня, так что его лицо, покрытое некрасивыми розовыми пятнами, было скрыто от бдительного взгляда Стива.  
\- Ты так умолял, не мог же я отказать. После мы продолжили путь.  
Баки мог поспорить, несмотря на то, что он находился в тени, Стив мог ощутить унижение, волнами исходившее от него. Утешало, что это случилось только раз.  
\- Примерно час… но ты сидел там и так жалобно стонал, умоляя чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе. Баки сжал руку в кулак и вонзил в нее зубы, безуспешно сдерживая скулеж. Стив только рассмеялся.  
\- Ты не помнишь, Баки?

  
Проблема была не в этом, Баки мог вспомнить губы Стива, когда тот отсасывал ему. Его пальцы отчаянно хватались за светлые пряди, когда он изливался в жар чужого рта.  
\- И потом я дал тебе поспать.  
Все еще вгрызаясь в костяшки своих пальцев, Баки обратил взор к Стиву, на чьем лице сияла шальная улыбка, Баки ощутил тяжесть внутри.  
\- Но вскоре ты снова начал скулить, рычать и ерзать… я просто не мог оставить тебя в таком состоянии.  
Баки сглотнул, когда мозг подкинул ему последнее воспоминание, Стив притянул его к себе на колени, насадил на свой твердый член и принялся трахать, словно одержимый. Это объясняло болезненность между ног, пульсацию в коленях и неприятные ощущения в спине, в месте где он был прижат к рулю.  
\- Я не думал, что это было возможно в жуке, но ты доказал мне обратное, ты чудесно принимал.  
Баки двинул кулаком в грудь Стива, но все что у него получилось – соскользнуть с самодельной постели, Стив легко притянул его назад и сжал в удушающих объятьях.  
\- Отпусти меня!  
\- Раньше ты совсем другое говорил, - ответил Стив, его явно забавляла ситуация. Баки склонил голову к груди Стива и сильно укусил.  
Стив рассерженно зашипел, пальцы стальной хваткой сомкнулись на подбородке Баки, отводя его в сторону.  
\- Сделаешь так еще раз, и я завяжу тебе рот, и, может, даже запру тебя в багажнике, пока не научишься себя вести.  
От страха Баки прошиб холодный пот, Стив наблюдал с любопытством за реакцией, его брови нахмурились, а глаза сузились до щелочек.  
\- Расскажи мне об этом…  
Баки покачал головой, ему не хотелось рассказывать Стиву про озеро, он не видел смысла, ничего хорошего не вышло бы, расскажи он чокнутому мстителю.  
\- Я не прошу, я требую. Ты кричал что-то о воде.  
Баки вздохнул, сдавшись. По крайней мере, разговор о том страшном опыте мол отвлечь его от неудобного возбуждения.  
\- Озеро… Я ведь говорил, что встретил Брока у озера.  
Стив напрягся, прежде чем недовольно проворчать. \- Помню…  
\- Я выпил, на дороге был гололед, машину занесло. Она заполнилась водой так быстро, я не мог выбраться. Стив, я бы погиб, если б не Брок.  
Стив притянул Баки ближе и поцеловал в лоб, Баки позволил, решив, что с сочувствующим Стивом он сможет справиться.  
\- Он достал меня из машины, сделал искусственное дыхание, отвез в больницу, я обязан Броку всем.  
\- Но ты не любишь его.  
Баки открыл было рот, чтобы не согласиться, но запнулся.  
\- Нет.  
\- Оставаться с ним эгоистично.  
Баки нахмурился, он не понимал, в чем конкретно выражался его эгоизм. Брок безумно любил его, и он не собирался разбивать его сердце.

  
\- Возможно, где-то есть человек, предназначенный для него, а ты не отпускаешь его, чтобы они смогли встретиться. Ты лжешь каждый раз, когда говоришь ему, что любишь. Мы занимались сексом в кухне, всего в нескольких метрах от него.  
Баки сжался так сильно, что казалось вот-вот станет микроскопическим. Прямо и без обиняков, он был эгоистом, не заслуживающим внимания такого человека, как Брок. Он задавался вопросом, был ли Стив прав. Вместо того, чтобы жертвовать собой, как ему казалось ради счастья Брока, он удерживал того подле себя, хотя Брок мог бы найти более достойную партию.

  
Брок не любил обниматься и вообще проявлять нежность в отношениях, ему сложно было признаться, что он гей, особенно перед гомофобным отцом. Жизнь его была тяжелой в подростковые годы, и его тело прекрасно отражало конфликт между тем, кем он хотел быть и кем являлся на самом деле. На его коже остались шрамы от драк, и ожоги от сигарет отца. Ему нужны были стабильные отношения, партнер, который сможет хранить их чувства вдали от публики, кто-то, кого даже под наркотой не сможет соблазнить маньяк.  
\- Он спас тебе жизнь, но не для себя. Я мог потерять тебя, не встретив. И в благодарность я отпустил его, но только в этот раз. Баки нахмурился, прокручивая слова в голове, прежде чем переспросить. \- Отпустил?  
Стив кивнул, с нежностью прижимая ладонь к щеке Баки. \- Он сделал тебе больно.  
От возмущения Баки разразился полу истеричным смехом. \- Он дал мне пощечину из-за тебя!  
\- И, тем не менее, он ударил тебя, навредил тому, кто принадлежит мне.  
Проигнорировав собственнические замашки Стива, он сосредоточился на его извращенных представлениях о причинении боли.  
\- Ты захлопнул меня в багажнике! – закричал он, показывая на рану на своей голове, кровь больше не текла, но все равно болело в месте, где он тыкал пальцем.  
\- Ты сам виноват, нужно было пригнуться.

  
Резкий тон контрастировал с нежностью пальцев, отводящих в сторону волосы и касающихся раны, это был единственный намек на уязвимость, что позволил себе Стив. Пальцы снова скользнули к щеке Баки, прикосновение было настолько невесомым, что это раздражало. Пальцы продолжили трогать, пока не опустились к шее, красный порез давно исчез, и только едва заметная белая линия напоминала о ноже мистера Трэкера.  
\- Я никому не позволю трогать то, что принадлежит мне.  
\- Стив… - Баки внезапно стало не хватать воздуха, страшная догадка пронзила его, - мистер Тэкер, ты ведь не…  
\- Я что? – непонимающе-невинным тоном переспросил Стив.  
\- Он умер во сне, - сказал Баки больше для себя, чем для Стива. Постояльцы пансионата умирали, и это было нормальным явлением. Мистер Трэкер находился в хорошей физической форме, но иногда такие вещи сложно предсказать. Он жил в другой части пансионата, и Баки не заботился непосредственно о нем. К тому же в чехарде событий он не обратил на это особого внимания, но теперь…  
\- Все верно, он умер во сне. Я сделал это быстро, не хотел, чтобы он страдал. Если б он ранил тебя сильней, то я проявил бы изобретательность.  
Сердце Баки пропустило удар, он сжал ладонями лицо Стива и заглянул в его мрачные глаза. \- Стив, пожалуйста, не шути так.  
\- Никто и не шутит… Он представлял опасность, я не был уверен, что он не попытается напасть на тебя снова.  
Баки отпустил его лицо и попытался высвободиться из хватки Стива. Ему нужен был воздух, нужно было вырваться из объятий Стива, из дурацкой хижины… но клетка вокруг него только крепче сомкнулась.  
\- Стив, он бы старым, немощным. Почему? Я пострадал случайно, это был несчастный случай. Не его вина.  
\- Ну, я всего лишь сделал так, чтобы подобных несчастных случаев точно больше не было.

  
Холодность и взвешенность его ответов лишили Баки дара речи. Слова застревали в горле, пока он не выпалил. \- Ты не можешь так просто убивать людей!!!  
Стив горько усмехнулся, крепче обнимая Баки и останавливая все его бесполезные попытки вырваться. \- Это то, что мы делаем: защищаем от угроз, следим за тем, чтобы все были в безопасности, бесстрашно сражаемся ради этого. Мои руки в крови, и я не стыжусь этого.  
\- Есть разница между убийством злодея, который угрожает миру, и удушением старика в его кровати.  
\- Ты прав, было гораздо легче, - он снова стиснул Баки, - и награда лучше - твоя безопасность.  
Баки открыл было рот, чтобы вздохнуть или закричать, он не был уверен зачем, ничего не вышло, челюсть свело, Стив убил кого-то, убил из-за Баки, и довольно насмехался над этим. Стив был не просто сумасшедшим, он был бессовестным, жестоким психопатом.  
\- Почему ты дрожишь? – спросил Стив, искренне обеспокоенный состоянием Баки.  
Он бросил обвинительный взгляд в сторону камина, и это было б забавным, если б Баки не был на грани панической атаки, его тело било крупной дрожью, и он не мог успокоиться. Стив подтянул его ближе и уложил себе на грудь. Руки успокаивающе поглаживали спину, но все, что ощущал Баки – рев в голове, панику, беспомощность.  
\- Дыши, Баки. Я с тобой.  
\- Почему? – захлебываясь спросил он.  
\- Почему что?  
Сердце в груди Стива спокойно билось, признание в убийстве нисколько не взволновало его, Баки же почти терял сознание.  
\- Почему ты делаешь это? Почему-почему так сильно хочешь меня?  
Стив рассмеялся, зарываясь пятерней в волосы Баки и пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы.  
\- Я люблю тебя, придурок, разве не очевидно?  
Нет, - думал Баки, это отнюдь не очевидно. Влюбленные люди покупают цветы, ходят в кино и кафе, они не убивают и потом не ждут, что эта новость будет встречена с радостью.  
\- Но почему?

  
Тело Баки обмякло из-за тяжелого вздоха Стива, он не надеялся, что тот ответит, и отчасти был этому рад. Скорей всего, это было б очередное сумасшедшее объяснение, а Баки едва ли вынес бы новые откровения.  
\- Когда я проснулся, они попытались обмануть меня, заставить думать, что все еще 1940 год, это вывело меня из равновесия. Я пожертвовал всем, что у меня было, а меня хотели обдурить.  
\- Наверно, они беспокоились, как ты это воспримешь. - рассеянно сказал Баки, не понимая, как вообще это с ним связано. Он был более, чем уверен, что его голос плыл, потому что из-за шока сознание покидало его.  
\- Обманывали, лгали, использовали, убеждали снова и снова, но потом я увидел мир, война закончилась, во мне больше не было нужды. Они сказали мне, что теперь я могу жить для себя. Но как я мог? У меня не осталось ничего и никого. Я был один… Они сказали, что Пегги жива. Сказали, что она вышла замуж, хорошо устроила свою жизнь. Я не был уверен, что хочу ее видеть. Все эти годы были одним мгновением для меня. Я понимал, что она уже старая, что она тяжело болеет, но борется. Ее муж умер несколькими годами раньше. Я ожидал увидеть ее разбитой, одинокой и грустной. Я думал, что мне придется наблюдать, как жизнь по капле утекает из нее. Но я ошибся. Она была бодра и весела, особенно рядом с тобой. И она оставалась счастливой до самого конца.  
Баки моргнул, силясь сосредоточиться на голосе Стива, по крайней мере, голос его успокаивал. Да, убийство мистера Трэкера все еще сложно было переварить, но сердцебиение постепенно выравнивалось, и инфаркт ему уже не грозил.

  
\- Я говорил тебе, что верю в любовь с первого взгляда, именно ее я и почувствовал, когда увидел тебя, ты перезапустил мышцу в моей груди, мне впервые захотелось быть с кем-то. В тот день я припарковался у пансионата, но мне не хватило смелости подойти, пока ты был там. Ты толкал инвалидное кресло. Пегги заметила меня первой, но ты отвлек ее. Ты был таким красивым, участливым. И когда ты рассмешил Пегги, внутри меня зажглись искры. Я не успел прожить жизнь с ней, но она привела меня к тебе. Мне было суждено встретиться с тобой, я почувствовал это… Но потом появились Мстители, и я не мог не присоединиться к ним. Я продолжил присматривать за тобой, надеясь, что ты дождешься меня.  
\- Я был с Броком два года, до того как встретил тебя, ты чокнутый…  
\- Это ничего не значит, я замечал, как ты смотришь на меня.  
Баки смутился, вспоминая день, когда они встретились. Он жевал бутерброд в помещении для персонала, когда заплутавший Стив набрел на него. Он не ожидал, что сам Стив Роджерс, вдруг окажется прямо перед ним, в обтягивающей белой футболке и узких джинсах, не оставляющих простора для воображения. Конечно, Баки вспыхнул как маков цвет.  
\- Мне нужно было узнать, сочтешь ли ты меня привлекательным.  
Баки шумно вздохнул. \- Значит ты не заблудился тогда.  
\- Конечно, нет. Мне нужно было увидеть твою реакцию: румянец на щеках, расширенные зрачки, и ты был настолько сконфужен, что ни слова не смог проронить, и кому-то другому пришлось провести меня.  
Он вспомнил, как спешил в тот вечер домой к Броку, чтобы рассказать. Тот поначалу не поверил, что Стив Роджерс навещал кого-то в пансионате, он был одним из самых непубличных мстителей, можно сказать новеньким, только что изо льда.  
Он краснел каждый раз, как встречал Стива, до того дня в коридоре, когда ему понадобилась помощь, а не неуклюжий идиот рядом. Однако, Баки все равно повел себя как придурок, хоть и искренне пытался быть полезным.  
\- Слушай, нет смысла отпираться, - Баки показал на лицо Стива, его крепкое тело, на котором он в тот момент лежал, - но это, - он постучал пальцем по виску Стива, - это пугает меня до чертиков.  
\- Тебе не нужно бояться меня, я никогда не причиню тебе боль.  
\- Похищение, спаивание – это норма, да? Не говоря уж об убийстве.  
\- У меня не было времени на ухаживания, это было быстрее и эффективнее, и мне нужно было знать, что ты в безопасности.  
Пока Стив говорил, он сильней вонзал ногти в спину Баки, недостаточно, чтобы ощутить боль, но от приятного давления по коже бежали мурашки. Баки ненавидел то, как его тело реагировало, оно знало, на что способны эти руки.  
-О-обещай мне, Стив, ты никогда не тронешь Брока…  
Царапающие его ногти замерли, Стив перекатил Баки на бок, укладываясь спиной к огню, так что его лицо было в тени, а Баки лежал весь на виду, он вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно неловко под взглядом Стива.  
\- Если он не даст повода, то не трону.  
\- Что? Что это значит?  
Баки не мог видеть лицо Стива, но его рука была снова прижата к щеке, пальцы нежно ласкали кожу.  
\- До тех пор пока он не обижает тебя и не трогает. Терпеть не могу, когда берут мои вещи.  
Баки сжал губы и кивнул. \- То есть если будет, как ты хочешь, ты оставишь его в покое.  
Стив поспешно склонил голову и поцеловал Баки в щеку. \- Именно.  
Баки снова кивнул, потупившись. \- Ладно.

  
Не видя губ Стива, Баки знал, что он улыбается, воодушевленный тон подтвердил догадку. \- Правда? Ты правда только мой?  
\- Я никогда не буду твоим, я не смогу ответить взаимностью, ведь ты шантажируешь меня.  
Стив вздохнул. \- Однажды ты тоже захочешь меня, придешь ко мне сам…  
Баки замотал головой, не дав Стиву закончить. \- Этого никогда не будет.  
\- Звучит как вызов. Жизнь скучна без вызовов.  
\- Послушай, ты уже развратил мое тело, взломал разум, но я клянусь, тебе не получить моего сердца. Я никогда не полюблю тебя, Стив.  
Рука, нежно ласкавшая его, резко остановилась и отпрянула. Победа, думал Баки, его слова наконец затронули Стива. Но тот навалился на него сверху и принялся осыпать поцелуями кожу Баки, продвигаясь вниз к животу.  
\- Два из трех, не так уж плохо, – сказал он, обхватывая губами, головку мягкого члена, и выпуская ее с влажным причмокиванием, - для начала, - едва слышно добавил Стив.  
\- Стив, Стив… не сейчас, я не хочу, не могу…  
После их разговора, Баки сомневался, что у Стива получится высечь огонь из его тела, но он определенно ощущал жар нарастающий внутри, когда рот переместился ниже, зубы сомкнулись на тазовой косточке.  
\- Прекрати, это безумие.  
Он попытался оттолкнуть Стива, но добился только злобного рыка, а оба его запястья оказались прижаты к бедрам, в то время как Стив продолжил изощренную пытку.  
Он думал о самых невозбуждающих вещах, которые только мог вспомнить, прокручивал в голове последний разговор, но даже так его тело реагировало, член крепко стоял, требуя внимания Стива. Баки сжимал губы, но у него не получалось сдерживать стоны и вздохи, как и не получалось высвободить запястья из железной хватки. Умом он понимал, что Стив не в себе, но тело не могло насытиться им, нуждалось в его прикосновениях, поцелуях. Его мозг стал бесконечным полем битвы между желаниями и здравым смыслом. В конце концов, он сдался. И как только он прекратил борьбу, Стив отпустил его запястья, и вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть Стива, как он того и хотел пару секунд назад, он зарылся пальцами в волосы Стива, цепляясь за него. Он обладал потрясающей способностью стирать все мысли из головы Баки, отодвигать этот круговорот на задний план так, что он мог концентрироваться исключительно на удовольствии. Стив был слабостью Баки, он не мог не отдаться ему.  
Баки вздрогнул от боли при первом прикосновении языка Стива к его измученной дырке. Нежная кожа была рыхлой и уязвимой, осторожное вылизывание причиняло одновременно боль и удовольствие. Чем чаще Стив проводил языком по дырке, тем охотней тело Баки принимало ощущения, боль ушла на задворки сознания, и наслаждение взяло вверх.  
Он крепче схватился за голову Стива, отборно матерясь и надеясь, что Стив сжалится над ним и сделает нечто большее, чем легкое вылизывание, однако, тот продолжал в сводящем с ума медленном темпе. Он убрал одну руку от волос Стива и обхватил свой член, скользя пальцами вверх и вниз по длине. Стив не мог этого видеть, он, закрыв глаза, сосредоточенно дразнил дырку Баки. Баки балансировал на грани оргазма, быстро надрачивая себе и вздрагивая от движений языка Стива. Он был готов кончить, когда каждый мускул напрягся, а бедра непроизвольно задрожали, но этого не случилось. Стив заметил и отстранился. Заметив руку Баки, он оттолкнул ее. Он чуть не зарыдал, глядя на Стива, который снова прижимал его к полу, сцепив запястья над головой. Стив окинул взглядом их обнаженные тела, его собственный член терся о болезненно возбужденный член Баки, трение было скользким из-за фонтана, который мог создавать возбужденный Баки. Стив перевернул их обоих на бок, улыбнулся и склонился к влажной шее Баки, целуя пульсирующую точку и впадинку между ключицами. Его рука нашла член Баки и принялась ласкать его, но и вполовину не так быстро и решительно, как когда Баки делал это сам. Он лежал на боку, лицом к Стиву, тот довольно мычал, целовал и оставлял засосы везде, куда мог дотянуться. Рука на члене Баки перестала двигаться, Стив просто держал его, давления было недостаточно, хоть Баки и толкался в подставленный кулак.  
\- Еще рано, - посмеиваясь, сказал Стив.  
Баки заскулил, уткнувшись в грудь Стива, он ненавидел себя, но не мог отрицать своего отчаянного положения, не с членом измазавшим смазкой всю ладонь Стива.  
\- Дотронься до меня…  
Требование привело Баки в ступор, его руки касались плеч Стива, но он прекрасно понимал, о какой части тела тот говорил. Он терся о его бедро, горячий, упругий и тяжелый, и Баки собирался изо всех сил игнорировать его. Стив рассмеялся и совсем убрал свою руку, Баки заскулил, хватаясь за руку и пытаясь вернуть ее на место. Игнорируя его, Стив толкнулся, присунув свой член между бедер Баки, кожа сразу же стала липкой и скользкой, Баки застонал от ощущений.  
\- Дотронься до меня, - сказал он снова, - и я дам тебе кончить.  
Баки был так близко, что он мог бы кончить без помощи Стива, пару раз передернув. Тот поймал его на мысли, хватая руки Баки и отводя их в стороны.  
\- Ненененет… Нельзя, пока не прикоснешься ко мне.  
Баки огорченно вздохнул и надул губы, не торопясь приступать к выполнению поставленной задачи.  
Поколебавшись еще, он сделал, как было велено, не желая до последнего сжимать пальцы, но как только вес горячей плоти оказался в его руке, Баки сглотнул и вздрогнул, от того насколько хорошо и правильно это было. Кожа Стива была гладкой и нежной по всей длине, головка была влажной, Баки растер скользкие капли. Одно легкое движение руки - и дрожь пробежала по телу Стива. Баки гулко сглотнул, делая это снова и чувствуя, как гора мышц содрогается из-за его невесомых касаний.  
Разум кричал, что нужно остановиться, одно дело – позволять Стиву прикасаться, другое – делать то же самое для него, Баки пересек все границы. Он не мог забыть о разбитом сердце Брока, и смерти мистера Трэкера от рук Стива.  
Легкий шлепок по лицу вернул Баки к реальности.  
\- Выключи это, - Стив постучал по его лбу, - и включи это… - он накрыл руку Баки своей, направляя, и снова содрогнулся, перед тем как прильнуть поцелуями к шее Баки. Он не хотел делать это, но как только губы Стива коснулись его кожи, он снова повалился в омут похоти. Рука Стива вернулась к его члену, быстро двигаясь и постепенно наращивая темп, чувство вины растворилось, все, что он ощущал – это твердый, влажный от возбуждения член Стива в его руке, и собственный подергивающийся, казалось, готовый взорваться член. Все было грязно, нескоординированно, наполнено тяжелым, влажным дыханием и стонами, но это была лучшая дрочка в его жизни.  
Уткнувшись лицом в шею Стива, он глубоко вдохнул, забирая этот запах с собой в преисподнюю и изливаясь в руку Стива. Стон получился надломленным, и голос дал петуха от того, что Стив делал с Баки.

  
Баки мог бы остановиться, ведь он кончил, но он не мог оставить Стива со стояком, он хотел почувствовать брызги его спермы на своей груди. Стив загнанно дышал в его ухо, подаваясь бедрами и встречая движения руки Баки, когда вдруг замер и выгнулся в спине. Баки отстранился, чтобы видеть лицо Стива во время оргазма, его открытый рот и закатившиеся глаза – это было самым возбуждающим зрелищем, что Баки когда-либо видел. Оставив противоречивые чувства, он сконцентрировал внимание на счастливом лице и глазах, смотрящих на него с благоговением.  
В следующие минуты они просто смотрели друг на друга, настолько близко, что Баки мог чувствовать дыхание Стива на своих губах, видеть голубые радужки вокруг черной бездны его зрачков. Стив не улыбался, не было и напускного злорадства или самодовольства, из-за которых Баки так хотелось ударить его. Лицо Стива было открытым, излучающим обожание, и когда он склонился, чтобы поцеловать Баки, тот не стал уклоняться, он закрыл глаза в ожидании. Он не ответил на поцелуй, но в то же время достаточно расслабил губы, чтобы Стив смог протолкнуть язык внутрь. Он наполовину лежал на Баки, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы и целуя губы. Стив не хотел ничего знать о личном пространстве, и Баки нравилось это. Он наслаждался этой близостью.  
Стив отстранился, Баки прикусил губу и провел языком по краю, собирая вкус Стива. Приподняв голову, он прижался губами к губам Стива, одним легким касанием.  
Стив вздохнул и замер, Баки был уверен, что тот затаил дыхание. Открыв глаза, он увидел ошеломленное лицо Стива.  
Он захлебнулся собственными рыданиями, отворачиваясь так быстро, как смог.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, только не начинай думать, наслаждайся этим.  
Стив привлек его к себе. Не рискуя целовать его снова, Баки уронил голову на грудь Стива и позволил тому обнимать его. Посткоитальные обнимашки, с Броком такого не было, но вот он лежал в объятьях убийцы.  
Он ненавидел то, насколько это было приятным, быть окруженным руками Стива, его телом, запахом, будто в коконе из Стива. Он ненавидел, как напряжение уходило из него, оставляя только хорошие ощущения. Он даже не заметил, как начал плакать, пока Стив не принялся вытирать мокрые дорожки с его щек.  
Стив не отпускал его, крепко обнимая, до тех пор, пока Баки не успокоился. Он потупился, избегая прямого взгляда. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно, но он предпочитал злобного и насмешливого Стива, так его было легче ненавидеть, чем внимательного и заботливого.  
Объятья, вызывающие у Баки смешанные чувства, были прерваны урчанием в его желудке.

  
\- Ты голоден?  
Баки был более чем уверен, что звук вызван подступающей тошнотой, а не голодом. Но Стив отстранился, и Баки был рад этому, его мозгу нельзя было доверять при такой близости Стива.  
\- Оставайся здесь, - твердо сказал Стив, поднимаясь с пола. За окном по-прежнему было темно, и Баки мог различить только силуэт выходящего в дверь Стива.  
Баки тут же ощутил всплеск адреналина. Как пить дать, у Стива был острый слух, и начни Баки красться по хижине, это привлекло бы внимание, не говоря уж о том, чтобы бежать голым по незнакомой местности. Поразмыслив, он остался лежать на уютном одеяле, которое хранило запах Стива и их секса.  
Стив вернулся, одетый в джинсы и сдержанного тона рубашку, Баки взглянул на свое голое тело и вздохнул.  
\- Что на счет меня? – прохрипел он.  
Стив пожал плечами. \- Мне нравится легкий доступ к твоему телу.  
Рассерженный взгляд был встречен раскатистым смехом Стива, но Баки не унимался, тогда Стив со вздохом исчез за дверью и вернулся со спортивными штанами.  
\- А футболка?  
Стив пригрозил пальцем. \- Это все. Я дам тебе футболку в качестве награды, если не убежишь. Баки забрал штаны и быстро влез в них.  
\- Ванна там, если тебе нужно. Хотя я люблю, когда ты покрыт моей спермой.  
Баки прошлепал мимо Стива в предложенную комнату и хлопнул дверью.  
Никакого зеркала, крошечная раковина, душ и ни одного полотенца. Окно было издевательски маленьким и не оставляло шансов для побега. Он забрался в душевую кабинку, включил ледяную воду, чтобы смыть запах Стива. Ледяные струйки, словно иголки, кололи кожу, он сел на пол душевой, сжимая пальцами виски и пытаясь остановить нестерпимое жужжание мыслей и эмоций. Баки не знал многого, но он знал наверняка, что у Стива проблемы с головой, он убил немощного человека, и Баки знал, что он убьет снова, если понадобится. И зная все это, он все равно позволил Стиву манипулировать собой. Он ненавидел Стива. Но разве он сам мог считать себя психически здоровым, если добровольно занимался сексом с убийцей. Это делало его еще более сумасшедшим, чем Стив.  
Когда Баки мокрый и дрожащий от холода Баки вышел из душа, Стив сердито вздохнул и поспешил к нему.  
\- Почему ты не попросил полотенце?  
\- Ты не дал мне чертову футболку, я не думал, что дашь полотенце, - стуча зубами, ответил он.  
Стив притянул его к себе, заключая в объятья. Он всегда был горячим как печка, и Баки сразу перестал дрожать.  
\- Хм, думаю, ты всего лишь искал причину, чтобы я обнял тебя. Мог бы просто попросить, Бак.  
Баки резко отпрянул, исподлобья глядя на смеющееся лицо Стива. Он развернулся и только тогда смог как следует разглядеть вид из окна в утреннем свете. Высокие деревья, чертова куча деревьев. Хижина в лесу – клише для психопата-убийцы, горько усмехнулся Баки.

  
\- Эй, ты можешь поразмышлять над планом побега, пока ешь.  
Стив расслабленно улыбался. По правде говоря, стоя в кухне в переднике, он выглядел более чем нормально. Баки подошел к большому столу, присаживаясь так далеко от Стива, насколько было возможно.  
\- Что это? - в тарелке перед ним лежало нечто похожее на яичницу с квадратными кусочками чего-то коричневого. В целом блюдо напоминало собачий корм.  
\- Мясо и яйца, ешь, – сказал Стив. Он не поднял свою вилку, пока не увидел, что Баки приступил к еде.  
Еда выглядела отвратительно, но Баки так давно не ел, что готов был сожрать хоть брюссельскую капусту. К тому же ему была необходима энергия, если придется отбиваться от Стива. То было злободневное «если».  
\- Знаешь, теперь не выдают сухие пайки.  
Стив ухмыльнулся, отправляя полную вилку в рот.  
\- Знаю. Но это напоминает мне о доме. Я всегда ел такое на завтрак, до того как замерз во льдах.  
\- Недалеко от Башни есть хорошее место, если любишь бургеры. Тебе нужно попробовать, – сказал Баки, размешивая вилкой еду.  
\- Это свидание, – выпалил Стив.  
Баки нахмурился, отводя взгляд от мучительной еды, и сосредотачивая внимание на Стиве.  
\- Ты только что пригласил меня сходить пообедать вместе, и я согласился, – ответил Стив, улыбаясь от уха до уха.  
\- Эммм, это не так…  
\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, – прошипел Стив, и Баки сразу же захлопнул рот, прожевывая так называемое мясо дольше, чем необходимо, прежде чем проглотить в полной тишине.

  
\- Ты, ты не такой, как я себе представлял.  
Стив сложил руки на груди и нахмурился. \- И каким же ты меня представлял?  
\- Таким, как в рассказах Пегги. Тем, кто пожертвовал собой, накрыл своим телом гранату на учениях.  
Надменный смешок Стива прервал его слова.  
\- Или, может быть, я знал, что граната была поддельной...  
\- А история с флагштоком? – настала очередь Баки хмуриться.  
\- Ну, перехитрить моих товарищей было не самой сложной задачей.  
\- Но тебя выбрали для испытания сыворотки, потому что ты был хорошим парнем, поэтому…  
\- Хорошие парни, плохие парни, – сквозь смех продолжил Стив.  
Баки предпочел проигнорировать хохот Стива, продолжив высказывать вслух свои глупые мысли.  
\- Говорили, что сыворотка усиливает все хорошие качества в человеке, все твои моральные качества. Тебя выбрали не просто так.  
\- Меня выбрали, потому что я этого хотел. Манипулировать людьми и ситуацией достаточно легко, Бак. Я хотел быть больше, чем нелепым дохляком.  
\- Нет ничего стыдно в том, чтобы быть слабым.  
Слова стерли зловещее выражение с лица Стива. Баки заметил, как он неловко потупился и сглотнул комок в горле.  
\- Ты был в порядке и до сыворотки, - добавил он.  
\- Если бы ты встретит меня тогда, ты бы видел во мне то же, что видели другие. Мальчишку для битья, физического и словестного.  
Баки замотал головой, сжимая кулаки от раздражения. \- Я бы никогда, я не такой.  
Стив внимательно изучал его, сидя за противоположным концом стола.  
\- Ты называешь меня монстром, это ранит.  
Баки прикусил нижнюю губу, он не собирался извиняться перед Стивом, тем самым показывая, что такое поведение нормально.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь, твоя психика не в порядке, ты болен.  
\- Больной дух в больном теле, - хохотнул Стив, - теперь то только дух.  
Баки изо всех сил старался подобрать правильные слова. – Ты герой, ты спас Америку, победил Гидру, ты должен видеть разницу между добром и злом.  
Стив медленно кивнул. \- Или мне просто нравится убивать людей, тех что, по-моему, заслуживают смерти.  
\- Ты, ты любил Пегги…  
Стив тяжело вздохнул, на его лице неожиданно отразилась грусть, не наигранная, а искренняя грусть. – Она видела мои недостатки, и несмотря на них хотела быть со мной. А я разбил самолет во льдах и упустил свой шанс. Но ничего, теперь у меня есть ты.  
\- Да, Стив, я…

  
Стив так резко вскочил, что Баки чуть со стула не упал от неожиданности.  
\- Мне надо нарубить дров, - объяснил он, поставив тарелку в мойку и направляясь к выходу.  
Баки посмотрел на свой наполовину несъеденный завтрак, ему кусок в горло не лез, адреналин снова зашкаливал. Он встал из-за стола и бросился обыскивать кухонные шкафы, надеясь найти ножи. У него было только два варианта: принять сумасшедшую идею Стива или драться. Ножи нашлись, но исключительно столовые, настолько тупые, что едва могли бы послужить оружием. Да и найди Баки острый нож, он не смог бы его использовать, он не хотел навредить Стиву, ведь Баки не был убийцей, да и воином он тоже не был.  
Сдавшись, Баки продолжил поиски в спальне, срывая покрывала и одеяло с кровати. В крохотной ванной и в зале, объединенном с кухней, все было пустым и безликим, никаких украшений и мелочей, говоривших о характере хозяина. Баки мог видеть Стива в окно. Топор, единственное стоящее оружие во всем доме, было в руках психопата.

***

\- Нашел, что искал?  
Баки проигнорировал насмешку Стива, усаживаясь на ступеньки хижины и кутаясь в одеяло.  
Солнце было уже совсем высоко, пробираясь сквозь густую листву. Легкая дымка застилала землю, и когда лучи солнца коснулись ее, лес засверкал и заискрился. Баки лениво развалился на ступеньках, слушая пение птиц, шум листвы и гипнотические звуки раскалывающихся под ударами топора поленьев.  
Стив вдруг остановился и воткнул топор в одно из поленьев, чтобы снять мокрую от пота рубашку. Это был первый раз, когда Баки смог разглядеть полуобнаженного Стива во всем его великолепии. Солнце светило сквозь деревья на мускулы Стива, усиливая и без того впечатляющее зрелище. Баки сглотнул вязкую слюну, зная, что он не должен пялиться. Несмотря на все преступления, Баки считал Стива безумно привлекательным, остальные мужчины не выдерживали сравнения.  
Было б легче, если б Стив был некрасив или изуродован шрамами. Но он был безупречен, внешне никак не тянул на то зло, которым являлся. Он был дьяволом в образе ангела.

  
\- Этого должно хватить, - сказал Стив, и Баки быстро отвел глаза, рассматривая бесконечные деревья.  
Стив собрал дрова, и прошел в дом, обойдя Баки. Тот повернулся, глядя как Стив укладывает все в стопку у камина. Это был отличный момент для бегства. Баки поднялся в нерешительности и, пригнувшись, обошел дом, в поисках машины. Когда он вернулся к порогу, Стив стоял там, скрестив массивные руки на голой груди.  
\- Ну что, нашел?  
Баки пожал плечами, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло. \- Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
Стив закатил глаза. \- Машина спрятана в полумиле отсюда.  
\- Полумиле? – переспросил Баки, - ты нес меня пол мили?  
\- Да, я нес тебя. Но ты так крепко цеплялся, говорил, как тебе хорошо в моих объятьях.  
Баки почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхивает, словно инфракрасная лампочка. Стив спустился на одну ступеньку, посмеиваясь.  
\- Говорил, какой я сильный и горячий, - он переступил еще одну ступеньку.  
\- Я имел ввиду температуру, очевидно, - выпалил Баки, краснея до корней волос, - ты всегда горячий, твоя кожа…  
\- Ты говорил, что у меня лучшее тело, из всех, что ты видел. И что я отсасываю как никто. Ты хотел заниматься со мной сексом снова и снова в хижине.  
Баки готов был сгореть со стыда, ведь он знал, что подсознательно он правда жаждал этого.  
\- На самом деле ты ничего такого не говорил. Но твое лицо выражало больше, чем слова.  
\- Ублюдок, - прошипел Баки.  
Стив рассмеялся, делая последний шаг, что разделял их. Он притянул Баки к себе, скользнув руками под одеяло, сцепив их за его спиной. Баки напрягся и зажмурил глаза.  
\- Перестань так сильно ненавидеть меня…  
\- Не могу.

  
Руки Стива ненавязчиво поглаживали кожу под резинкой штанов, ощупывая и сживая округлые ягодицы Баки.  
\- Но я ведь и нравлюсь тебе немного, ты можешь отпустить себя, бесполезно сопротивляться, - Стив был близко, губы почти касались шеи Баки, руки продолжали свои ласки, а пальцы осторожно касались дырочки и мягко проникали внутрь. Баки поморщился, все еще ощущая болезненность, после сумасшедшей ебли в машине. Стив немедленно одернул руки и отодвинулся, всматриваясь в лицо Баки и, кажется, понимая причину страдальческой гримасы.  
\- Нам нужно повременить с этим, не хочу сломать мою новую игрушку. Но ты можешь быть полезен, собери остатки дров.  
Баки фыркнул, снова опускаясь на свои ступеньки. \- Не хочу быть полезным.  
Стив только улыбнулся, с обожанием глядя на Баки.  
\- Думаешь сбежать, пока я занимаюсь камином?  
Баки покачал головой, но он никогда не умел врать. Потом он окинул взглядом бесконечную армию деревьев, и его надежда угасла, он совсем не знал, с чего начать.  
Стив выдохнул. \- Знаешь что, я дам тебе фору, двадцать минут.  
Самодовольное выражение лица Стива выбешивало. Он думал, что Баки не попытается убежать, он расслабился, веря, что приручил и подчинил его.  
\- Ладно, но чур не подсматривать, - огрызнулся он, задрав подбородок.  
Баки ухмыльнулся удивлению Стива, тот не рассчитывал, что Баки поймает его на слове. Ему нравилось, что Стива можно было подловить, застать его врасплох, нравилось, что маньяк не контролирует ситуацию полностью. Возможно, он принял бы эти извращенные отношения, но он не собирался облегчать задачу Стиву.  
\- Я разберусь с камином. И когда закончу, пойду за тобой.

  
Баки охватила дрожь, и к его сожалению она не была вызвана страхом, а скорей возбуждением, вызванным их маленькой игрой. Когда он направился к лесу, его сердце бешено колотилось, и шалая улыбка играла на губах. Он никогда не испытывал таких острых ощущений от погони и предвкушения быть пойманным.  
Ему нужно было улизнуть, доказать Стиву, что он может. В какой-то момент, когда он бежал, все запутанные сложные мысли отступили. Он ощущал себя как никогда живым и хотел, чтобы Стив догнал его.


	6. Chapter 6

Баки пустился бежать. Он не был суперсолдатом, но был неплохо подготовлен физически, регулярно бегал, мог несколько миль держать хороший темп, вот только маршрут на этот раз оказался сложней, он понятия не имел, куда бежал. И чем дальше он уходил в лес, тем гуще становилась листва и ветки, которые цеплялись за ноги и усложняли задачу.  
Деревья росли ближе друг к другу, и отсутствие свободного пространства между стволами дезориентировало Баки. Казалось, что он загнал себя в ловушку. Он остановился возле одного дерева, лес здесь был настолько густым, что он не мог выпрямить руку, не задев соседнее дерево.  
Земля была скользкой от грязи, забившейся между пальцев. Он проклинал все и матерился, когда острые камни, незаметные под слоем грязи, впились в его босые ноги. С каждым шагом местность становилась все более топкой, каменистой, а деревья стояли сплошной стеной.  
– Блять! – прошипел Баки, ударившись лбом о ближайший ствол. Он не знал, где находился, флора, казалось, была на стороне Стива, не позволяя Баки далеко уйти от хижины с плохим серым волком. Мысль о том, что сам он был маленькой красной шапочкой, вызвала истерический хохот, этот сумасшедший смех заставил его опомниться. Может быть, в этом и состоял план Стива: отпустить его побродить по лесу, и дождаться пока Баки не вернется с поджатым хвостом и окончательно приконченной нервной системой.  
Он не мог позволить так легко манипулировать собой. Баки осмотрел дерево, рядом с которым стоял, крона исчезала высоко в облаках. Он улыбнулся осенившей его идее. Так или иначе, он намеревался доказать Стиву, что может сбежать.  
Первые тонкие ветки, готовые сломаться, опасно скрипели под его весом, но Баки продолжал взбираться наверх, чтобы добраться до намеченного места.  
Он удовлетворенно хмыкнул, когда смог достать до веток потолще, чтобы подтянуться еще выше. Баки был уверен, что его мышцы оторвутся от костей при таких нагрузках, но в итоге у него получилось вскарабкаться на достаточно толстую ветку, на которой можно было сидеть. У него в глазах потемнело, когда он взглянул на землю. Дерево оказалось выше, чем он предполагал.  
Баки прислонился спиной к массивному стволу, свесив ноги по обеим сторонам ветки, и принялся ждать, мысленно ухмыляясь своей находчивости.  
Там, сидя на дереве, он прикрывал рукой рот, пытаясь унять сбившееся дыхание. Его сердце заполошно билось, но вовсе не от страха. Он не боялся Стива, не думал о нем, как о психопате или убийце. Детское волнение и восторг охватили его, он улыбался как идиот, сидя в своем хитром укрытии. Они будто играли в прятки, и Баки чувствовал легкое головокружение оттого, что ему удалось обхитрить суперсолдата. В конечном счете, он решил, что Стив должен оказаться дровосеком, а не серым волком, ведь только так он смог бы снять его с дерева.  
Баки прищурился, когда ему показалось, что среди деревьев замелькала тень. Он не был уверен, что это Стив, и вообще не знал, с какой стороны его ждать. Растерявшись, он ходил по лесу кругами. Тень не появилась снова, и Баки списал это на игры разума под действием адреналина. Он был возбужден. Его радовало, что Стив не сможет этого заметить, стоя внизу. Это было его маленьким секретом: его заводила роль добычи для монстра.  
У Баки не было часов, и он не знал, сколько времени прошло, когда услышал топот тяжелых ботинок и хруст ломающихся веток. Он присмотрелся и сквозь листву увидел Стива, неторопливо прогуливающегося между деревьев, точно по его следу.  
Баки зажал рот рукой, не давая нервному смешку выдать его. Стив продолжал ходить прямо под деревом Баки, ни разу не взглянув наверх. Далеко он не ушел, очевидно, потеряв след. Пройдя метров десять влево, он вернулся к исходной точке и пошел направо. Раздраженное выражение лица Стива трансформировалось в обеспокоенное, пока он кружил в радиусе десятка метров.  
Сначала было занятно наблюдать за паникующим Стивом, которому явно не часто доводилось терять контроль над ситуацией, карма сделала свое дело. Он отталкивался от деревьев, пытаясь отыскать след, дрожащими руками хватал себя за волосы. Баки не мог сказать наверняка, но издалека ему показалось, что глаза Стива покраснели и блестели от слез. Возможность потерять Баки настолько расстроила его. Баки неприятно удивило, что это наблюдение причинило боль и ему, внутренности неприятно скрутило. Стив повернулся спиной к дереву Баки и сканировал территорию, на которой он впервые заметил тень, Стив почти не шевелился.  
– Баки? – прошептал он. И этот тон надломил Баки. Полный тревоги, такой же, каким он говорил о том, что остался один, на похоронах. Внутри у Баки все скрутилось узлом, а в сердце поселилась боль, которую он не мог игнорировать. Он знал только, что ему необходимо успокоить Стива.  
– Эй, кэп. Очевидно, сыворотка не улучшила твое зрение.  
Стив растерянно обернулся и с подозрением уставился на высокое дерево.  
– Я здесь, умник, – сердце Баки дрогнуло, от того с каким облегчением Стив посмотрел на него, никто не смотрел на него так, с обожанием, будто он держал в руках солнце и луну. Это вызывало привыкание, ему льстило быть центром внимания Стива, пусть тот и был съехавшим с катушек лунатиком. То, как он смотрел, вызывало в груди Баки трепет, сродни порхающим бабочкам, и это было абсолютно неправильно, неудобно, но, тем не менее, ощущение не отступало.  
Стив быстро преодолел заросли деревьев, не отрывая взгляда от Баки. Выражение обожания сменилось более привычным взбешенным видом, когда Баки принялся закидывать его кусочками мха.  
– Ты, мелкий засранец, наблюдал все это время!  
Баки самодовольно кивнул, с разъяренным Стивом было проще иметь дело.   
– Я думал, ты такой умный, перехитрил всех сослуживцев.  
– Всё, ты достаточно повеселился, слезай.  
Мудак-Стив вернулся, и Баки внутренне вздохнул с облегчением, было куда легче ненавидеть его таким.  
– Не, спасибо, мне и здесь удобно.  
Стив сжал зубы и зарычал, от вибрирующего звука волоски на коже Баки встали дыбом. Ему до головокружения нравилась роль вредного засранца, он никогда не ощущал подобной радости оттого, что раздражал кого-то. И возбуждение. До этого момента он не замечал за собой таких наклонностей.  
Баки поперхнулся легкомысленным смешком, слетевшим с губ, вынужденно стукнул себя по груди, чтобы не задохнуться. Стива это не впечатлило, он раздраженно буравил взглядом дерево. Его взгляд мог бы распугать всех щеночков и котят в округе, но Баки ощущал холодок по телу и пульсацию в члене.  
– Я заставил тебя поволноваться, Стив? – дразнил он, наблюдая, как тот сжал губы в тонкую линию и метнул взгляд в его сторону.  
– Да, я думал, что ты наделал глупостей, – прошипел он, схватив первую хрупкую ветку и потянув ее на пробу.  
– Ну же, Кэп, покажи, на что ты способен.  
Стив начал осторожно взбираться, просчитывая каждое движение. Баки, решил ускорить неизбежное и принялся бросать мох в лицо Стива, пытаясь заставить того потерять самообладание и упасть.  
– Я прохлаждался здесь и смотрел, как ты шарахаешься внизу, будто пьяный.  
Комок мха угодил Стиву прямиков в правый глаз, его руки соскользнули, и он с грохотом приземлился на зад, зарычав на Баки, который никак не мог унять ребяческий хохот.  
– Эй, солдат, не такой уж ты и супер.  
– Спускайся! – потребовал Стив, пошатываясь.  
Баки показал язык.  
– Заставь меня.  
Стив, атакующий дерево, выглядел свирепым: потемневшие, мрачные глаза, решительно сжатые челюсти. Баки не боялся зверя, загнавшего его на дерево. Его живот сжало нервным возбуждением, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, с губ не сходила улыбка. Он хихикал словно помешанный, чувствуя себя живым: ни одной лишней мысли. Он был добычей, а Стив хищником, из кожи лезшим вон, чтобы поймать его.  
– Ну, же… Ты ведь первый мститель, да? ГИДРе всего-то и нужно было – спрятаться от тебя на деревьях.  
– Я крушил их щитом. – сердито зарычал Стив, выпятив грудь.  
Баки надул губы.  
– Ох, суперсолдат не так уж крут без своего щита.  
Стив оскалился, сморщил нос и врезался в дерево с такой силой, что Баки чуть было не упал, ему пришлось вцепиться в ствол, чтобы удержаться на ветке. Стив выглядел так, будто собирался сожрать его, распотрошить и сожрать. Баки неожиданно понял смысл тупой поговорки: «Чем ближе к смерти, тем острее чувствуешь жизнь». Казалось, Стив хотел убить его, и это было самое волнующее зрелище.  
Стояк ощущался так, будто он уже не один час пребывал на грани. И когда Стив так смотрел на него, на штанах Баки разрасталось влажное пятно, он был рад, что Стив не мог видеть признаки его отчаяния, и сам пытался игнорировать их.  
Стив снова попытался вскарабкаться на дерево, но ветки были слишком тонкими для его веса, они надламывались и скрипели. В нескольких метрах от земли, когда он попытался дотянуться до тех, что покрепче, ветки, что были под ним, надломились, и Стив со свистом полетел вниз.  
Он с мокрым шлепком приземлился, и Баки снова не смог сдержать хохота, его щеки уже болели от смеха. Не так уж крут, – думал он, самодовольно ухмыляясь.  
– Да, лааадно, Капитан Америка.  
Баки перестал хихикать и посмотрел на неподвижное тело на земле. С лица Стива сошла недавняя решимость, черты были расслаблены, а глаза закрыты.  
– Стив?  
Ничего. Ни один мускул не дрогнул. Баки бросил еще немного мха на неподвижную грудь Стива, но ничего не изменилось. Сверху Баки мог увидеть красную струйку, вытекающую из уголка рта Стива.  
– Блять, – прошипел Баки, поспешно спускаясь с дерева и бросая обеспокоенные взгляды в сторону человека, лежащего на земле. Он ожидал, что вот-вот Стив вскочит и схватит его.  
Тонких нижних веток больше не было, и Баки хватался за кору, чтобы соскользнуть на землю, от чего он ударился и поцарапал подбородок о ствол. Собственная боль была не так важна, как Стив, лежащий без сознания в грязи. Это был лучший момент для побега. Но у Баки и в мыслях не было уйти и попытаться найти машину.  
Он сжал лицо Стива и осторожно встряхнул его.  
– Стив… эй, Стив?  
Он приблизил свое ухо к губам Стива и почувствовал неглубокое дыхание. На случай если слух его обманывал, он прижал ухо к груди Стива, вслушиваясь в ровное и четкое сердцебиение. Внезапно руки, которые до сих пор лежали неподвижно, взлетели и сомкнулись вокруг Баки.  
– Ну, и? Кто теперь умный?  
Стив прижал Баки к своей груди и завалил его на спину, пачкая грязью. Илистая вода под спиной оказалась ледяной, от чего он вздрогнул и дернулся вперед.  
– Ублюдок! Я думал, ты ранен!  
Стив улыбнулся в миллиметрах от лица Баки, слизывая кровавый подтек с уголка своих губ.  
– Укусил язык. – гордо заявил он.  
Баки вытаращился на него так, будто Стив отрастил вторую голову.   
– Нарочно?  
Стив кивнул с торжествующей насмешкой.  
– Ты ненормальный.  
– Но ведь сработало, ты быстро спустился.  
– Я собирался сбежать.  
Развеселившийся Стив причмокнул губами.   
– Неа, не собирался.  
– Собирался.  
– Ты беспокоился обо мне, спустился, чтобы помочь. Это было слишком легко… – он замолк и вопросительно нахмурился. Баки точно не знал, говорил ли он с ним или это были мысли вслух. Он опустился назад в грязь, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, как от нее слипнутся волосы. Он ждал этого несколько часов, он ждал Стива, и вот, наконец, был пойман, и Стив подмял его под себя, навалившись сверху своим мускулистым телом. Член Баки, который было опал, когда он испугался за Стива, теперь снова подавал признаки жизни. Стив терся щекой о щеку Баки, и тот не мог не прижиматься к нему в ответ, позволяя тереться о себя. Сам того не осознавая, он начал подаваться бедрами вверх, встречая легкие толчки Стива, который тоже был возбужден, Баки мог это ощутить по отчетливой выпуклости в его джинсах, прижавшейся к его стояку. Баки закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон, но ничего не получилось. Еще чуть-чуть трения и он кончил бы в штаны.  
Стив посмотрел на Баки, его победная улыбка вдруг исчезла, а бедра замерли.  
– Что? – спросил Баки, стараясь не злиться оттого, что все прекратилось.  
Стив склонился и коснулся нежным поцелуем его подбородка. Баки застыл, он все еще не хотел подобной близости, слишком интимной, слишком нежной. Не хотел, ведь так? Он не знал точного ответа на этот вопрос и не доверял своему мозгу.  
Баки почувствовал болезненное пощипывание, кожу кололо, когда он потер подбородок.  
–Дерево, – объяснил он, – я неудачно соскользнул, когда спускался.  
Стив обернулся на дерево, в его взгляде мелькнула злость, Баки казалось, что он готов обрушить на дерево всю свою ярость.  
– Это дерево, не наказывай его. Оно не виновато.  
Стив все еще не двигался, напряженно зависнув над Баки и зафыркав. Баки тоже злился на дерево, потому что оно украло внимание Стива.  
Он отмахивался от назойливого голоса разума, опасаясь, что его снова поглотит чувство вины.  
– Что ты будешь делать? Побьешь из-за меня дерево? – вздохнул он.  
Стив окинул Баки потемневшим взглядом, отчего у того в зобу дыханье сперло.  
– Ради тебя я бы сжег все деревья, все до одного, – прошипел он совсем близко с ухом Баки. Он не смог сдержать дрожь во всем теле, его член заинтересованно дернулся.  
– Всего лишь царапина. – сказал он, надеясь усмирить гнев Стива.  
В итоге, Стив простил дерево, поднимаясь на ноги и вытирая грязь с рук. Разочарование больно укололо Баки, он хотел… Он старался не думать о том, чего он хотел, игнорируя тяжелый член, лежащий на бедре. Он не должен был ничего хотеть от Стива. На нем были только спортивные штаны, и Стиву прекрасно было видно его состояние. Он улыбнулся и тихонько нажал ступней на член Баки.  
– Чувствуешь себя обделенным вниманием, Бак?  
– Да заткнись ты.  
– Стоит только попросить…  
Мысленно Баки проклинал трепет в своем сердце. Мольба застряла в его горле, усилием воли он отвел взгляд от Стива. Баки не станет просить – их нездоровые отношения так не работают.  
Стив не двигался. Улыбка сошла с его лица. Он спокойно рассматривал деревья перед собой, поставив ступню на грудь Баки и не давая тому встать.  
– Какого черта?  
Сколько б ни старался, Баки не смог бы убрать вес, прижимающий его к земле. Стив игнорировал Баки, все еще недовольный агрессивными деревьями.  
Баки стукнул его в колено, привлекая к себе внимание.  
– Нам нужно вымыть тебе шею, – пробормотал Стив, возвращаясь в реальность.  
Баки выругался, сильней толкая сдерживающую его конечность.  
– Слезь с меня!  
Кожа Баки была вымазана липкой грязью, вода вперемешку с землей и листьями дурно пахла.  
– Фу.  
– Вот, что случается, когда считаешь себя самым умным.  
Баки попытался вытереть липкую грязь, но получилось только еще больше размазать ее по телу, так что он был больше похож на болотного монстра, вонючее, зловещее существо, поднимающееся с земли.  
– Боже, я воняю…  
Стив склонился, зарываясь носом в волосы Баки.   
– Ммм, хорошо, ты всегда хорошо пахнешь.  
Баки хотел было шлепнуть вымазанной в грязи рукой по лицу Стива, но тот ловко поймал его руку и легко заломил за спину.  
– Ой-ой-ой…  
– Хватит вести себя как поганец.  
Баки согласно покивал в землю, скрученный Стивом .  
– Ладно, давай вернемся и приведем тебя в порядок. Только попроси, и я улажу и другую твою проблему.  
Стив отпустил его и пошел вперед, и Баки послушно последовал за ним. Он шел в нескольких шагах позади, пока они брели назад к хижине, в тишине. Его мысли снова вернулись к Броку, Мистеру Трэкеру и тому, что Стив сделал. И все равно Баки хотел его, возбуждался, находясь рядом с ним, действовал ему на нервы, чтобы добиться реакции. Кем он был после этого? Испорченным, плохим человеком. Баки не сомневался, что Стив безумен, но очевидно он всегда был таким: чокнутым манипулятором. Но о себе Баки никогда б не подумал такого, он всегда считал себя хорошим малым, с развитым чувством долга и моралью. Но Стив изничтожил все его добродетели. Выходит, что Баки всегда был лжецом и мошенником.  
Баки наклонился, чтобы подобрать ветку. Он не собирался втыкать ее в спину Стива или прятать у себя в штанах, чтобы потом использовать для очередной попытки побега. Он собирался всю дорогу досаждать Стиву. Все становилось легче, когда он отвлекался таким способом: раздражал и выводил Стива из себя. В такие моменты в его голове не оставалось места для мыслей, только предвкушение и адреналин.  
Стив мог бы разорвать его надвое, мог бы буквально двумя пальцами сломать ему шею – Баки был уверен, что Стив мог бы убить его одним точным ударом в висок. Стив был опасен, словно дикий зверь, но Баки не мог не досаждать ему, хоть и знал, что откровенно нарывался. Он надеялся, что если продолжит доставать Стива, то тот в итоге не выдержит и выебет его, что временно выключит поток мыслей в голове Баки. Ни растерянности, ни чувства вины, только блаженство и счастье, как минимум несколько минут.  
Баки выбрал тонкую, длинную и достаточно гибкую ветку, чтобы можно было прятать ее за спиной. Стив уверенно пробирался сквозь густую поросль, казалось, что ветки и прутья расступались, чтобы пропустить его, они больно били Баки, идущего следом. Он заметил, что Стив едва сдерживал смех, каждый раз, когда Баки шипел или вскрикивал от боли.  
Он задержал дыхание и ткнул веткой в плечо Стива, не слишком сильно, чтобы не вызвать подозрения. Путь был не близок, и Баки намеревался развлекать себя как можно дольше самой извращенной прелюдией. Стив бездумно шлепнул себя по плечу. Баки втянул верхнюю губу, чтобы сдержать смешок. Он решил для себя, что развлечение ему по душе.  
Он продолжил тыкать Стива веткой, и тот каждый раз шлепал себя то по щеке, то по шее, чтобы избавиться от раздражающего ощущения. Он кусал губы, не веря, что так долго оставался незамеченным. Нутро сжималось от восторга и предвкушения, он еле сохранял видимость спокойствия на лице. Он чувствовал себя несносным ребенком, который зло подшучивал над распсиховавшимся учителем.  
В конце концов, Стив развернулся и зарычал на Баки, который изобразил скучающее выражение, хоть сердце в груди и стучало как бешеное.  
– Что?  
Стив прищурился и оскалился.   
– Я знаю, это ты.  
– Послушай, Стив, – проворчал Баки, – я устал и хочу скорей добраться назад, я понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
Баки увидел, как Стив растерянно сглотнул.   
– Это не ты? Не ты это делаешь?  
– Что? Я в двух метрах от тебя, что я могу делать, по-твоему?  
Стив оценил расстояние между ними и смущенно нахмурился. Этот потерянный взгляд тяжелым грузом лег на сердце Баки, но он решил не поддаваться на этот раз и продолжить игру.  
– Ну? – застонал он с наигранным раздражением.  
– Тыкаешь в меня чем-то?  
Баки бросил взгляд за свое плечо, больше для того, чтобы скрыть улыбку, – Может, грязь, жук или еще что… кровосос, клещ?  
Стив схватился за край своей футболки и стянул ее. Футболку он выбросил в деревья и развернулся к Баки своими рельефными плечами и спиной.  
– Что-нибудь есть?  
– Хмм, что?  
Стив закатил глаза и похлопал себя по плечам, чтобы Баки проверил.  
– О, боже! Да-да, кровосос.  
Стив подпрыгнул на целый фут, отчаянно пытаясь отогнать насекомое.   
– Убери его, убери.  
Баки силился не смеяться.   
– Деревья и кровососущие насекомые – вот как можно победить Капитана Америка.  
– Заткнись и сними его с меня!  
– Ладно-ладно, сейчас, большая девочка.  
Стив нетерпеливо рычал и переминался с ноги на ногу, когда Баки подошел к нему.  
– Давай уже!  
– Как думаешь, он станет суперклещом, попив твоей крови? Может быть, сойдет с ума и тоже начнет похищать других клещей.  
Баки шлепнул Стива по плечу так сильно, как мог, прихлопывая невидимое насекомое. Его ладонь неприятно заныла, Стив же не шелохнулся, будто ничего не почувствовал, и это разозлило Баки.  
– Все?  
– Еще нет. – пробормотал Баки и со всей дури шлепнул Стива по заду. Тот развернулся, удивленно таращась.  
– Все, его больше нет, – объявил Баки, из последних сил сохраняя невинное выражение лица.  
– Клещу понравилось впиваться в мой зад, да?  
Баки пожал плечами и прокашлялся, пока Стив буравил его бешеным взглядом.  
– Видимо, да… – наконец ответил Баки, но Стива это не смягчило.  
– А ты бы хотел этого, Бак?  
– М?  
Стив усмехнулся, придвигаясь ближе.   
– Ты бы хотел быть как этот клещ? Впиться в мой зад?  
Баки почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло, а во рту пересохло. Он пытался хоть что-то сказать, но не находил слов.  
– Ты бы дразнил меня, растягивал и готовил меня под свой член.  
Баки поплыл от визуализации, и только потому, что он прислонился спиной к дереву, он не стек лужицей к ногам Стива.  
– Знаешь, никто не делал мне римминг. Ты был бы первым и последним, кому я позволил бы это.  
Сам того не осознавая, Баки потерся языком о свое небо, ярко представляя то, что Стив ему предлагал. Брок никогда не менялся с ним ролями, и никогда не подпустил бы его к этой своей части тела. И вот Стив так запросто предлагал это, соблазняя Баки своим совершенным телом.  
– Нет. – едва сумел прохрипеть он, мотая головой и крепко зажмурившись, он не мог отдаться этим желаниям. Стив должен был вызывать отвращение, Баки не должен был хотеть его так сильно: прикасаться к нему, пробовать его на вкус.  
он Может быть, я прижму тебя к полу, сяду тебе на лицо, и у тебя не будет выбора, кроме как вылизать меня.  
Баки пискнул, буквально пискнул, как мышь, и это было унизительно. Он ощущал жар на щеках и нестерпимое возбуждение.  
Стив надвигался, сокращая пространство между ними. Его руки обхватили талию Баки, тот не сопротивлялся, ощущая дрожь, словно от электрических разрядов, его настолько захватило ощущение от близости Стива, что он не заметил, как тот умело сжал его запястье, и Баки выронил то, что держал в руке. Ветка бесшумно упала на землю, и Стив увидел это, отпустив Баки, чтобы нагнуться и поднять ветку.  
– Ты так сильно жаждешь моего внимания?  
Баки старался сфокусировать поплывшее зрение, наблюдая с усиливающейся болью в груди, как Стив отстранился. Его штаны снова неприлично вздыбились. Это зрелище вызвало у Стива счастливую улыбку. И снова тело Баки было оставлено без всего… без ничего.  
– Видишь, ты хочешь меня, ты волочишься за мной, даже не понимая, что делаешь.  
Баки прекрасно осознавал, что он хотел Стива, он предлагал себя, как предлагают жертву зверю, но он не волочился, а всего лишь давал Стиву понять: вот он я – возьми меня. Но он совершенно точно не волочился.  
– Стоит только попросить… – проворковал Стив совсем рядом с шеей Баки, по которой тут же побежали приятные мурашки.  
– Я не хочу тебя! – всхлипнул Баки. Он толкнул плечом Стива, проходя мимо. Дурацкий Стив каким-то непонятным образом видел его насквозь, горько размышлял он.  
– Тебе проще выбесить меня, вынуждая взять тебя силой? Тебе проще трахаться со мной, когда я груб? Так ты чувствуешь себя менее виноватым?  
Баки игнорировал все проницательные предположения Стива, он хотел уйти вперед и потому прибавил ходу.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя?  
– Секс, это всего лишь секс. – коротко бросил Баки. Он споткнулся, кажется, обо все ветки на своем пути, и как бы сильно ни старался увеличить разрыв, Стив продолжал наступать ему на пятки.  
– Лучший секс в твоей жизни, будет лучшим, если ты хочешь большего.  
– Завали. – прошипел Баки.  
– Я знаю, это правда. Ты говорил ни один раз… Бедняга Брок совсем не мог удовлетворить тебя.  
Баки зарычал и резко развернулся, замахиваясь на Стива, но его кулак был с легкостью остановлен.  
– Я не хочу монстра. – отрезал он.  
Укол боли мелькнул в глазах Стива, и Баки ненавидел это, он никогда больше не хотел этого видеть, и совсем неважно, что сделал Стив. Ему было физически невыносимо видеть боль Стива, и знать, что причина в нем. Его мозг пытался сообразить, почему его это вообще волновало.  
– Думаю, ты хочешь монстра, и я дам его тебе.  
Стив толкнул его к дереву, грудью к стволу, у Баки вышибло дух от силы удара. До того как он смог отреагировать, его запястья сжали, а руки протянули вперед так, что он стоял. обхватив ствол дерева. Затем последовали металлический лязг и щелчок, улыбающийся Стив выглянул из-за дерева.  
Баки изо всех сил пытался освободить руки, но они застряли, связанные вокруг дерева. Дерево было достаточно широким, чтобы его руки оказались раскинутыми так, что не оставалось пространства для маневров. Лицо Баки терлось о грубую кору, а сам он застрял, обнимая дерево. Баки лениво задавался вопросом, как Стив умудрился достать наручники буквально из ниоткуда.  
– Какого черта, Стив?  
Стив скрылся из зоны видимости, и Баки вздрогнул, неожиданно нервничая оттого, что не видел, что делал взбешенный мужчина.  
Стив спустил штаны Баки так, что они болтались на лодыжках. Он прижал бедра к дереву, пытаясь скрыть свою эрекцию от глаз Стива, он не хотел, чтобы тот знал, что у него все еще стоял, несмотря на грубое обращение или из-за грубого обращения, он больше не был ни в чем уверен…  
Баки почувствовал укол в плечо. Он повернул голову, и краем глаза заметил ветку, которой Стив тыкал в него, будто в кусок мяса на барбекю.  
– Эй, это же жопососущий клещ, клянусь!  
– Я не врал. – огрызнулся Баки. Стив придвинулся ближе и лег грудью на перепачканную грязью спину Баки, больно прижимая его к дереву. Он не мог дышать, в голове появилась невероятная легкость, от того что Стив прижимался к нему.  
Стив вздохнул и отпрянул. Прохладный воздух снова свободно поступал в легкие Баки, и он задрожал без тепла Стива.  
– Почему ты просто не попросил меня? Ты ведь хочешь меня, мог бы попросить…  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты. – отрезал Баки.  
Баки не нужно было видеть Стива, чтобы знать, что тот закатил глаза. Баки звучал неубедительно даже для самого себя.  
– Отношения строятся на общении. – пробормотал Стив.  
– Я говорю нет, но ты все равно делаешь, что тебе вздумается. – фыркнул Баки.  
Не было никакого предупреждения, только легкий свист в воздухе, и Баки дернулся вперед, оттого что его хлестнули по заднице. По шкале боли, эта не была сильной. Баки задохнулся и сжался больше от неожиданности.  
– Бляааать, – простонал он в кору, надеясь, что Стив не услышал.  
– Нравится?  
Он не ответил, он не знал, что ответить, Стив… порол его.  
– Тебе пора завязывать врать мне, Бак… И себе.  
Кончики пальцев с нежностью очерчивали красный след от ветки, это легкое касание заставило Баки снова содрогнуться. Он вонзил зубы в нижнюю губу, чтобы не скулить. Баки услышал свист в воздухе, и уже вторая ягодица горела от боли.  
– Отпусти. – сумел выдавить он, хоть и не имел это ввиду. Внутри него шла постоянная борьба между тем, чего он хотел, и тем, что было правильно. Даже сам Баки закатил глаза от того, как неубедительно звучал его голос. Очередной хлесткий удар вышиб из Баки надломленный стон и густые капли смазки.  
– Не наааааадо…  
– Надо, ты хочешь еще. – проворчал Стив, становясь ближе и касаясь губами уха Баки. Его горячее тело накрыло выставленного напоказ Баки. Однако, жар исчез так же быстро, как появился. Очередной удар заставил Баки вжать бедра в дерево.  
Стив нежно трогал новую отметину, поглаживая ее подушечкой большого пальца.  
– Вся эта беготня, прятки. Все, что нужно было, это попросить…  
Баки повернул голову, недостаточно, чтобы увидеть Стива, но достаточно, чтобы быть услышанным.   
– Иди на хуй…  
Стив ухмыльнулся.  
– Да, мы придем к этому, но не так сразу.  
Баки сконфуженно нахмурился, это не было вопросом, и он не это имел ввиду.  
Стив принялся хлестать его быстрей, удары сыпались один за другим, Баки затаил дыхание, вся нижняя половина тела замерла в напряжении. Потом он отключился, будто воспарив над своим телом. Он мог только стонать и тихонько покачивать бедрами. Звуки, которые он издавал, больше не были похожи на него, они были чуждыми, жаждущими.  
Уже не палец очерчивал отметины, ощущение было мягче, теплей. Баки понял, что Стив вылизывал красные следы, вызывая ощущения пощипывания на коже. Не отвлекаясь, Стив провел языком по каждой отметине, и боль постепенно отступала, оставляя только влажное тепло. Стив дул на его кожу, и Баки снова мелко дрожал, цепляясь за дерево. Баки издал протяжный стон, всего было слишком много, он попал на неизведанную территорию, где боль и удовольствие смешивались в равных пропорциях.  
Его ягодицы схватили и раздвинули, хоть он отчаянно пытался их сжать. Одно широкое движение языка, и Баки бросило в дрожь с новой силой. Руки тряслись от бесполезного сопротивления.  
Когда между ягодиц снова провели языком, Баки заскулил, уткнувшись лицом в кору дерева.  
Стив начал трахать его языком, на этот раз без долгих прелюдий, сходу вкручивая язык внутрь, хлюпая и причмокивая. Он был рад наручникам на своих запястьях, они цеплялись за дерево и не давали ему упасть. Без них, он бы стек на землю. Он издал еще один протяжно-жалобный стон, прижимаясь к дереву насколько было возможно, он не мог двигаться дальше, и потому Стив проталкивал язык так глубоко, как ему того хотелось. Он терся языком и обсасывал края дырки, звуки, которые он при это издавал, были откровенно грязными и с ума сводили Баки. И он сдался, прекращая вжиматься в дерево, расслабился и подался назад, отдаваясь Стиву и его юркому языку.  
Слова были слишком сложной задачей для его затуманенного сексом мозга, потому он стонал и рычал настолько громко, что потревожил птичье гнездо на дереве в нескольких метрах от них. Птицы испуганно закричали и в ужасе разлетелись. Баки мог понять почему: больше было похоже на то, что его убивают, нежели ублажают.  
Верхняя часть его тела распласталась по дереву, неровности в коре царапали соски, но легкая боль лишь добавляла остроты удовольствию, болело все, кроме того места, которое ласкал Стив. Баки старался игнорировать тот факт, что он трахал чертово дерево, в погоне за оргазмом. Кора дерева – не самый лучший материал, о который можно тереться членом, но боль не уменьшала его стояк и не останавливала тягучие ручейки смазки.  
Тепло Стива снова оказалось на его спине, одной рукой он толкнул Баки невозможно близко к дереву, а второй схватил его за волосы, оттягивая назад так, чтоб иметь доступ к его горлу, которое он принялся покрывать засосами, впечатывая слово «мой» в бледную плоть Баки.  
Рука скользнула к животу Баки, и тот на секунду подумал, что Стив прикоснется к его члену, он забыл дышать от предвкушения. Но вместо этого Стив надавил на живот, заставляя Баки отодвинуть ноги назад, давая Стиву лучший доступ к заду. Он небрежно поцеловал Баки в плечо, не обращая внимания на запекшуюся грязь.  
– Выебу тебя, сейчас.  
Они трахались, как животные, не заботясь о ритме и технике, используя только рык и стоны для коммуникации, каждый гнался за собственным оргазмом. Каждый раз, когда Стив мощно засаживал Баки, удар его бедер приподнимал Баки и подталкивал к дереву. От постоянного трения о кору соски стали настолько чувствительными, что ему казалось, будто они кровоточили.  
Стив кончил первым, впиваясь зубами в плечо Баки, достаточно сильно, чтобы прокусить кожу. Он сунул член глубже и замер, выплескивая себя внутрь.  
Баки все еще пытался потереться о дерево, не самый удобный из способов кончить, и он не сомневался, что на утро все будет болеть. Но он был так близок, он ждал этого момента экстаза весь день. Стив схватил его за бедра и слегка оттащил от дерева, чтобы он не мог больше тереться. Он всхлипнул и попытался вернуться к первоначальному положению, но бороться со Стивом было бесполезным занятием, тот без особых усилий держал его. Стив утешал его, а Баки не мог сдерживать всхлипы, его глаза наполнились слезами.  
– Только попроси…  
Баки скулил, дезориентированный, он не понимал, что от него хотел Стив. Когда он понял, одна его часть приказала молчать и ненавидеть Стива, но другая хотела умолять, чтобы тот позволил ему кончить.  
– Попроси меня, – дразнил Стив, все еще крепко удерживая бедра Баки и не давая ему тереться о кору, – я не слышу.  
– Дай мне кончить, Стив! – завопил он так, что чуть не сорвал голосовые связки.  
Стив довольно замычал, награждая Баки мокрым поцелуем в висок и скользнув руками между его ног.  
Ощущение руки Стива было божественным. Он не двигался, а просто держал член Баки в руке, но этого было более чем достаточно, его уносило от невероятного контраста мягкости руки после твердого дерева.  
Он почти кончил, балансируя на тонкой линии между оргазмом и обмороком. Он молился, чтобы не закончилось последним.  
Стив потер пальцем головку его члена, втирая скользкую смазку в плоть, Баки застонал, низко и надломлено. Стиву не пришлось много трудиться, чтобы выбить из Баки оргазм, потому что тот уже несколько часов ходил по его грани. Он передернул пару раз, и Баки кончил, запрокинув голову с немым криком. Темнота затопила его сознание, он обмяк, полностью расслабившись и отдавшись ощущению, за которым он гнался часами. Стив держал его, обнимая словно живое одеяло.  
Баки не запомнил остальную часть дороги в хижину. Он знал, что Стив нес его, взвалив на плечо, как тушу животного, которое он завалил на охоте. Стив прошел прямиком в ванную, все еще держа Баки как кусок мяса.  
Душ был маловат даже для одного из них, вдвоем они едва могли двигаться. Потому Баки решил не двигаться вовсе, а просто прижался к Стиву. Зад после порки щипало, соски и грудь болели, а шея и плечи пульсировали в местах засосов и укусов. Он ощущал, что принадлежал Стиву, и это было на удивление приятным ощущение, не то чтобы он собирался позволить Стиву узнать об этом.   
Баки был не в состоянии поднять руки. Он наверняка потянул все мышцы, какие только возможно было, и мытье не представлялось возможным. Потому гораздо проще было позволить Стиву вымыть себя. В своем полусознательном состоянии он понимал, что довольно мычал, когда руки Стива смывали грязь с его кожи, он физически не мог сдерживаться. Каждый раз, когда он издавал довольный звук, Стив посмеивался, но не с издевкой или самодовольством в тоне, а с любовью, от чего внутри Баки оживали бабочки.  
Когда дело дошло до мытья головы, он застонал в полный голос, ткнувшись в ключицу Стива и подставляя голову под его пальцы.  
– Кажется, я нашел твою слабость…  
Баки вздохнул и улыбнулся, пряча лицо у Стива на груди, «Стив был его слабостью. Его объятья, его руки, его рот, его член…»  
Стив рассмеялся, на секунду сжимая Баки в объятьях, тогда-то он и понял, что сказал это вслух. Так сильно стараться подавить в себе эти мысли, и так бездарно проболтаться, – горько размышлял он.  
Баки отстранился и взглянул на Стива, надеясь вызвать у себя отвращение или хотя бы раздражение. Но он столкнулся с огромными голубыми глазами и с улыбкой обожания. Он ненавидел, когда Стив так смотрел на него, будто Баки был особенным, редким сокровищем. И все, чего ему хотелось, когда Стив смотрел так, это поцеловать его. Прижаться к его мягким губам и почувствовать его.  
– Что же тебе мешает?  
Баки нахмурился, понимая, что он снова сказал все вслух. Что он по-настоящему хотел поцеловать Стива.  
– Поцелуй меня. – прошептал Стив.  
Баки было подался вперед самую малость, глядя на неприлично совершенный рот Стива, но в последнюю секунду он потупился и прижался лбом к груди Стива.  
Почему-то поцелуи казались ему более интимным занятием, чем все, что они делали. Он был убежден, что если поцелует Стива, то пути назад не будет. В своих извращенных мыслях он допускал, что Стив может трахать его, и он бы продолжил утверждать, что не хотел этого, хоть оба они понимали, что это не так. Но возможность поцеловать Стива поселяла в нем панику и странную пустоту. Что, если это будет ужасно? И еще хуже: что если ему понравится?  
– Когда ты уже прекратишь упрямиться?  
– Я не могу позволить тебе думать, что, то, что ты делаешь, это правильно.  
– Дело не в том правильно это или неправильно. А в том, что происходит между нами. Ты хочешь меня.  
– Всего лишь секс, как я говорил.  
– Нет, я вижу по твоим глазам. Это не только секс.  
Больше они не говорили. Подбородок Баки лежал на плече Стива, пока он из последних сил старался не заснуть. Он смотрел в маленькое окно, за которым ночь сменяла день, пока Стив обнимал его. Руки Стива скользили по его телу, и он сдался, проваливаясь в сон и игнорируя тень, мелькнувшую между деревьями вдали.


	7. Chapter 7

Баки проснулся в клетке из рук Стива, окруженный его теплом. Он прижимался лбом к широкой груди Стива. Его запах забивал ноздри, заставляя внутренности сжиматься от счастья. Он одернул себя, считая подобные реакции неуместными. Они оба лежали на боку, лицом друг к другу, с переплетенными руками и ногами, он не смог вспомнить, как они оказались в таком положении.  
Чтобы как-то отвлечься, следующие минуты он провел концентрируясь на всех местах, которые у него болели. Выпоротый зад, измученная простата, ноющие руки, болезненно чувствительные соски — и при всем этом он не ощущал дискомфорта, лежа в объятьях Стива, греясь в его тепле, вдыхая его до неприличия приятный запах, касаясь его гладкой и мягкой кожи.  
Баки ударил бы себя по лицу, если б не боялся разбудить Стива. Ему нужно было… Он не представлял, что ему нужно. Он знал только, что ему нельзя было наслаждаться этой близостью, нельзя поддаваться соблазну прильнуть к Стиву и снова провалиться в сон.  
Вместо этого он слегка отстранился, и объятья вокруг него ослабли, позволяя отодвинуться и взглянуть на Стива. Он бросил неуверенный взгляд из под ресниц на человека, которого он называл монстром, но того, чьи руки сжимали его.  
Морщинки от привычки хмурить лоб и паутинки в уголках его глаз разгладились, глаза были закрыты, и Баки любовался веером светлых ресниц на щеках. Он тихо дышал через нос, в общем ритме со вздымающейся грудной клеткой. Он был не только чертовски сексуален, но и ангельски красив. Его волосы мерцали в свете огня, словно нимб.  
Стив безмятежно спал, совершенно расслабившись и растеряв бдительность с Баки в своих объятьях, от чего внутри у того творилось нечто невообразимо приятное.  
Чувство, которое Баки обычно подавлял, дало знать о себе, это не было страстью или похотью, к которым он уже привык. И это не было волнением вперемешку со страхом, какие он испытывал, когда они трахались. Это было нечто более пугающее и сбивающее с толку. Физически это чувство располагалось выше, нервозность и трепет в груди, будто взмах крыльев миллионов бабочек. Хрупкие и безвредные по одной, но все вместе они создавали такое давление в его груди, что Баки казалось, будто они могут сломать кости и вырваться на волю.  
Баки не помнил, чтобы Стив снова давал ему то пойло с наркотиками. Он напряг мозг, припоминая, что после душа Стив завернул его в полотенце, как ребенка, и усадил на стул в кухне. Он ел с рук Стива все, что тот ему давал. Но все было приготовлено у него на глазах, Стив ничего не подмешивал. А это означало, что чувство в груди было его собственным, его собственными глупыми эмоциями, и это открытие ошеломило Баки. Когда он представил, как вернется домой один, назад к своей работе и скучной жизни без Стива, то почувствовал холод в душе. Он не знал, чего он хотел за пределами хижины, когда они вернутся в реальность, но он точно знал, что не сможет выбросить Стива из головы, не сможет вернуться к своей обычной жизни.  
Тихое похрапывание вдруг прекратилось, и Баки затаил дыхание, не отводя взгляда от лица Стива. Он думал, что вот сейчас его глаза откроются, и он снова утонет в их глубине. Но вместо этого Стив хрюкнул и продолжил спать.  
Баки невольно улыбнулся Стиву-свинке, еле сдерживая смех. Он улыбался и когда вспоминал дикого зверя, что преследовал его, который так контрастировал с сонным боровом.  
Руки Стива рефлекторно сжались вокруг Баки, он наклонил голову и сонно поцеловал Баки в макушку, тот замер, стараясь не думать о том, насколько это было приятно. Обожание Стива делало его сентиментальным. Он с силой прикусил язык, чтобы отвлечь себя болью от ощущений, что вызвал неосознанный поцелуй Стива.  
Баки глаз не мог отвести от идеального лица Стива, его полных розовых губ. Он хотел поцеловать их еще в душе, но сдержался. Он хотел поцеловать их еще раньше, но не позволял себе признаться в этом желании, это было чересчур личное. Он был физически измотан, тогда в душе, и точно знал, что хотел поцеловать Стива не из похоти, а чтобы ощутить тепло, комфорт, безопасность, дом. Стив — не его дом, и его сердцу нужно было это понять.  
Бабочки в его груди бесновались, щекотали горло, он не мог больше их игнорировать. Он боялся целовать Стива, боялся почувствовать нечто большее, чем страсть, нечто запретное. Он не мог себе позволить испытывать к Стиву настоящие чувства. К человеку, который начал с того, что похитил его, опоил, изнасиловал. К человеку, который убил невинного старика, расстроил Брока — его спасителя…  
Стив не мог нравиться ему, но его внимание вызывало привыкание. Стив смотрел на него, будто бы он готов был сожрать Баки. И другие моменты, когда Стив выглядел потерянным без него: на похоронах, в лесу. У Баки больно сжималось в груди, когда он видел такого Стива.  
Ему хотелось доказать себе, что дело было в сексе, крышесносном сексе, ни в чем больше. И единственным способом доказать это … поцеловать Стива и ничего не почувствовать при этом. Это был бестолковый вызов, который он сам себе сделал. Идиотский поступок, на который он возлагал надежды.  
Ему нужно было попробовать, но не пока Стив бодрствует и сможет перехватить контроль. Стив умел отключать мозг Баки, так что похоть перекрывала все остальные чувства, и Баки не смог бы понять любовь ли это. Ему нужно было попробовать, пока Стив спал, всего лишь прижаться губами к его губам до тех пор, пока все бабочки не сдохнут от контакта. Боже, он надеялся, что именно это и произойдет.  
Он наклонил голову под нужным углом, облизнул пересохшие губы и подался вперед. В миллиметре от губ Стива он остановился, судорожно сглатывая подступивший к горлу комок, он прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать скулеж. От такой близости его сердце бешено заколотилось, а в животе все сжалось — плохой знак. Ведь он хотел почувствовать одно большое ни-че-го.  
«Черт», — думал он, преодолевая последний миллиметр и прижимаясь ртом к губам Стива. Он не закрыл глаза, мысленно готовясь, что вот сейчас Стив нахально ухмыльнется и откроет свои. Но этого не случилось, Стив продолжал похрапывать, и Баки отдал все свое внимание его губам, их теплоте и мягкости.  
Он не шевелился, а только прижимался губами к Стиву, прислушиваясь к реакциям своего тела. Ощущения были оглушительными, осознание обрушилось на него неподъемным весом, от чего Баки бросило в дрожь.  
Он так надеялся, что ничего не почувствует, что бабочки умрут или превратятся в злобных пчел, но вместо этого они разом вспорхнули вверх и вместе со вздохом вырвались из его рта, эмоции затопили его сознание. В груди поселилась невероятная легкость, а ведь все что он делал — это прижимался губами к губам Стива, никакого движения, никакого сплетения языков, только невесомое давление. Он слышал собственное сердцебиение, судорожное дыхание. Ему стало тесно в собственной коже.  
Баки отпрянул, пробормотав:  
— Вот дерьмо.   
Он и правда повредился умом, влюбился в того, кто… он замотал головой, быстро отгоняя крамольную мысль.  
Баки медленно поднялся, найдя в темноте какие-то штаны и футболку, которая утопила его в запахе Стива. Он вдохнул этот запах, прежде чем стукнуть себя ладонью по лбу. «Что за кретин?» — одернул он себя. Так делают только без ума влюбленные в романтических фильмах.  
Баки удалось пробраться в кухню. Он не включал свет, чтобы не разбудить Стива. Ему нужно было время, чтобы переварить все. Он хотел Стива. Мысль о жизни без него причиняла невыносимую боль. Зависимость от его тела, его внимания была сродни наркотической. Когда Стив преследовал его, Баки чувствовал себя живым…  
Проведя ладонью по лицу, он снова выругался и потянулся за стаканом. Он тихо налил воды, чтобы не потревожить Стива. Глядя в окно, он залпом выпил всю воду и вытер рот тыльной частью руки. Ему нравился Стив, и это было большим, чем просто симпатия. Он не знал, что делать с этим, кроме как ругать себя и сходить с ума.  
Тень, мелькнувшая среди деревьев, заставила его прищуриться. За окном было еще темно, и он мог видеть только тени. Он заметил еще движение и попытался проследить за ним взглядом, но тень исчезла в темноте.  
Баки решил, что он и вправду сходит с ума, видит призраков, может быть, это мистер Трэкер пришел за ним с того света. Баки вздрогнул от этой мысли и быстро отвернулся от окна, глядя на Стива, спящего возле огня. Вот только внимание Баки привлекла маленькая красная точка, движущаяся вдоль противоположной стены, по направлению движения он понял, что снайпер находился позади него, за тем самым окном, перед которым он стоял. С замирающим от ужаса сердцем он медленно обернулся, точка переместилась на его плечо.  
— Блять!  
Он упал на пол, и пуля не достала его. Но тут же начали стрелять уже с другой стороны. Стены дома сотрясались от беспрерывных очередей огня.  
Баки сжался в комок на полу, закрыв уши руками, чтобы заглушить звуки стрельбы.  
Выстрелы и звуки разрушения не прекращались, Баки делал все возможное, чтобы абстрагироваться. Если смерть пришла за ним, то он хотел остаться в неведении.  
— Оставайся там…   
Он не знал, принадлежал ли голос Стиву или людям снаружи, что разносили дом в щепки.  
Он почувствовал на себе чьи-то руки, они тянули, и он сопротивлялся, пока Стив не одернул его и не приказал открыть глаза. Баки не понимал, что они были закрыты, пока не увидел безумный взгляд Стива. Стрельба прекратилась, но снаружи послышался металлический грохот.  
— Ты ранен?  
Он не чувствовал повреждений помимо гулящих барабанных перепонок, и потому коротко кивнул полностью одетому Стиву. В выражении Стива промелькнули тепло и тревога, отчего Баки поспешил сжать его руку, чтобы заверить, что с ним все было в порядке. Стив кивнул, его взгляд потемнел, и выражение вернулось к убийственно напряженному.  
— Они перезаряжают, — сказал Стив, волоча Баки по полу в более безопасное место.  
Стив переместил их под стол. Он дотянулся до дивана и подвинул его так, что одна сторона оказалась заблокирована. Потом он подтянул одеяло и накрыл им Баки, оставив снаружи только голову. Стив выглянул из-за их импровизированной баррикады, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходило на улице, но Баки вцепился в него, притягивая к себе.  
— Я связался с Башней, все будет хорошо.  
Когда деревянные стены начали рассыпаться под пулями, осколки и щепками летя во все стороны, Стив закрыл своим телом Баки, держа руки над его головой так, чтобы его не задели пули или обломки. Судя по звукам, стреляющий был не один, и по непрерывным очередям из выстрелов можно было понять, что у них были пулеметы. Хижину обстреливали со всех сторон, разнося дом в щепки.  
Баки вытащил руку из своего кокона и вцепился в футболку Стива, словно умирающий человек. Его лицо скорчилось в ожидании боли от пули или деревянного осколка. Стив казался невозмутимо спокойным, он не шелохнулся, закрывая собой Баки. Крыша обрушилась, обломки с грохотом упали на стол, заставляя землю под ними дрожать.  
Град огня внезапно прекратился, в воздухе повисла напряженная тишина. Стив подождал немного, прежде чем убрать одеяло и начать ощупывать тело Баки, проверяя, нет ли повреждений.  
Баки удивило искреннее беспокойство в глазах Стива. Он попытался сесть, но был быстро прижат назад взволнованным Стивом. В итоге он сжал его лицо ладонями и притянул Стива, укладывая его на себя.  
— Я в порядке, в порядке, — сказал он твердо, глядя Стиву в глаза, тот выдохнул с облегчением и обмяк, все еще закрывая Баки своим телом.  
Баки вытер красную каплю с лица Стива, с пореза закапало на пол. Лицо, руки, грудь Стива были покрыты рваными ранами, с которых сочилась кровь, окрашивая его футболку в красное. Казалось, будто кто-то напал на него с металлической теркой для сыра. Баки посмотрел вниз, на его бедрах тоже расползались красные пятна.  
— Черт, — выдохнул он, — черт возьми, Стив.  
Стив повернул лицо в руку Баки и мягко поцеловал его ладонь.  
— Все хорошо, на мне быстро заживает.  
Баки нахмурился и почувствовал, как его собственные губы дрожат от волнения. Стив тоже заметил это и с удивлением уставился на него, кончиками пальцев он проследил омраченные тревогой черты Баки.  
— Тебе не все равно, ты переживаешь за меня… — сказал он тем же тоном, что и в лесу.  
Баки не стал отрицать, он коротко кивнул, и Стив заулыбался в ответ, большой, красивый и так неправильно покрытый кровью из-за зловещих убийц, преследовавших их.  
Вместе со звуками перезаряжаемого оружия Баки услышал голоса, доносившиеся снаружи от разрушенной хижины. Сконцентрировавшись, Баки сумел разобрать их акцент, русский, они обсуждали, мертв ли Капитан Америка и подначивали друг друга пойти проверить.  
— Они думают, ты мертв… — прошептал он Стиву на ухо.  
— Ты понимаешь, что они говорят?  
Баки кивнул, стараясь расслышать предложения целиком, но у него не получалось, они были слишком тихими и осторожными.  
— Они попытаются зайти? – прошептал Стив в ухо Баки, тот вздрогнул от близости.  
— Они недостаточно храбры для этого.  
Улыбка, озарившая лицо Стива, была жутковатой. Он явно был в восторге от того, что они боялись его.  
Баки замер, разобрав следующие слова. Стив почувствовал изменения и ткнулся носом в щеку Баки.   
— О чем они?  
— Они, они собираются отравить нас газом…  
Самодовольство, что источал Стив, сразу исчезло, он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда на пол что-то упало и покатилось, следующая газовая граната последовала за первой. Баки попытался вылезти из под Стива, но тот резко припечатал его назад.  
— Нет! Если выйдешь, они убьют тебя.  
Баки вцепился в плечи Стива, желая, чтобы тот понял весь ужас ситуации, в которой они оказались.  
— Нам нужно уходить…  
— Я послал сигнал бедствия в Башню, они скоро будут здесь.  
Обычно хладнокровный Стив терял самоконтроль из-за беспокойства Баки. Пространство наполнялось шипением химического вещества, и Баки запаниковал, почему-то пулеметные очереди казались ему более привлекательной перспективой, нежели газовые гранаты.  
— Ты должен довериться мне, Баки.  
Баки послушно замер и кивнул, он спрятал лицо на груди Стива, газ уже подбирался к ним, вызывая у Баки спазмы в горле и кашель. Его глаза горели и слезились, хоть он и держал их закрытыми. Он думал, что это конец: они либо задохнутся здесь, либо их убьют русские снаружи.  
С улицы доносились ворчание и смех. Стив прокашлялся и хриплым голосом спросил.  
— Что они говорят?  
— Го-говорят… пристрелят тебя, как крысу.   
Он почувствовал раскатистый рык в груди Стива.  
Хотя Стив и закрывал его своим телом, как барьером, Баки все равно кашлял, хрипел и захлебывался слюной. Ему хотелось бежать, но Стив удерживал его на месте, пытаясь успокоить задушенными словами, половину из которых Баки не слышал.  
Кожа горела, и совсем не так, как от прикосновений Стива, эта боль была нестерпимой, будто кто-то выцарапывал его внутренности, в легких что-то булькало и пузырилось, а по липким щекам текли горячие слезы.  
— Стив, я… я не могу.  
Он не мог дышать, было слишком больно. Дыхание стало поверхностным, он не хотел пускать этот отравленный воздух в свое тело. Он тонул, на этот раз на суше, тонул в ядовитых испарениях.  
— Держись, Баки. – выдохнул Стив. Он слышал тревогу в его голосе, беспокойство, и это только усиливало панику Баки. Если даже Стив думал, что они обречены, значит у них и правда не было шансов.  
— Они скоро будут здесь, обещаю.  
Пронзительный свист рассек атмосферу, высоко в небе послышался грохот грома, крики снаружи стали громче и перестрелка возобновилась.  
— Пойдем, Бак. — Стив вылез из под стола, вытаскивая следом Баки и взваливая его себе на плечо. Он цеплялся, боясь открыть глаза и прижимая рот к футболке Стива.  
Звук стрельбы и лязг металла на какой-то момент стал еще громче, пока все не стихло, оставаясь где-то на заднем плане, но уже не оглушало.  
Баки спиной ощущал прохладу воздуха, Стив опустил его, прижимая к дереву. Руки Стива судорожно ощупывали его, они не могли утолить боль внутри, однако, от прохладного воздуха становилось легче, горло уже меньше саднило.  
— Н-нормально… — ответил Баки. Его легкие уже нормально функционировали, но он не рисковал открыть глаза.  
Баки слышал горестный скулеж, две теплые ладони сжали его щеки. Прикосновение губ Стива было нежным, едва ощутимый поцелуй будто кричал о его уязвимости.  
Баки с трудом открыл глаза, слезы склеивали его ресницы. Беспокойство, беспомощное выражение на лице Стива ошеломили Баки. Да, представления Стива о любви были извращенными, неправильными, но когда он так смотрел, испуганно и надломлено, не оставалось никаких сомнений, что он любил Баки.  
Баки положил свою руку поверх руки Стива, переплетая их пальцы.   
— Я правда в порядке, Стив, клянусь.  
Перестрелка продолжалась, Баки видел вспышки от взрывов в отражении голубых глаз Стива, Мстителям нужна была его помощь.  
— Иди! — сказал он, отталкивая Стива. Тот сомневался, глядя на Баки как побитый щенок, — Закопай их… - добавил он быстро.  
Стив кивнул, еще раз визуально осмотрев его, и рванул по направлению к взрывам.  
Баки выглянул из-за дерева, наблюдая за разворачивающейся драмой. Тот, кого звали Соколом, бросился к Стиву, передавая ему печально известный щит. После чего Первый Мститель напал на атакующих, превращая тех в кровавое месиво, при помощи смертельных бросков своего щита. Он не был в униформе Капитана Америка, Баки видел его сражения по телевизору. Однако, джинсы и белая футболка, испачканные в его собственной крови, вскоре окрасились кровью чужих людей.  
Стив был в своей стихии, словно цепной пес, отпущенный на волю и способный разорвать на куски тех, кто это заслужил. Улыбка на его лице была злобной, а язык тела устрашающим. Он был бесспорной находкой для военных условий, и сейчас он методично уничтожал врага.  
Баки заметил и других мстителей. Сокол и Железный Человек вели обстрел с высоты. Черная Вдова выбивала дух из тех, кто приближался к ней. Зрение Баки оставалось нечетким, но он видел неприятелей среди деревьев, некоторые пускались в бегство, заслышав рык Стива.  
Треск веток позади Баки заставил его похолодеть от страха. Он медленно обернулся, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с вооруженным до зубов человеком. С головы до ног он был одет в черное, кожаные ремни опоясывали его тело. Баки молился, чтобы это оказался еще один Мститель, о котором Баки не знал. Но затем мужчина заговорил, называя Баки маленькой игрушкой Капитана Америка. Русские слова вынудили Баки отступить, косясь через плечо в сторону Стива и остальных.  
«Блять», — подумал он, ситуация была патовой. Человек перед ним двигался с той же молниеносной быстротой и мощью, что и Стив. Он закрыл рот Баки рукой и впечатал его в дерево. Когда его яростно стукнули затылком о дерево, перчатка заглушила крик боли. Перед глазами все поплыло. Сила того человека была невероятной, Баки был беспомощным и слабым в сравнении с ним.  
Прохладное лезвие ножа прижалось к его горлу. Мужчина, удерживавший его, пристально изучал лицо Баки, возбуждаясь от страха, который он видел.  
«Вот дерьмо», — снова подумал он, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки, но мужчина шикнул на него, как на ребенка, посмеиваясь. Он сказал, что если Баки будет хорошо себя вести, то он оставит его в живых.  
Мужчина склонился и глубоко вдохнул и застонал, говоря, что Баки хорошо пахнет.  
Баки проклинал свое везение, не успел он выбраться из одной смертельной опасности, как угодил в другую, только в этот раз Стива не было рядом, он был один на один с более сильным и быстрым противником.  
Он снова попытался вырваться, но мужчина не позволил ему, неодобрительно качая головой. Рука с ножом быстро двинулась, и клинок вонзился в ладонь Баки, проходя насквозь, мужчина продолжал нажимать, пока острие ножа не вошло в кору дерева над головой Баки, пригвоздив окровавленную руку. Свободной рукой мужчина зажимал рот Баки, заглушая крики и рыдания. Рука Баки дрожала, и каждое движение причиняло новую боль и повреждения. Мужчина ухмыльнулся, отстраняясь и глядя на свою работу, прежде чем бросить взгляд в сторону звуков стрельбы, туда, где продолжалась битва.  
Это был первый раз, когда Баки молил Стива появиться, избавить его от боли и этого существа, причиняющего ее. Мужчина был умалишенным, психопатом, но это был не его психопат. Баки хотел, чтобы его псих оказался сейчас рядом и разобрался с чужаком.  
Кровь стекала по распятой руке Баки, и металлический запах повис в воздухе. Мужчина склонился и лизнул, торжествующе улыбаясь. Но это не было похоже на улыбку Стива. Эта улыбка казалась порочной, обещающей больше боли. Липкое дыхание чужака вернулось к уху Баки, он приговаривал, чтобы тот вел себя хорошо и тогда ему не придется пригвоздить и вторую руку. Баки кивнул, его тело билось в агонии, а из глаз лились слезы. Кровь непрерывно стекала из раны в ладони, и не было никаких шансов, что она остановится, пока нож находился внутри, все глубже врезаясь в окружающую его плоть.  
Человек в маске прошептал на ухо Баки, что он видел его в лесу накануне, слышал, как он кричал от удовольствия и хотел услышать еще. Но только в этот раз он хотел быть тем, кто заставит Баки кричать.  
Окровавленная рука мужчины потянулась к штанам Баки, быстро стягивая их вниз. Его член был вялым от боли и ужаса, не было ни малейшего намека на возбуждение, но это, кажется, только заводило чужака. Той же рукой он принялся расстегивать свои брюки. Шум позади них заставил его остановиться. Надежда расцвела в груди Баки, голоса неподалеку принадлежали Мстителям. Баки не мог различить голос Стива, пока тот надрывно не прокричал «Баки!»  
Мужчина, прижимавший его к дереву, прошептал имя на ухо Баки, искажая его акцентом.  
Стив позвал его снова. Остальные Мстители замолчали, пока кто-то не спросил, кого он ищет.  
— Баки был со мной, — ответил Стив, — должно быть, он убежал в лес.  
Баки не мог связаться со Стивом телепатически, как бы сильно ни старался. Все было бесполезно. Он был спрятан от глаз Стива, прижат к дереву. Голоса Мстителей постепенно затихли, под звуки удаляющихся в лес шагов. Надежда снова покинула Баки, Стив ушел искать его в другом месте. Его буквально парализовало от ужаса.  
Мужчина продолжил стягивать свои брюки, по-прежнему закрывая рукой рот Баки. Он пристроился между его бедер, спрашивая, как лучше будет это сделать. Мужчина обхватил Баки за поясницу, просовывая окровавленные пальцы между его ягодиц и наглаживая нежную кожу. Он сказал, что кровь — лучшая смазка, и если Баки не станет дергаться, то ему будет не так больно.   
Баки отчаянно дернулся и врезал коленом возбужденному мужчине. Рука, закрывающая его рот, ослабла достаточно, чтобы Баки смог позвать Стива. Баки попытался отбиться, но противник воткнул второй нож в запястье его левой руки, до отвратительного хруста кости, он точно также распял эту руку над головой Баки. Мужчина прошипел, что он убьет его, вскроет горло и трахнет, пока тот будет истекать кровью.  
Хоть его рот и не зажимали больше, Баки не кричал, он смотрел прямо на мужчину.   
— Стив прикончит тебя, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы. Тот растерянно отстранился, прежде чем вжаться бедрами в бедра Баки.  
Щит ударил по его голове с такой силой, что мужчину отбросило на несколько метров. Баки не мог вздохнуть с облегчением, потому что его руки пронизывала жгучая боль, и малейшее движение ранило еще больше.  
Стив набросился на противника, с легкостью вбивая того в землю. Стив оседлал его и принялся избивать, от нечеловеческой силы ударов лицо мужчины перекорежило, и кровь брызгала во все стороны.  
Другие Мстители подоспели, игнорируя сцену жестокого убийства. Черная Вдова подошла к Баки и подтянула его штаны. Он все еще ощущал липкую влагу от чужого члена на своих бедрах, фантомные отпечатки чужих пальцев на коже, и свою собственную кровь, подсыхающую между ягодиц.  
Сокол попытался вытащить ножи из дерева, но они не сдвинулись с места. От малейших движений тело Баки прошивало новой волной невыносимой агонии. Когда подступил Железный Человек в своем продвинутом костюме, у него с легкостью получилось вынуть клинки. Баки попробовал встать, но не смог, он рухнул на землю, и Сокол с Черной Вдовой подхватили его.  
— Нужно отвести его в самолет.  
Железный Человек кивнул, но когда они попытались оттащить его к самолету, Баки заверещал и вырвался. Разумом Баки понимал, что они не представляют опасности, возможно, с ними было бы куда безопасней, чем со Стивом. Но он не хотел к ним, он хотел к человеку, который в тот момент месил окровавленный труп и зверски рычал, отбивая куски плоти от тела. Стив схватился за щит и принялся разбивать им грудную клетку поверженного, мерзкий звук ломающихся костей и журчание крови заполнили пространство. От запаха крови к горлу подступала тошнота.  
Другие Мстители не вмешивались в расправу. Баки удивило, что они даже не казались шокированными, они спокойно ждали, пока Стив удовлетворит свою жажду крови.  
С жалящей болью в руках, покрытый кровью, Баки двинулся вперед. Он упал на колени и позвал Стива. И только тогда его ярость угасла, Стив поднял голову, будто очнувшись от какого-то оцепенения. Он нашел глазами Баки, который протянул руки к Стиву, и тот бросил обезглавленное тело и кинулся к Баки, заключая его в удушающие объятья. Ему не было дела до того, что Стив с ног до головы был покрыт кровью, что в его волосах застряли куски чужого мяса. Стив держал его, и он был уверен, что никто больше не посмеет тронуть его, когда Стив рядом.  
В доказательство этого, когда Сокол протянул руку к Баки, Стив злобно взревел.  
— Не трогай его.   
Железный Человек с большей уверенностью подошел к Стиву, видимо, рассчитывая на свою броню в случае чего — заключил Баки.  
— Стив, надо отвести его в самолет.  
Тело, которое обнимал Баки, было максимально напряжено, оно будто состояло из острых углов и каменных мускулов. Баки обвил руками шею Стива, цепляясь локтями, и прижался так сильно, как мог, вдыхая его запах.  
Стив встал, поднимая Баки, тот крепко обхватил его бедрами, оставаясь приклеенным к телу Стива так тесно, что мог бы просочиться сквозь его кожу и спрятаться там.  
Его руки все так же болели, но он, наконец, почувствовал себя в безопасности, а не на грани жизни и смерти.  
— Мой. — проворчал Стив ему на ухо.  
— Да, черт возьми, твой. — ответил Баки, прижимаясь еще крепче, прячась в холмах и впадинах его мышц.  
Стив шел к самолету, Мстители, поколебавшись, последовали за ним, осторожно переглядываясь и понурив головы. Со стороны это было похоже на похоронную процессию.


	8. Chapter 8

Реальность возвращалась к нему обрывками. Баки смутно помнил, как его положили на больничную кровать, помнил свет ярких ламп, когда он смотрел в пространство. Укол от иглы, входящей в руку, и расплывчатый образ Стива Роджерса, наблюдающего за ним темным, вынимающим душу взглядом. Он все еще был перепачкан подсыхающей кровью.  
Баки больше не чувствовал жгучей боли в руках, ощущения притупились благодаря болеутоляющим. Он посмотрел на свои раны и почти рассмеялся, затуманенный мозг решил, что искромсанная плоть — забавное зрелище.  
— Назад в реальный мир… — сумел пробормотать он. Мститель только коротко кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Пусть он и звал Стива, когда думал, что умирает, цеплялся за него, как утопающий за соломинку, вдыхал его дьявольский запах, чтобы успокоиться. Но он не мог признать, что его сердце бьется для Стива, не мог сказать это вслух.  
Теперь, когда они были далеко от хижины, он задался вопросом, каким будет следующий шаг Стива в попытках завоевать его. Он знал, что уже полностью принадлежит Стиву, но все равно побаивался его. Стив был непредсказуемым и опасным.  
Перед глазами все поплыло, и Баки уронил голову на подушку, не расслышав последних слов Стива. Он был слишком сонным, чтобы на них зацикливаться.

***

Баки моргнул, фокусируясь на больничных лампах. Пронзительная боль в левой руке заставила его опустить взгляд на свои покалеченные конечности. Обе руки были загипсованы, только на левой гипс доходил аж до половины предплечья.  
Белоснежное постельное белье и отчетливый запах антисептика говорили о том, что он находился в больнице. Однако, не в общей палате, потому что комната больше походила на спальню со смежной ванной комнатой. Баки подумал, что такое обслуживание влетит ему в копеечку.  
— Ты проснулся, это хорошо.  
Баки кивнул, делая маленький глоток воды через соломинку, которую прижали к его губам. Мужчина рядом с ним был так же узнаваем без костюма, как и в нем. Железный Человек осторожно улыбнулся и убрал стакан в сторону.  
— Спасибо…  
Нервозная улыбка Тони нисколько не успокаивала Баки. Железный человек дергался, то и дело бросая взгляды в сторону двери.  
— Ты не хочешь спросить, где ты? — наконец сказал он.  
Баки недоуменно заморгал. Неужели Тони правда считал его настолько глупым и не способным самостоятельно определить, что они в больнице? Предположительно, Старк казался самым сообразительным среди Мстителей.  
— В больнице.  
— Эм, вроде того. Ты в Башне.  
Баки напрягся, прежде чем обвести комнату недоверчивым взглядом. Башня. Стив должен быть где-то в Башне, где-то рядом. Но его не было рядом, когда Баки проснулся.  
Когда дверь скрипнула, его сердце зашлось. Тони нахмурился, глядя на кардиомонитор, но ничего не сказал. Баки изо всех сил старался не выдать свое разочарование, когда Шэрон зашла в комнату.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Баки мрачно улыбнулся в сторону Шэрон.  
— Побаливает.  
Взглянув на живот, на котором покоилась загипсованная кисть, и на лежащую рядом левую, почти полностью загипсованную, руку, он попытался пошевелить пальцами, но реакции были заторможенными и мышцы почти не реагировали.  
Шэрон надула губы и прислонилась к спинке стула, стоявшего возле кровати. Баки был сыт по горло всеобщим показательным молчанием, и решил задать вопрос, давно висевший в воздухе.  
— Где… где Стив?  
В позе Тони ощущалась неловкость. Обычно излучающий уверенность человек, промямлил:  
— Он, он…  
— Его здесь нет. — подхватила Шэрон, заканчивая за Тони.  
Кажется, все считали его идиотом. Было очевидно, что Стива нет.  
— Когда он вернется?  
— Через несколько дней, недель… Кто знает. — вздохнула она с деланным сочувствием в голосе.  
Сердце Баки ухнуло вниз, и, кажется, вообще покинуло тело.  
— Вот как… — все что он сумел выдавить.  
Шэрон склонилась и взяла одну из израненных рук Баки.  
— А чего ты ожидал? Что он будет здесь, когда ты очнешься, что будет заботиться о тебе? Тебе нужно выбросить из головы эту навязчивую идею. — с насмешкой сказала она.  
Баки моргнул несколько раз и уставился на капельницу. Даже будь в ней наркотики, он вряд ли смог бы понять. Недоверчивое «Что?» сорвалось с его губ.  
Она неодобрительно покачала головой, сжимая его пальцы. Не будь он на обезболивающих, наверно, почувствовал бы боль.  
— Ты попытался соблазнить его на похоронах моей тети, появился в хижине без предупреждения… Я понимаю, должно быть, это волнующе — познакомиться со знаменитостью. Но ты ведешь себя как сталкер.  
Баки полузадушено рассмеялся, словно умалишенный, он даже оглянулся, не веря, что этот странный звук исходил от него. Все что он увидел — недобро глядящая Шэрон и нервничающий Тони Старка.  
— Ты воспользовался им, — выплюнула она, Баки снова маньячно захихикал, — попытался соблазнить его, пока любовь его жизни лежала при смерти в пансионате. — закончила она.  
Стало уже совсем не смешно, когда Шэрон упомянула Пегги в этом ключе, Баки отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нет, это он.  
— Зачем ты ему?  
Баки хотел сказать «да потому что он сумасшедший», но запнулся и тяжело вздохнул, отворачиваясь в другую сторону.  
— Ему нет до тебя дела, если сейчас он не здесь…  
Эти слова ранили Баки в самое сердце. Все, что Стив говорил о любви с первого взгляда, оказалось пустыми словами. Его не было рядом, когда Баки очнулся.  
— Шэрон, — в голосе Тони звучало предупреждение, и она быстро отпустила руку Баки, — он одержим Стивом, и ему нужна доза реальности, единственный способ…  
Она встала, вытирая свои руки о джинсы.  
— Кое- кто хочет увидеть тебя.  
Логика ему подсказывала, что вряд ли это был Стив, чье имя рефреном звучало в голове Баки. Он был слишком обдолбан из- за медикаментов, чтобы остановить это, он нуждался в Стиве. Но вместо светловолосого Мстителя в комнату вошел Брок.  
С ошарашенными и полными слез глазами он бросился к Баки и принялся ощупывать его.  
— Господи, Бак. — выдохнул он, садясь в кресло рядом и хватая Баки за руку, но менее крепкой хваткой, чем Шэрон.  
Баки оцепенел, он не знал, как вести себя рядом с Броком.  
— Вот, — он показал Баки сумку, — здесь кое- какие вещи, одежда, телефон…  
Баки поежился от теплой улыбки Брока, он не был готов столкнуться с ним сейчас. Он предпочел бы оказаться в коме, и чтобы все это оказалось не больше, чем дурным сном. Баки снова опустил голову на подушку, чувствуя как слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз.  
— Все хорошо, детка. Теперь ты в безопасности.

Баки зажмурился, не желая видеть Брока. Он хотел, чтобы всей этой ситуации не было, это слишком сильно ранило его.  
Кончики чужих пальцев мягко касались его щек, вытирая слезы, низкий голос Брока шептал слова утешения. Баки прильнул к руке Брока, но тут же отпрянул. Он разрывался на части: да, он хотел утешения, но от другого человека.  
— Тебе очень повезло с Броком. — сказала Шэрон тем же участливым тоном. Брок коротко рассмеялся.  
— Не ему повезло со мной, а мне с ним.  
— Я не могу, Брок. — всхлипнул Баки, не открывая глаз.  
— Ты о чем?  
— О нас. Ничего не выходит.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Ресницы слиплись от слез, но Баки открыл глаза, фокусируя взгляд на Броке, тот мотал головой, не желая принять происходящее.  
— Мне жаль. — попытался Баки, но Брок продолжал мотать головой.  
— Послушай, детка… у тебя шок. Ты напился, и потом те парни ранили тебя.  
Баки нахмурился. С одной стороны он был рад, что Брок не знал, о том, что Баки был там со Стивом. Но с другой стороны его разозлило, что Брок решил, будто он напился и позволил каким-то проходимцам избить себя.  
— К счастью эти ребята нашли тебя… — Брок кивнул в сторону Тони и Шэрон.  
— Нет, Брок… Я не могу так больше, не могу.  
— Сотрясение мозга… — подсказала Шэрон, придвигаясь поближе к Броку и разговаривая с ним так, будто Баки не было в комнате, — Он сильно ударился головой о бетон.  
— Не было там никакого бетона, только дерево.  
Шэрон с жалостью посмотрела на Брока.  
— Как я и говорила ранее, когда мы подобрали его, он был сильно пьян. — она покрутила пальцем у виска, и Баки вырвал свою руку из хватки Брока.  
— Этого не было! Стив. Где Стив?!  
Брок вытаращил глаза.   
— Зачем он тебе?  
— Он, он знает, что произошло на самом деле.  
— У него появилась нездоровая привязанность к Стиву. — пояснила Шэрон, и Брок зарычал в ее сторону.  
Брок помрачнел, но не стал срываться на Баки.  
— Выпивка всегда была твоей слабостью.  
— Нет! – выпалил Баки. Он был сыт по горло. Ему надоело, что все манипулируют им. Брок заслуживал знать правду, и неважно, как сильно это ранило бы его.  
— Я встречался со Стивом за твоей спиной.  
Брок взглянул в сторону Шэрон, в поисках подтверждения, она покачала головой и сочувственно улыбнулась.  
— Сучка. — выдохнул Баки.  
Голос Брока был ровным и спокойным, когда он снова заговорил. Так не ведут себя, когда узнают об измене возлюбленного.  
— Баки… это всего лишь алкоголь.  
— Я не пьяница, и ничего я не наркоман!  
— Они всегда отрицают это. Не понимают, что мы хотим помочь. — назидательным тоном проговорила Шэрон.  
Брок понятливо кивнул.  
— Я найду тебе хороший реабилитационный центр.  
— Хорошая идея. – снова вмешалась Шэрон, сжимая плечо Брока.  
— Мне не нужна реабилитация! Мне нужно, чтобы ты услышал меня. Услышь меня! Все кончено, я не люблю тебя, Брок.  
Брок впал в ступор, как если б Баки ударил его.  
— Ты не любишь меня… — пробормотал он.  
— Я пытался, прости.  
— Пытался? — горько рассмеялся Брок, игнорирую Шэрон, размахивающую рукой перед его лицом, — пытался. Я настолько непривлекателен?  
— Я не это имел ввиду. Но я не могу полюбить тебя. Просто… просто этому не суждено быть.  
Брок покачал головой, не потрудившись вытереть свои слезы.  
— Ладно… хорошо…  
Брок все еще выглядел сбитым с толку, и Баки не был уверен, дошли ли его слова до него.  
— Это все из- за сотрясения мозга, он не знает, что говорит.  
Брок оттолкнул возмущенную Шэрон и исчез в дверях.  
Баки, может быть, и расстроился бы, если б не переполнявшее его в тот момент раздражение, причиной которого была расхаживающая возле кровати Шэрон.  
— Ты идиот, Джеймс, этот человек любит тебя. — не унималась она.  
Он знал, что Брок любит его. Он знал это много лет. Но чокнутый Стив был прав, сказав, что неправильно оставаться с Броком, если не можешь ответить взаимностью на его чувства. Брок заслуживал счастья от того, кто смог бы и захотел дать ему это счастье.  
Шэрон ушла, театрально взмахнув волосами.  
Эмоции обрушились на Баки разом: он разбил сердце Брока, отказался от своего единственного союзника в этом мире. Раньше, чем он осознал это, крупные капли потекли по его щекам к подбородку. Тони прокашлялся, и только тогда Баки сообразил, что он не один.  
— Вот, возьми…  
Тони предложил салфетку, но Баки не смог взять ее своими искалеченными руками. Салфетка полетела на пол, и оба проводили ее взглядом.  
— Ничего, я помогу.  
Баки увернулся от руки Тони, когда тот попытался вытереть его слезы.  
— Пожалуйста, — голос его не слушался, когда он пытался совладать с эмоциями, — скажи мне, где Стив…  
— Он занят зачисткой. Разыскивает людей, что заказали нападение.  
Баки вспомнил русских, которые погибли в схватке со Мстителями. И того человека в маске, от которого остались только куски разорванной плоти и переломанные кости. Баки всего передернуло. Окончательно обессилив, он упал на подушку. Отчаяние моментально отступило, потому что Тони успел вколоть лекарство в вену Баки.  
Образ Стива, забивающего на смерть человека в маске, стоял перед глазами. В каждой черте его лица проступала жажда крови. Очевидно, для Стива желание отомстить оказалось сильней, чем необходимость утешить Баки. Это не удивляло.  
— И? Зачем приходили эти парни?  
— Если коротко, за Стивом. — выкрутился Тони.  
Баки закатил глаза. Тони и все остальные в самом деле думали, что Баки был чертовым идиотом.  
— Что они хотели от Стива?  
— Похитить его, промыть ему мозги, заставить работать на себя, выполнять их черные делишки.  
— Промыть мозги?  
Тони кивнул, почесывая свою бородку.   
— Да, я тут обнаружил одну штуку, несколько недель назад, пытаюсь сейчас починить, чтобы узнать, как работает эта машина. Я думаю, они собирались испытать на Стиве нечто похожее.  
— И ты бы мог использовать эту машину, для того чтобы сделать Стива психически здоровым…  
Тони хохотнул, прикрывая смех кашлем.  
— Если бы… Итак, эмм… хирурги подлатали твои руки. С запястьем дело обстояло сложней, чем с ладонью, но они хорошо поработали.  
Баки смотрел, как Тони открыл ящик стола и вытащил рентгеновские снимки. Он повернулся к Баки.  
— Видишь, — Тони смущенно откашлялся, прежде чем продолжить, — здесь штифты и винты, все должно отлично зажить. Правда, движения будут скованными продолжительное время.  
Баки кивнул, ему не было особого дела до своих ран, тем более теперь, когда их скрывал гипс, а лекарства снимали болезненные ощущения.  
— Когда я могу уйти?  
Тони поскреб затылок, неуверенно переминаясь.   
— Ты потерял много крови, отравился газом, и потом у тебя было сотрясение мозга… Думаю тебе лучше будет остаться на пару ночей, здесь тебе помогут. Ты не сможешь самостоятельно есть, пить, мыться.  
Баки посмотрел в глаза Тони, за профессионализмом скрывалось сострадание. Тот неожиданно резко развернулся, прервав зрительный контакт.  
— Звони, если что-то понадобится. — сказал он, спешно ретируясь, как если бы боялся, что Баки еще о чем-то спросит.

***  
Оставшись один в пустой комнате, Баки оглянулся и заметил окно. Он выдернул иглу капельницы, зашипев от боли, и на трясущихся ногах подошел к окну. Он был на высоте, по крайней мере, двадцатого этажа, то есть шансов выпрыгнуть из окна и сбежать не было. Со вздохом он снова лег. Тони сказал, что они хотят подержать его пару дней. Пара дней в окружении Мстителей, но без Стива.  
Из-за отсутствия прочих развлечений, мозг начал подкидывать ему воспоминания предыдущих дней. Фиаско на поминках Пегги, разбитое сердце Брока, поездка к хижине и секс со Стивом. Секс, в котором Баки охотно участвовал. Непреодолимое желание целовать Стива, быть предметом его необоснованного обожания и преданности.  
Ситуация была запутанной. Весь следующий день Баки провел, наблюдая за дверью в ожидании возвращения Стива в Башню, чтобы потребовать с него объяснений. Но этого не случилось.  
Медсестра принесла Баки еду, к которой он едва притронулся. Во-первых, потому что он все еще опасался быть отравленным, во-вторых, его руки были бесполезны. И когда медсестра предложила накормить его с ложки, Баки захотелось свернуться калачиком и умереть со стыда.  
Тони говорил о паре дней. Когда Баки заметил Стива в дверном окне, его сердце замерло, голова закружилась и облегчение, что он испытал, было таким сильным, что он чуть не разрыдался.  
Стив сделал шаг к двери, открывая ее на дюйм, когда ухоженная рука с маникюром опустилась на его руку. Со своего места Баки не мог видеть, что это была за женщина, но она увела Стива, и он последовал за ней.  
Следующий час Баки сверлил взглядом дверь. Глаза жгло, но он боялся моргнуть и пропустить Стива. Его чуть было не сморило, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь. Баки нервно сглотнул, зная, что за дверью Стив.  
Стив заглянул внутрь, и сердце Баки пропустило удар, несколько ударов, должно быть, так и случаются инфаркты.  
— Можно мне войти?  
Это ошарашило Баки. Стив никогда ничего не спрашивал у него, тем более разрешения. Он делал то, что хотел, и ему было плевать, что думал Баки.  
— Д-да. — прошептал Баки. Во рту пересохло.  
Стив приближался широким, уверенным шагом. Баки весь сжался в нерешительности. Да, он испытал облегчение, увидев Стива, но не знал, как вести себя с ним. Что-то было не так в выражении его лица.  
Баки надеялся, что Стив подойдет ближе, прижмется к нему лбом, украдет поцелуй с его губ. Но этого не случилось. Стив остановился у спинки кровати.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Баки умоляюще посмотрел на Стива, чтобы тот сказал уже хоть что- нибудь.  
— Я хотел попросить прощения. —наконец сказал Стив. Его слова были напрочь лишены эмоциональной окраски.  
Баки широко раскрыл глаза от удивления. Учитывая количество косяков, за которые Стив задолжал извинения, Баки не понимал, что конкретно тот имел ввиду.  
— Ты был прав, — продолжил он с тем же нечитаемым выражением лица, — я плохо адаптировался после разморозки. Я зациклился на тебе, когда увидел тебя с Пегги. То, что я сделал, непростительно, и я сожалею. Обещаю, что больше не трону тебя.  
К счастью, Баки не был больше подсоединен к кардиомонитору, иначе бы Стив увидел, как бешено забилось его сердце от этих слов.  
Стив делал то, что Баки хотел много дней назад: он оставлял его в покое. Но сейчас Баки ощущал, как разрастался в горле комок, рискуя задушить его.  
— Я понимаю, что ты никогда не простишь меня. И я сожалею, что подверг тебя опасности.  
При слове «опасность» в его глазах мелькнула искорка. Намек на эмоции.  
— Ты сможешь покинуть Башню, как только будешь готов, — Стив опустил руку в карман, и Баки напрягся, ожидая, что Стив достанет наручники, но на кровать упала упаковка болеутоляющих, — вот, сильная штука.  
Баки давно поклялся себе, что не возьмет ничего из рук Стива, даже если ему придется терпеть боль.  
Глаза Баки жгло от предательских слез, камень в груди тянул вниз. Его больше не хотели. Стив не хотел его.  
— Разве что… Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Баки?  
Стив склонился ближе. Голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на Баки. Слова застряли в его горле. Он хотел просить Стива остаться, не отказываться от того, чем они были друг для друга, неважно чем. Последняя функционирующая клетка в мозгу Баки сработала:  
— Нет, эм… Нет.  
Стив выпрямился, и Баки мог поклясться, что заметил разочарование в его выражении, но списал это на действие лекарств.  
— Хорошо. Если тебе что-то понадобится, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Пока, Баки.  
Он развернулся и вышел, так же непринужденно, как и зашел. Казалось, этот разговор никак не повлиял на него. В то время как у Баки все внутри разрывалось от внезапной перемены умонастроений Стива. Он больше не хотел Баки, не испытывал к нему влечения, не смотрел на него так же пристально как раньше. Не было ничего. Баки стал ничем. Стал пунктом, который Стив благополучно преодолел. Это было всего лишь обострение его психического заболевание, которое Баки помог преодолеть. Баки шокировал тот факт, что это настолько задело его. Стив ушел и оставил пустоту внутри Баки.

***

Баки не мог больше оставаться в Башне, после того как Стив отверг его. Вернувшись домой, он ощутил оцепенение. Бросив взгляд на диван, на котором Стив трахал его, Баки предпочел сесть на пол, обнимая руками колени и еле сдерживая рыдания. Он даже не понимал, почему это так расстраивало. Ведь он хотел, чтобы Стив прекратил эту одержимость, чтобы отстал от него. И Стив отстал, но это причиняло сильную боль. Стив возвел его на пьедестал и грубо сбросил с него, возвращая Баки в его бессмысленную жизнь.  
Он достал телефон, его глупая фотография с Броком высветилась на экране блокировки, он сделал ее втихаря, пока Брок спал. Он ввел пароль и нашел имя Брока, слово «прости» все еще висело в черновиках, и он оправил его, не зная, что еще можно было добавить. Он написал еще одно сообщение, в котором говорил, что правда сожалеет, не самое оригинальное, что он мог придумать.  
Ответа не последовало. Он видел, что Брок прочитал сообщение. Но опять же Баки ничего не написал, на что можно было ответить. Набирать сообщения было физически больно с его загипсованными руками, но через пять минут мучений он написал еще. «Пожалуйста, давай встретимся и обсудим все».  
«Ты всего лишь грязная шлюха. Не пиши мне больше. Нам не стоит встречаться».  
Это задело, это больше, чем задело. Жалобный всхлип сорвался с губ Баки. Он потерял Брока окончательно, и Стива он потерял тоже.  
Он не мог заснуть, отчаянно надеясь, что Стив появится, скажет, что это было нечто вроде проверки. Но он не появился.  
Солнце появилось в незашторенном окне. Баки раскачивался из стороны в сторону, поджав под себя ноги и вздрагивая от каждого звука, исходившего не от него. Но ничего, абсолютно ничего не происходило. В какой-то момент его желудок решил, что настало время обеда, выдергивая тем самым Баки из коматозного состояния. Он не помнил, что именно он съел, но это сработало, и желудок перестал сердито урчать.  
Баки снова сел на свое место на полу и принялся снова ждать, сам не зная чего. Но после стресса последних дней он ждал большего, чем одно большое ничего.  
Стив сделал его преданным псом, готовым ждать возвращения своего хозяина. Он отлучался только чтобы поесть, попить и сходить в туалет.

***

Он сумел заставить себя выйти из дома спустя два дня. Руки болели так, что он не мог больше без таблеток. Он выпил их сразу же, как купил. Из еды Баки принес домой только выпивку.  
Он заперся в доме, мучая себя обидными сообщениями от Брока. С каждым днем сообщения становились все более и более жестокими. Баки делал большие глотки виски, после того как читал их. Он в томлении смотрел на дверь, не желая, чтобы пришел Брок, он хотел видеть Стива. Того непреклонного человека, что любил Баки, и верил, что они созданы друг для друга. Стив все не приходил. И Баки вбил его имя в гугл-поиск, просто чтобы увидеть его. Но то был не тот Стив, которого он знал. У Стива из новостных сводок была сострадательная улыбка, голубые искрящиеся глаза с морщинками в уголках. Это был американский золотой мальчик, и вовсе не тот человек, воссоединения с которым так страстно желал Баки.

***

Прошло десять дней после хижины, и все еще ни слова, ни знака от Стива. Баки ни с кем не разговаривал, он начинал потихоньку сходить с ума. Ему необходимо было отвлечься, ощутить жизнь. Ощутить что-то кроме смертельной бездны, в которую он провалился.  
Баки забрался в душ, включая обжигающе горячую воду. Он морщился от боли, когда вода затекала под гипс, но, по сути, ему было все равно. Ему говорили, что нужно остерегаться попадания влаги на раны. Но он малодушно хотел занести инфекцию, чтобы попасть в больницу. Ведь там есть врачи и медсестры. По крайней мере, живые люди, с которыми можно поговорить.  
Выпив еще виски, Баки вышел из дома, и с поникшей головой, направился к метро. Ему было жизненно необходимо поговорить с людьми, ему нужна была компания, и он знал только одно место, куда мог пойти.  
Как только он пришел в пансионат, босс буквально выставила его вон, говоря, что ему необходим отдых, и что от него все равно мало толку на работе, если он не может что-то поднять, сделать интубацию или массаж сердца. Даже когда он попытался возразить, что он мог бы быть полезным, общаясь с постояльцами, составляя им компанию. Босс вдруг заметила пятна на его футболке.  
— Разлил немного, — пробормотал Баки.  
Она сложила на груди руки, не впечатленная таким оправданием.  
— Ты пил, Господи, Джеймс.  
— Помогает от боли. – ответил он, не говоря о физической боли, а об ощущении собственной бесполезности и ненужности.  
— Послушай, заинтересованная сторона рассказала нам о твоих проблемах со здоровьем.  
Баки сердито взглянул на нее, во всяком случае, попытался. Он поднял свои руки, показывая, что проблемы были более чем очевидны.  
— Вот, возьми…  
Она протянула ему буклет. Баки рассмеялся над словами «психическое здоровье» на обложке, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Думаете, я сумасшедший?  
— Там есть ссылки на сайты. Я бы тебе посоветовала…  
Он фыркнул, протягивая руку, чтобы взять брошюру, но она была слишком тонкая, пальцы не слушались Баки. Брошюра упала на пол рядом с его ногами.  
— Иди домой, Джеймс. Поправляйся, там поглядим. – твердо сказала она, выпроваживая его.

***

В поезде он был близок к нервному срыву, он понял, насколько сильно зависел от людей, теперь, когда чувство одиночества поселилось в его сердце. И у него не было ничего и никого, чтобы отвлечься, ни Брока, ни людей с работы, ни Стива.  
Стив ворвался в его жизнь, словно вихрь, разрушая все на своем пути, и оставляя Баки совершенно разбитым.  
Стив передумал, он понял, что не одержим Баки, и извинился за свои неправильные поступки. Только Баки больше не чувствовал, что это было неправильно. Баки жаждал внимания Стива. Он хотел его тело, его одержимость, его сумасшедшую любовь. Баки необходимо было за что-то цепляться. Он все еще ненавидел Стива, но быть без него он ненавидел еще больше.  
Его голову клонило к земле. Баки считал себя недостойным того, чтобы ходить с поднятой головой. Он сморщил нос, когда почувствовал запах дыма. Чем ближе он подходил к дому, тем запах становился сильней. Баки сразу понял, что горит его дом.  
Густой, черный дым столбом поднимался в небо. Баки подошел ближе, видя, как зеваки собираются вокруг, закрывая носы руками и глядя, как пламя охватывает дом. Все наблюдали, но никто ничего не мог сделать.  
Все, что у него было, вся одежда, все фотографии его мамы, все пожирали красные языки пламени. Все, что имело для Баки значение, превращалось в пепел.  
В ступоре Баки наблюдал, как пожарные тушили оставшиеся от его дома угольки. В какой-то момент одеяло, что накинули ему на плечи, сползло, и он не смог подхватить его своими слабыми пальцами, и потому одеяло упало к его ногам.  
Внимание Баки зацепилось за слова, сказанные каким-то человеком, мол, это был поджог.  
Кто-то спалил его дом дотла, и Баки был почти уверен, что знал, кто это был.

***

Баки барабанил в двери Башни так сильно, что наверняка повредил бы и без того изувеченные руки, но Тони сжалился над ним и открыл.  
— Где он? — рычал Баки, схватив Тони за лацканы пиджака.  
— Под «он» ты имеешь ввиду Стива? Мы только что закончили совещание, секретное.  
Баки фыркнул, направляясь к двери, за которой, очевидно, и было совещание. Тони выгораживал Стива, и Баки собирался доказать, что именно Стив поджег его дом.  
Ворвавшись в помещение с сердитым ревом, Баки замер. За огромным круглым столом сидели мужчины и женщины в деловых костюмах, в их руках были папки с документами. Стив тоже присутствовал на совещании вместе с Шэрон и другими Мстителями, которых Баки смутно помнил. Все обернулись на него в замешательстве.  
— Ты, — заорал Баки, показывая на Стива, — ублюдок! Ты поджег мой дом! Почему?!  
Тридцать людей за столом неуверенно переглянулись, Мстители заерзали. Стив просто смотрел на Баки. Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций.  
— Мы несколько часов были заняты мирными переговорами. — пробормотал Стив, и его окружение согласно закивало.  
— Чушь собачья! — пошатываясь, Баки двинулся вперед и столкнулся с Тони.  
— Эй, полегче… Пойдем, выпьешь кофе, протрезвеешь.  
Баки развернулся к нему.  
— Я не пьян.  
— Конечно, нет, приятель… — Тони подал знак, и два огромных мужика в темных очках и костюмах подхватили Баки и вывели с совещания, которое он прервал.  
Тони усадил Баки в кресло, не глядя на него. Баки устало уронил голову, закрывая лицо загипсованными руками. Он знал, что Стив был ответственен за поджог. Иначе не могло быть. Баки запутался. Он вытер с лица пот.  
Вскоре появился Стив. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и огорченно вздохнул.  
— Это был ты, это должен быть ты… — пробормотал Баки, который растерял всю агрессию и обмяк в кресле, признавая свое поражение.  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
— Пожар… мой дом, мои вещи. Почему, Стив? Почему ты так сильно хочешь уничтожить меня, всю мою жизнь? Это не любовь, ты не можешь любить меня…  
Стив покачал головой. Он прохаживался по комнате, засунув руки в карманы.  
— Ты прав, это не любовь… И я понятия не имею, что произошло с твоим домом.  
Баки проигнорировал вторую половину предложения, из-за сокрушительного удара, который Стив нанес первым утверждением. Он с такой уверенностью говорил, что не любит Баки, что это добило его прямым попаданием в уже загнивающую рану. Конечно, представления Стива о любви были жестокими и извращенными, но слышать, что Стив сам не верил, что это любовь, было невыносимо.  
— Камин сгорел…  
Кажется, Стив понимал бессвязное бормотание Баки. Он поджал губы, спокойно наблюдая.  
— Я был здесь весь день. Можешь проверить записи с камер внутреннего наблюдения, если не веришь.  
Тони уже включал компьютер, чтобы Баки смог посмотреть кадры с совещания, время внизу монитора. Он снова осел в кресле, подпирая голову руками и поглядывая на Стива из своего угла.  
Сочувствующая улыбка Стива заставила Баки сожалеть о том, что он не мог ударить его. Вероятней всего, удар не нанес бы видимого вреда накаченному Мстителю, но так Баки хотя бы душу отвел.  
— Это был не я. Я понимаю, что ты все еще зол, из-за того, что произошло.  
— Зол? Ты разрушил мою жизнь!  
Стив медленно протянул руку и прижал ее к щеке Баки, настолько невесомо, что Баки едва не заскулил, неосознанно прижимаясь к ладони Стива и закрывая глаза.  
— Скажи, чего ты хочешь, Баки?  
Баки открыл глаза, заглядывая глубоко в голубые глаза Стива Роджерса. Ему даже показалось, что он снова видел в них темноту, одержимость. Он хотел согласиться на все, что Стив мог ему дать, хотел, чтобы все тревоги растаяли под его прикосновениями и словами.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — прошептал Стив, очерчивая подушечками пальцев скулы Баки. Он заботливо заправил выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо.   
— Я хочу вернуть свою жизнь. — горько ответил Баки.  
Стив резко убрал руку и отвернулся, прежде чем Баки успел увидеть выражение его лица.  
— Тони, на улице Баки есть камеры?  
Старк уверенно кивнул, и его пальцы затанцевали по клавиатуре одного из компьютеров.  
— У нас есть доступ ко всем камерам наблюдения в городе. — добавил Стив.  
Тони напевал что-то себе под нос, потом развернул монитор так, чтоб Баки и Стив могли посмотреть.  
— Ты знаешь его?  
Сердце Баки пропустило удар или три, снаружи своего дома он увидел Брока. Челюсть Баки отвисла, когда на записи Брок бросил камень в окно гостиной, оглянулся через плечо, потом он достал бутылку из рюкзака, вылил жидкость в разбитое окно и поджег спичку, с улыбкой бросая ее в дом.  
Стив шумно вдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.   
— Насколько хорошо ты знал его, а?  
Баки не мог поверить в увиденное. Да, Брок был зол, но он бы никогда не сделал такого, он бы не стал портить имущество Баки.  
— Тони, поищи досье на Брока Рамлоу.  
Баки отрицательно мотал головой.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Стив проигнорировал его, становясь рядом с Тони. Он неодобрительно поцокал языком, глядя на монитор. Баки заметил, как Тони отступил, почесывая затылок и испытывая явный дискомфорт, то ли от Стива, то ли оттого, что они нашли.  
— Он часто ввязывался в уличные драки, да?  
Баки ощетинился. Он знал о прошлом Брока, о его трудном детстве. Да, у него было несколько приводов за драки.  
— Выбил одному пареньку зубы… — добавил Стив, пролистывая досье.  
— Не тебе судить, ты забил человека насмерть, у меня на глазах.  
Стив сделал паузу, пристально глядя на Баки.  
— Этот человек собирался изнасиловать и убить тебя. Брок избил мальчишку, за то что тот был геем.  
Баки заскулил, отчаянно замотав головой, от чего слезы брызнули с его ресниц.  
— На самом деле все его преступления были совершены в отношении гомосексуалистов. И ты еще легко отделался. Он… он монстр.  
Стив развернул монитор к Баки, и тот смог увидеть список правонарушений Брока, с показаниями свидетелей. Фото с нахальной физиономией Брока. Он говорил, что было всего несколько потасовок, ничего особенного.  
— Не похоже, что он вообще раскаялся.  
— З-заткнись, — сумел процедить Баки, согнувшись пополам, чтобы сдержать скулеж.  
— Я много плохого сделал, но, по крайней мере, я не избивал мальчишек вдвое младше меня.  
Баки злобно захихикал, от чего Тони и Стив растерянно покосились в его сторону.  
— Стив, — Тони повел подбородком, — Думаю нам нужно проверить руки Баки.  
«Руки», — думал Баки, он все еще хихикал как придурошный. Он сходил с ума и плевать хотел на руки.  
— Над чем ты смеешься? — огрызнулся Стив, игнорируя предложение Тони.  
— Ты пытаешься возвыситься на фоне преступлений Брока. Ты, кто удушил старого человека во сне.  
Тони вздрогнул, но Стив никак не отреагировал, он даже не посмотрел на своего ошарашенного коллегу. Качнувшись на пятках, Стив развернулся.  
— Мне нужно вернуться в конференц-зал, Тони поможет тебе, — сказал Стив, кивая сам себе, — и как я сказал раньше, если тебе что-то понадобится, ты знаешь, где я.  
— Стив, — прошипел Тони, — не перегни там палку.  
Стив бросил злобный взгляд в сторону Тони.   
— Я знаю, что я делаю.  
— Ладно, только, — Тони потупился, — полегче.  
— Все идет так, как я хочу.  
Баки нахмурился, пытаясь понять смысл многозначительной беседы, невольным свидетелем которой он стал. Стив вышел, оставляя их наедине с Тони.  
— Руки. Нам нужно найти кого-то, кто займется твоими руками. — предложил Тони.  
Время было позднее, и Баки некуда было пойти. Потому он послушно следовал за Тони, как собака на поводке, когда тот повел его на верхний больничный уровень.  
— Останься на сегодня здесь, мы поменяем повязки, дадим тебе пластиковое покрытие, чтобы ты смог принять душ.  
— Он убил беззащитного старика, без причины, — прошептал Баки, видя, как Тони снова вздрогнул, — как ты можешь прикидываться, что все в порядке? Стив слетел с катушек.  
Тони бросил осторожный взгляд через плечо, прежде чем ответить.  
— Он самый результативный лидер, который у нас когда-либо был, он национальный герой…  
Баки вцепился в руку Тони, так крепко, как мог. Рука пылала от боли.  
— Он опоил меня, отвез меня в хижину…  
— Мы знаем, — прошипел Тони, снова опасливо оглядываясь, — он зациклился на тебе, давая нам всем передышку. Ему нужно на чем-то концентрироваться, чтобы контролировать весь этот гнев.  
— Я не хочу быть заложником этой дерьмовой ситуации.  
— Сделай себе и нам всем одолжение. Дай ему, что он хочет.  
Баки отпустил руку Тони и бессильно зарычал.   
— Он больше не хочет меня.  
— Серьезно? Ты только все усложняешь. — проворчал Тони, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Баки нахмурился, не понимая, о чем говорил Тони. Его жизнь разваливалась, он падал в бездну и не видел никакого просвета.

***  
Медсестра отвела Баки в роскошные апартаменты. Она пронеслась по комнатам, показывая где что находится, ни разу не взглянув на Баки.  
Стопка одежды лежала на диване, а сверху записка, что это вещи из гардероба Стива. Запах, который хранила ткань, подтверждал это. Баки опустился на подушки, его губы дрожали.  
Он не взял ничего, предпочитая затхлый запах дыма соблазнительному запаху Стива.  
Баки зашел в шикарную душевую, вспоминая маленькую ванную в хижине, и руки Стива на своей коже.  
Гель для душа пах точно так же, как тот, которым пользовался Стив, мужественный и богатый. Прежде чем Баки смог остановить себя, он вспомнил о прикосновениях Стива.  
Руками, замотанными в полиэтилен, он провел по своей заднице, вспоминая о следах, что остались там после порки. Он подумал о Стиве внутри себя, о теплых руках, сжимающих его член. Он закусил губу, отчаянно нуждаясь в прикосновениях. Он попытался подрочить себе, но не смог, трение и давление были недостаточными, угол неправильный.  
Баки терся членом о прохладную поверхность стены, как животное. Вздрогнув, он кончил на плитку, но это не принесло желаемого облегчения. Было совсем не так хорошо, как со Стивом.  
Это казалось настоящей пыткой: чувствовать запах Стива, трогать его одежду, знать, что он в том же здании, но не иметь возможности быть с ним. Баки с ума сходил от тоски. Он вонзил зубы в поцарапанные костяшки своих пальцев, чтобы заглушить свой крик.  
Лежа в роскошной спальне, Баки смотрел на дверь в немой надежде. Он всем сердцем надеялся, что появится Стив и овладеет им, скажет, что Баки принадлежит только ему. Но этого не случилось, снова…

***

Может быть, он потерял рассудок, точно так же как Стив, но он должен был его увидеть, спросить, почему Стив не хотел его больше. Ему необходимо было понять, почему сначала его так страстно желали, но потом вдруг забыли.  
Стив открыл дверь почти сразу, удивленно посмотрев на Баки.  
Баки завис. Стив был одет в выглаженную серую рубашку, черные узкие брюки и галстук.  
— Я собирался уходить.  
Баки собирался что-то сказать, но запнулся, глядя на грудь Стива. Сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки были хорошо видны мышцы. Рука Стива взлетела, перебирая светлые пряди волос. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Баки отомрет. Но все, о чем мог в этот момент думать Баки, как эти самые руки цеплялись за его волосы, касались его потной от секса кожи.  
— Баки… тебе что-то нужно?  
Стив слегка наклонился вперед, и в его голосе проступили властные нотки, от чего Баки бросило в дрожь. Между ними ощущалось напряжение. Баки инстинктивно поднял голову, обнажая горло и фокусируясь на розовых губах Стива. Он хотел поцеловать его, хотел заключить в свои объятья, хотел, чтобы Стив потерял контроль над собой, затащил Баки в квартиру, бросил на диван и выебал на сухую.  
Его мозг включился, как раз когда Стив придвинулся еще ближе.  
— Я… эм…  
— Баки, чем я могу помочь? Я опаздываю.  
Стив потянул рукав своей рубашки и постучал по наручным часам, подчеркивая свои слова.  
— Куда ты идешь? — выпалил Баки, радуясь, что способность говорить наконец вернулась к нему.  
Стив поправил галстук и кривовато ухмыльнулся.  
— На свидание. Мы с Шэрон собираемся попробовать бургеры в том местечке, о котором ты рассказывал.  
Грудь Баки пронзила боль, он будто падал в бездну. Жгучие слезы застилали глаза, и их невозможно было сдержать.  
— Как думаешь, я хорошо выгляжу? — Стив спросил с той же интонацией, как в их первый раз в хижине. Руки Стива скользнули по бокам, очерчивая его рельефные мышцы.  
Баки сглотнул и выдохнул «да», но не последовало никакого взрыва удовольствия, только нестерпимая боль в центре груди.  
— Я спрошу в последний раз, Бак… Ты чего-то хочешь?  
— Н-нет.  
Стив так быстро обуздал свое разочарование и изобразил полное отсутствие интереса, что Баки не успел ничего заметить. Он видел только, что Стива не волновало его жалкое состояние, и что он торопился на свое свидание.  
Они оба стояли в коридоре. В открывшихся дверях лифта появилась улыбающаяся Шэрон. Она побледнела, встретившись взглядами с Баки. Стив только ближе придвинулся к Баки, прижимаясь грудью к его груди. Предательское желание и надежда вспыхнули в сердце Баки, а кожу начало приятно покалывать, оттого что Стив был так близко.  
— Стив. — прошипела Шэрон.  
Губы Стива растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке, и Баки закрыл глаза, предлагая себя ему. Ничего не произошло. В одну секунду легкое дыхание щекотало лицо Баки, а в следующую он открыл глаза и увидел, как Стив уходит по коридору в направлении лифта.  
— Прости, что заставил ждать, Шэрон.  
Стив не обернулся и не увидел, как Баки опустился на пол. Шэрон увидела, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

***

Пустота поглотила его, он чувствовал себя оторванным от реальности. В какой-то момент появился Тони, он пощелкал пальцами перед глазами Баки.  
— Пойдем, подлечим тебя.  
Тони помог ему подняться, и Баки рассеянно последовал за ним, глядя в пол. Когда ощущение реальности полностью вернулось к нему, Баки понял, что сидит на табуретке в месте, похожем на мастерскую.  
— Где я?  
Тони захлопал в ладоши от облегчения.   
— О, ты вернулся на грешную землю. Хорошо. Не знаю, что это было, но ты чертовски меня напугал.  
Баки неловко кашлянул, стараясь не думать о том, как, должно быть, жалко он выглядел, сидя на полу в коридоре.  
— А это моя лаборатория. — пояснил Тони, показывая руками вокруг.  
Баки неуверенно поднялся на ноги, все еще пошатываясь, и прошелся по комнате, осматриваясь. Многие предметы выглядели так, будто их не на земле сделали. Кресло, стоявшее по центру, привлекло его внимание.  
— А это… что это?  
Тони почесал затылок.   
— Помнишь, я рассказывал про машину для промывания мозгов… Так вот, это — оно.  
Баки сел в кресло и запрокинул голову. Лампа над головой и положение тела заставили его вспомнить о кресле стоматолога.  
— И как это работает?  
Тони подскочил и принялся с энтузиазмом все показывать.  
— Это в рот, предохранитель, эти штуки цепляются к голове, ремнями нужно перетянуть руки и туловище, чтобы ты не дергался.  
Баки ждал, что Тони продолжит, но тот молчал. Пока Баки не спросил сам.   
— А потом?  
— Боль… быстро разрушает клетки мозга, стирает память, оставляя белый лист. Насколько я могу понять.  
— Эта машина может заставить тебя все забыть и ничего не чувствовать?  
Тони похлопал Баки по колену.   
— Эй, пусть ситуация и кажется дерьмовой сейчас, но все наладится, нужно подождать…  
Баки неудобно поежился под обеспокоенным взглядом Тони. Он улыбнулся, ему хотелось думать, что уверенно, но улыбка больше походила на гримасу. Ничего не наладится, он был уверен в этом, тем более, если он останется в Нью-Йорке.  
— А это что? — кивнул он в сторону одного из мониторов.  
— Хижина…  
Баки встал с кресла и поспешил к монитору. Ему нужен был адрес. Как только он увидел на мониторе координаты места, куда его возил Стив, они отпечатались в памяти.  
— Спасибо… за все. — сказал он Тони, который продолжал о чем-то увлеченно рассказывать.  
— Ээээ, без проблем.  
— Пойду прилягу.  
Тони кивнул. И Баки готов был поклясться, что Тони вздохнул с облегчением.  
Вместо того чтобы вернуться в свои апартаменты, Баки направился на выход.

***

Его дом был окружен полицейскими лентами. Почерневшая входная дверь опечатана. Баки заглянул в распахнутое окно, понимая, что ничего ценного не сохранилось. Ни одной фотографии. Все сгорело. Он сомневался, что уцелело хоть что-то из одежды. Но даже если что-то и осталось, он не хотел пахнуть дымом.  
Его последнее имущество — дерьмовая машина, оставалась припаркованной рядом с выгоревшим домом. Не с первого раза, но машина завелась.  
Вести забинтованными и плохо сгибающимися руками было тяжело, но Баки был решительно настроен увидеть хижину, место, где его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. Место, в котором он по своей глупости влюбился в психопата.  
Поездка была мучительной. Его руки и пальцы пульсировали от боли, но боль не позволяла ему заснуть. Не испытывай он боли, то, вероятно, вырубился бы и попал в аварию.  
Его целью была хижина. Баки не знал, что будет делать потом, но точно знал, что в Нью-Йорк не вернется.

***

Часть крыши рухнула, стены были изрешечены пулями, в отверстия от которых проникал свет. Баки нажал на выключатель, лампы на секунду зажглись, но тут же погасли.  
Место было в руинах, повсюду лежали деревянные обломки и стекло. Бывшая хижина представляла собой поэтическое отображение самого Баки. Он тоже был сломан, разрушен изнутри. Любовное гнездышко Стива, которое он больше не хотел.  
Баки пробрался на кухню, открывая шкафы и доставая содержимое: пакеты с крекерами и сухариками. Чтобы открыть раздражающую упаковку, ему приходилось давить пакеты об пол. Баки горько усмехнулся, когда нарыл в шкафу бутылку виски, свой любимый сорт, должно быть, Стив знал. Крышка была запечатана, от чего Баки разочарованно заскулил, он не мог открыть ее. Облегчение было так близко, и то он не мог им воспользоваться.  
Он выкрутил крышку зубами, уверенный, что сломает их. Когда, наконец, получилось, он выплюнул крышку и сделал большой глоток. С хижиной было связано слишком много воспоминаний. Одно из самых болезненных — когда Баки лежал в объятьях Стива возле камина, разморенный и спокойный после секса, окруженный теплыми руками.   
Он тяжело вздохнул, пробираясь к выходу. Баки направился к дереву, к тому самому, на котором он был распят. Две щепки отслаивались от ствола, а кора оставалась окрашенной в темно-бурый.  
Он осел на землю, позволяя своему измученному телу расслабиться.  
Сидя в грязи, Баки смотрел на деревья и попивал виски, что принес с собой.  
Рев мотоцикла заставил его обернуться. Мотоцикл бесцеремонно бросили у хижины, и потом Баки услышал, как его звали. Тон был умоляющим, на грани отчаяния. Сердце Баки предательски зашлось, он ненавидел то, как его тело откликалось на зов хозяина.  
— Баки?!  
Баки не отозвался, не хотел успокаивать Стива. Отчего-то его паника доставляла странное удовлетворение.  
Дверь сорвали с петель и яростно бросили. Сотрясающий землю рык прокатился по лесу. Рык перешел в уязвленный скулеж, от чего Баки только ухмыльнулся. Нет, он не станет утешать явно огорченного Стива, пусть помучается.  
Стив бежал в сторону Баки. Может быть, в бутылке были наркотики, задним умом подумал он.  
— Черт тебя подери, Бак!  
Зрение Баки поплыло, и он оперся плечом о дерево, виски и вправду был сильным.  
— Какого… какого черта ты ушел вот так?  
Стив замедлил шаг, и Баки прищурился, стараясь вложить в свой взгляд всю накопившуюся ярость, но толком ничего не вышло, потому что он видел трех Стивов и смотрел на каждого из них по очереди.  
— Пошел ты! — выплюнул он, точно зная, что не в ту сторону.  
Стив зарычал, протягивая руку к Баки, но тот отбил ее своей загипсованной пятерней, — Не смей прикасаться ко мне!  
— Опять ты начинаешь… Если б ты только попросил, мы бы не были сейчас здесь, — Стив резко развернулся и стукнул кулаком по дереву, — ты чертовски упрямый!  
Челюсть Баки отвисла от удивления. Он бездумно наблюдал, как Стив расправляется с деревом, и только спустя несколько безуспешных попыток сумел выдавить из себя еле слышное «Что?».  
Стив развернулся лицом к Баки, в его глазах кипела ярость.  
— Ты! Тебе всего лишь нужно было попросить меня, и я был бы с тобой. Это… — Стив дрожащей от ярости рукой ткнул в грудь Баки, — это твое самобичевание. Тебе кажется, что это твоя вина, а не моя.  
— Ты сказал, что не хочешь меня…  
Стив закрыл свое лицо ладонью.  
— Упрямый и идиот к тому же.  
— Ты сказал… сказал, что эта безрассудная страсть… вроде способа адаптации к реальности.  
Стив все еще закрывал рукой лицо, потому Баки едва различал его слова.  
— Я соврал… Дурацкий план. Все, что я сказал в Башне, вранье.  
Баки кажется начинал понимать.  
— Но зачем? —слова застревали у него в горле.  
Стив поежился. Притупившаяся ярость вспыхнула в Баки с новой силой, из-за молчания Стива. Он внезапно протрезвел, будто кто-то дал ему пощечину. Он схватил Стива за грудки и повалил на землю. Он были в том самом месте, где Стив забил на смерть человека в маске, но в этот раз Баки сидел верхом на Стиве и бил его кулаками в грудь, хоть и понимал, что больше вредит себе, разбивая свои и без того пострадавшие руки о Стива.  
— Ты был нужен мне, Стив! Все полетело к чертям собачьим! И ты был нужен мне!  
Стив замотал головой, и ошарашенное выражение на его лице вынудило Баки замахнуться снова.  
— Ты был мне нужен… — он уткнулся в грудь Стива и зарыдал.  
— Ты мог попросить…  
— Это все не больше, чем игра для тебя? Я — игрушка? Я не хочу больше играть в это.  
Ручейки слез стекали по его щекам и капали на рубашку Стива.  
Мститель растерял свою уверенность, голубые глаза растерянно смотрели на Баки, а на лице появилось выражение глубокого раскаяния.  
— Я просчитался… Я думал… не знаю, о чем я думал.  
Баки уронил голову на плечо Стива и разразился маниакальным хохотом.   
— Просчитался? Я не твоя миссия, я человек.  
— Я знал, что ты хочешь меня, но я всего лишь хотел услышать это от тебя… и в итоге, вроде как сработало…  
Баки отклонился назад, собираясь еще раз ударить Стива, но в этот раз по его идеальному лицу. Одной рукой он уперся в его грудь, а вторую занес для удара, глядя Стиву в глаза.  
Баки не смог ударить, он уперся обеими руками в грудь Стива, продолжая всхлипывать.  
— Какой-то урод прибил меня к дереву, а ты продолжал думать об играх. Моя жизнь рушилась, а ты морочил мне голову. Хватит, Стив! Ты душу мне рвешь! Ты либо остаешься со мной, либо бросаешь, но больше никаких игр.  
— Я хочу тебя, я всегда хотел тебя… Но хочешь ли ты меня?  
Баки был уверен, что это он начал поцелуй, но Стив сжал ладонями голову Баки, не давая тому сдвинуться, опасаясь, что Баки передумает и пожалеет. Никогда. Целовать Стива было слишком хорошо, слишком приятно, каждый его стон отдавался вибрацией на их языках, подстегивая Баки.  
Вся сексуальная уверенность Стива растворялась, когда дело доходило до поцелуев. Баки определенно выигрывал в борьбе языков и губ. Он уверенно орудовал языком во рту у Стива, посасывал его губы, пока они не припухли и не покраснели. Крепкая хватка на затылке Баки граничила с болезненной, но осознание того, что Стив боялся потерять его, боялся отпустить, безумно льстило.  
Он отстранился, и Стив посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, поцелуй опьянил его. Баки задавался вопросом, выглядел ли он сам так же, когда Стив трахает его. Пальцы на затылке Баки снова надавили, увлекая его в еще один сносящий крышу поцелуй.  
Звуки, которые издавал Стив, наполняли Баки желанием обладать им, ласкать его, пробовать на вкус, очертить пальцами и губами каждый миллиметр его тела. Он все еще злился, но Стив был там, предлагая себя как добровольное жертвоприношение. Баки ненавидел его, но в тоже время желал, и желание превосходило ненависть.  
Баки отчаянно заскулил, когда у него не получилось расстегнуть рубашку Стива. Пуговицы на ней были слишком неудобными для его негнущихся пальцев. Заметив мучения Баки, Стив взялся за ворот своей рубашки и разорвал материал, пуговицы полетели во все стороны.  
Баки прижался лбом к обнаженной груди Стива и вдохнул мужественный, терпкий запах, смакуя его. Кожа под ним была горячей, гладкой, а грудная клетка вздымалась так сильно, что Баки казалось, будто он оказался на качелях. Он принялся жадно вылизывать упругие мышцы Стива, вычерчивая языком линии на коже и кусая. Баки накрыл ртом сосок и втянул его настолько сильно, что это должно было причинить боль, но Стив только выгнулся и застонал.  
Стив непроизвольно вздрагивал, когда Баки кусал его, недостаточно сильно, чтобы повредить кожу, но достаточно, чтобы оставить красные, несовершенные отметины на совершенном теле.  
Баки отклонился, любуясь множеством укусов на коже Стива, как доказательством того, что он обладал Стивом, владел им.  
Пуговица на брюках стала еще одной преградой, с которой Стив помог справиться, глядя на Баки изумленными и полными надежды глазами. Когда Стив стянул свои штаны, прихватив пальцами и белье, Баки, который в тот момент вылизывал беззащитный живот, рыкнул «нет». Он хотел, чтобы белье оставалось на месте, как если б он разворачивал подарок и растягивал удовольствие от предвкушения.  
Баки потерся носом о член Стива сквозь хлопковую ткань его трусов. Он терся щекой и лицом о напряженную плоть, это было его личным сортом кошачьей мяты. На ткани проступило мокрое пятно, и Баки втянул его в рот, обсасывая и рыча от наслаждения, это был первый раз, когда он по-настоящему попробовал Стива. Баки знал, что Стив окажется вкусным.  
Он услышал глухой удар, и когда взглянул наверх, то увидел, что Стив больше не смотрит на него, откинув голову назад, в грязь.  
Он вылизывал Стива, смачивая своей слюной ткань, тот громко стонал, мотая головой вправо и влево. Уже огромное мокрое пятно красовалось вдоль линии линии твердого члена.  
— Пожалуйста…  
Баки мог бы привыкнуть к этому ощущению власти и контроля. Он улыбнулся и подтянулся выше, обновляя отметины на быстро заживающей коже Стива.  
— Пожалуйста, Бак.  
Он покосился на стояк Стива, поняв, что тот больше не на грани оргазма. И потому Баки снова взялся обсасывать его член, сквозь раздражающую тонкую ткань, уделяя особое внимание головке и издавая порнографичные звуки, так чтобы Стив не только чувствовал, но и слышал.  
По тому, как член Стива налился кровью и подрагивал, Баки понял, что он снова оказался на грани оргазма. И когда вкус смазки стал особенно концентрированным, Баки отпрянул, переключая свое внимание на бедра Стива, которые в отличие от члена, были обнажены.  
Он кусал, облизывал и посасывал открытые участки кожи Стива, пока оргазм не отступил. Стив умолял Баки, корчась на грязной земле.  
Баки мстил ему за все те разы, что Стив доводил его до оргазма, но бросал в самый последний момент.  
Стив не мог говорить, он начинал, но слова терялись в громких стонах.  
Триумф — вот что чувствовал Баки. Ему удалось сделать из Стива дрожащее, жаждущее внимания существо, и это было справедливо, после всего, что Баки пришлось пережить.  
Баки рывком стянул его трусы, и Стив затаил дыхание от внезапной перемены. Баки даже не пришлось отсасывать, достаточно было обхватить теплыми губами головку измученного члена, как Стив тут же начал изливаться, заполняя рот Баки спермой. Тот еле успел проглотить, прежде чем Стив рванул его на себя, увлекая в голодный поцелуй.  
Баки потребовалась ни одна минута, чтобы понять слова, которые Стив шептал сквозь поцелуй.   
— Прости.  
Он шептал «Прости» и продолжал целовать Баки, не давая шанса ответить.  
Баки едва не закатил глаза, Стив расценил это как недоверие.  
— Мне жаль, мне правда жаль. Я все понимаю… — Стив бросил взгляд в направлении дерева, и Баки проследил за ним, — Я облажался… Я…  
— … мудак. — подсказал Баки.  
Стив прищурился.   
— Я был нетерпелив… Просто хотел, чтобы ты признал, что тоже меня хочешь.  
— Я хотел тебя, нет, ты был нужен мне. Но ты не можешь вот так легко отворачиваться от меня.  
Ему были необходимы поскоитальные объятья со Стивом, его нежные прикосновения. Баки был слишком слаб, чтобы признать это, но это было правдой. Неправильно хотеть кого-то настолько безумного как Стив, но Баки не мог больше бороться с собственными желаниями, особенно когда весь мир, казалось, был против него.  
— Я больше не облажаюсь.  
В этих словах и во взгляде Стива была такая решимость, что Баки не нашелся с ответом, загипнотизированный клятвой Стива.  
Стив потянулся к губам Баки, прикасаясь к ним медленным и чувственным поцелуем. Их ноги и руки переплелись, когда они катались по грязной и испачканной кровью земле. В процессе Стив сорвал с Баки всю одежду и избавился от своей. Они целовались и ласкали друг друга, лежа в грязи совершенно обнаженные.  
Стив поднял Баки, прижимая его к дереву и снова целуя.  
— Больше никаких игр. — выдохнул Баки.  
Стив кивнул и эхом повторил его слова.  
Стив развел ягодицы Баки, проведя ногтем по его дырке, предлагая. Он не продолжил, пока Баки не открыл глаза и не нахмурился, вопросительно уставившись на Стива. Тот нахмурился в ответ и повел головой, и только тогда Баки сообразил, что Стив просит разрешения.  
— Блять. Да!  
Баки склонил голову и впился зубами в нижнюю губу Стива, заставляя его дернуться и вскрикнуть. Время для нежностей будет после секса, но сейчас Баки хотел, чтобы Стив взял его, стер все мысли и заполнил голову волнами удовольствия.  
Стив понял намек. Используя слюну вместо смазки, он вставил два пальца, прокручивая и сгибая их внутри. Баки повторял эти движения своим языком во рту у Стива, от чего тот рычал и терял самообладание. Баки нравился этот обретенный контроль над Стивом.  
Стив не мог ждать, он приподнял Баки, пристраиваясь.  
Баки инстинктивно обхватил его руками за шею, напрягая бицепсы, чтобы удержать положение.  
Стив самозабвенно трахал Баки, растягивая его дырку быстрыми и мощными толчками. И Баки нравилось это, чувствовать жжение от растяжения. Он хотел, чтобы Стив обладал им, окружил его собой, как снаружи, так и внутри.  
Стив просунул руку между их телами, надрачивая член Баки в такт своим толчкам.  
— Мой… — зарычал Стив, и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Баки кончил, забрызгивая вздымающуюся грудь Стива.  
Когда Стив достиг своего оргазма, оставаясь глубоко внутри Баки и цепляясь за дерево, чтобы сохранить вертикальное положение, Баки не ослабил свою мертвую хватку, прижимая Стива еще ближе к себе.  
— Ты тоже мой. — сказал он, прежде чем накрыть губы Стива своими губами.


	9. Chapter 9

Упрямый – самое лучшее определение, которое Стив смог подобрать для Баки. Были и другие более очевидные определения: сексуальный, чертовски привлекательный, изредка нежный, но именно «упрямый» рефреном звучало в голове Стива.  
— Садись на мотоцикл.  
Стив наблюдал за тем, как Баки послушно сделал шаг к мотоциклу, но вдруг остановился и подозрительно прищурился.   
— Нет, я поеду за тобой.  
Стив шумно фыркнул, когда Баки направился к своей машине, забрался внутрь и громко хлопнул дверью.  
Это врожденное упрямство, как ни странно, было самой привлекательной чертой Баки.  
Большинство людей лебезили и распевали дифирамбы Капитану Америка. Мстители нервничали и спотыкались, сталкиваясь с ним взглядами. Но Баки смотрел прямо в глаза, с вызовом, и это было в новинку, заставляло Стива улыбаться, а его сердце трепетать.  
Стив вздрогнул, когда Баки просигналил. Он не понял, что замер, поглощенный собственными мыслями. Стив кивнул, и они отправились в путь, оставляя разрушенную хижину позади.

***  
Глуп, он был крайне глуп, давил так сильно, что чуть не потерял Баки. И он не собирался так легко прощать себе этот просчет. Баки пострадал по вине Гидры, попал под перекрестный огонь. Стив нарушил свою клятву. И суток не прошло после того, как он поклялся, что никто больше не обидит Баки, как это произошло. Стив хотел бы воскресить того человека и убить его снова, более изощренным способом. Одной смерти было недостаточно для такого мерзавца, он заслуживал вечных мук за то, что притронулся к Баки.  
Но потом Стив испортил все: отказался от собственного плана и последовал тому, что предложила Шэрон. В теории все казалось разумным: изолировать Баки до тех пор, пока он сам не придет к Стиву. Но Стив должен был предвидеть, что упрямство, которым он так восхищался, не позволит Баки прийти к нему.  
В том не было вины Шэрон. Стив винил только себя.  
Стив сжал руль так сильно, что металл прогнулся под давлением. Волны ярости захлестнули его. Гнев и ярость неизбежно приводили к смертям. Стиву необходимо было остановиться, успокоиться, иначе другие водители испытали бы на себе новый уровень агрессивности на дороге.  
Он ненавидел Гидру, ненавидел то, что он практически потерял Баки, и один раз по собственной вине. Он поднял руку, чтобы посмотреть, остановился ли Баки. И вздохнул с облегчением, видя, как машина останавливается на обочине.  
Стив бросил байк на обочине. Баки растерянно смотрел на него.  
Стив игнорировал его, изо всех сил стараясь подавить в себе жажду крови. В его жизни было слишком много насилия и крови, так много, что Стив пристрастился к этому. Но ему нужно было пересилить себя, не мог же он просто взять и начать убивать без причины. Убивать можно было только по наводке Мстителей или тех, кто покушался на безопасность Баки.  
Баки открыл дверь машины и тяжело вздохнул. Стив не видел его, он стоял к Баки спиной и не мог повернуться, пока ярость переполняла его. Баки многое знал, но еще больше Стиву приходилось скрывать. Они только что пришли к взаимопониманию и принятию друг друга, Стив не мог все снова испортить.  
— Что случилось? Почему мы остановились?  
— Подожди. — почти прорычал Стив, четко показывая знаком, чтобы Баки оставался на месте и не подходил.  
Звук шагов по гравию не стих, и Стив закатил глаза, все же Баки был чертовски упрям. Наконец, Стив повернулся, глядя на обеспокоенного Баки, который торопливо приближался, игнорируя личное пространство. Баки имел право беспокоиться и опасаться, с горечью подумал Стив. Он не сдвинулся с места, глядя в упор на Баки, и любой бы на его месте уже давно испугался.  
— Стив, что случилось?  
В его голосе был слышен страх, чему Стив не удивился. Удивление вызывало другое: Баки не боялся Стива, он боялся за него, переживал, что могло встревожить Стива.  
Выбившиеся пряди волос Баки растрепались на ветру, когда тот мотал головой по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что случилось.  
Убийственные взгляды Стива обычно означали, что все должны немедленно покинуть поле его зрения. Тони оставлял его в одиночестве на беговой дорожке или с грушей для битья, или же с пленником, из которого нужно было выбить тайны и мозги.  
— Что не так?  
Он слышал голос Баки будто из под толщи воды, руки сжали лицо Стива, но он ощутил не мягкую плоть, а колючий материал бинтов. Это напомнило Стиву об увечьях Баки и о мужчине, который силой пытался взять его.  
Стив шумно выдохнул, его ноздри раздувались, как у разъяренного быка. Ему нужно было выпустить пар, разбить кулаки в кровь о боксерскую грушу. Баки потянулся к Стиву, и тот затаил дыхание. Поцелуй был нежным и осторожным, как будто Баки спрашивал разрешения, от чего Стив чуть не разразился истерическим хохотом, потому что он никогда бы не отказал Баки в поцелуе.  
Поцелуи – это то, что Баки подарил Стиву. Он так долго отпирался, но в итоге сам сделал первый шаг. Это было чем-то священным и особенным, и Баки был настолько хорош в поцелуях, что Стив ощущал колючую ревность ко всем людям, кого Баки целовал до него, ведь он должен был на ком-то практиковаться. Стив зарычал, крепче и собственнически сжимая бедра Баки. Но как только язык Баки оказался во рту Стива, тот забыл о ревности. Пусть другим и довелось целовать Баки, но Стив будет его последним, во всех смыслах.  
Стив сравнивал их поцелуи с шоколадом: он разрывался между желанием медленно пробовать, растягивая удовольствие, и желанием сожрать Баки. К счастью, Баки не был сделан из шоколада, и теперь Стив получил зеленый свет к бесконечному запасу поцелуев, которые он мог смаковать или жадно пожирать. Теперь Стив мог даже трахнуть рот Баки, но не собирался делать это на обочине дороги.  
— Садись на мотоцикл.  
Стив внимательно смотрел на Баки, видя в его глазах искры гордости. Он знал, что Баки из гордости откажется и вернется к своей машине.  
— Пожалуйста, Баки. Твои руки. На байке будет безопасней.  
Это было правдой, но Стив изобразил бессилие в голосе. Он мог бы легко заставить Баки сесть на мотоцикл, связать его руки вокруг своей груди, наконец, он мог бы просто вырубить Баки. Но Баки повелся на показную слабость, потому что он был хорошим человеком, и это одна из причин, по которой Стив полюбил его. Баки не терпел страдания других, он бессознательно спешил утешить, успокоить Стива.  
Он прибегал к этому трюку дважды: один раз на похоронах Пегги, когда он обнимал Баки. То был самый жалобный тон, который Стив смог изобразить. Второй раз в лесу, когда Стив понятия не имел, где спрятался Баки, но четко понимал, что тот не сможет спокойно смотреть на страдания Стива.  
Стив не был уверен, что это сработает и в третий раз, но попытаться стоило. Баки бросил взгляд на свою машину и кивнул.  
Стив закашлялся, маскируя торжествующую улыбку. Он уселся на байк и подождал, пока Баки тоже сядет.  
— Что на счет машины?  
— Тони пришлет кого-нибудь за ней.  
Стив не собирался ничего говорить Тони. Машина все равно не понадобится Баки теперь, когда он будет жить в башне со Стивом.  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу Баки старался крепко держаться за Стива, прижимаясь щекой к его лопатке. Баки клонило в сон, и Стиву приходилось несколько раз поворачивать голову, чтобы проверить в порядке ли он.  
Остановив мотоцикл на парковке Башни, Стив помог Баки слезть и, осторожно сжимая его раненую руку, повел его наверх. Баки устало волочил ноги.  
— Наверх, в нашу квартиру.  
Баки удивленно заморгал. Стив не смог сдержать улыбку, с радостью замечая, что Баки перестал запинаться об ковер, и его походка стала уверенней.  
Баки был изнурен. И как бы сильно Стиву ни хотелось заняться с ним любовью в своей постели, он не смог. Вместо этого он подоткнул одеяло, с любовью глядя, как Баки потерся носом о подушку, которая хранила запах Стива.  
— Спи…  
Большие серые глаза вопросительно смотрели, и Стив улыбнулся.  
— Спи, я скоро приду. – заверил он.  
Яркая улыбка озарила лицо Баки, которую тут же сменил настороженный взгляд. Им нужно было многое обсудить, но отдых был важней в этот момент. Баки уронил голову на подушку, и постепенно его дыхание выровнялось. Стив бдительно наблюдал, и, видимо, это больше не пугало Баки.  
В дверь постучали, и Стив осторожно выбрался из спальни, стараясь не потревожить свою спящую любовь.  
Тони отступил на шаг, опустив глаза, когда Стив открыл дверь.  
— Эм, у нас проблема.  
Стив медленно выдохнул, он не хотел разбираться ни с каким дерьмом. Все чего он хотел — это забраться в кровать со своим призом, а не охотиться на агентов Гидры или устраивать очередную резню.  
— Что? — раздраженно рявкнул он, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Брок… его арестовали.  
Стив закатил глаза. Тони казался ему умней, но сейчас он тратил его время на очевидные глупости. Стив мог бы давно лежать в кровати, прижимая к себе теплое тело Баки.  
— По мне, так никакая это не проблема.  
— Да, наверно, его отпустят под залог. Но мы не можем дать делу ход. Ведь нам известно, что он не делал этого.  
Стив ощутил, как накатывает мигрень, он с силой сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— Его лицо… на камерах засветилось его лицо.  
— Маска, высокотехнологичная маска, Стив. Он невиновный человек.  
Стив не смог сдержать злобного рыка. Брок не был невиновным, он хотел забрать Баки. Хотел забрать то, что принадлежит Стиву. И если б Брок не спас когда-то жизнь Баки, то Стив давно бы покончил с ним.  
— Стив, давай заплатим владельцам здания. И отпустим Брока. Ты получил, что хотел.  
Стив не мог согласиться. Да, он получил, что хотел, но Тони удерживал его от того, чтобы насладиться призом. Совесть — нечто, чем Бог, к счастью, не наделил Стива.  
— Высокотехнологичная маска, которую сделал ты. И ты же подделал полицейские файлы. Если ты отвернешься сейчас от меня, все станет запутанным, и мне придется сделать зачистку, под которую ты рискуешь попасть. И это не очень хорошо.  
Стив ухмыльнулся, когда Тони попятился назад, отступая.  
— Ладно, я просто думал, что тебе стоило узнать.  
— Я знал. Кто, по-твоему, отправил в полицию съемку с камер наблюдения?  
Тони сглотнул, продолжая пятиться по коридору, в направлении лифта. Стив не моргающим взглядом проводил его, пока двери лифта не закрылись.

***  
Баки тихонько посапывал, с совершенно мирным выражением лица. Стив полностью разделся и забрался под одеяло, придвигаясь ближе к спящему Баки. Как только их тела соприкоснулись, Баки повернулся к Стиву лицом и тесно прижался, глубоко вдыхая его запах.  
В списке вещей, которых Стив не ожидал, это было даже не в первой десятке. Баки был нежным даже во сне. Он неосознанно тянулся к телесному контакту. Еще в их первый раз, когда Баки был абсолютно обдолбан, он жалобно скулил, когда Стив попытался уйти. Его руки были связаны, и Стиву приходилось прижиматься к нему, чтобы Баки мог поспать.

***  
На следующее утро Баки вернулся в свое пугливое состояние. Он сидел за кухонным столом, с подозрением анализируя воду в стакане.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Стив, поднимаясь из-за стола, — думаю, нужно научить тебя паре приемов.  
Баки уронил ложку в тарелку с хлопьями, разбрызгивая молоко.   
— Что… что за приемы?  
— Самообороне. На случай, если тебе придется защищаться.  
Баки вздрогнул, размешивая ложкой хлопья, которые он уже не хотел.  
— От таких людей, как в лесу? Нет смысла. Он был сильней, быстрей…  
— Я не о Гидре говорю, тебе не нужно больше о них беспокоиться. Мы отследим и уничтожим каждого. На случай, если тебе придется защищаться от Брока.  
Стив заметил, как Баки нервно сглотнул.  
— От Брока?  
— На случай, если он нападет на тебя.  
Баки замер, с уязвленным выражением.   
— Он, он не станет.  
— Разве ты не видел его досье?  
Баки потупился и уставился в пол, без сомнения вспоминая всю ту ахинею, что придумал Стив. В действительности, Брок был замечен всего в паре мелких потасовок. Но Тони шарил в компьютерах. Пара проницательных взглядов от Стива, и Тони согласился сфабриковать уголовные дела с гомофобным подтекстом.  
— Конечно, видел.  
— В общем… ты должен быть готов, если он попытается что-то сделать.  
Сообщения, которые присылал Брок, имели угрожающий оттенок, но никаких прямых угроз. Стив знал, потому что он писал их, с каждым разом все отчетливей намекая на расправу. Согласно протоколу, посетители Башни должны были оставлять свои телефоны внизу на стойке регистрации. Стиву ничего не стоило заставить персонал отдать ему телефон, а Броку сказать, что тот ничего не оставлял. После встречи с Баки, Брок был настолько опустошен, что даже не стал спорить, а просто убежал домой, поджав хвост.  
Стиву хотел оградить Баки от Брока. Сделать так, чтоб он за милю обходил бывшего.  
— Самозащита, чтобы я не беспокоился о твоей безопасности, Бак.  
Баки коротко кивнул. Стиву не нужно было оглядываться, он и так знал, что Баки послушно следовал за ним. Они вышли из квартиры и направились к лифту.  
Обучать Баки оказалось сложней, чем думал Стив. Но не потому, что тому не хватало талантов. Его руки все еще были перевязаны, но даже не это мешало прогрессу. Проблема была во взбесившихся гормонах Стива. Он не мог сдержаться и не трахнуть Баки на полу.  
Тяжело дышащий, голый, потный и затраханный Баки был еще большим искушением для Стива. Он не мог перестать целовать Баки, трогать его, тереться. Это не то, чего Стив хотел от Баки в случае встречи с Броком.  
Глядя на Баки, лежащего на матах, с подсыхающей спермой на голой груди, Стив осознал, что он не самый лучший тренер.  
— Наташа обучит тебя приемам.  
— Но ведь не прямо сейчас?  
Стив посмотрел на обнаженного Баки, ничего прекрасней он в жизни не видел.  
— Нет, не сейчас. Думаю, нам нужно осквернить мою кровать.

***  
Секс был потрясающим, страстным и нежным, Баки больше не сдерживался. Теплый свет счастья разливался в груди Стива. Но в остальное время Баки был настороже, сидел с напряженной и ровной спиной, будто ждал чего-то, Стив не знал чего.  
Стив хотел, чтобы стена, которую Баки воздвиг вокруг себя, наконец рухнула. Стив хотел пробраться внутрь и безраздельно завладеть Баки, завладеть его доверием и любовью. Прошло три для после их возвращения из хижины, но мало что изменилось. Баки определил для себя роль заключенного, и никакие заверения в обратном со стороны Стива не помогали.  
Баки был свободен. Он мог вернуться на работу, как только будет готов. Он мог ходить куда угодно, при условии, что вернется назад в Башню, и не будет больше ни с кем, кроме Стива. Стив не хотел иметь секс-раба. Если б он хотел этого, то держал бы Баки связанным. Он хотел большего, и решил сделать все, чтобы заполучить любовь Баки, даже если для этого придется быть коварным ублюдком.  
До абсурда гротескное и угрожающее сообщение от Брока Рамлоу Стив отправил из ванной, затем подождал сигнала доставки сообщения, и еще двадцать секунд, чтобы Баки успел прочитать и перечитать его. Стив вышел из ванной, но не получил желаемого эффекта. Баки поспешил спрятать свой телефон назад в карман. Было заметно, что сообщение не оставило его безразличным: его глаза бегали, а лицо побледнело. Но Баки не стал искать защиты у Стива, как во время сна.  
— Все в порядке?  
Баки молча кивнул и отвел взгляд в сторону. Стив ушел в кухню, нервно постукивая пальцами по мраморной столешнице. Открытых угроз было недостаточно. Может быть, стоило прикрепить фотографии биты или топора, раздумывал он.  
— Почему они всегда делают его белым?  
Стиву понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что это сказал Баки. Но чем больше он прокручивал у себя в голове предложение, тем меньше его понимал.  
— Что?  
— Гипс, — Баки высоко поднял руку, — почему не с узорами или картинками?  
Стив заметно раздраженно вздохнул. Его план не работал. Радовало хотя бы то, что Баки сам решил заговорить, а не ушел еще глубже в себя.  
— Так вот что тебя беспокоит…  
— Просто не люблю смотреть на это, только и всего.  
Стив несколько минут потратил на поиски в кухонных шкафах, но в итоге он нашел коробку с ручками.  
— Ну, с этим я могу помочь.  
Стив не мог не заметить, как Баки напрягся, когда он сел на диван рядом. Стив попросил Баки развернуться, так что они оба сидели, поджав ноги, лицом друг к другу.  
— Что ты собираешься нарисовать? Пожалуйста, только не член с яйцами.  
Стив ухмыльнулся, и, к его облегчению, Баки улыбнулся в ответ. То была скромная улыбка, но уже что-то.  
— Никаких членов с яйцами, обещаю.  
Стив с нетерпением приступил к делу, когда почувствовал любопытство Баки, тот, не моргая, смотрел на ручку на своем гипсе. Стив смутился, это только добавило напряжения, и он не мог решить, что же нарисовать.  
— Не смотри, — рявкнул он, Баки резко отстранился, но Стив поймал его за руку, — испортишь сюрприз.  
Баки бросил на Стива настороженный взгляд, но отвернулся в сторону выключенного телевизора. На экране можно было увидеть их отражения, но угол был таким, что рисунок Баки не видел.  
Стив сделал набросок, остановив свой выбор на животном, точней профиле волка. Баки не любил бесцветные вещи, потому Стив взял яркие цвета, все цвета радуги. Время замедлило ход, и все, что он ощущал — скрип ручки и дыхание человека напротив.  
— Подожди, не смотри, я сейчас.  
Он метнулся на кухню и нарыл в ящике кисточку и краски. Он медленно наполнил водой чашку, боясь разрушить мирную ауру рисования.  
Разноцветный волк был окружен красочным акварельным фоном, линии спускались вниз по руке Баки. Краска капала на диван, но Стиву было все равно, он погрузился в медитативное состояние. Рисование заглушало войну в душе Стива. В тот момент не существовало ничего, кроме вихря цвета и творчества, ни убийств, ни ожиданий. Стив был близок к душевному равновесию, как никогда раньше.  
— Это… это красиво.  
Баки смотрел с таким искренним восхищением, что Стив ощутил невероятную легкость. Не было никаких стен и напряжения. Стив хотел, чтобы Баки всегда смотрел на него так.  
— Ничего особенного. — пробубнил Стив. Он сам обалдел от собственной неловкости. Изумление Баки стерло все слова из головы Стива. Все хитрые планы и заговоры оказались не нужны, теперь, когда Стив совершенно случайно выяснил, что Баки восхищается им.  
Ошарашенный Стив отрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Баки опередил его, накрыв его рот поцелуем и забираясь ему на колени. Это был мягкий поцелуй, не всепоглощающий, как обычно, а нежный и изучающий. Мозг Стива отключился от затопившего его счастья. Сообщение с угрозами не толкнуло Баки в объятья Стива, но его рисунок справился с этой задачей. Стив не торопил события, позволяя Баки медленно целовать себя, что постепенно распаляло их. Он всегда хотел этого от Баки — внимания без подспудных негативных эмоций.  
Стук в дверь заставил Стива сжать кулаки. Он не хотел отпускать этот момент. Но кто-то был настолько глуп, чтобы прервать их.  
Баки раскраснелся, его губы припухли, а глаза потемнели от желания.  
— Ты откроешь?  
— Не, нет.  
Баки ухмыльнулся, и Стив утянул его в новый поцелуй. Они снова были окружены пузырем счастья, и Стив был уверен, что Баки тоже чувстввал это. Им было суждено найти друг друга. И суждено остаться так навсегда.  
Момент был испорчен. Дверь распахнулась, и внутрь ввалилась Шэрон и уставилась на них. Баки попытался слезть, но Стив страшно не хотел отпускать его, не хотел прерываться.  
— Что? — рявкнул он, и это стерло блаженное выражение с лица Баки. Тот поднялся и ретировался в спальню, скрывая от взгляда Шэрон свой стояк.  
Стив не стал лишать ее удовольствия лицезреть свое очевидное состояние, шире расставив ноги. Однако, возбуждение быстро уходило под ее взглядом.  
— Ну, и?  
Она покраснела от гнева.   
— Помнишь, что сегодня благотворительное мероприятие?  
Стив хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.   
— Можешь найти кого-нибудь другого?  
— Нет, они думают, что придешь ты. Я договорилась специально для тебя.  
— Аукцион картин для высокомерной элиты не может подождать, да-да.  
Шэрон подошла ближе.   
— Тебе нравится искусство, Стив. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
Ее взгляд скользнул в сторону спальни.  
— Ладно, мы с Баки будем там! Я буду улыбаться и буду вежлив. — гневно выпалил он, вскакивая с дивана.  
— Джеймс не может пойти.  
— Нет, он пойдет. Если ты хочешь, чтобы там был я, то он тоже там будет.  
Она раздраженно фыркнула и развернулась, направляясь к открытой двери.

***  
На аукционе было все, что ненавидел Стив: псевдоинтеллектуалы с деньгами, бродившие по комнате, заполненной картинами, чья ценность едва ли превышала цену холстов, на которых они были написаны.  
Стив отправил Баки с Сэмом купить одежду по случаю. И Стив остолбенел, когда увидел Баки в прекрасно сидящем костюме. Серого цвета рубашка подчеркивала глаза, в сравнение с которыми не шли никакие предметы искусства.  
Баки неловко стоял рядом с Сэмом, который всячески пытался его подбодрить. Баки улыбался, но Стив знал, что-то была неискренняя улыбка, иначе б он рехнулся от ревности. Стив хотел, чтобы Баки улыбался только ему.  
Стив схватил за руку одного из официантов.   
— Видишь, того человека? Проследи, чтобы его стакан не пустел сегодня.  
Официант кивнул и направился прямиком к Баки, который поначалу отказывался, но Стив подал знак Сэму, и тот одобрительно похлопал Баки по плечу, предлагая выпить. Стив знал, что Баки будет лучше себя чувствовать, если расслабится. Им предстоял долгий вечер.  
Вечер был невыносимо скучным, как и предполагал Стив. И каждый раз, когда он собирался подойти к Баки, чья-то рука останавливала его. И ему приходилось вступать в отупляющие беседы с людьми, с которыми он не имел ничего общего.  
И каждый раз, когда Стив смотрел в сторону Баки, его улыбка становилась искренней, а смех более естественным. Стива коробило, оттого что не он был причиной этой радости, а Сэм и Наташа. Эти трое весело и приятно проводили время.  
Один подчеркнуто долгий взгляд, и Наташа подхватила Сэма под руку, уводя его с собой.  
Баки не пробыл долго в одиночестве. Прилично одетый мужчина лет сорока перехватил его внимание. Когда он взял Баки под локоть, Стиву пришлось придушить собственную ярость, потому как в жесте не было ничего сексуального, иначе б пролилась кровь.  
Шэрон снова повисла на руке Стива, и он выругался себе под нос. Она повела его в сторону группы людей, которых они еще не успели впечатлить. Стив послушно шел, только потому, что так он мог приблизиться к Баки.  
Стив не слушал болтовню людей вокруг, только улыбался и громко смеялся, когда Шэрон сжимала его руку. Человек, привлекающий интерес Стива, стоял чуть поодаль. Пронзительный голос мужчины, который беседовал с Баки, безумно раздражал.  
— Откровенно говоря… — Стив услышал слова Баки.  
— О, прошу, будьте откровенны. — проворчал мужчина.  
Баки поднял свой бокал.   
— Все эти картины — не более чем переоцененная мазня. Линии и точки.  
— Да как вы смеете!  
— О, я смею посметь. — раздраженно хмыкнул Баки.  
— Это оригиналы Фринча.  
— Фринч? Это кто? Человек, потерявший вкус к жизни?  
Стив развернулся вполоборота, чтобы понаблюдать за сценой. Вино из бокала Баки чуть выплеснулось, когда тот показал на картину. Казалось, его собеседник готов был упасть в обморок от шока.  
— Он гений! — воскликнул мужчина, распустив хвост, словно павлин.  
— Да ладно. Три бакса — красная цена этой картине, а за нее просят… — Баки наклонился, всматриваясь в длинный ценник, — Господи боже, десять тысяч…  
— Это сто тысяч, идиот.  
— Да, я идиот, и не стал бы тратить деньги на какие-то брызги на стене.  
— Никакого вкуса. Вы пьянь, какая-то уличная крыса, которая пробралась сюда.  
— Уличная крыса?  
Стив двинулся вперед, готовый выбить дурь из того мужика, если понадобится. Но вместо того чтобы оскорбиться, Баки прыснул со смеху, и Стив придержал коней.  
Все присутствующие повернулись в сторону истерично смеющегося Баки и красного как помидор мужчины. Внимание публики не смутило Баки, но когда его взгляд встретился со взглядом Стива, Баки замер. Он не заметил, что далеко зашел, высказывая свое мнение. Баки сбежал.  
Шэрон вцепилась наманикюренными ноготками в руку Стива, не отпуская его.  
— Оставь его!  
— Нет. Когда ты уже поймешь, Шэрон, ты мне не интересна. Я люблю его.  
Он сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы все зеваки услышали и начали зубоскалить, когда он двинулся в направлении двери, в которую вышел Баки.  
Ему не составило труда найти подавленного Баки. Тот стоял, прислонившись к стене и прижав предплечье ко лбу. Стив поймал его при очередной попытке сбежать.  
— Прости, я…  
— Почему ты просишь прощения, Бак?  
Стив смотрел, как дернулось адамово яблоко Баки, когда тот гулко сглотнул, пытаясь что-то сказать.  
— Я… алкоголь плохо на меня действует. Я не должен был пить, я все испортил.  
Слезы застилали глаза Баки. Нервным движением руки он попытался пригладить волосы, но только взъерошил их.  
— Какого черта я вообще здесь забыл? Я ненавижу такие вещи, ненавижу этих людей.  
Раздражение и злость затопили Баки, что вызвало восхищение Стива. Упрямый Баки вернулся и спорил со Стивом, хотя тот ни слова не успел сказать.  
— Я ненавижу эти отвратительные картины.  
— Бак.  
— Я ненавижу людей, которые ставят себя выше других, считают остальных недостойными, ненавижу таких. Мне не место здесь, так что ты сам виноват, что я испортил твое мероприятие.  
— Ничего ты не испортил, во всяком случае, не для меня. На самом деле, было забавно.  
Баки перестал ерошить свои волосы и уставился на Стива.  
— Ты что не злишься на меня?  
Стив покачал головой и прижал ладонь к щеке Баки, стирая подушечкой большого пальца застывшую слезинку.  
— Нет, не злюсь.  
— И ты не отправишь меня в какой-нибудь реабилитационный центр?  
— Определенно, нет. Я отвезу тебя в нашу квартиру, и буду трахать, пока не отключишься.  
Баки качнулся, прежде чем рассмеяться. Слезы еще скатывались по его щекам, из-за силы притяжения, но Баки уже не плакал.  
— И ты не разочарован во мне?  
— Нет.  
— Слышал, как он назвал меня уличной крысой? — Баки явно задели те слова, — надо думать, что ты — флейтист-крысолов.  
— Я сыграю на твоей флейте, когда пожелаешь.  
Баки рассмеялся звонко и легко, запрокидывая голову, и Стив рассмеялся следом, любуясь Баки.  
— Поехали домой.  
Стив не мог не заметить, что Баки назвал их квартиру домом. У Стива все сжалось внутри от затопившего его счастья.

***  
Они не дошли до спальни, но, по крайней мере, дошли до квартиры, верней до пола у входа. Стив не мог больше ждать, и Баки, казалось, так же сильно не терпелось снять со Стива одежду. Баки раздражали его бесполезные руки.  
Они голыми катались по полу, целуясь и лаская друг друга, им не нужны были слова, только вздохи и звуки поцелуев нарушали тишину.  
Что-то сверкнуло на столешнице, и Стив замер, укрывая Баки своим телом от потенциальной угрозы. Серебряное ведро, которое Стив не ставил туда.  
— Что такое? –нахмурился Баки. Стив не хотел отрываться от поцелуев, но угрозу необходимо было устранить. Стив поднялся и осторожно подошел к ведру.  
— Джарвис, кто поставил это сюда?  
— Мисс Картер. Чтобы отпраздновать с Вами после мероприятия.  
Стив поднял крышку и увидел бутылку шампанского, окруженную льдом.  
— Будешь медлить там, и я кончу без тебя. — Баки лениво надрачивал себе, сонно глядя в потолок.  
— Нет, не кончишь. — Стив взял ведро и поставил его на пол рядом с головой Баки.  
— Мне кажется, я и без этого уже достаточно выпил.— добавил Баки, улыбаясь.  
— Дело не в алкоголе. Мне нужен лед.  
Пьяный взгляд Баки остановился на Стиве.   
— Лед?  
Стив выбил из Баки полузадушенный вздох, когда приложил кубик льда к его соску, обводя по кругу.  
— Холодно?  
— А ты, блять, как думаешь?  
Стив рассмеялся и проделал то же самое со вторым соском, от чего Баки задрожал.  
Это была игра в холодное и горячее с сосками Баки. Стив накрывал их ртом, успокаивая теплым дыханием и языком, а после снова прикладывал кубики льда к коже, от чего соски Баки твердели и сжимались. Баки рычал и всхлипывал, запрокинув голову.  
— Хватит. — процедил Баки, и Стив отодвинулся.  
— Но ведь тебе нравится?  
Баки кивнул.   
— Больше, пожалуйста. Хватит дразнить.  
— Я только начал…  
Стив достал еще один кубик льда из ведра, обсосал его, сглаживая острые углы, прежде чем накрыть своим ртом рот Баки и протолкнуть лед внутрь.  
Они терлись друг о друга, размазывая по коже горячую смазку, что составляло контраст с ощущением холода на языке, у Стива крышу сносило от возбуждения.  
— Сыграешь на моей флейте? — улыбнулся Баки.  
Стив рассмеялся и поцеловал Баки в губы, прежде чем сползти ниже.  
— Никакого льда. — выдохнул Баки, и Стив обиженно надулся, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
Стив подул на скользкие потеки смазки и принялся собирать влагу прохладным языком.  
— Блять, пожалуйста, хватит драз…  
Стив не дал ему закончить, насадившись ртом на стояк Баки. Он брал глубоко, так что Баки чувствовал, как горло Стива сжималось вокруг его члена. Баки стонал, рычал и хныкал, его отчаяние было заразным — внутренности Стива скручивало нестерпимое возбуждение. Он раньше и подумать не мог, что секс может быть насколько крышесносным.  
Баки готов был кончить, когда Стив перестал сосать и сжал его член рукой, небрежно водя пальцами вверх и вниз. Этого было слишком мало, чтобы довести Баки до оргазма, но он выглядел таким чертовски сексуальным, открытым, распластанным на полу.  
— Пожалуйста, Стив, пожалуйста, я…  
Стив опустился еще ниже, прихватив кубик льда и устраиваясь между разведенными ногами Баки. Он обсосал лед и лизнул дырку Баки холодным языком, тот отчаянно дернулся и задрожал, чертыхаясь.  
Холод нисколько не повлиял на возбуждение Баки, его член по-прежнему крепко стоял, а яйца поджались, и казалось кожа вот-вот лопнет, от того насколько переполненными они были. Баки страшно хотел кончить.  
Лед превратился в гладкий шарик во рту Стива, он вынул его и приложил к нежному и беззащитному входу Баки.  
— Только посмей…  
— О, я смею посметь. — Стив повторил слова Баки в галерее.  
Он толкнул лед внутрь, и жадное тело Баки тут же проглотило его. Баки затрясся так, будто его пронзило молнией. Прежде чем он успел успокоиться, Стив взял в рот его член и продолжил быстро отсасывать до тех пор, пока Баки, жалобно пискнув, не излился в прохладное горло Стива. Конечности Баки дергались, дыхание сбилось, а сердце стучало так громко, что Стив чувствовал его удары в своем твердом члене.  
— Блять, холодно, как же холодно.  
Довольный собой Стив отстранился, наслаждаясь изможденным видом Баки, который продолжал трястись от холода.  
— Сделай что-нибудь, ну же.  
Стив приставил головку своего члена к холодному входу Баки и толкнулся. У него дыхание сперло от того, каким прохладным внутри был Баки, и как он сжимался вокруг члена Стива.  
— Блять, блять… Баки  
Баки жалобно застонал в ответ, Стив продолжил толкаться, пока полностью не погрузился внутрь. Лед растаял, но зубы Баки все еще стучали от холода.  
Стиву хватило пары толчков, чтобы кончить, заполняя внутренности Баки горячей спермой. Он не вынул член, даже когда последняя капля брызнула из его члена. Он продолжил трахать Баки по сперме вместо смазки, согревая его, пока тот блаженно не вздохнул.  
— Так лучше?  
Он добился только глухого рычания в ответ, и принял его за «да». Стив медленно двигался внутри Баки, он не закончил с ним на сегодня, собираясь еще раз отыметь его. Стив навалился на Баки почти всем весом, опираясь на локти.  
— Пока ты не отключишься…  
Баки приоткрыл опьяненные глаза и слабо улыбнулся, прежде чем снова закрыть их.  
Движения бедер Стива были медленными и глубокими, Баки выгибал спину от каждого толчка.  
Внешний мир растворился. Снаружи мог случиться апокалипсис, но это не потревожило бы Стива. Они были совершенно поглощены аурой наслаждения и счастья, это было нечто большее, чем просто ебля, это была новая, значимая территория.  
— Посмотри на меня. — простонал Стив, и Баки немедля отозвался на мольбу.  
Зрительный контакт был напряженным, что заставило сердце Стива сжаться, а из горла вырвался нервный смешок. Баки улыбнулся в ответ, запрокидывая голову и обнажая горло, полностью отдавая себя на милость Стива.  
Стив сосредоточился на лице Баки, на его припухших от поцелуев губах, раскрасневшихся щеках, трепете ресниц и звуках, которые он издавал, каждый раз, когда Стив толкался внутрь. Член Баки снова стоял, требуя внимания, и Стив прекратил свои мучительно медленные толчки, чтобы просунуть руку между их телами и помочь Баки кончить. И как только Баки отдышался после очередного оргазма, Стив продолжил двигаться в своем медленном темпе, фокусируясь исключительно на Баки, так что он не заметил, что кто-то постучал в дверь.  
Дверь распахнулась, и Стив поднял голову, готовый разорвать незваного гостя. Стив зарычал, но лицо Баки не дрогнуло, на нем все так же читалось блаженное удовольствие. Баки даже не заметил, что они были не одни.  
Стив остановился, поджал губы и бросил самый устрашающий взгляд в сторону человека, застывшего в дверях.  
Шэрон испуганно смотрела на них.  
— Убирайся… — прошипел Стив.  
Что-то изменилось, тело Баки задеревенело, он больше не прогибался навстречу Стиву, а его ресницы затрепетали, когда он силился открыть глаза. Стив не хотел терять этот момент, не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так, потому он снова двинул бедрами, круговыми движениями ввинчиваясь в Баки. Стив шептал что-то Баки на ушко, успокаивая его. И постепенно Баки снова расслабился, отдаваясь Стиву.  
Ошеломленная Шэрон продолжала смотреть, не находя в себе смелости сдвинуться с места.  
Стив хотел, чтобы она сгинула. Он мог бы убить ее за то, что она помешала им с Баки. Но и прерываться он не хотел, только для того чтобы избавиться от нее.  
Он решил не обращать внимания на ее присутствие, и продолжил медленно трахать Баки, пока Шэрон смотрела.  
И он продолжил наслаждаться телом Баки. Тот уже не стонал, только тяжело дышал, его снова возбужденный член был зажат между их липкими телами.  
Стив сжал пальцами подбородок Баки, приподнимая его голову так, что Шэрон могла видеть его лицо.  
— Смотри, какой он красивый, какой сексуальный. Он само совершенство. Мне нужен только он.  
Стив не взглянул в сторону Шэрон, но он чувствовал, что она все еще в комнате, смотрит, как он трахает Баки на полу.  
— Я люблю его. Люблю его всего. Он принадлежит мне.  
Стив ощущал приближение оргазма, он ткнулся лицом в шею Баки, вдыхая его запах и понимая, что Баки тоже кончает. И тогда Стив отпустил себя. С победным стоном он спустил внутрь Баки, практически теряя сознание от интенсивности ощущений.  
Когда липкий и потный Стив пришел в себя, то бросил взгляд в сторону приоткрытой двери — Шэрон ушла. Стив усмехнулся, поднимаясь и подхватывая отключившегося Баки на руки. Он отнес его в ванную, смыл с его тела следы их страсти. После чего он отнес Баки в спальню и бережно уложил его на кровать.  
Стиву даже не нужно было придвигаться к Баки, тот кажется, чувствовал Стива и в бессознательном состоянии. Как только Стив лег, Баки навалился сверху, прижимаясь к его груди. Поза была идеальной, Стив мог поглаживать спину и бока Баки, чувствовать его запах и тепло его тела.  
Стив надеялся, что до Шэрон, наконец, дошло, что он принадлежал Баки, точно так же как Баки принадлежал ему.


	10. Chapter 10

Откровенно говоря, Баки не знал, чего ждать от переезда в Башню. Он думал, что будет закрыт в комнате на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Стива. Что он просто будет прозябать взаперти, пока монстр не насытится.  
Но нет, Стив позволил ему бродить по башне, общаться с другими Мстителями, которые вели себя вполне радушно.  
Его руки заживали, и после унизительного звонка в пансионат, он должен был выйти на работу, как только снимут гипс. Его босс запиналась, когда заверяла его, что работу он не потерял. Она даже извинилась, и Баки не понимал за что. Ведь это он вел себя неразумно.

***  
Тони пустил его в лабораторию. Казалось, он был рад компании и с удовольствием рассказывал о своей работе.  
Странный металлический стул все еще гордо возвышался посреди лаборатории. Тони поделился своими догадками о работе этой машины. Предохранитель для рта был необходим, чтобы уберечь зубы пациента. Разряд тока проходил через лобные доли мозга, стирая память, изменяя мозговые процессы и оставляя от прежнего человека чистый лист.  
Разряд можно было пропустить и через другие части мозга. Лобные доли, как сказал Тони, отвечали за изменение эмоциональной сферы. Можно было лишить человека чувств, таких как сострадание, страх, жалость, и создать идеальную машину для убийств.  
У Стива были хоть какие-то моральные устои. Мысль о возможности столкновения с лишенным чувств Стивом заставила Баки вздрогнуть.  
— Эй, я с тобой говорю, а ты витаешь в облаках.  
Баки повернулся и посмотрел на Тони. Хоть рассказы Тони и приносили умиротворение в душу Баки, но иногда он уходил в себя, не зная как выключить внутренний монолог.  
— Что, прости?  
— Тебе сняли гипс?  
Баки поднял руки.   
— Один из них.  
Его ладонь была без повязок, все еще припухшая и онемевшая, но уже гораздо более подвижная, чем в предыдущие недели. Запястье же было снова загипсовано, и, казалось, белая поверхность пульсировала, когда Баки смотрел на руку.  
— Буду счастлив, когда и этот снимут.  
Тони кивнул.  
— Уже скоро, на рентгене все хорошо, еще несколько недель и все.  
Они сменили ему гипс. И, когда старый хотели выбросить, Баки схватился за него. Он хотел оставить старый гипс себе на память, на память о хорошем Стиве, которого он так редко видел. То был потрясающе чистый момент. И Баки хотел его повторения. Он нарочно сидел, выставив руку напоказ, чтобы Стив сам предложил, но нет, он никак не отреагировал.  
Баки побрел назад в квартиру, размышляя, с каким Стивом ему предстоит столкнуться на этот раз: любящим, который не мог насытиться поцелуями, или властным, который без предупреждения снимал с него штаны.  
Но оказалось, что ни с тем, ни с другим. Стив бездумно смотрел в пространство, крепко сжав челюсти. От напряжения вены вздулись на его шее. Это был какой- то отсутствующий Стив.  
— Стив?  
Ответа не последовало. Стив не отвел взгляда от стены напротив. Он снова погрузился в мысли, от которых его кулаки сжимались, а тело прошивало дрожью.  
Он выглядел так, будто в любой момент был готов атаковать, хоть Баки и верил, что Стив не станет намеренно его обижать. Баки даже не был уверен, знал ли Стив, что он в комнате. Он не хотел оказаться на пути разъяренного Стива, потому предпочел наблюдать с противоположной стороны комнаты. Он позвал еще несколько раз, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы вернуть Стива на землю. Но, к сожалению, голос Баки не обладал магическими способностями.  
Он включил кофе-машину и приготовил кофе так, как любил Стив. Вскоре запах кофе наполнил комнату. Баки медленно подошел к Стиву, чтобы не спровоцировать случайно его гнев. Он поставил чашку на кофейный столик рядом со Стивом и попятился назад. Баки сделал кофе себе и выпил его в кухне. Вскоре он услышал, как Стив шумно вдыхает, в поисках источника аромата.  
— Это кофе… — сказал Баки, мысленно ударив себя за откровенную глупость. Ежу понятно, что это кофе.  
Баки смотрел, как Стив взял чашку, посмотрел на коричневый напиток, глубоко вдыхая аромат. Он видел, как тьма покинула взгляд Стива. Его улыбка была не сумасшедшей или маньячной, а скорей изумленной.  
— Спасибо.  
Баки отвернулся, чтобы сохранить лицо. Его удивила благодарность Стива. Это был всего лишь кофе, а голос Стива звучал так, будто ему открылись тайны Вселенной.  
— Это только кофе.  
— Нет, это гораздо больше, чем просто кофе, вкус, запах или жест.  
Баки бросил хмурый взгляд на кофе-машину. Может быть, она обладала какими-то магическими свойствами, но нет, выглядела как обычная кофе-машина.  
— По мне, так обычный кофе.  
Стив усмехнулся. Баки застыл, когда Стив в один момент оказался прямо позади него и положил голову на его плечо.  
— Спасибо, что вытащил меня оттуда.  
Баки понятия не имел, о чем он говорил, и точно не хотел знать это темное и жуткое место в сознании Стива, которое поглощало его.  
— Без проблем.  
Нервировало, что Стив нахваливал его за чертов обычный кофе. Стив обнял Баки за талию и положил подбородок на его плечо, не давая сдвинуться с места. Это не должно было приятно, но Баки устал переубеждать себя. Он вздохнул и прижался к Стиву, ощущая тепло его тела.  
Наверно, тогда Стив и заметил, что Баки неосознанно потирает гипс.  
— Это беспокоит тебя, почему ты не сказал? — теперь, когда Стив поставил вопрос ребром, Баки почувствовал себя идиотом, он и правда мог просто попросить Стива расписать гипс.  
— Не хотел беспокоить тебя. — решил сказать он, надеясь, что станет чувствовать себя меньшим идиотом.  
— Баки, ты самый важный человек во всем мире.  
Стив поцеловал костяшки пальцев Баки, прежде чем усадить его на диван.  
Баки подождал, пока Стив сходит за коробкой с ручками, которые он использовал в прошлый раз. Когда все было готово, Стив не начинал, бросая застенчивые улыбки в сторону Баки.  
— Да, точно. Хочешь, чтобы я отвернулся?  
Стив кивнул, все с тем же неуверенным взглядом. Баки хотел бы запечатлеть это его выражение лица, нечасто на лице Стива можно было увидеть неуверенность и невинность.  
— Не смотри, Бак.  
— Прости. — он отвернулся к телевизору, в то время как Стив приступил к рисованию. Это был один из редких моментов, когда Стив был так близко, но при этом не пугал. Его внимание не было целиком сфокусировано на Баки, его реакциях и выражении лица, Стив был поглощен созданием цветового шедевра.  
Умиротворение странным образом действовало на Баки: он не заметил, как начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, зрение поплыло. Он попытался сфокусироваться, когда понял, что кивает.  
Он был всегда напряжен в компании Стива, каждую секунду ожидая, что того снова переклинит, он взбесится и скажет, что передумал, что не хочет больше быть с Баки. И подобные мысли пугали больше, чем Стив способный опоить и похитить его.  
— Расслабься… Ты сжимаешь пальцы.  
Баки не замечал этого, пока Стив не сказал. В следующее мгновение он поморщился от сильной боли в руке.  
— Я принесу твои лекарства… Не смотри пока.  
Баки согласно кивнул, все еще глядя в телевизор, когда Стив метнулся за лекарствами, забирая с собой умиротворение и спокойствие.  
В его голове был бардак. События последних месяцев были полным фиаско, не мудрено, что мозг Баки все еще пытался свыкнуться с навсегда изменившейся жизнью.  
— Глотай.  
Стив протолкнул таблетку в рот Баки, протягивая ему стакан с водой. Баки проглотил таблетку, удивляясь, почему их делали такими же большими, как шарики марблс.  
— Ты закончил рисунок?  
— Почти, остались финальные штрихи.  
Он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть, но Стив неодобрительно зацыкал и ткнул ручкой в грудь Баки.  
— Ой.  
— Еще нельзя.  
Он вздохнул, снова вперившись в черный экран. Он мог видеть, как Стив улыбался. А когда Стив делал паузы, то с обожанием посматривал на Баки, от чего у того все сжималось внутри.  
— Все, готово.  
На этот раз это была роза, а не волк. Всех оттенков красного, с нежными лепестками. Это могло выглядеть глупым и чрезмерно романтичным, но Баки нравилось. Он разулыбался, как придурок, посматривая на Стива сквозь ресницы.  
Стив с широко раскрытыми глазами ждал реакции Баки. Другого рода напряжение повисло в воздухе, Стив хотел знать, что его работа пришлась по душе. Баки решил заставить его помучиться.  
— Нууу, я не уверен…  
Стив вдруг сразу поник и опустил плечи, так что казалось, будто из него все кости вынули.   
— Что?  
Баки чувствовал, что Стив точно так же впитывает каждое его выражение. Боль. Стив выглядел опустошенным, и Баки не мог дольше дразнить его. И неважно насколько сильно Баки нравилась эта ранимая сторона Стива, он не мог долго терпеть это подавленное выражение лица.  
— Мне очень нравится.  
— Ты засранец.  
Стив принялся щипать Баки, запустив пальцы под его рубашку, заставляя того извиваться и визжать. Стив склонил голову и укусил Баки в шею. Стив знал все слабости Баки, о которых сам он не подозревал.  
— Тебе правда нравится? — снова спросил Стив, как маленький мальчик, ждущий одобрения.  
— Конечно, нравится.  
Стив просиял, в его улыбке не было ноток злобы, и Баки не мог не поцеловать его. Он улыбался сквозь поцелуй, зная, что Стив улыбается тоже. Это было похоже на притяжение, такое сильное, что ему физически невозможно было сопротивляться. Кровь в венах Баки кипела, его сердце трепетало, а кожу покалывало от желания, чтобы к ней прикоснулись.  
Ощущение счастья снова расцвело в груди, блокируя все негативные мысли и воспоминания. Значение имел только человек напротив Баки. Тот, кто создал нечто прекрасное на его руке. Поцелуй был нежным. Стив отдал контроль, позволяя Баки облизывать и посасывать свои губы. Стив чувствовал умиротворение и чистое блаженство.  
Баки осмелел и углубил поцелуй. Стив довольно застонал, подтягивая Баки за локти, пока тот не сообразил и не забрался на колени к Стиву. Баки готов был часами целоваться так, без сексуального подтекста, хотя он и возбуждался постепенно, а у Стива крепко стоял.  
Эти прикосновения губ были страстными, но на ином уровне, Баки осознавал это где-то глубоко, но не был готов открыть глаза и воочию увидеть настоящие эмоции Стива.  
Стив схватил рубашку Баки за край и потянул ее вверх, раздраженно рыча, когда она зацепилась. И тогда он с легкостью разорвал рубашку, бросая куски ткани на пол.  
— Прекрати рвать мою одежду.  
— Прекрати носить одежду, и мне не придется ее рвать.  
Двое взрослых мужчин, пытающихся заняться сексом на диване — сложная задача. Особенно в купе с мешающей одеждой. Баки не показывал своего раздражения, зато Стив делал это за двоих. Он с рыком опустил их обоих на пол, толкнув кофейный столик с такой силой, что он разбился от удара о противоположную стену.  
— Черт, Стив.  
Баки уставился на вмятину в стене и обломки столика. Стив снова зарычал, накрывая рот Баки своим. Предыдущие моменты нежности стерлись под неожиданным напором страсти Стива. Баки был не против такого поворота, он отдался блуждающим рукам Стива, его любопытному языку и твердому члену. Это был разученный танец, который не нуждался в словах, слышны были только полузадушенные вздохи, влажные звуки поцелуев и изредка смех Баки, когда он пытался вывернуться их хватки Стива.  
После всего, через что ему пришлось пройти в хижине, после того как Стив многократно связывал его, Баки не должно было так сильно нравиться то, что Стив снова пытался обездвижить его, но, Боже, как же Баки это нравилось. Ему нравилось вырываться из рук Стива, отталкивать его, для того чтобы дать повод раздраженному Стиву навалиться сверху и прижать запястья Баки к полу.  
От этого дух захватывало, все равно что дергать за хвост хищника и ждать, пока зверь не потеряет терпение. В этом случае Стив резко перевернул Баки на живот, подтягивая его бедра вверх и насаживая его на свой член с такой животной силой, что у Баки вышибло дух.  
После он был беспомощен, именно так, как ему нравилось. Стив таранил тело Баки, и ему оставалось только держаться за пол, пытаясь сохранить какое-то равновесие. Он все еще пытался увильнуть, и тогда Стив навалился сверху, всем весом прижимая Баки к полу. Не в состоянии дольше вырываться, полностью поглощенный Стивом и его желанием, Баки бессознательно улыбался, уткнувшись в пол.  
Ему нравился нежный Стив, артистический Стив, властный Стив. Баки находил все больше сторон, которые нравились ему. Наступал тот самый переломный момент, когда чувства Баки начали перерастать в нечто новое.  
Властный Стив с ревом кончил, смыкая челюсти на плече Баки. После чего Стив перевернул его на спину. С члена Баки на пол накапало позорно много смазки. Заметив это, Стив утробно зарычал.  
— Ты не представляешь, до чего ты горяч…  
Баки не считал себя хоть сколько-нибудь соблазнительным. Но когда Стив смотрел на него так, будто хотел сожрать, Баки почти верил, что он самый горячий мужчина когда-либо ступавший по земле.  
Стиву не потребовалось много усилий, чтобы довести Баки до оргазма. Он все еще качался на волнах счастья. Несколько уверенных, но нежных движений руки Стива, и из члена Баки брызнуло фонтаном. В этом не было ничего стыдного, Стив снова зарычал, прикусывая губу, прежде чем склониться и поцеловать Баки. Это стало ритуалом для Стива: он выцеловывал каждый миллиметр лица Баки.  
Это было больше, чем просто приятно. Баки любил внимание, любил звуки поцелуев Стива.  
После, когда Стив прекратил ошалело целовать Баки и улегся рядом, Баки лег на него сверху, устраивая предплечье на груди Стива, чтобы еще раз полюбоваться розой.  
— Тебе правда нравится?  
Баки утвердительно кивнул и припечатал губы Стива коротким поцелуем. Завораживало, что в один момент Стив мог быть властным и контролирующим все, а в следующую секунду уязвимым и открытым.  
— Сам рисунок? Стиль?  
Это была первая роза, которую получил Баки. И ему нравились переливы красного и эффект акварели, но не за это он так любил рисунки Стива, и Стив знал это.  
— Мне нравится, потому что это сделал ты. Ты подарил мне часть себя.  
— Я целиком твой, Бак. Когда я получу всего тебя?  
Баки не ответил, а только еще раз коротко поцеловал Стива, прежде чем уронить голову ему на плечо. Баки принадлежал Стиву, он знал это, но пока не был готов признаться в этом громко вслух.

***  
Обучение самообороне под руководством Наташи, по сути, влекло за собой только одно — она выбивала из Баки все дерьмо. Она делала это непринужденно и с улыбкой, но не с глумливой улыбкой, а скорей подбадривающей. Кажется, она не ненавидела Баки.  
— У тебя хорошая осанка.  
Баки кивнул, не зная, что ответить. Прямая спина — не то, о чем обычно с гордостью пишут в письмах домой.  
— У тебя стойка танцора.  
В этот раз она смогла задеть за живое. Баки неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Правда?  
У Баки не получилось притвориться, будто он не понимал, к чему она вела. Она растянула накрашенные губы в хищной ухмылке.  
— Встать на одну ногу.  
Баки нахмурился из-за внезапной смены темы, но сделал, как было сказано. Без колебаний и тремора, сосредоточившись на поставленной перед ним задачей.  
— А теперь встань на большие пальцы.  
Он улыбнулся, пытаясь сделать то, о чем она просила. Но получилось продержаться всего несколько секунд.  
— Ты танцевал раньше, но больше не танцуешь.  
— Да, давно это было.  
Наташа улыбнулась, широко и с любопытством во взгляде.   
— Балет. Как я.  
Дальняя дверь распахнулась, Стив быстро шел к ним. Баки как стоял на одной ноге, так и замер. Стив шумно дышал и не выглядел счастливым.  
— Ты что делаешь? — проворчал он.  
— Балансирую на одной ноге.  
Стив закатил глаза.   
— Я вижу, но зачем?  
Он не знал. Он был уверен, что Наташа разрешила ему опустить ногу, но по какой-то неизвестной причине он этого не сделал.  
— Твой мальчик танцор. — сухо сказала Наташа.  
Наташа улыбнулась Стиву, но ее улыбка сошла так же быстро, как появилась. Она развернулась и быстро отошла в сторону, вглубь спортзала.  
— Уже нет. — добавил Баки, краснея под взглядом Стива.  
— Почему нет? — возмутился он.  
Баки пожал плечами и, наконец, поставил вторую ногу на пол.   
— Я бросил танцы, когда переехал сюда.  
— Тебя заставили бросить?  
Баки поскреб пальцами щеку.   
— Нет, с чего ты взял?  
— Ну, Броку не понравилось бы такое.  
Вероятно, Стив был прав. Брок предпочитал избегать телесного контакта на публике, ему это казалось недостойным мужчины. Баки сомневался, что Брок был бы счастлив знай он, что его бойфренд скачет в колготках в какой-нибудь танцевальной студии.  
Прищурив глаз, Стив чуть подался вперед. Его верхняя губа приподнялась в оскале, обнажая зубы.  
— Он не знал, что я раньше танцевал…  
Наташа подобрала свое полотенце и бутылку воды с пола, направляясь к выходу, она собиралась оставить Баки наедине со Стивом, Стивом, которого он не мог прочитать. Он выглядел сердитым, надвигаясь на Баки, в его глазах плескались искры ярости.  
— И почему же ты не рассказывал ему?  
Баки и так вспотел из-за тренировки. Но оттого что Стив стоял так близко, с исходящей от него устрашающей аурой, Баки взмок еще сильней. Он оттягивал горловину своей футболки, пытаясь остыть.  
— Не знаю. Думаю, ему бы было все равно, или он не оценил бы. Это было неважно. И сейчас уже неважно.  
Это заставило Стива зубасто улыбнуться, совсем по-акульи.   
— Брок не знал тебя…  
События последних недель показали, что и Баки совсем не знал Брока. Его бывший оказался грубым и отвратительным человеком. Он не только сжег дом Баки, врал о своем прошлом, но и отправлял мерзкие сообщения с угрозами в адрес Баки. Он расписывал в них, как поступит с Баки, когда снова встретит его. Сообщение, которое Баки получил этим утром, было особенно зловещим, и он уже хотел показать его Стиву, но тот бы только взбесился и начал охоту на Брока. Каким бы ничтожеством ни был бывший бойфренд, Баки не желал ему зла… или смерти.  
Стив пристально смотрел на него, с самодовольной ухмылочкой на лице, и это чертовски раздражало Баки, действовало ему на нервы. Он и так чувствовал себя дураком из-за лжи Брока, не хватало еще, чтобы Стив тыкал его носом в это.  
— Ты тоже не знаешь меня. — выплюнул Баки.  
Самодовольное выражение сменилось рычанием.   
— Я знаю, что раньше ты танцевал. Он не знал.  
— Только потому что Наташа сказала тебе, но не я.  
Та самая Наташа уже почти слиняла, но остановилась в нерешительности.  
— Я знаю, что ты танцевал. Он — нет. Может быть, ты неосознанно боялся ему говорить, потому что он мог разбить тебе лицо или переломать ноги, и потому ты бросил танцы.  
— Стив, – прошипела Наташа с противоположной стороны помещения. Ее рука лежала на ручке двери, но она все еще не решалась уйти, — он не танцует больше.  
Стив отвел свой пристальный взгляд от Баки и переключил внимание на Наташу. Она споткнулась, будто гнев Стива был физической силой. Баки молчал, пытаясь сообразить что происходит, пока между этими двумя повисла пауза, словно молчаливый разговор.  
Потом Стив сжал пальцами переносицу и вздохнул.   
— Прости…  
Баки не ожидал извинений. Он не знал, почему Стив так легко сдался, но когда в следующий раз их глаза встретились, вся злость растворилась, оставив выражение вины и печали на лице Стива.  
Наташа казалась довольной собой. Она как можно быстрей удалилась, спасаясь от Стива.  
— Плохой день. — сказал он вместо объяснений. Баки кивнул. Вероятно, подробностей он не услышит.  
Ранее из бесконечного вербального потока мыслей Тони, он узнал, что Стив все еще пытается отследить неуловимую ГИДРу. Они могли быть везде, даже на виду. Тони упомянул устройство, которое позволяло агентам ГИДРы принять вид любого человека, так что невооруженным глазом и не отличишь. Это казалось чем-то на уровне фантастики, пока лицо Тони не преобразовалось в лицо Стива прямо на глазах Баки, от чего тот чуть со стула не упал.  
— Все сегодня пошло не так, как я хотел.  
Стив отошел с выражением побитого щенка. Баки почувствовал опустошение внутри, то самое, которое возникало каждый раз, когда Стив покидал его. Даже рассерженный и сбитый с толку Стив рядом был лучше, чем уходящий прочь Стив.  
— Моя мама танцевала. — выпалил Баки вслед, Стив остановился, его рука сжала ручку двери.  
— Она брала меня с собой, насколько я помню. Она спросила, не хочу ли я попробовать. Я сказал, что хочу. У меня получалось.  
Как бы тщеславно это ни звучало, но у него очень хорошо получалось. Его мама, со слезами в глазах и сжав ладони вместе, смотрела, как он танцует. Потому он и занимался танцами, вопреки всем трудностям.  
— Я бросил, не потому что переехал сюда и не из-за Брока. Мама умерла, а я делал это только для того чтобы сделать ее счастливой.  
Баки отступил на шаг, шокированный собственными откровениями. Он никогда раньше не открывался никому, и сейчас он ощущал себя как никогда беззащитным.  
— Как она умерла?  
Размышления о матери сложно давались Баки. У него было много счастливых воспоминаний, но ее смерь всегда казалась предательством.  
— Она болела и не говорила мне, она врала. Я не ждал этого. Когда она умерла, я был так зол на нее, на людей вокруг, которые знали, но не сказали мне.  
Он не мог больше молчать, теперь, когда признал, что он чувствовал из-за смерти матери. Ему хотелось выцарапать себе глаза из-за жгучего смятения внутри.  
— Иногда мы готовы сделать все, чтобы защитить людей, которых любим.  
— Это было эгоизмом с ее стороны, не сказать мне.  
Стив пошатнулся, гулко сглотнул и подался вперед. В первый раз он выглядел неуверенным, не знавшим, что сказать. Привыкший все контролировать, Стив не знал, как успокоить человека на грани нервного срыва. Баки хрипло рассмеялся. Почему вообще Стиву было не все равно.  
— Она не хотела делать тебе больно.  
Баки горько усмехнулся.   
— То есть когда она внезапно умерла, мне не должно было быть больно? Все хранили это в секрете, считая меня идиотом.  
Стив поднял руки вверх.   
— Ладно, она поступила эгоистично. Она не думала, что ты справишься, думала, что так для тебя будет лучше.  
— Я не люблю находиться в неведении, не люблю, когда мне врут. Правда вскрывается, и становится только хуже.  
— Может быть. Но может, оно того стоило. И ей хотелось видеть тебя счастливым, так что она могла насладиться последними днями своей жизни.  
Вероятней всего, так оно и было. Но горечь все равно осталась. Все родственники знали, но не говорили ему, как он мог доверять им после?  
— Я переехал сюда, для того чтобы упиться до полного забвения.  
И у него почти получилось. Въехав на машине в озеро, он чуть не утонул. И последней мыслью было: «Вот сейчас я спрошу у нее, почему». Если бы не Брок, его спаситель, еще один лжец.  
Стив в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Баки, он взял его руки в свои, так что их позы напоминали двух людей у алтаря, клянущихся друг другу в любви.  
— Я не буду врать тебе.  
Баки хохотнул с недоверием.   
— Ну, да, конечно. Ты будешь честен, несмотря ни на что?  
Стив кивнул и придвинулся еще ближе, так что его кроссовки касались носочков Баки.  
— Да, — кивнул он, — можешь спрашивать о чем угодно.  
Получив разрешение спрашивать обо всем, Баки растерялся.  
— Что ты делал сегодня на работе?  
Самый бестолковый вопрос.  
— Я допрашивал пленного.  
Не такого ответа Баки ожидал от Стива.   
— Когда… когда ты говоришь, что допрашивал…  
— Я пытал человека, и убил его.  
Он сказал это так просто, будто это не было чем-то чудовищным, а вполне обычным делом. Улыбка на его лице нервировала Баки.  
Стив заметил шок на лице Баки и добавил.   
— Цель оправдывает средства.  
Может, так оно и было, но Стива не должно было это радовать.  
— Спроси еще что-нибудь.  
Баки покачивался на пятках, оглядываясь по сторонам и думая о другом вопросе, который давно мучал его.  
— Ты знал, знал, что Брок делал все те вещи, избивал людей… Ты сказал, что хотел меня с того времени, как увидел меня в пансионате. И у тебя всегда был доступ ко всем данным.Разве ты не смотрел файлы Брока, до того дня когда я пришел сюда? Чтобы убедиться, что я в безопасности.  
Стив быстро моргнул и нахмурился.   
— Разве это что-то изменило бы?  
— Да, — выдохнул Баки, — если бы ты сказал мне… я бы порвал с ним раньше. И мы бы смогли быть вместе, но не таким способом…  
Он хотел сказать ебанутым, конченным, и еще парочка определений крутилась в голове. Баки остановился на «запутанном способе».  
— Я не расценивал его, как физическую угрозу.  
— Физическую угрозу?  
Стив поцокал языком, прежде чем ответить.   
— Он был эмоциональной угрозой. Если бы ты любил его, это усложнило бы задачу, но ты не любил. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он распускал руки, и не думал, что это случится. До того дня в Башне, когда он ударил тебя, и я увидел эту его жестокую сторону. Тебе не нужно больше беспокоиться из-за него. Ты ведь скажешь мне, если он попытается связаться с тобой?  
Баки открыл было рот, чтобы сказать о том сообщении, а Стив склонился, будто выжидая. Но Баки вздохнул и покачал головой, он не хотел ничего рассказывать Стиву, это было не его проблемой, и Баки не хотел его обременять.  
— Можно я теперь спрошу у тебя? — сказал Стив.  
Баки удивленно вытаращился и кивнул.  
— Ты любишь меня, Бак?  
Его сердце зашлось, а дыхание сперло, будто Стив выбил разом весь воздух из его легких. Стив больше не сжимал его ладони, его руки переместились к запястьям Баки.  
— Стив…  
— Ответь на вопрос.  
Он не мог, не мог так просто признаться.  
— Я не знаю.  
Стив неодобрительно поцокал.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы все были честными с тобой, а сам ты честен? Я знаю ответ и так. По твоему дыханию, пульсу, расширенным зрачкам.  
— Тогда зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
Баки попытался одернуть руки, но Стив удержал их.  
— Я хочу услышать, как ты говоришь это.  
Он поднял глаза на Стива, открыл рот, но, к счастью, был спасен ревущей сигнализацией. Пронзительные звуки сопровождались красным мигающим светом.  
Голос Джарвиса заставил Баки подпрыгнуть, он все еще не привык к говорящим стенам. Он расслышал слова «экстренная ситуация» и «немедленно». Было сложно что-то понять, когда сигнализация так громко ревела.  
— Тебе нужно вниз. — прокричал Баки, но Стив не уходил.  
— Нет. Мне нужно услышать, как ты говоришь это. Ты всегда такой упрямый.  
Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Баки прижался тесней, его руки скользнули по груди Стива.   
— Это я упрямый? Там что-то случилось, и ты нужен им.  
— Нужен я… Нужен я? Что на счет того, что нужно мне? Я всегда следую их приказам.  
Снова послышался голос Джарвиса, который требовал, чтобы Стив спустился. Баки вспомнил слова Тони, который сказал, что ему нужно ему нужно потакать желаниям Стива, что так будет проще для всех.  
— Ответ — Да!  
Шокированный Стив споткнулся, во все глаза таращась на Баки. Его улыбка была настолько чудесной и всепоглощающей, что казалось, будто время остановилось. Баки больше не хотелось заткнуть уши от звуков сирены, и даже мигающий красный свет, отражающийся на лице Стива, казался радостным.  
— Стив, ты им нужен.  
Стив кивнул и попятился к выходу, с тем же изумленным выражением лица. В его походке не было спешки. По-прежнему улыбаясь, он прогулочным шагом вышел в дверь.  
— Бляяааать.

***  
Баки опустился на пол. Он был влюблен в Стива. Одно дело — прокручивать эту мысль в голове, и совсем другое — сказать эту правду вслух.  
Где-то между делом Баки влюбился в Стива, привязался к нему, стал зависим от его присутствия. И кем он был после этого? Парнем, влюбившимся в своего насильника. Парнем, который мог закрыть глаза на убийства и пытки, лишь бы оставаться рядом со Стивом.  
— Я предлагаю Вам вернуться в квартиру Мистера Роджерса.  
Баки хлопнул ладонями себе по бедрам.  
— Хорошо, Джарвис, я так и сделаю.  
Он поднялся на ноги, ощущая вибрации в полу, стены потряхивало. Снизу доносились приглушенные звуки бьющегося стекла и взрывов.  
Угроза была внутри Башни.  
Свет продолжал вспыхивать красным, сирена визжала, и когда Баки подошел к окнам, он увидел обломки, разбросанные по улице, и в панике разбегающихся людей. Защитные заслонки закрыли окна, от чего здание погрузилось во тьму. И только частые вспышки красного света показывали Баки путь.  
— Предпочтительнее будет добраться до безопасного места, — предложил Джарвис.  
— Да, точно, иду я.  
Он добежал до двери, когда еще один взрыв сотряс здание.   
— Насколько это здание защищено от взрывов?  
— Башня Старка может выдержать землетрясение мощностью в 8 баллов.  
— Что ж, думаю это хорошая новость.  
Голос Джарвиса загудел, запнулся и смолк. Сирена тоже утихла. Но красные огни продолжали мелькать, отражаясь от стен, пока Баки продолжал свой путь.  
— Джарвис?  
Нет ответа.  
Баки добрался до лифта, ударив по кнопке вызова, но световой индикатор не загорелся. Прижав ухо к дверям лифта, Баки не услышал звуков движения. Черт, это было плохо. Стало еще хуже, когда Баки услышал шаги на лестничной клетке.  
— Дерьмо. — прошипел он.  
В пустом коридоре невозможно было спрятаться. Все, что мог Баки, дождаться того, кто появится и надеяться, что это кто-то из своих.  
Светлые волосы и бестолковая красно-бело-синяя форма. Баки вздохнул с облегчением, прижимая руку к груди.  
— Стив, что черт возьми происходит?  
Стив сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, его глаза бегали, а рот был как-то неудобно сжат. Что-то было не так. Стив был каким-то не таким.  
— Эй…  
Это только подтвердило то, что Баки и так знал. Перед ним был не Стив. Лицо Стива, но не Стив. Он бы не обратился к Баки простым «Эй». Человек держал в руках оружие, под странным углом, как если б был не уверен.  
— Что там внизу творится?  
Человек отвел пистолет в сторону.  
— Дерьмо, внизу творится дерьмо.  
Стив бы никогда так не сказал, но Баки покивал. Нужно было убедить человека в том, что Баки искренне верит, что перед ним именно Стив.  
— Кто-нибудь ранен?  
Человек качнулся на пятках, делая еще один неуверенный шаг вперед. Все выглядело неправильным. Стив бросился бы к Баки, осмотрел его, проверил есть ли травмы. А не выглядел бы испуганным, делая неуверенные шаги.  
— Да, да… Но самое важное сейчас — это обезвредить Зимнего Солдата.  
Блять. Наступила очередь Баки неловко улыбаться. Что такое этот Зимний Солдат? Человек или оружие? Баки понятия не имел, и потому просто еще раз согласно кивнул.  
— Хорошо, я помогу тебе его обезвредить.  
Человек с лицом Стива улыбнулся, но неправильно, Стив так не улыбался. Брови мужчины подергивались от неуверенности.  
— Нам нужно добраться до лаборатории. Агенты ГИДРы идут туда, нам нужно прийти первыми.  
ГИДРа искала что-то в лаборатории. Помимо маскирующего устройства, это мог быть только раздолбанный стул, стирающий память. Его хотели вернуть.  
Баки повел головой.   
— Тогда пойдем?  
Мужчина последовал за ним, проверяя лестницу позади. Очевидно, он не знал, где находится лаборатория. Хотя был достаточно умен, чтобы позволить Баки идти вперед.  
— Зачем они хотят вернуть Зимнего Солдата? — спросил Баки.  
Баки изо всех сил старался держать себя непринужденно, бросая теплые улыбки в сторону человека с лицом Стива. С каждой новой улыбкой, мужчина все больше расслаблялся, не ожидая подвоха и нападения.  
Он улыбнулся, покусывая губу, прежде чем ответить.   
— Они не хотят, чтобы мы знали, как это работает. Потенциал программы.  
— Это промывающая мозг машина. — пробормотал Баки, и мужчина остановился.  
— Да… Для нового поколения солдат, эффективных, лишенных страха… В ГИДРе не хотят, чтобы их идеи воровали и использовали против них.  
Вспоминая теорию Тони, о том как работала эта машина, Баки надеялся, что они не тестировали ее на людях и не планировали.  
— Имеет смысл. — пробормотал он.  
Баки продолжал вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Не-Стив все еще держал в руках пистолет, и Баки был уверен, что как только они дойдут до места, его пристрелят.  
Этот человек считал его идиотом, которого легко было обвести вокруг пальца. Идиотом, что сам шел к собственной гибели. Баки был сыт по горло тем, что все держали его за идиота. Они хотели уничтожить машину, убедиться, что Тони больше не сможет над ней работать… Что ж, Баки не позволит этому парню добиться своего.  
Красные огни все еще мелькали, загорались и тухли. К счастью, Не-Стив не обращал особого внимания на стены. Дверь, к которой его вел Баки, была заклеена оградительными лентами и предупреждающими знаками.  
Дверь шахты лифта. Джарвис не смог ее отрыть, он так же не работал. Но там было ручное управление. Баки потянул рычаг, и дверь открылась в совершенно темное пространство.  
— Это там, правда ничего не слышно.  
Мужчина рассмеялся голосом Стива, звучало это скрипуче и неправильно. Он поднял пистолет, целясь в грудь Баки.  
Только это был не коридор, а прямой спуск на первый этаж. Нетерпеливый Тони хотел иметь быстрый доступ к каждому этажу, и летать по всей высоте здания, как внутри, так и снаружи. Это была одна из первых вещей, что он показал Баки. Они даже устроили гонки. Баки был уверен, что выиграет на лифте, пока Тони будет лететь по лестнице, уклоняясь от встречных людей. Он ошибался. И в этот момент он был чертовски благодарен Тони за его нетерпеливость.  
Когда человек начал терять баланс, он взмахнул руками и выронил пистолет. Вот, что получают люди, когда недооценивают Баки, считая его полным идиотом. Он был сыт тем, что им манипулируют, врут ему. Он ощутил эмоции сродни триумфу, глядя, как человек падает. Он зарычал вслед падающему телу, сам себе удивляясь.  
Последнее что он увидел, прежде чем тело поглотила темнота, это шокированное лицо Стива, панику в его глазах.  
Баки рухнул на пол, до того как смог бы услышать звуки ломающихся костей в шахте. Баки дрожал, он убил Стива, нет, не Стива — подсказал его мозг. Но тем не менее, он убил человека.  
Он больше не узнавал себя. Не узнавал человека, в которого он превратился. Его мутило.  
В глубине шахты лежал мертвый человек. Да, это был выбор между его и своей жизнью, и Баки выбрал себя. Но он был счастлив, когда увидел, как человек падает. Шок и страх на его лице заставили Баки гордиться собой. Гордиться тем, что он убил человека. Но сейчас он был противен себе. Противен от того, сколько положительных эмоций он ощутил оттого, что сделал с другим человеком.  
Он оставался сидеть, сжимая руками голову, стараясь выдавить растерянность из себя. Он давил на виски, пока не ощутил головокружение, а в запястьях не закололо от боли.  
Свет снова зажегся, и дверь перед ним медленно закрылась. Компьютерный голос Джарвиса обратился к Баки, но он проигнорировал его. Был только один голос, который ему хотелось слышать.  
— Где Стив?  
— Он на пути к Вам, Мистер Барнс.  
Баки прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Он хотел, чтобы Стив взял все под свой контроль, освободил его голову от этого дерьма, отвлек, увел его назад в квартиру, и делал с телом Баки все, что ему заблагорассудится до тех пор, пока его сознание не отключится.


	11. Chapter 11

Он бежал. Он пустился бежать сразу же, как услышал имя Баки. Электричество все еще коротило, и потому Стив не доверял лифту. Быстрей всего было добраться на своих двоих. Он взбежал по лестнице быстрей, чем мог бы взлететь Тони.  
Баки был в беде. Он находился на каком-то рандомном этаже, а не в безопасной квартире Стива, как следовало.  
Хоть Джарвис и отчитался, что Баки цел и невредим, Стив дышать не мог от беспокойства, пока не оказался на нужном этаже.  
Он увидел Баки в дальнем конце коридора. Тот дрожал, закрыв голову руками. Он пробежал расстояние, разделяющее их, все так же не дыша. Он упал на колени, подползая к Баки. И смог вздохнуть, только дотянувшись до него. Стив схватил Баки за руки, которые походили на сгнившую древесину, и отстранил их, чтобы прижаться лбом к его лбу.  
— Баки.  
Он не успел больше ничего сказать, как Баки дернулся вперед, накрывая его губы поцелуем. Это был отчаянный поцелуй, и Стив искренне и самозабвенно отвечал на него, облегчение разливалось по его венам. Но все еще оставалась вероятность, что Баки был ранен, это было в приоритете. Каждый раз, когда Стив пытался замедлить или прервать поцелуй, Баки не позволял ему отстраниться. Стив понимал, что он должен сопротивляться, сначала осмотреть Баки, но его настойчивый язык, губы и очевидное возбуждение отвлекали Стива.  
— Подожди, подожди, — попытался успокоить его Стив. Но, даже когда Стив прервал поцелуй, Баки переключил свое внимание на его шею, с энтузиазмом вылизывая ее. Стив не смог сдержать стона, его самоконтроль быстро испарялся.  
Баки молил его о близости, но отсутствие вербальных подкреплений настораживало Стива. Он не слышал стонов и вздохов, кроме своих собственных.  
Усилием воли Стив заставил кровь отхлынуть от члена, включив мозг и подавив в себе желание выебать Баки прямо на полу.  
Положив руки на его плечи, он оттолкнул Баки от себя, чтобы убедиться, что тот не пострадал.  
Стив наблюдал, как раздосадованный Баки пытается снова сократить дистанцию, но Стив стойко удерживал его.  
— Ты ранен?  
Молчание. Только бегающие глаза и дрожь в теле.  
Стив огляделся в замешательстве. Коридор был пуст, никаких следов угроз. Как только Стив ослабил давление на плечи Баки, удерживая его на месте, тот забрался ему на колени, притираясь.  
Его самоконтроль снова ослабевал с каждым движением бедер Баки, он был на грани того, чтобы спустить штаны и позволить Баки взять то, чего он так сильно хотел.  
— Ого. Не то зрелище, что я мечтал увидеть.  
Стив повернулся, чтобы нарычать на Тони, но это только дало лучший доступ к его шее для Баки, продолжившего широкими движениями языка вылизывать кожу Стива.  
Стив был близок к потере рассудка, он снова положил руки на Баки, отстраняя его для того, чтобы подумать. Баки делал этот процесс чертовски сложным.  
Стив посмотрел в глаза Баки, они не были темными от похоти, а скорей наоборот, зрачки сузились, а лицо неестественно дергалось, чего раньше Стив не замечал. Губы Баки посинели, как если б ему не хватало кислорода.  
— Прекрати, — твердо сказал Стив, не только для Баки, но и для себя самого, пресекая безумное желание.  
— Что произошло?  
Ответа не было. Но Баки прислонился к стене и жалобно всхлипнул.  
— Джарвис? — позвал Тони, сохраняя дистанцию.  
— Проверьте спуск, сэр.  
Стив посмотрел в сторону дверей в желто-черную полоску и перевел взгляд на Тони. Тот подошел ближе и повел подбородком в направлении дверей.  
— Можно?  
Стив вернул внимание Баки, который теперь замер, прижавшись к груди Стива, больше не пытаясь сесть на его член.  
Тони присвистнул, и Стив быстро поднял на него глаза.  
— Что такое?  
— Мертвый парень.  
Слова врезались в его мозг. Мертвый парень, и этот парень был на одном этаже с Баки, который защитил себя. Стив скользнул ладонями по плечам Баки, прижимая его к себе. Тот не ответил, только ныл и кусал губы, снова стараясь сблизиться.  
— Все хорошо.  
Стив посмотрел вниз, на дно спуска. Было сложно разглядеть тело с такой высоты. Он видел расплывчатую синюю фигуру с красными пятнами. От осознания сердце Стива наполнилось гордостью, а на лице расцвела улыбка. Баки убил одного из подонков ГИДРы, сделал из него кровавое месиво.  
— Ты все правильно сделал, Бак. Ты поступил именно так, как было нужно.  
Стив проигнорировал ошарашенный взгляд Тони и его отвисшую челюсть.  
— Стив… Не думаю, что это то, что он сейчас хочет услышать.  
Он одарил Тони одним из самых злобных взглядов, так что тот попятился по коридору, как если бы Стив физически толкнул его.  
— Это он напал на тебя, — Стив приподнял лицо Баки за подбородок, слегка встряхнув, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Услышь меня. Был выбор между ним и тобой, у тебя не было выбора, он должен был умереть, ты сделал то, что нужно было сделать.  
— Я убил его, Стив…  
— Да, да ты убил его, и я так горжусь тобой, Бак.  
Всхлипывая, Баки покачал головой, коричневые пряди упали на лоб, Стив убрал их, сжимая ладонями челюсть Баки и приподнимая.  
— Ты правильно сделал.  
— Нет… я монстр, Стив.  
Были слышны еще шаги, голоса переговаривающихся Наташи и Сэма, но Стив игнорировал их, продолжая осыпать Баки похвалами. Стива не было там, он даже не подозревал, что Баки в беде, но Баки справился, он спас себя и убил одного из врагов.  
Сэм поднял руки в неагрессивном жесте, который давал понять Стиву, что он собирается сказать или сделать нечто, что ему не понравится.  
— Думаю, лучше будет мне поговорить с ним.  
— Зачем? — прошипел Стив. У Сэма хватало смелости бросать вызов Стиву, говоря, что лучше для Баки.  
— Он в шоке, Стив.  
— Он будет в порядке.  
Стива напрягали три пары глаз, таращащихся на них с Баки. Он поднялся и с легкостью подхватил Баки на руки. Баки едва заметно поморщился, Стив внимательно изучил его лицо, заметив, что Баки снова поморщился, когда Стив перехватил его поудобней.  
— Ты ранен?  
Он не ответил. Но Стиву не нужно было быть гением, чтобы заметить, как Баки прижимает руку к груди.  
— В мед отсек, — объявил Стив, и остальные быстро отступили, освобождая ему проход.

***  
На руку Баки нужно было наложить новый пустой гипс. Стив был взбешен, что Баки снова пострадал. Но в то же время он чувствовал облегчение, потому что Баки смог защитить себя.  
Каждый раз, когда Стив напоминал об этом, Баки будто отдалялся, выстраивая между ними невидимую стену, что выводило Стива из себя. Вооружившись коробкой с ручками, Стив схватил сломанную руку Баки, но тот не дался, отводя взгляд. Баки уже много дней не смотрел Стиву в глаза, и он понять не мог почему.  
И что с того, что Баки убил человека? Тот парень заслуживал смерти. Он без сомнения расправился бы с Баки, как только в нем исчезла необходимость. Баки правильно поступил, оценив свою жизнь выше.  
Стив пытался понять, почему убийство стало таким травмирующим событием для Баки. Но он не чувствовал ничего, кроме облегчения, от того что агент ГИДРы сгинул до того, как успел причинить вред.  
Если бы он причинил вред Баки, или хуже, убил бы его, Стив сжег бы все здание до тла, чтобы не дать подонку уйти живым.  
После пяти дней в компании отстраненного Баки, Стив понял, что он не самый лучший помощник для решения такого рода проблем. Стив гордился Баки, но, кажется, делал только хуже, когда говорил ему об этом. И хотя Стиву было сложно признать, что ему нужна помощь, он переступил через свою гордость. Ради Баки он готов был на все.  
— Можешь поговорить с ним?  
Сэм удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Да… Что ты хочешь, чтобы я ему сказал?  
У него на языке вертелись слова. Он хотел, чтобы Сэм подтвердил, что Баки все правильно сделал и не должен огорчаться. Но это не сработало бы. Мозг Баки работал иначе.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с ним. И не буду говорить, что именно нужно сказать. Просто… просто сделай так, чтобы ему стало лучше.  
Сэм был явно ошеломлен таким ответом.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог ему?  
— Да, заставь его примириться с тем, что произошло.  
Стив знал, что ему самому не дано понять, почему все это так сильно подействовало на Баки. Убив человека в первый раз, Стив ощущал себя победителем. Он больше не был тощим пареньком, годным только для издевательств. Ему больше не нужно было ни перед кем отчитываться. Убийство стало наградой для Стива.  
Сэм склонил голову.   
— Я попробую.  
Стив сузил глаза на Сэма и оскалился, коротко рыкнув. Сэм тут же изменил ответ.  
— Будет сделано. Ему станет лучше.  
— Да. Уж постарайся.

***  
Сэм заглянул к ним в квартиру, и Стив оставил его с Баки. Он не хотел уходить, но заставил себя, потому что Баки не открылся бы, пока Стив оставался там и слушал.  
Он оправился в лабораторию к Тони помогать с выслеживанием остатков ГИДРы и разбираться в теории работы стула.  
Они должны были использовать нескольких пленных в качестве подопытных, превращая их в безвольные овощи, чтобы узнать, как долго продлится эффект. Тони испытывал муки совести, когда они кричали и молили о пощаде, но все быстро заканчивалось, искры жизни погасали в их глазах, и можно было лепить из них что угодно. Вот что они хотели сделать со Стивом — безвольную машину для убийств.  
Меньший электрический разряд приносил меньший урон. Тони мог вычленить отдельные зоны мозга и воздействовать только на них.  
Это было любопытно. Но когда они закончили, от бойца ГИДРы осталась лишь оболочка, и убивать его стало неинтересно. Нет чести в убийстве беззащитного.  
Пуля, пущенная в лоб, не наполнила сердце Стива гордостью. Он хотел охоты, спортивного интереса. Убийство покорного человека не доставляло удовольствия.

***  
Стиву было горько признать, но после разговора с Сэмом Баки казался менее дерганым. Он был все еще отстраненным, но уже не втыкал в пространство пустым взглядом. Регулярные визиты Сэма работали, возвращая Баки из бездны, о существовании которой Стив и не подозревал.  
— Ты бы мог…  
Стив перевел внимание на Баки. Тот впервые за последние дни разговаривал с ним, вытянув вперед руку в белом гипсе.  
— Конечно, Бак.  
Они привычно устроились на диване, когда Стив начал. Он надеялся, что это прогресс, что Баки перестанет отгораживаться от него. Стив ощущал облегчение уже хотя бы от того, что Баки сидел рядом. И потому он не попросил Баки отвернуться, когда разрисовывал руку.  
Процесс был более расслабляющим и интимным, потому что Баки с любопытством наблюдал за каждым движением Стива. Он определенно смазал какие-то линии, и картинка не получилась идеальной, потому что в этот раз у него был зритель.  
Удивительно, насколько легко Баки cмог лишить Стива самообладания. Даже Пегги не могла заставить его нервничать, а Баки мог. Стив нервничал, когда открывался перед Баки, ожидая от него оценки и похвалы.  
Стив закончил и посмотрел на Баки. Он выглядел счастливей, глаза снова сияли, а розовые губы тронула улыбка.  
— Синие… цветы?  
Стив хохотнул, водя пальцами по чернильному рисунку.   
— Это герань.  
Баки уставился на Стива, растерянно хмурясь. И Стив не мог винить его, это был особенный цветок, особенного цвета, и неудивительно, что Баки не понимал его значения.  
— Любимый цветок моей мамы…  
Стив смотрел, как Баки, опустив глаза, провел пальцами по гипсу.   
— Красиво.  
Когда Стив смотрел на рисунок, он видел маленькие огрехи и несовершенства в тех местах, где его рука дрожала под взглядом Баки. Ему не нравилось смотреть на свою работу, когда она была столь несовершенна.  
— Твоя мама тут недалеко похоронена, да?  
Стив задумчиво покивал, но потом нахмурился.   
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Баки смутился и опустил голову.   
— Прочитал как-то в музее…  
Это имело смысл, дурацкий музей устроили, чтобы отвлечь внимание публики от неприятных вещей, сделанных во имя Капитана Америка. Чтобы показать его, как добросердечного и любящего свою семью человека.  
— Она похоронена рядом с отцом. Я ношу ей герань на ее день рождения и в день матери.  
Это было слишком личным и болезненным, хоть и минуло много лет. Стив не хотел говорить о последнем человеке, смотревшем на него без ужаса и содрогания. Он не всегда был таким безумным, она видела в нем и добро. Верней, она видела в нем только добро.  
Чужие губы вырвали его из задумчивости. Поцелуй коснулся сначала щеки, а после и губ Стива. Баки снова целовал его и отвечал на его поцелуи.  
Он вздохнул и притянул Баки к себе на колени. Боже, как же он скучал по этому. Он смаковал поцелуй, пока потребности не пересилили, и он подхватил Баки на руки, унося в спальню.

***  
Стив бродил по башне в поисках Сэма. Он должен был поблагодарить его. Обычно Стив не стал бы беспокоиться о благодарности. Но когда дело касалось счастья Баки, ему было необходимо выразить свою признательность тому, кто непосредственно помог. Стив задолжал Сэму.  
Он за милю заметил ухмылку Шэрон.  
Она накручивала прядь волос на пальчик, улыбаясь.   
— Еще одно письмо.  
— Еще одно?! – зарычал Стив, хватая конверт.  
Очередное слезливое послание от Брока Рамлоу. Стив еле сдерживался, чтобы не убить его. Не убил до сих пор только потому, что пообещал Баки. Брок ошивался возле башни, засылал письма.  
— Он не успокоится, пока не вернет Баки.  
Стив разорвал конверт, вкладывая больше ярости, чем необходимо. Он разорвал открытку пополам. Бранные слова застряли в горле, когда он заметил лицевую сторону открытки. Она была поздравительной. Стив не знал о дне рождении Баки.  
Шэрон раздраженно фыркнула, когда Стив развернулся и пошел прочь от нее, быстро переходя на бег. Ему нужно было срочно увидеть Тони.  
Если и было что-то, что Стив мог понять, так это сыновья любовь. Он дорожил фотографиями своей матери и чувствовал вину за то что, все фотографии мамы Баки сгорели в его доме. Ну, во всяком случае, Стиву казалось, что это было именно чувство вины. Он не был не слишком-то с ним знаком.  
Тони вычислил город в России, где раньше жил Баки, танцевальную школу, в которой преподавала его мама. Несколько взяток и угроз, и из школы им прислали документы и какие-то фотографии, на которых была мама Баки. Никакой ошибки быть не могло: те же поразительные серо-голубые глаза и густые темные волосы.  
Стив ждал подходящего момента, чтобы отдать одну вещь Баки, но, кажется, момент сам нашел его.  
— С днем рождения…  
Баки растерянно заморгал, оглядывая комнату.   
— Какое сегодня число?  
— 12 Мая.  
— И правда.  
Стив проигнорировал отсутствие энтузиазма со стороны Баки и повел его за собой.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя.  
Баки собирался возразить, но Стив поднял руку, чтобы остановить его.  
— Вот.  
Он протянул коробку, и Баки взял ее все с тем же ошарашенным выражением, застывшим на его лице.  
Часы были не слишком броскими, черный кожаный ремешок и стильный аналоговый циферблат, ничего особенного. Особенным было устройство внутри — маячок, который Тони установил, чтобы унять тревогу Стива, по поводу возвращения Баки на работу, и в целом походов Баки куда-либо без сопровождения Стива.  
Второй подарок был рисковым. Слишком личным, Баки мог расценить его как неуместное вторжение в его жизнь, или наоборот мог расчувствоваться. В момент истины дурацкая нервозность снова накрыла Стива, он ненавидел себя за бесполезную эмоциональность.  
У Баки челюсть отвисла от удивления, а глаза шокировано округлились. Он вздохнул, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев фотографии, с которой улыбалась его мама.  
— Стив, я…  
Стив ждал «я ненавижу тебя» или «мне нравится», весы балансировали между положительным и отрицательным результатом, и это убивало Стива.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Баки, Стив с облегчением притянул Баки к себе, и тот благодарно обнял Стива в ответ.

***  
Они пошли отметить день рождения Баки своей компанией. Больше всего Баки нравились Сэм и Наташа. И Стив нормально относился к этому, покуда они не становились чересчур дружелюбными. Стив должен был быть самым близким человеком Баки, не они.  
Баки сидел рядом, и Стив все время держал руку на его колене — жест, который не оставлял сомнений, кому принадлежит Баки.  
Было весело. Баки был счастлив, а значит и Стив тоже. Выпив, остальные Мстители расслабились, больше не боясь ляпнуть лишнего и разозлить Стива. Все шло хорошо. У бара стоял парень, который слишком долго пялился на Баки, как казалось Стиву. Взгляд дольше двух секунд Стив расценивал, как приставания. В ответ Стив втянул Баки в собственнический поцелуй, от которого Баки явно повело и бросило в краску. Парень все понял и отвернулся.  
Пэппер и Тони хихикали, обсуждая планы на свадьбу, достаточно громко, чтобы слышали все за столом. Они собирались потратить тысячи только на цветы, свадьба должна была обойтись в целое состояние, но они называли суммы, будто это были сущие пустяки.  
Это омрачило улыбку Стива. У него фактически ничего не было, когда он жил с мамой. Они едва концы с концами сводили, вплоть до того дня, когда она умерла. А Тони разбрасывался деньгами так, будто они ничего не значили.  
— Боже…  
Стив сжал колено Баки, не понимая, почему тот издал свое восклицание.   
— Что такое?  
Баки покачал головой, и Стив снова сжал его колено.  
— Просто свадьба… не должна быть замешана исключительно на деньгах.  
Тони махнул рукой, привлекая внимание Баки.   
— Серьезно? А как бы ты сделал, приятель?  
Стив заерзал, ему не нравился тон Тони. Но вечер был настолько хорош, что ему не хотелось испортить все, выбросив Тони из окна.  
— Не знаю… Я был бы счастлив пожениться в Вегасе, в компании двойника Элвиса.  
Тони расхохотался и покачал головой, услышав ответ Баки. Стив же ласково улыбнулся, особенно когда Баки продолжил.  
— Дело в том, что ты любишь кого-то, а не в количестве гостей и не в размерах особняка, в котором вы будете праздновать. Это обесценивает значение свадьбы. За всей мишурой люди теряют из виду то главное, ради чего затевается свадьба — любовь двоих.  
Боже, он любил Баки Барнса… Стив расплылся в идиотской улыбке, поймав себя на этой мысли.  
За столом повисла тишина. Тони задумчиво покивал.   
— Стало быть, ты, правда, очень любишь Элвиса.  
Баки рассмеялся, и Стив рассмеялся следом, к очевидному шоку окружающих.  
— Ты только что рассмешил Стива Роджерса? — спросил Тони, испытывая свою удачу.  
Идея с окном казалась все более привлекательной, пока Баки не прильнул к уху Стива.  
— Мы можем вернуться?  
Рука Баки с намеком скользнула вверх по бедру Стива.  
— Деньрожденный секс, — сказала Наташа им вдогонку. И Стив не мог не загореться идеей, наконец, прикоснуться к Баки, просидев весь прошедший час со стояком.  
Баки был прекрасно одет, но Стив предпочитал его без одежды и вдали от чужих глаз. Он не преминул «случайно» наступить на ногу парню, который пялился на Баки. Баки принадлежал ему, и, если некоторые люди не понимали этого, то Стив должен был разъяснить.  
— Ты говорил… в лесу… ты говорил…  
Стив закатил глаза, раздражаясь из-за вынужденной паузы в процессе безумного срывания одежды друг с друга. Они были в кровати, что, безусловно, было лучше, чем в лифте или коридоре. И Стив всего лишь хотел раздеть Баки как можно скорей.  
— Что я говорил? — выдохнул Стив, срывая с Баки рубашку.  
— Что я бы мог, если б захотел… стать твоим первым.  
Стив нахмурился, глубокая складка залегла между его бровей. Он говорил это в шутку, и не думал, что Баки поймает его на слове. Но вот на него смотрела пара серых глаз. Баки повел подбородком в просящем жесте и потянулся к Стиву.  
Каждая клеточка в мозге Стива вопила не делать этого, у них так не было заведено. Но потом он вспомнил, как Баки рассказывал, что Брок никогда не отдавал ему эту часть себя. А Стив сделал бы все, чтобы превзойти проклятого Брока Рамлоу.  
— Я твой, Баки…  
Это были волшебные слова, лицо Баки озарила улыбка, настолько ослепительная, что Стиву пришлось отвернуться. Черт, на что он только что согласился?  
Он согласился быть распятым на кровати и отдаться другому человеку. Но то был не просто человек, а Баки. Стиву приходилось повторять это себе снова и снова, чтобы не погрузиться в воспоминания о том времени, когда он был слабее и меньше, когда его били и втаптывали в землю.  
Щелчок крышки бутылочки с лубрикантом был настолько громким, что Стив замер в напряжении, прежде чем Баки успел притронуться к нему.  
— Ты уверен?  
Черт, очевидно, что нет. У него на лице было написано, что он ни разу не уверен. Усилием воли он расслабился и вымученно улыбнулся, притягивая Баки к себе.  
— Поцелуй меня…  
Баки поцеловал его. И, Боже, как же он любил эти поцелуи. Баки с легкостью завладел всеми его чувствами. Стив ощущал его запах, тепло его тела, гладкую кожу, когда скользил ладонями по спине Баки. Ему стоило колоссальных усилий воли сдержаться и не повалить Баки на спину, чтобы забрать контроль. Но он обещал, что отдаст себя Баки, только ему.  
Стив напрягся от непривычного ощущения давления от проникновения в свое тело.  
— Шшшш, расслабься…  
В смене ролей не было ничего расслабляющего. Но когда Баки склонился, прижимая свои губы к губам Стива, тот позволил талантливому языку завладеть своим ртом, и это отвлекло. Стив расслабился, позволяя пальцу Баки двигаться внутри. С каждой минутой движения становились все более приятными и скользкими. Стив втянулся настолько, что сам начал подаваться вперед за пальцем Баки. Ощущения настолько захватили его, что он не заметил, когда Баки добавил еще один палец, пока тот не сообщил об этом сам. Стив закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Они были странными, не болезненными, даже не неудобными, просто другими. По-хорошему другими. Стив доверял Баки, как никому не доверял, он позволил себе быть слабым с Баки. И хотя Стив опасался, но не чувствовал ужаса, гнева или других негативных эмоций. Он удивлялся глубине своего доверия к Баки. Он доверял ему настолько, что позволил взять над собой подобный контроль.  
Баки не прекращал целовать его, медленно и страстно. Стиву казалось, что Баки признается ему в любви, языком тела, своими прикосновениями.  
— Готов?  
Стив кивнул, не совсем понимая, о чем говорил Баки. Но потом он ощутил давление, чувство распирания и наполненности. Баки проникал в него, соединяя их в одно целое. Баки тяжело дышал через рот и пошло стонал.  
Затем он начал двигаться, постепенно набирая темп. Баки прикусил нижнюю губу, приглушая свои стоны, и Стив приподнялся, желая слышать Баки, пока тот трахал его.  
— Люблю тебя, Стив.  
Стива будто в грудь ударили, выбив дух. Он жаждал услышать эти слова. Но теперь, когда он был уязвим, лежа на спине, слова резали по живому, совершенно лишая его сил. Баки смотрел на него так, будто он был хорошим человеком, а не монстром. Человеком, достойным любви.  
Стив не мог дышать, он открыл рот, чтобы ответить на эти слова, но не смог ничего сказать. Он мог только смотреть на человека, который брал его, заполняя собой его тело, сердце и разум.  
Слова и ситуация эмоционально перегрузили Стива, он ощущал жжение в глазах. Это было так нехарактерно для него, что он протянул руку, с удивлением вытирая слезы. Его нижняя губа дрожала, и он понятия не имел почему. Он прикусил ее, чтобы унять дурацкую дрожь, когда все тело начало колотить от давно погребенной в сознании слабости.  
Он снова чувствовал себя беззащитным ребенком.  
— Черт… Черт, Стив, я…  
Чувство наполненности покинуло его, когда Баки отстранился. Его глаза, в которых полыхали страсть и похоть, теперь округлились от ужаса, а зрачки сузились.  
— Прости, Стив, я не хотел сделать тебе больно…  
Стив хотел что-то ответить, но его способность говорить покинула его. Он мог только пялиться в потолок, пока Баки раскачивался, сидя на коленях рядом с ним и бубнил, что ему жаль.  
— Скажи это снова… — прохрипел Стив, потирая сжатое горло.  
— Прости, я не хотел…  
Стив подорвался вперед, глядя прямо на Баки.   
— Не это… то, что ты сказал до этого.  
Стив наблюдал, как осознание озарило лицо Баки. Его рот беззвучно открылся и закрылся несколько раз, и он выпалил.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
В груди Стива разлилось счастье, он усмехнулся своей глупости, но эти слова, они глубоко затронули его. На каждом сопливом фильме он закатывал глаза, слыша эти слова в любовных сценах. Но когда их произнес Баки, когда Стив выглядел жалким и слабым, лежа на спине, он почувствовал, что это правда. Баки любил его, на самом деле любил.  
Любовь, наполняющая сердце Стива, вскоре превратилась в отчаянное желание, жажду, которую могло утолить только тело Баки.  
Стив набросился на Баки, завалив его на спину и закинув его ноги себе на плечи. Рот Стива быстро нашел цель. Он уткнулся лицом между ягодиц Баки, отчаянно целуя и вылизывая его, и Баки зашелся стонами и вздохами. Руки Стива ласкали член Баки. Он не собирался дразнить, а хотел, чтобы Баки кончил как можно скорей, подталкивая его к краю блаженства, и не был разочарован. Единственным предупреждением был задушенный вздох, все тело Баки напряглось, когда он кончил. Его руки и ноги вздрагивали, пока он спускал себе на грудь.  
Стив отпустил ноги Баки, взбираясь вверх по кровати. Липкая грудь Баки вздымалась, а на лице застыло до нелепости благостное выражение. Его рука дернулась, в попытке убрать каплю спермы с подбородка, но Стив остановил его, прижимая руку Баки к кровати. Он собрал языком теплую жидкость с кожи Баки и скормил ему в поцелуе.  
— Теперь я возьму тебя…  
Это не было вопросом, но Баки закивал, раздвигая ноги и устраиваясь удобней.  
— Скажи это снова.  
— Что?  
Стив закатил глаза, пеняя на посткоитальное отсутствие мозговой активности.  
— Я люблю тебя, — нахмурившись, сказал Баки. И Стив наградил его движением бедер, быстро, но плавно засаживая Баки до упора. Он издал протяжный стон, и Стив рассмеялся, прильнув ртом к губам Баки. Он замер, оставаясь глубоко внутри.  
— Скажи это снова…  
Баки сказал, снова нахмурившись. Посмеиваясь, Стив вынул член и толкнулся назад в разгоряченное тело. Баки принялся повторять слова снова и снова, чтобы заставить Стива двигаться.  
Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем более невнятными становились слова, из-за затуманенного сознания Баки. Стив остановился, с обожанием глядя на человека под собой. Улыбаясь, он слушал жалобный скулеж и мольбы Баки.  
— Ты должен сказать так, чтобы я слышал…  
Он вел себя, как засранец, но ему нравилось слушать, как Баки говорил это, любил растягивать удовольствие, трахая его. Оба они были потными и скользкими, волосы Баки прядями прилипли к его лбу. Его губы пересохли от частого дыхания. Он выглядел совершенно.  
Баки неожиданно зарычал, толкая Стива в грудь, чтобы тот слез. Ошарашенный, Стив подчинился, вынимая член и откатываясь. Баки снова толкнул его, заваливая на спину.  
— Я сказал, я люблю тебя, придурок.  
Баки оседлал его, просовывая руку между их телами и направляя член Стива. Cо стоном Баки плавно опустился на него.  
Стив отдал контроль Баки. Не так, как он изначально собирался, но Баки насаживался на член в своем темпе, под своим углом. Его голова была откинута назад, глаза закрыты, а рот открыт в немом стоне, и это было самое сексуальное зрелище, которое Стив когда-либо видел.  
Он все еще повторял «Я люблю тебя» снова и снова, хотя уже мог и не делать этого. Слова заглушались вздохами, когда он беспощадно объезжал Стива.  
Стив откинулся на кровати, глядя, как Баки делал всю работу сам.  
Он старался удержать подступающий оргазм, чтобы подольше насладиться видом Баки, ублажающим себя на его члене. Но он не мог сдержаться, неизбежный оргазм накрывал его. Баки сжался вокруг члена Стива, прыгая на нем. Слова казались бессмысленными, отчаянные стоны и всхлипы перекрывали их. Но Стив знал, что Баки снова и снова пытался сказать ему, чтобы сделать его счастливым. Баки любил его.  
Стив расслабился, прекратив сопротивляться удовольствию. Его тело звенело в экстазе, когда он спустил внутрь Баки, который продолжал скакать на Стиве, пока не выдоил его до суха. Головка члена Стива пульсировала от чрезмерной стимуляции, но Баки гнался за собственным оргазмом, словно животное в течке.  
Стив потянулся к члену Баки, чтобы помочь, но тот отстранил его руку с четким «нет». Он не хотел прикосновений к своему члену, потому что был сосредоточен на стимуляции простаты.  
Стив провел подушечками пальцев по растянутому входу Баки, пока тот насаживался на его все еще твердый член. Баки вздрогнул, он вздрогнул всем телом, и Стив сделал это снова, поддевая ногтями ободок плоти и слегка царапая. Еще одна волна дрожи, сопровождаемая жалобным стоном. И Стив опять потер пальцами нежную плоть Баки.  
И тогда Баки кончил, не прикоснувшись к себе. Лишь от ощущения члена внутри и пальцев Стива, поглаживающих растянутую дырку. Стив никогда не видел такого, а это о чем-то да говорило, ведь они очень много трахались.  
Забрызгав спермой грудь Стива, Баки все так же сидел на нем, жадно хватая ртом воздух, будто в комнате не хватало кислорода. Он рухнул на Стива, потный и липкий, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу. Стив огладил руками спину Баки, прижимая его к себе и зарываясь пальцами в его влажные от пота волосы.  
Стив был готов расплакаться от счастья в этот момент. Он смотрел на лицо Баки, когда тот повернулся, по-прежнему тяжело дыша.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сказал это снова, да?  
Его голос хрипел, тело ослабло, но он все еще держал контроль над ситуацией, зная, как сильно Стив хочет услышать эти слова.  
— Я скажу, если…  
— Если? — спросил Стив, напрягаясь от того, что Баки решил поторговаться.  
— Ты отнесешь меня в душ… вымоешь меня, завернешь в полотенце и вернешь в кровать…  
Стив вздернул подбородок, легко подув на ключицу Баки.  
— Ладно…  
После того как он сделал все, о чем просили, Баки утянул его с собой в кровать, пристраиваясь сзади и повторяя те три глупых слова, которые так много значили для Стива, о чем раньше он и не подозревал.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: в ее голове следующие события происходят спустя месяц после предыдущей главы. Так что Стив с Баки успели отлично провести вместе время.

Баки вышел из пансионата с улыбкой от уха до уха. Он ткнул себя в щеки, удивляясь своей идиотской улыбке. Он был счастлив, по-настоящему счастлив впервые за многие годы. Первая неделя после возвращения на работу прошла хорошо, и сейчас он возвращался в Башню, в свою квартиру, к Стиву.  
— Мистер, Барнс.  
Он обернулся, глупо улыбаясь человеку в костюме. Усилием воли Баки вернул серьезное выражение лица, чтобы не выглядеть как маньяк.  
— В чем дело? – спросил он.  
Человек в костюме натянуто улыбнулся, указывая в сторону машины:  
— Мне приказано довезти Вас в Башню.  
Баки нахмурился, глядя на черный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами.  
— Все нормально, я могу и на метро.  
— Тони Старк настоял, чтобы я привез Вас.  
Тони не говорил, что пришлет машину, и Стив тоже. Баки не мог сдержать улыбку. В его груди теплилась надежда, что в затемненной машине его ждал сам Стив.  
Лицо Баки вспыхнуло от воспоминаний о последнем разе, когда они были вместе в машине, несколько недель назад. Стив отвез его на балет. Представление было интересным до антракта, а после все, о чем мог думать Баки — это вернуться со Стивом в квартиру и раздеть его.  
Они не остались на остаток представления, и до квартиры они тоже не дотерпели. Объятья в машине быстро переросли в нечто большее.  
Стив рявкнул водителю, чтоб тот притормозил и вышел из машины.  
Секс в машине был неуклюжим и неудобным. После него сводило мускулы. Но в то же время секс был страстным, оба отчаянно хотели скорей раздеть друг друга, не заботясь о состоянии, в котором они будут после.  
Баки не был против повторения.  
***  
Не успев толком подумать, Баки подошел к машине и дернул за ручку. Легкомысленный смешок застрял в горле.  
К его огорчению машина оказалась пустой, но он все же сел в нее и пристегнул ремень безопасности, дожидаясь водителя.  
— В Башню, — его просьба была встречена безучастным взглядом водителя, —ну, лааадно…  
Они ехали к Башне непривычным маршрутом, но Баки не задавал вопросов. Измотанный после рабочего дня, он развалился на кожаном сиденье, запрокинув голову назад. Он устал, но то была хорошая усталость.  
Его запястье почти зажило, и в гипсе не было необходимости. Оно побаливало, особенно когда Баки перетруждал его или когда мерз, но он мог снова выполнять свою работу: заполнять истории болезни, передвигать кровати, ставить капельницы. Он снова мог функционировать. И возвращение на работу вернуло ему ощущение целостности и значимости. Он снова с радостью слушал истории, которыми постояльцы пансионата спешили с ним поделиться. Они рассказывали Баки о своей жизни, своих семьях, своих возлюбленных, и теперь он тоже мог поделиться с ними частичкой своего счастья.  
Он мог рассказать о хорошей стороне Стива Роджерса, о внимательной и любящей натуре защитника Америки. Их отношения оказались на первых полосах новостей, после того как однажды вечером, поддавшись собственническим порывам, Стив вжал его в стену на выходе из бара и целовал до дрожи в коленях. Метить территорию — так он это называл. Баки мог только ошалело прижиматься к Стиву.  
Стив заявлял свои права на глазах всего мира, как будто совсем не стыдился. Как будто он был горд тем, что Баки Барнс рядом с ним.  
Постояльцам и персоналу очень хотелось узнать о настоящем Капитане Америка.  
Конечно, Баки приходилось привирать… немного. В Стиве была и темная сторона, собственничество, но Баки нравилось быть в центре его внимания. Люди хотели слышать хорошие вещи о Стиве, и Баки рассказывал их.  
В голове Баки жили два отдельных Стива, но оба каким-то образом пленили его.  
***  
Баки очнулся от своих раздумий, обратив внимание на окно, чтобы понять, где он находился и много ли времени до встречи со Стивом. Он не узнавал улицу, но догадался, что они ехали в противоположную от Башни сторону. Он вытянул шею и прижался к стеклу, чтобы попытаться разглядеть за массивными зданиями то самое, в котором он хотел сейчас оказаться. Но он не увидел Башню.  
Баки заглянул на водительское сиденье.  
— Эм… куда мы едем?  
Мужчина бросил на него взгляд.  
— Это сюрприз.  
Сюрприз… он попытался переварить информацию, прежде чем усесться назад на свое место. Стив приготовил для него сюрприз, ждал его в каком-то уединенном месте. Без сомнений, все закончится сексом, всё всегда заканчивалось сексом. Но он не знал, с каким Стивом придется иметь дело на этот раз: нежным и любящим или властным и подавляющим. Баки не знал, какому Стиву отдать предпочтение.  
В какой-то момент он понял, что любит обе стороны личности Стива. Баки устал противиться собственным эмоциям. Он признал это громко, сказал те глупые слова, обнажил душу. Он любил Стива, даже когда у того срывало крышу. Порой он хотел чокнутого Стива больше, чем застенчивого.  
Баки помнил конкретный момент, когда он полюбил тёмного Стива так же сильно, как и хорошего.  
Стив вернулся с миссии, с головы до ног покрытый грязью и кровью. Паника охватила Баки, он бросился к Стиву, чтобы осмотреть его. Стив не шелохнулся, он выглядел потерянным, дезориентированным, будто под действием наркотиков.  
Баки принялся ощупывать Стива, делая то же, что Стив делал раньше для него. Баки задыхался, его глаза жгло от страха. Со Стивом было что-то не так, и ему нужно было понять что, был ли он ранен. Баки нужно было остановить кровотечение, помочь. Стив схватил его за руки, останавливая, шепча, что то была не его кровь.  
Его голос был пустым и тихим, но облегчение, испытанное Баки, было настолько ошеломительным, что он бросился Стиву на грудь, обвив руками его шею и приговаривая «Я люблю тебя» снова и снова.  
Кровь не принадлежала Стиву. И в тот момент, когда Баки осознал это, ему стало все равно, чья это кровь. Главное, что Стив был в порядке, он не был ранен. От мысли о том, что Стива могли ранить или хуже того, подбородок Баки задрожал, а в глазах защипало от отчаяния. Должно быть, страх отражался на его лице, потому что Стив очнулся от своего оглушенного состояния и прижался губами к Баки.  
Стив принялся раздевать его, выкидывая одежду в стороны и оставляя Баки обнаженным. Стив одобрительно стонал, шаря руками по телу Баки, от чего его бледная кожа окрашивалась красным.  
Это должно было вызывать отвращение, Баки должен был оттолкнуть Стива, но вместо этого он спокойно стоял, позволяя все еще одетому Стиву тереться о себя, покрывая тело кровью врагов, как он ее называл.  
Словно на поводке, он последовал за Стивом к дивану. Тот спустил свои штаны до колен, усаживаясь и выставляя свой пульсирующий член на показ. Стив промурлыкал, чтобы Баки сел на него верхом.  
Баки неохотно подчинился, ему было не по себе, оттого что он был вымазан в крови, а в воздухе ощущался металлический запах. Но он выполнил просьбу Стива: подготовил себя и сел на его член.  
Сначала он не ощутил в себе никакого отклика. Он двигался, но не позволял себе наслаждаться, вместо этого он уставился в потолок, стараясь игнорировать покалывающие ощущения на коже от подсыхающей крови.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
В словах Стива было столько уязвимости, что Баки тут же переключил на него внимание, увидев его ярко-голубые, полные обожания, глаза. Тело Стива было напряжено, он оставался взвинченным после миссии, но в нем чувствовалась и нежность. Обе стороны Стива слились в единое целое. Баки безгранично любил этого человека под собой.  
В тот момент его накрыло волной отчаянного желания. Он задыхался и рычал в унисон Стиву. Он выдыхал «да», каждый раз, когда опускал бедра, насаживаясь на Стива, под идеальным углом. Баки ни разу не прервал зрительный контакт, как и Стив. Они смотрели друг на друга, обнажая души.  
Он кончил без рук, забрызгав окровавленную грудь Стива. Тогда Стив потерял контроль и уволок Баки в душ. Зажатому между прохладной поверхностью кафеля и горячей грудью Стива Баки оставалось только отдаться тому на милость. Он не мог представить места лучше, чем объятья Стива.  
***  
Машина резко затормозила, от чего ремень безопасность врезался в шею Баки, заставляя того зашипеть.  
— Мы на месте…  
Потирая шею, Баки бросил сердитый взгляд на дерзкого водителя. Потом он посмотрел в окно и увидел какое-то заброшенное здание, стены которого были забрызганы краской, а окна заколочены. Совсем не такого Баки ожидал от Стива.  
— Он внутри. — сказал человек, указывая в сторону грязного здания.  
— Отлично… просто прекрасно. — вздохнул Баки, вылезая из машины. Не успел он захлопнуть дверь, как колеса взвизгнули, и машина исчезла вдалеке.  
Будет лучше, если внутри все окажется обустроенным, думал Баки. Снаружи здание выглядело отвратительно, но, может быть, внутри Стив расписал все акварелью для Баки.  
Он улыбнулся, думая о том, как Стив рисовал уже не на его гипсе, а в альбоме, который Баки застенчиво подарил ему.  
Редкое спокойствие отражалось на лице Стива, когда он рисовал. Он все еще предпочитал делать это в одиночестве. Иногда Баки смотрел, просто чтобы подразнить Стива. Под взглядом Баки его пальцы дрожали и соскальзывали. Было приятно наблюдать, как обычно сконцентрированный человек дергался и терял уверенность. Но Баки любил все, что делал Стив. Его работы были наполнены чистой красотой.  
Баки толкнул дверь в здание, и та скрипнула, открываясь. В воздухе пахло пылью, с потолка свисала паутина, а пол был покрыт мусором и грязью.  
Он шагнул вперед, морщась от зрелища. Внутри было еще хуже, чем снаружи.  
— Стив?  
Он прошел по коридору и открыл дверь в конце. Стива не оказалось и там. Ни души.  
Он вздохнул, доставая телефон из кармана.  
— Не надо, не звони ему.  
Баки вздрогнул и развернулся на голос Брока, вскидывая руки в защитном жесте. Брок был больше, но Баки не собирался сдаваться без боя.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
Брок вышел из тени, небритый и потрепанный, тоже с поднятыми руками, но не в оборонительном, а в просящем жесте.  
— Я хочу поговорить. Я так давно хотел увидеть тебя.  
— Увидеть меня? — огрызнулся Баки. — Увидеть меня избитым, лежащим на тротуаре? С выбитыми зубами и проломленным черепом? Беззащитным, чтобы ты смог отыметь меня напоследок?  
Сообщения перестали приходить спустя какое-то время, но это не значило, что Баки забыл все детали извращенных фантазий Брока.  
— О чем ты, чёрт возьми, говоришь? — вскрикнул Брок, отшатнувшись.  
Баки покачал головой.  
— О твоих сообщениях. Неужели ты настолько ненавидишь меня, Брок?  
— Каких сообщениях? Я не ненавижу тебя, Баки. И никогда не буду. Я… я люблю тебя.  
Баки расхохотался, расправляя плечи и готовясь напасть на Брока, если придется пробивать себе дорогу к выходу. Понадобится сильный удар, чтобы повалить Брока на землю. Нат научила его, в какие места лучше бить, чтобы свалить противника с ног одним ударом.  
— Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда, Баки.  
— Нет, ты всего лишь угрожал мне, врал и сжег мой дом дотла.  
Брок со вздохом сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— Я не делал этого…  
— Я видел тебя, видел записи с камер!  
Брок не ответил, он только закусил губу и сморгнул слезы.  
— Я клянусь тебе, я не делал этого. Я не стал бы уничтожать твои вещи, там было много и моих вещей… Мой блокнот с автографами.  
— Ты серьезно сравниваешь это со всем, что у меня было?!  
— Я говорю, что не делал этого. Меня не было там.  
Баки покрутил часы на своем запястье, Стив будет беспокоиться, если он не вернется.  
— Очень умно — заманить меня сюда обманом, но мне пора.  
— Я только хотел поговорить, сказать, что я скучаю. Что я не сделал бы ничего, что могло бы ранить тебя. Они не пускали меня в Башню, но я передавал письма, ты читал их?  
Баки отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Я не получал твоих писем. И не хотел бы, если они похожи на твои сообщения.  
Брок поморщился.  
— Сообщения? Я не писал тебе сообщений, у меня нет твоего номера.  
Баки выдохнул. Он был сыт по горло, и не хотел дольше оставаться запертым в ловушке со своим поехавшим бывшим.  
— Ты лжец, — безучастно отрезал он, делая шаг вперед, — и я ухожу, сейчас же.  
— Нет, не уходи.  
Брок попятился, перекрывая своим телом единственный выход из помещения.  
— Выпусти меня.  
— Нет, я хочу поговорить. Выслушай меня.  
— Я не хочу! – закричал Баки, — Я не хочу быть рядом с тобой!  
В глазах Брока стояли слезы, его плечи поникли, но он все же продолжил.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя… — Брок потянулся к карману, и Баки тут же отступил, ожидая, что тот достанет оружие. Но в руке Брока оказались два билета. — Ты говорил, что нам нужно устроить каникулы. Только ты и я, где-нибудь, где жарко. Это после суда. Но я думал, что попрошу тебя сейчас.  
Позади Брока промелькнуло какое-то движение, а потом он закричал, его приподняли и оттащили от двери, словно он ничего не весил. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза и торс, который трудно было спутать с чьим-то другим — Стив был там. Баки понятия не имел, как Стив узнал, где он, и как добрался до места так быстро.  
Стив был в ярости, он держал Брока за горло, подняв его высоко над землей.  
— Стив, остановись…  
Брок захлебывался и давился. Его тело дергалось от нехватки кислорода.  
— Прекрати! — попытался Баки, придя в себя от шока.  
Он бросился к Стиву, хватая его за руку, которой тот душил Брока. Баки дергал со всех сил.  
— Ты убьешь его.  
— Хорошо. — прорычал Стив.  
Кожа Брока серела, а уголки губ подернулись синевой. Глазные яблоки завалились.  
— Пожалуйста, Стив. Я не прощу тебя за это.  
Рука дрогнула под хваткой Баки, и опустилась. Брок упал с глухим ударом.  
Он ахнул, со свистом глотая воздух. Баки не отпустил Стива, он закинул его негнущуюся руку себе на плечи и прижался к груди Стива. Тот слегка расслабился и крепко обнял Баки.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он Стиву на ухо, — спасибо, что остановился.  
То, как Стив был напряжен, как раздувались его ноздри, а губы кривились от сдерживаемого рыка, говорило Баки, что контроль мог слететь в любой момент.  
— Убирайся отсюда, Брок. — сказал он быстро.  
— Нет. – ответил Брок, отползая и сплевывая на пол, прежде чем выпрямиться, стоя на коленях.  
Баки чувствовал, как волны ярости сотрясают тело Стива. Стив пытался высвободиться из объятий, но Баки не позволил, целуя его в губы, чтобы отвлечь.  
— Я не оставлю тебя с ним. — выпалил Брок, оглядывая дрожащего Мстителя.  
— Ты собирался забрать его у меня. — бормотал Стив, и Баки заметил, что его взгляд остановился на билетах на самолет, лежащих на полу.  
— Он не может забрать меня у тебя. — прошептал Баки, целуя Стива в шею.  
Единственным способом успокоить Стива были поцелуи. Напряжение постепенно отпускало Стива каждый раз, когда губы Баки касались его кожи.  
— Он сумасшедший, Баки… Небезопасно быть рядом с ним. Пойдем отсюда, пойдем в полицию, вместе. — умолял Брок.  
Стив потряс головой, бормоча себе что=то под нос, прежде чем снова рвануть к Броку.  
— Пожалуйста, Стив…  
— Нет, Баки. Я пытался сделать по-твоему, не убивать его. Но он угроза. Я должен.  
Баки обвил руками шею Стива, а ногами его бедра. Он буквально повис на Стиве. И если Стив собирался убить Брока, то Баки будет между ними, до конца умоляя Стива не делать этого.  
— Он не угроза. Я люблю тебя, Стив. Он не заберет меня у тебя.  
На лбу Стива пульсировала жилка, его самообладание трещало по швам, он отчаянно хотел убить Брока, и только Баки сдерживал его.  
— Посмотри на меня, Стив.  
Стив отвел свой свирепый взгляд от Брока. Как только он посмотрел на Баки, его взгляд смягчился, а глаза затопило слезами.  
— Я не могу потерять тебя, Баки. Не теперь, когда ты стал моим. Я не могу потерять тебя.  
— Ты не потеряешь… если только не убьешь его.  
Стив заскулил, крепко зажмурившись, от чего слезы склеили ресницы.  
— Пожалуйста, позволь мне, Баки.  
Это была мольба, надломленная просьба, которую Баки не мог исполнить, он не мог позволить Стиву убить Брока. Но слышать отчаяние в голосе Стива было словно удар под дых. Внезапно оба Стива были там: взбешенный и уязвимый. Баки ненавидел отказывать Стиву, но это… этого он не мог позволить.  
— Убирайся, Брок! — закричал Баки.  
— Ты ведь шутишь? Как я могу уйти, зная что ты у него в заложниках?  
— Я не заложник… — Если нужно было ранить Брока словами для того, чтобы он ушел, Баки сделает это. — Заложником я был с тобой, я не любил тебя, Брок. Врал тебе, говорил, что люблю, но не любил. Получается, что мы оба врали.  
— Я не врал тебе, Баки.  
— Поджог дома, твои судимости, сообщения…  
Брок нахмурился. Баки решил, что он просто растерян, ведь Баки не мог знать о его криминальном прошлом и поджоге.  
— Я знаю, какой ты на самом деле. — прошептал он Броку.  
Стив дернулся, его лицо снова исказила убийственная гримаса. Но Баки, во что бы то ни стало, должен был помешать Стиву сломать шею Броку.  
— Я люблю Стива Роджерса, монстра и человека… Не пытайся больше связаться со мной, Брок. Если попытаешься… — он с трудом сглотнул, прежде чем закончить, — я позволю ему убить тебя.  
Стив ощутимо расслабился, соглашаясь на сделку. Руки Стива собственнически сжали бедра Баки, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить следы.  
— Я буду вырывать твои конечности, одну за другой, если ты приблизишься к небу ближе чем на милю. — выплюнул Стив.  
Баки расценил это как победу. Он смог подчинить Стива, и все что оставалось сделать — прогнать Брока до того как Стив передумает.  
Баки слез со Стива, вставая на свои ноющие от напряжения ноги, и прижался к нему всем телом.  
— Уходи. — сказал он, но Брок только покачал головой в ответ.  
Внимание Стива переключилось на Брока, он заметно волновался, пока снова не сосредоточился целиком на Баки. Стив никак не мог определиться: то ли ему метать злобные взгляды в сторону Брока, то ли смотреть исключительно на Баки.  
Он все еще выглядел крайне неуверенным и опечаленным. Стив нервничал, и Баки изо всех сил старался успокоить и подбодрить его улыбкой.  
— Люблю тебя, — сказал Баки. Стив качнулся вперед, упираясь лбом в лоб Баки, и измученно вздохнул.  
— Люблю тебя тоже, Бак, черт, так сильно. — заскулил Стив, еще крепче сжимая Баки в объятьях и потираясь носом о его нос.  
— Это не любовь, — прохрипел Брок, — как это может быть любовью? Он не подходит тебе, Баки.  
Стив напрягся, сжимая челюсти до зубовного скрежета. Ему нужно было удовлетворить свою жажду крови, но и выпускать Баки из рук не хотелось.  
Баки разрешил его терзания, прижавшись губами к его губам и открыв рот так, чтобы Стив смог протолкнуть язык внутрь, углубляя поцелуй.  
Пальцами одной руки Стив зарылся в волосы Баки, а вторую прижал к его щеке. В его действиях не было нежности, он брал свое, доминировал.  
Если слова не помогали, то Баки надеялся, что Броку станет неловко при виде поцелуя, и он уйдет. Но не последовала ни звука, и Брок не cдвинулся с места.  
Баки попытался замедлить поцелуй, ощущая все больший дискомфорт от вынужденной показушности. Но Стив не позволил Баки отстраниться, прижимая его к стене и покусывая его нижнюю губу. Он ревностно рычал и отчаянно пылко терся о Баки. По крайней мере, это было лучше, чем Стив пытающийся прикончить бывшего бойфренда Баки.  
Баки любил целоваться со Стивом, но не мог отпустить себя, пока Брок все еще находился там, недалеко от них.  
— Стив, я…  
Стив заглушал поцелуями любые протесты.  
Его руки больше не сжимали голову Баки, а скользнули ниже, под футболку, оглаживая и царапая кожу. Баки вздрогнул, но сдержал стон. Стив сжал ладонью промежность Баки, но у того и наполовину не встал.  
— Нет, пока он здесь…  
Стив рыкнул, не впечатленный. Он пристроился к Баки так, чтобы тот почувствовал, как крепко у него стояло после их поцелуев. В любое другое время это бы снесло Баки крышу, и он бы уже раздевал Стива, но Брок все еще был там…  
— Ты начал это, Баки… А я закончу. — прошептал Стив.  
Он задрал футболку Баки и натянул ткань ему на голову так, что она закрывала глаза. Баки попытался стянуть футболку, но Стив шикнул на него, отводя его руки в стороны.  
— Оставь это здесь.  
Он так и поступил, во всяком случае, это помогло не видеть Брока, сидящего на полу. Стив в любом случае собирался овладеть Баки, он мастерски обращался с его телом, и исход был неизбежен. Сопротивляться было бесполезно.  
Брок сбежит, как только события примут более откровенный характер. На это надеялся Баки, об этом молился.  
Баки не планировал ничего больше поцелуев. Он думал, Брок увидит, что он хотел быть именно со Стивом, и уйдет. Все не должно было зайти настолько далеко, но Стив ласкал его грудь, вычерчивал горячие дорожки языком вдоль ключиц Баки, и Баки изо всех сил старался держать свои реакции под контролем.  
— Он… он ушел?  
После паузы, дыхание Стива обожгло ухо Баки.  
— Да, да, он ушел…  
Баки расслабился, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Он наконец-то всецело отдался рукам и губам Стива. Он снова попытался стянуть футболку с головы, но Стив остановил его и в этот раз.  
— Оставь так… просто получай удовольствие, Бак, как обычно.  
Темнота заставила Баки сфокусироваться на собственных ощущениях: прикосновениях Стива, на мягкости его губ. При каждом вдохе запах Стива наполнял легкие, словно наркотический коктейль. Одобрительное мычание Стива, и собственные стоны. Все ощущения обострились. Вид заброшенного помещения только отвлекал бы Баки от удовольствия, которое дарил ему Стив.  
— Ты такой сексуальный, Бак…  
Стив набросился на его штаны, стягивая их и прижимаясь щекой к промежности Баки. У него дыхание перехватило от предвкушения. Стив возьмет в рот, отсосет ему, касаясь языком в самых правильных местах. Но Стив не снял его боксеры, он терся лицом о выпирающий член Баки, крепко целуя его сквозь ткань, но этого было слишком мало. Баки был готов расплакаться.  
— Пожалуйста, — взвыл он и отпустил руки, пытаясь самостоятельно оголиться, — боже, Стив…  
Стив схватил Баки за запястья и прижал их к его бедрам.  
— Попроси меня снова.  
И он просил, умолял, чтобы Стив продолжил ласку, чтобы снял с него боксеры и не оставил ничего между своим ртом и членом Баки.  
— Само совершенство. — мурлыкал Стив.  
Баки точно не понял как, но у Стива получилось стянуть с него белье, судя по рыку и характерному шлепку резинки, Стив сделал это зубами. Баки представлял, как Стив разрывает ткань зубами, чтобы освободить его.  
Стив отпустил его руки, но вместо того чтобы снять футболку с головы все, что Баки cмог сделать — зарыться пальцами в волосы Стива и начать трахать его рот.  
Он задыхался и рычал, гонясь за оргазмом, который, наконец, мог получить. Стив любил, когда Баки терял контроль над собой, когда полностью отдавался страсти.  
Он кончил с воем, спуская Стиву в рот. Волны блаженства затопили его мозг, голова закружилась, и гравитация особенно сильно потянула его на землю. Стив успел подхватить Баки до того, как он упал.  
— Ты мой, а я твой. — бормотал Стив, а Баки судорожно кивал, соглашаясь.  
Стив потянул за край футболки, закрывавшей глаза Баки. Тот сморгнул, оглядывая помещение. К счастью, Брока не было видно, но Стив самодовольно ухмылялся в сторону двери, как если б Брок только что вышел в нее.  
— Если он снова приблизится к тебе, я убью его.  
Баки кивнул, надеясь на то, что у Брока хватит ума не делать этого.  
Стив держал Баки в объятьях, касаясь губами его лица, это не были поцелуи, а легкие, успокаивающие прикосновения. Баки размяк, прижимаясь к Стиву.  
— Пойдем домой. — сказал ему Стив, поправляя его одежду.  
Работа, эмоциональный стресс и оргазм — все вымотало Баки, и он позволил Стиву помочь выйти, цепляясь за него. Стив вызвал машину и усадил Баки на заднее сиденье, помогая с ремнями безопасности, в которых и нужды то не было, когда Стив так крепко держал Баки.  
Легкие морщинки в уголках глаз Стива, сердитое подергивание губ говорили о его раздражении. Баки видел подавленную ярость.  
— Я был серьезен, когда говорил, что никто не сможет забрать меня у тебя. — попытался Баки, надеясь, что это поможет убрать злобное выражение с лица Стива.  
Кажется, Стив понял, что его лицо как-то странно перекошено, и тут же взял себя в руки, склоняясь ближе к Баки и нежно целуя его в висок.  
— Я знаю, Бак. Даже если б ты захотел уйти, я бы не отпустил тебя.  
Стив поцеловал его снова, как если бы его слова были романтичными. Они звучали чертовски зловеще, но Баки спустил это на тормозах, расслабляясь и прижимаясь к мускулистой груди Стива.  
Он отключился, и когда проснулся, Стив нес его на руках в Башню. Когда он заметил, что Баки не спит, то поставил его на ноги.  
— Прости… эм…  
Стив покачал головой и закрыл рот Баки ладонью.  
— Не за что извиняться, ты устал… Иди в квартиру, сделай себе кофе, взбодрись. Я хочу, чтобы ты ждал меня, когда я вернусь.  
Баки вспыхнул, смущаясь, и Стив придвинулся ближе, чтобы ущипнуть его за щеку.  
— Я скоро буду. Подготовься, — добавил он, подмигнув.  
Баки кивнул, прочищая горло, и отступил на шаг назад, подмечая вздыбившиеся в паху штаны Стива.  
— Да, так и сделаю.  
Он ушел, поглядывая на Стива из-за плеча.  
То выражение, от которого Стив пытался избавиться, вернулось, и Баки нахмурился, прежде чем кивнуть еще раз и подойти к лифту.  
Когда он в следующий раз обернулся, Стива уже не было.  
— Ты и правда идиот… — Шэрон продефилировала мимо с раздраженным вздохом. Он даже не заметил, что она все это время была там, наблюдала и слушала.  
— Прости, что? — спросил Баки, игнорируя сигнал открывающихся дверей лифта.  
— Ты, ты идиот. Брок — хороший человек.  
Она сделала акцент на «хороший», как если бы для хорошего человека было нормальным посылать сообщения с угрозами, совершать поджоги, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выбивать людям зубы.  
— Я тоже так думал, но он…  
— Присылает любовные письма, ошивается снаружи, так что охране приходится прогонять его.  
Ему нужно было проигнорировать ее, проигнорировать и зайти в лифт. Но он не сделал этого. Вместо этого он стоял там и пытался разъяснить, что Брок Рамлоу только с виду был паинькой.  
— Он животное… приходил сюда, чтобы исполнить свои угрозы.  
Она рассмеялась, верней сказать расхохоталась, как ведьма из пантомимы.  
— Угрозы? Сообщения от него, так?  
Ее слова заставили Баки вздрогнуть, хватаясь за стену, чтобы сохранить баланс. Он не говорил о сообщениях никому, даже Стиву.  
— Как ты узнала об этом?  
— Не он посылал их.  
Баки повернулся к ней, скривив губы в отвращении.  
— Это была ты?  
— Видишь, ты и правда дурак, Джеймс. Это Стив… Стив забрал телефон Брока.  
Это не могло быть правдой, нет. Но тут Баки вспомнил растерянное выражение лица Брока, когда он сказал о сообщениях, и тот клялся, что ничего не отправлял.  
— Стив не стал бы…  
Шэрон закатила глаза, и Баки не мог винить ее, сообщения с угрозами были вполне в духе Стива… Но Баки никогда не видел телефона, не видел чтобы Стив вообще когда-либо набирал сообщения на телефоне.  
— Почему бы тебе не спросить у него…  
Он именно это и собирался сделать, найти Стива и спросить прямо. Он хотел, чтобы Стив все отрицал, чтобы развеял закравшиеся сомнения. Шэрон должна была ошибаться… Если и не Брок, то, возможно, какой-то другой неудачник, в чьи руки попал телефон, но не Стив…  
Баки отвернулся от Шэрон и побрел за Стивом. Он спросил у Джарвиса, и искусственный интеллект быстро ответил ему, где искать Стива. В одном из многочисленных спортзалов... Баки направился прямиком туда, крадучись, сам точно не понимая, почему он старается идти как можно тише.  
По стенке, держась в тени, он пробрался вперед.  
Он услышал голос Стива и еще двоих: Сэма и Тони. Он подошел ближе, все они были увлечены разговором и не заметили его. О чем бы они ни говорили, Сэма это не радовало. Стив ворчал, и Баки не мог разобрать слов. Он нахмурился, глядя, как поникли плечи Сэма, он был похож на ребенка, которого отчитывает рассерженный родитель. Стив был самым пугающим из всех возможных разгневанных родителей.  
— Стив… я не хочу причинять ему боль.  
Баки прижался к стене, не высовываясь. Ему было достаточно слышать.  
— Не трогай его. Если с его головы хоть волос упадет, я убью тебя.  
Последовал раздраженный вздох Сэма, и звук тела, устало опустившегося на скамейку.  
— И о чем же ты тогда меня просишь?  
— О том же, что и в прошлый раз. Надень маску и просто припугни его, я скажу, что нужно будет сказать.  
У Баки сердце ухнуло в желудок. Он знал, что Стив говорил о нем. Его имя не произносилось вслух, но он просто знал. Стив просил Сэма переодеться и напугать его.  
— И что потом?  
— Уйти, исчезнуть, избавиться от маски… Все должно прийти в норму. Все должно стать лучше, чем обычно.  
Баки не понимал, почему Стив замышляет все это.  
— А что будет с Броком? — это был первый раз, когда Тони подал голос. Он звучал скованным и подавленным. Он говорил о Броке, которого меньше часа назад Баки отверг.  
— Я убью его. Он сказал, что я смогу его убить, если он приблизится к нему снова.  
Шестеренки в поломанном мозгу Баки наконец закрутились, и он начал понимать ебанутый план Стива. Он настолько отчаянно хотел избавиться от соперника. Но ведь Брок не мог соперничать со Стивом. Баки не хотел его, не хотел этого жестокого пиромана…  
Челюсть Баки отвисла, и он захлебнулся собственным вздохом. Брок ничего не делал, конечно же! Это все была изощренная игра, а Баки словно марионетка послушно плясал под дудку Стива, делая именно то, что от него ждали.  
— Как ты мог?! — закричал он.  
Он даже не вышел из-за угла, а просто кричал, так громко, что его наверняка было слышно этажом выше.  
Его дом, все его вещи пропали в огне, обратились в пепел. И виновником был вовсе не Брок, а… Сэм?  
Баки оттолкнулся от стены и вышел из своего укрытия, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с ошеломленными мужчинами. Стив беспомощно таращился, уже не контролируя ситуацию и не зная, что делать. Но Баки не посмотрел на него, его внимание было приковано к Сэму.  
— Ты сжег мой дом?  
Это даже не было вопросом, Баки не знал, почему он сказал это с вопросительной интонацией. Все стало окончательно ясно, когда лицо Сэма исказилось от боли, и он, понурившись, уставился в пол.  
Хорошо, подумал Баки, Сэму должно было быть плохо оттого, что он сделал, более чем плохо. Когда он повернулся к Тони, тот, в отличие от Сэма, выглядящего виноватым, кажется, готов был упасть на колени и начать умолять о прощении.  
— Та судимость… подделка?  
Снова он говорил с вопросительной интонацией, будто надеясь, что Тони сейчас разубедит его. Он очень хотел ошибаться во всем.  
— Да, я подделал досье. — признался Тони. Сэм все еще раскачивался на скамейке.  
— А ты… он наконец повернулся к притихшему Стиву, — ты посылал все те сообщения, угрожая убить меня самыми изощренными способами, когда я не мог защитить себя.  
Двое других вытаращились на Стива так, будто не понимали о чем речь. Но вполне вероятно, что, будучи хорошими актерами, они просто прикидывались простачками.  
Стив не шелохнулся, все еще шокированный внезапным появлением Баки. Он побледнел, голубые глаза бегали, он выглядел совершенно пораженным. Не говорил, не двигался.  
— Ну?! — потребовал Баки. Его агрессия вывела Стива из оцепенения.  
Его глаза сузились. Вздернув подбородок, он произнес с подчеркнутой холодностью.  
— Тебе стоило только сказать, когда ты получил первое сообщение…  
— Что?  
— Первое сообщение, второе… все те ужасные вещи, о которых он говорил.  
Баки чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Сообщения — все, на чем зацикливался Стив, выставляя виноватым Баки.  
— Но это не он говорил, а ты!  
Стив продолжал, как будто он не слышал, что сказал Баки.  
— Наверно, у тебя еще остались чувства к нему, если ты сохранил его номер и не говорил мне, что он пишет… Наверно, он все еще дорог тебе. И ты оставил эту связь с ним, на случай если захочешь уйти от меня.  
Баки покачал головой, хмурясь.  
— Я не хочу Брока… А не говорил тебе, потому что знал, что ты начнешь сходить с ума.  
— Я бы разобрался с ним…  
— Ты бы убил его.  
— Да, — рявкнул Стив, — как я и должен был поступить в самом начале!  
Баки отступил на шаг, он достаточно услышал. Его голова гудела, а конечности обмякли от внезапного упадка сил. Ему нужно было убраться от Стива, от людей, которых он считал друзьями. На деле они оказались кучкой лжецов, сговорившихся против него.  
— Куда ты собрался? — испуганно прошептал Стив, растерявший всю агрессивность.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я останусь?  
— Я не отпущу тебя… ты — мой.  
Баки поморщился, услышав фразу, которую он успел полюбить. Ту, когда Стив говорил, что Баки принадлежит ему, а он принадлежит Баки.  
Он покачал головой, отступая. Сэм вцепился Стиву в руку, умоляя его успокоиться. Но Стив отшвырнул его, следуя за Баки.  
Баки убежал. Следуя логике, он должен был бежать к выходу, выбежать на улицу, чтобы все могли увидеть настоящего Стива, когда тот догонит Баки и силой затащит назад. Но вместо этого Баки попросил Джарвиса отвезти его на их со Стивом этаж, умолял искусственный интеллект закрыть двери лифта до того, как его догонит Стив.  
Он удивленно вздохнул, когда Джарвис сделал ровно то, о чем его попросили. В дверях были вмятины в форме кулаков Стива, но лифт все равно поехал.  
— Спасибо. — выдохнул Баки.  
***  
В квартиру он зашел в оцепенении, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Ему нужно было… действовать… нужно было уходить? Стив обещал не играть больше в игры с ним, и он врал, все это время продолжая играть.  
Как люди обычно уходят от кого-то? Пакуют вещи. Это первое, что необходимо было сделать. Баки вытащил сумку из кухонного шкафа и направился в спальню, чтобы собрать какую-то одежду. Куда бы он ни направился, одежда лишней не будет, верно?  
Баки уставился на ящики комода, его вещи и вещи Стива лежали вместе, вперемешку. В целом комната была одинаково наполнена их общими вещами, совсем не так, как было когда он жил с Броком. Баки ненавидел, когда Брок просил выделить ему ящик или оставлял свою зубную щетку. Но, когда он посмотрел в ванную, то увидел их со Стивом щетки вместе, шампунь и гель для душа в стороне… он любил использовать шампунь Стива, любил пахнуть, как он.  
Он остановился. Хоть он и чувствовал себя раздавленным, но знал, что не сможет уйти. Не потому что Стив найдет его, а потому что он любил этого спятившего человека. Баки узнал, что такое настоящая любовь и не хотел отказываться от этого.  
Он ненавидел Стива, но любил его больше. Он не мог уйти из Башни, отказаться от своей жизни, у него сердце обрывалось от этой мысли. Это было б все равно что вырвать сердце из груди, бросить его на пол и уйти, растоптав.  
Стив Роджерс выиграл игру, в которой Баки участвовал, не подозревая об этом. Стив получил сердце Баки, душу и тело — все принадлежало Стиву, и Баки хотел этого.  
— Блять! — прокричал он в стену, не зная, что делать дальше.  
Он любил Стива, и всегда будет любить, но это не значит, что Стиву все так легко сойдет с рук, что ему не придется помучиться. Стив манипулировал им, врал, и ему нужно было понять, насколько сильно это ранило.  
— Ты не можешь уйти…  
Баки стоял, вперившись в неупакованную сумку. Он не заметил и не услышал, как дверь квартиры открылась.  
— Почему я не могу уйти?  
— Я люблю тебя, Баки… и ты любишь меня…  
— Как я могу любить лжеца, манипулятора… То, как все началось, Стив. Ты опоил меня и воспользовался… Как я могу смириться с этим…  
Он не хотел, чтобы это звучало, как отрицание его чувств. Но Баки был уверен, что Стив воспримет это именно так. Но он просто думал вслух, высказывал свои глупые мысли. Он любил Стива, лжеца и манипулятора. Он вспоминал о том, как все начиналось с приятной дрожью, а не с отвращением. Он вспоминал ощущение от наркотиков в своем теле, и то, как Стив дарил ему оргазм за оргазмом в хижине. И если Стив был сумасшедшим, то Баки был еще более сумасшедшим, зная о всем дерьме, что творил Стив, но по-прежнему любя его, несмотря ни на что.  
— Ты… ты любишь меня, Баки…  
Голос Стива дрожал, но Баки не хотел смотреть в его сторону, он продолжал пятиться на их разобранную постель. Этим утром Стив не хотел отпускать его из кровати, и Баки поддался, они целовались до одурения. Баки притворялся, что это раздражало его, но это было не так. Как вообще поцелуи Стива могли раздражать?  
— Ты хотя бы сожалеешь, Стив, о том, что врал мне? Что заставил пройти меня через все это?  
— Цель оправдывает средства… ты любишь меня… это все, чего я хотел.  
Любовь. Искаженное представление Стива о любви. Но как бы то ни было, его план сработал. Стив получил то, чего добивался.  
— Я не люблю, — сказал он, чтобы ударить больней. Он хотел, чтобы Стив хотя бы на минуту ощутил агонию, в которой пребывал Баки. — Я не люблю тебя. — отрезал он.  
Его голос не дрогнул, в нем слышались стальные нотки, но по щекам потекли слезы, а губы задрожали, когда он произнес эти слова. Он слышал собственную ложь, от чего сводило живот, и тошнота подступала к горлу. Его ранила ложь Стива, но сейчас он сам делал то же самое, пытаясь задеть человека, стоящего позади него.  
Руки Стива опустились на бедра Баки, не сжимая, а просто оставаясь там. Баки почувствовал давление между своих лопаток, куда Стив прижался лбом.  
— Пожалуйста, Баки… я должен услышать это.  
Он звучал надломлено, испуганно, и часть Баки радовалась этому. Он был рад, что Стив чувствовал отчаяние. Это было настолько шокирующе настоящим, что Баки решил потянуть еще, заставить Стива ощутить всю глубину его страданий.  
— Может быть, не только ты умеешь хорошо врать. — сказал он холодно, несмотря на то, что Стив всхлипывал, вжимаясь в его спину. Его руки скользнули, обнимая Баки, не стискивая, а слабо сжимая. — Может быть, я никогда не полюблю тебя после этого…  
— П-пожалуйста, Бак, я не могу потерять это. Не могу потерять, что есть между нами.  
Баки не ответил, оставляя Стива в подвешенном состоянии. Он заслужил это, заслужил эти страдания. Стив дрожал так сильно, что тело Баки сотрясалось в унисон. Слезы Стива просачивались сквозь ткань футболки Баки.  
Он был на грани того, чтоб кинуться утешать Стива, говоря те самые слова, но Стив слегка отстранился, хлюпая носом.  
— Прости. — сказал он, и это звучало так искренне, будто он и правда сожалел, — Прости за все, что я сделал. Прости, что я ранил тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя, Баки. И сделаю что угодно, чтобы не потерять тебя… Я исправлю все.  
Баки поелозил в объятьях Стива, но его руки двинулись выше к шее, очерчивая мускулы Баки.  
— Как? Как ты можешь исправить это?  
— Я заставлю тебя полюбить меня.  
Сердце сжалось в груди Баки. Стиву не нужно было заставлять его любить себя, он уже любил, и не мог полюбить никого другого кроме Стива. Но он не стал говорить этого, из любопытства. Ему хотелось услышать, что Стив предложит, чтобы исправить все, чтобы они смогли двигаться дальше.  
— Как? Как ты собираешься сделать это?  
Баки качнулся в объятьях Стива, пытаясь развернуться, но его руки сжались, удерживая Баки на месте.  
— Начать сначала… — всхлипнул Стив, прижимаясь губами к основанию его шеи.  
— Мы не можем начать сначала… — прошептал Баки.  
Не говоря уж о том, что он не хотел. В прошедшие несколько месяцев случались ужасные моменты, но были и хорошие, более чем хорошие, идеальные. И Баки не хотел подводить под ними черту, вычеркивать все хорошее, что было.  
— В том то и дело, что мы можем, Бак.. Все дерьмо, что я натворил. Всю боль, что причинил тебе. Я заберу. Заставлю тебя забыть это… Заставлю тебя полюбить меня.  
Движение ловких рук Стива было таким неожиданным и быстрым. Они сжались вокруг шеи Баки. Испугавшись, он дернулся вперед, но не смог высвободиться из хватки Стива. Баки вцепился в руку Стива, перекрывающую доступ кислорода, царапая ее ногтями.  
Он хотел закричать на Стива, хотел драться, но тот держал так, словно его трепыхания ничего не значили. Он был беспомощным в лапах орла.  
Голова Баки болела и кружилась, а конечности тяжелели, утягивая его вниз.  
— Я только хотел, чтобы ты любил меня. Я нуждался в твоей любви.  
Он любит. Внутренний голос Баки кричал, что он любит Стива. Он жалел, что не сказал этого вовремя, и стал мучить съехавшего с катушек человека.  
Зрение Баки пошло пятнами, он погружался в темноту. Когда на сопротивление не осталось больше сил, его голова упала на предплечье Стива.  
Стив снова и снова повторял, что он любит его, и что ему жаль, но Баки уже ничего не слышал, все слова Стива сливались в неразличимый гул. Он больше ничего не ощущал, даже боли. Он падал в пропасть, сознание покидало его.  
Забытье окружило его, и все затихло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: ОН НЕ МЕРТВ!  
> Но было крайне недальновидно со стороны Баки огорчать Стива.


	13. Монстр

Стив старался не погружаться в дурные мысли, не думать о себе как о монстре, коим он и являлся. Дело в том, что он собирался навредить единственному дорогому на целом свете человеку… Он собирался сделать это намеренно, для того чтобы не дать ему уйти.  
Баки был позади него, без сознания, на стуле. Там были ремни для фиксации рук, ног и торса, но Стив не воспользовался ими, ведь это был Баки, а не какой-то монстр Франкенштейна. Стив не собирался связывать его, как беспомощную собаку, вместо этого он вколол ему паралитическое вещество. Так что Баки выглядел спокойным, никакой борьбы и панической дрожи. Могло показаться, что он отдыхал, непринужденно развалившись в кресле, пока его мозги поджаривают, стирая плохие воспоминания, чтобы Стив смог заменить их новыми, хорошими.  
Парализованным Баки выглядел так, словно его жертва была добровольной, и он сам подписался на это. В чем Стив и пытался убедить себя. Баки соглашался на это все те разы, когда говорил, что принадлежит Стиву, что любит его. Пусть это и было ложью, попыткой выжить, но теперь… теперь Стив мог претворить все в реальность. Он знал достаточно о человеке в кресле, чтобы смочь обольстить его. Он достаточное количество раз водил Баки на свидания, которыми тот наслаждался. Стив вошел во вкус, контролируя тело Баки, их сексуальные аппетиты совпадали. В глазах Баки читалось очевидное желание, когда он смотрел на Стива, он находил Стива привлекательным, а значит соблазнить его снова будет нетрудным делом, убедить его в том, что они были любовниками.  
Ему только и нужно было – установить устройство на голову Баки и нажать пуск.  
Стив знал, что это больно, он тестировал механизм на многих пленниках из ГИДРы, они кричали как дети, испуганные и рыдающие. Он бы не выдержал криков и рыданий Баки, не смог бы смотреть на его агонию. Нет, это свело бы его с ума, он вырвал бы себе уши и глаза, чтобы не слышать и не видеть. Это был лучший способ сделать это. Ему всего лишь нужно будет дождаться, пока Баки проснется, с правильно настроенным мозгом, прежде чем он сможет продолжить воплощать свой план.  
Глаза Баки открылись, дезориентировано вращаясь. Баки не мог шевелить шеей, потому Стив опустился до уровня его глаз. Он нежно касался его кожи, мягко очерчивая лицо подушечками пальцев. Баки не улыбался, он не мог улыбаться. Черты его лица не омрачались негативными эмоциями. Он выглядел практически умиротворенным, лежа там и позволяя Стиву прикасаться к себе и покрывать кожу мягкими поцелуями.  
Баки не выглядел испуганным. Он поднял все еще расфокусированный взгляд, несколько раз сморгнул, и его глаза забегали из стороны в сторону. Стив понял, что именно в этот момент Баки пытался пошевелиться, что-то сделать или сказать, но не мог ничего, кроме как смотреть на Стива.  
— Все хорошо, Бак…  
Блуждающие движения глаз прекратились, и взгляд Баки застыл. Он с ужасом смотрел на Стива, и тому пришлось отступить в сторону, прячась от этого взгляда. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы Баки смотрел на него так. Даже когда Стив похитил его, Баки не казался настолько испуганным.  
— Я не могу без тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя, Бак…  
Стив наблюдал со стороны за тем, как взгляд Баки блуждал, оценивая пространство. Он посмотрел наверх, понимая, что свет падает прямо на него. Стив знал, что Баки видел стул. Тони объяснил ему принцип его работы, не упомянув, однако, о мучительной боли, которую тот причинял.  
— Я поклялся, что никогда не причиню тебе боли… Но я должен сделать это, всего несколько минут… И потом я все исправлю, я заставлю тебя полюбить меня. Это все, что мне нужно.  
Ему было больно говорить. Стив развернулся, глядя в противоположном направлении и хватая себя за волосы с такой силой, что мог бы содрать скальп до крови. Он любил Баки всем своим существом, и он собирался причинить ему боль, обречь его на муки, сжечь часть его.  
— Ты был прав, Бак… когда называл меня монстром… Я — монстр. И я собираюсь сделать самую чудовищную вещь…  
Стив слабо рассмеялся. Сколько бы дерьма он ни совершал: пытки, убийства, — он ни разу не ощущал вины, подобной той, что чувствовал сейчас. Его желудок неприятно сжимало от нервозности и отвращения к себе. Его ладони потели. Он медлил, колебался, не в состоянии нажать кнопку на компьютере, чтобы запустить процесс.  
Дверь скрипнула, и Стив повернулся на звук, встречаясь взглядом с человеком, посмевшим прервать его.  
В дверях стояла Шэрон с открытым ртом:  
— Стив? Какого черта…  
Она зажала ладонью рот и вздохнула сквозь пальцы.  
— Убирайся. — грозно прошипел Стив, сжав зубы.  
Шэрон не отступила, а наоборот сделала шаг в направлении стула, в сторону Баки, по-прежнему зажимая в ужасе рот.  
— Я сказал — убирайся!  
Стив надвигался на нее, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Она послужила бы неплохим отвлечением. Сломав ее тощую шейку, Стив смог бы снять часть напряжения.  
Шэрон отшатнулась и стремглав бросилась из комнаты. Стив захлопнул за ней дверь, он не мог оставить Баки в таком уязвимом состоянии.  
Послышались звуки, исходящие от Баки. Он захлебывался воздухом. Стив двинулся к нему, протягивая руку и сжимая его пальцы в своих.  
— Тише-тише… тебе нужно успокоиться.  
Баки задыхался от паники, неглубоко и шумно втягивая носом воздух, его щеки покраснели, а глаза припухли от слез. Слезы скатывались по щекам и собирались в большие капли у линии челюсти.  
Подголовник намок от слез и пота, волосы слиплись во влажные пряди, Стив провел по ним рукой, ощущая влагу под пальцами.  
— Она ушла, только ты и я… мы сделаем это вместе.  
Стив склонился над Баки, но недостаточно, для того чтобы прямо посмотреть ему в глаза. Подушечками больших пальцев он вытирал слезы с щек Баки, успокаивая раздраженную кожу. Он трусил взглянуть Баки в глаза, боялся ужаса, направленного прямо на него.  
— Шшшш, Бак… Я достаточно медлил, это нечестно. Я должен быть сильным, ради тебя, сделать это и потом мы будем вместе, счастливы.  
Баки по-прежнему задыхался, захлебываясь короткими и отчаянными вдохами. В его влажных глазах полопались капилляры, заполняя белки красным. Стив наконец набрался смелости и взглянул ему в глаза, для того чтобы сказать этому беспомощному человеку, что он любит его и всегда будет, но слова застряли в горле, удушая его.  
Радужки Баки сияли ослепительными оттенками серо-голубого. Стив никогда раньше не видел такого чистого цвета: у краев радужек он был синим, словно океан, и серел ближе к зрачкам, как штормовой калейдоскоп. Сердце Стива вдруг оборвалось, когда он понял, почему не замечал этих деталей раньше. От страха зрачки Баки сузились до маленьких точек, и именно поэтому цвет его глаз казался более ярким и красивым.  
В своей беспомощности и страхе Баки ослеплял красотой ярче любого бриллианта или звезды. Его бледная кожа контрастировала с волосами, восхитительными прядями, ниспадающими на плечи, и тенью щетины на его челюсти. Он не мог бы выглядеть лучше. И, несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, Стив ощущал гордость. Баки принадлежал ему. Этот потрясающий мужчина будет принадлежать ему всегда, как только он покончит с этим, как только сотрет плохие воспоминания и даст Баки чистый лист, на котором появятся новые, хорошие воспоминания.  
Стив задавался вопросом, заберет ли стул эту яркость у Баки, померкнет ли она навсегда.  
По агентам ГИДРы Стив знал, что жизнь покидала подопытных. Не буквально, но они становились похожи на пустые сосуды, на оболочки прежних себя. Стив никогда не простит себя, если то же самое произойдет с Баки. Он будет обречен на жизнь, наполненную виной. Но, во всяком случае, он будет не один. Баки будет полностью его: сердцем, душой и телом. И пусть это будет не совсем тот Баки, более отстраненный. Но какой-нибудь Баки лучше, чем совсем без него.  
— Прости…  
Стив взял Баки за подбородок, оттягивая челюсть вниз, чтобы установить предохранитель во рту. Он провел указательным пальцем по губам Баки, надеясь, что нежная кожа не полопается там, не разорвется в уголках, как у агентов ГИДРы. Ему придется следить за этим, останавливаться периодически, чтобы увлажнить губы Баки, поцелуями, если придется. Он будет останавливаться и поцелуями усмирять боль Баки, слизывать кровь из его рта.  
У других кровь пенилась во рту, булькала и капала вниз. Стив не позволит Баки выглядеть так же жалко, так же трагично. Он остановится, очистит его, сотрет пот с его лба. Он будет гладить кожу Баки, утешать его и ласкать.  
— Стив, остановись!  
То был не визгливый голос Шэрон, а Тони. Стив отступил от Баки, устремляя хмурый взгляд в сторону двери.  
Там был не только Тони, но и Сэм с Наташей, все остановились в нерешительности в дверях.  
— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь делать ему больно… — попытался Сэм. Его руки были подняты ладонями вверх, а лицо выражало искренность, — мы тоже не хотим, чтобы ты ранил его…  
— Я хотел, чтобы он полюбил меня… думал, что у меня получится без этого, но не получается…  
Наташа сделала шаг вперед, прижимая руку к сердцу:  
— Он любит тебя, Стив, все это видят. Он не остался бы, если б не любил.  
С горькой усмешкой Стив покачал головой. Он тоже так думал, думал, что Баки любит его, но то было ложью, Баки играл с ним.  
— Он врал… он сам это сказал… он вынудил меня так поступить, — Стив указал на машину и компьютер позади нее. Все, что было нужно— это нажать чертову кнопку старта. Почему такое простое действие казалось таким сложным…  
— Мы не можем позволить тебе сделать это. — прошептал Тони.  
Стив насмешливо фыркнул.  
— Вы не сможете остановить меня.  
Трое в дверях мешкали, нервно переглядываясь.  
— Мы не хотим драться с тобой, Стив.  
Слова Сэма повисли в воздухе, когда Стив разразился хохотом. Не будет никакой драки, он просто уничтожит всех троих за то, что попытались вмешаться и забрать Баки у него.  
— Уходите. Убирайтесь, пока можете.  
Тони кивнул, отступая за дверь. Сэм и Наташа сгруппировались, встав плечом к плечу, не отступая. Они выглядели испуганными, явно опасаясь следующего шага Стива.  
Щит лежал в противоположной стороне комнаты, Стив бросил на него взгляд, Наташа и Сэм проследили за ним.  
— Кажется, придется по-плохому. – пробубнил Стив, проведя ладонью по руке Баки, и направляясь к двери.  
Раздался крик, Наташа и Сэм отскочили друг от друга, и в пространство между ними прорвался огненный шар, ударив прямо в грудь Стива, от чего тот рухнул на пол.  
Он заскрипел зубами от ожога, обгоревшая одежда прилипла к его расплавленной плоти. Волдыри пузырились и лопались, Стив сердито шипел и морщил нос от запаха.  
— Джарвис, вырубай ток. — рявкнул Тони, снимая маску, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.  
Стив скривился от звука лязгающих металлических шагов костюма железного человека.  
— Ты пожалеешь об этом. — выплюнул Стив, прежде чем подняться на ноги.  
***  
Свет над головой Баки начал обжигать его глаза. Все, что он видел — это слепящий свет, который блокировал зрение цветовыми пятнами, когда он пытался на чем-то сфокусироваться. Не то чтобы он мог посмотреть куда-то еще, кроме как вверх.  
Он не мог пошевелиться, словно его тело завернули в тяжелое одеяло. Он не ощущал боли или неудобства. Но отсутствие контроля над собственным телом чертовски пугало. Мозг работал с бешеной скоростью, а глаза не видели ничего интересного. Он задыхался, сердце колотилось о ребра, но эти физиологические функции ощущались такими далекими. Даже просто моргнуть стоило больших усилий. Он постоянно боролся с желанием своего тела расслабиться, сомкнуть глаза и никогда не открывать их.  
Стив собирался использовать на нем машину. Баки понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, где он находился, пока Стив ласкал его лицо. Он делал так каждый раз, когда просыпался первым. Он аккуратно водил кончиками пальцев по его лицу, прослеживая каждый изгиб. Стив всегда касался его так, будто он был чем-то драгоценным, сделанным из стекла, хрупким. Но так он вел себя исключительно по утрам, в остальное же время он распускал руки. Но по утрам казалось, что Стив по-прежнему не мог поверить, что Баки рядом с ним, в его объятьях.  
Но только в этот раз, когда Баки попытался обхватить руками шею Стива и притянуть его к себе для поцелуя, ничего не произошло.  
Его тело было невыносимо тяжелым, более того, ему казалось, что его тянет вниз, к полу. Тело не слушалось, он не мог говорить, не мог повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть, куда ушел Стив.  
Он был обездвижен, ужас и паника охватили его. Когда он заметил свет над своей головой, сердце пропустило удар, компенсируя паузу ударом такой силы, что заставил зрение пульсировать. Он был на стуле, том самом, о котором говорил Тони. Том стуле, который хотели использовать, чтобы сделать из Стива марионетку.  
Его веки тяжелели, и он не мог сопротивляться, хоть и уговаривал себя не закрывать глаза. Он дремал, подхваченный волной онемения, грозившей утопить его.  
Голоса — отчетливый голос Тони, потом Сэма и Наташи. Они были в комнате, но он не мог повернуться к ним, чтобы убедиться, что они точно не были галлюцинациями его повредившегося от паники рассудка. Он усилием воли открыл глаза, уставившись на раздражающий свет лампы. Чья-то тень надвигалась на него, остановившись рядом со стулом. Это был Стив, Баки видел его крепко сжатые челюсти и раздутые ноздри. Взгляд Стива был направлен в сторону голосов, настоящих голосов друзей Баки.  
Они были его друзьями, потому что рисковали собой, не соглашаясь со Стивом, с тем, что он собирался сделать с Баки. Пусть они и лгали, играли свои роли в сценарии Стива, но они пытались спасти Баки.  
Вспышка света озарила комнату, за ней последовал оглушающий грохот и шипение. Запах паленой плоти заставил желудок Баки неприятно сжаться.  
— Ты пожалеешь об этом.  
Стив рычал от боли, он был источником запаха паленой плоти.  
Все, что Баки мог сделать, — это лежать там и слушать лязг металла, звуки борьбы и стоны боли. Он беззвучно зарыдал, когда услышал, как кровь разбрызгивается по полу. Жгучие слезы текли по его щекам, он больше не боялся за себя, а за других. За Стива. За Стива, который либо убьет всех, чтобы оставить Баки себе, либо умрет пытаясь.  
Все они дрались за него, и он должен был делать то же самое: противостоять силе, которая не давала ему пошевелиться. Все его друзья были в опасности, и в том была его вина. Он хотел заставить Стива страдать, хотел причинить ему боль, но только на минуту. Он забыл, каким Стив может быть ранимым, под этой его напускной суровостью и жестокостью он всего лишь испуганный мальчишка, мальчишка, боящийся одиночества.  
Металлический запах крови повис в воздухе, звуки борьбы затихли. Слышно было только скрежет железных пластин и разряды бластеров. Наташа и Сэм больше не кричали, не бились в агонии.  
Оставались только Тони и Стив, Железный Человек против Капитана Америка.  
Ему нужно было пошевелиться, нужно было привлечь внимание Стива, но это было так трудно. Было больно даже пробовать. Острая боль пронзала его висок, но он игнорировал ее, изо всех сил стараясь добиться ответа от своего тела.  
Ему удалось повернуть голову лишь на дюйм, от чего комната закружилась, и зрение помутнело. Гравитация сделала свое дело, и его голова упала ниже, так что он смог увидеть пол.  
Наташа и Сэм лежали там, избитые и истекающие кровью. Сэм был без сознания, но Баки видел, как его грудь вздымается при дыхании. Наташа прижимала руку к своей груди, другой рукой она обнимала Сэма за шею.  
Они смотрели, как Стив и Тони нападают друг на друга. Костюм Железного Человека был разбит, лицо Стива опухшее и в ссадинах, кулаки разбиты в кровь, но это не останавливало его. Стив будет сражаться за Баки до последнего вздоха. И сейчас его внешний вид полностью отражал его извращенное представление о любви и преданности.  
Стив взревел и в следующий момент Железный Человек оказался на полу, поверженным.  
Стив оседлал его, поднял щит и ударил прямо в центр костюма, вырубая источник энергии.  
Стив обнажил зубы в зверином оскале. Баки с ужасом наблюдал, как тот занес щит для последнего удара, уже не пытаясь остановить Тони, а желая добить его.  
Его шея. Стив целился щитом прямо в шею Тони. Тони будет обезглавлен тем самым щитом, которые его отец дал когда-то Стиву…  
Баки не мог закричать, но он мог заставить свое тело качнуться вперед, всего на дюйм. Он надеялся, что этого хватит, как в случае с головой, гравитация сделает остальное, и он сможет упасть со стула. Он не думал о том, что может случиться, когда он ударится о пол, но надеялся, что звук будет достаточно громким, чтобы вывести Стива из всепоглощающей ярости.  
При ударе о пол боль была настолько сильной, что он чуть было не потерял сознание. Кровь, хлынувшая носом, и помутневшее зрение дали ему понять, что удар оказался серьезным. Он не мог выпрямиться, мог только смотреть в ту сторону, где схватка уже подходила к своему ужасающему финалу.  
Он видел Тони, лежащим на полу, с головой все ещё на плечах, и щит Стива рядом.  
— Бак… — выдохнул Стив, переворачивая Баки. Его голос звучал взволнованно и вовсе не походил на воинственный крик секунды назад, но был мягким и успокаивающим. Он вытер рукой кровь под его носом, хотя в этом было мало смысла, своими окровавленными руками Стив сделал только хуже.  
Язык Баки не мог пошевелиться, он вяло лежал у него во рту. Стив обнял его, укачивая как ребенка. Даже если б Баки мог говорить, он бы не нашелся что сказать, настолько его шокировал вид Стива: окровавленное лицо, бешено вздымающаяся грудь, пурпурные ссадины. Неприкрытая ярость и страх уступили место нежности.  
— Давай поднимем тебя.  
«Нет!» — Баки кричал внутри, неспособный ничего сделать, когда Стив без усилий поднял его, чтобы усадить назад на стул. Его одежда была выжжена, волдыри и порезы сочились на груди, но, казалось, он не ощущал своих ран, целиком сфокусировавшись на Баки.  
Он собрал все остатки сил, чтобы поднять руку и вяло ударить Стива в грудь, прижимая ладонь к его сердцу.  
Баки чувствовал, как сердце под ребрами Стива билось так же быстро, как его собственное. Пульсация прокатывалась по всему телу, пока он держал Баки прямо, медля и не толкая его на стул.  
— Мой, — попытался Баки, его челюсти сжались от дискомфорта. Он попытался снова, — мой.  
Глаза Стива распахнулись до нелепого широко, он уставился на руку, прижатую к его груди. Баки хотел рассмеяться, но не мог, выходили только довольные хриплые звуки из глубины горла.  
Стив нахмурился, всматриваясь в лицо Баки. Ярость окончательно развеялась, оставляя после себя трепет и удивление. Стив отзеркалил жест, одной рукой по-прежнему обнимая Баки, а вторую прижимая к его сердцу.  
— Мой… ты тоже мой, Бак… потому я и должен сделать это.  
Баки прижал ладонь к груди Стива так сильно, как только мог, он бы треснул этого идиота, но легкого давления оказалось достаточно, чтобы снова привлечь внимание Стива, заставить его сфокусироваться на руке опять.  
Он несколько раз начинал произносить слова и обрывал их. Говорение без функционирующего языка и челюсти заканчивалось шипением и мычанием. Он не мог сказать «я люблю тебя», для этого нужно было слишком много движений, его лицо не было готово к движениям.  
Говорить вслух никогда не было таким сложным и утомительным, но он старался, старался произнести что-то, что Стив смог бы понять.  
— Мой. — повторил он. Стив ждал, пока Баки боролся со своим непослушным телом. Покачивая головой, он снова заговорил, — Мой… монстр…  
Это было самое большое предложение, которое он мог выговорить в текущем состоянии. Но в нем он заключил все свои чувства к Стиву. Он знал, что Стив монстр, что он делал страшные вещи, но это не меняло отношение к нему Баки. Он любил Стива, он не смог бы полюбить хорошего Стива, не любя Стива-психопата. Страх сводил его с ума. Страх потерять Баки толкал его на чудовищные поступки. Стив был опасным, оружием массового поражения. Баки был спусковым механизмом, он мог спровоцировать Стива. Он был запалом для взрывной натуры Стива, его ярости и страха.  
Взгляд Стива блуждал по разрушенному помещению позади него. С застывшими на глазах слезами, он в замешательстве посмотрел на компьютер.  
— Твой монстр. — пробормотал Стив, пристально глядя в глаза Баки и пытаясь увидеть правду.  
Улыбка, самая болезненная и неуверенная улыбка озарила лицо Стива, и Баки сделал максимально возможное, чтобы поддержать Стива. Поборов свой паралич, он улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Мой. — сказал он снова, в этот раз четче и уверенней.  
Лицо Стива сморщилось, и он с дрожью отвел взгляд. Его зубы вонзились в нижнюю губу, не позволяя ей дрожать. Стив медленно сморгнул, его лицо отразило муку. Он приподнял Баки и, склонившись, прижал голову к его груди. Он разрыдался, пряча лицо на груди Баки, терся об него, глубоко вдыхая его запах и захлебываясь.  
Баки молился, чтобы это оказалось хорошим знаком, что Стив понял: он любим, несмотря ни на что.  
Стив толкнул его в грудь, вынуждая лечь. Новые слезы брызнули из глаз Баки. Не сработало, Стив не понял, он все еще собирался стереть его память.  
Но вот только одна рука Стива подхватила Баки под коленями, а вторая под спину. Не опуская его назад на стул, но подхватывая как невесту, Стив унес Баки из комнаты. Размытым зрением он видел Тони на полу, Наташу и Сэма без сознания.  
Баки не мог понять, насколько сильно они пострадали, но они были все в крови.  
— Они все живы… кости срастутся. В башне много донорской крови в пакетах.  
Не сказать, что это сильно обнадеживало, но Баки сконцентрировался на том факте, что никто не умер. Стив мог прикончить Сэма и Нат, но он не сделал этого.  
Баки был настолько обессилен, что он растаял в объятьях Стива.  
Электричество в башне было отключено, лифт не работал. Стив пошел по лестнице. Его шаги эхом отзывались в тишине, но Баки не мог заполнить тишину утешающей беседой. Чем выше они поднимались, тем больше он нервничал.  
Когда они дошли до дверей квартиры, электричество моргнуло и снова включилось, сработал звонок лифта, и двери открылись в пустую кабину.  
Если электричество вернулось, значит и стул снова работал. И Стив смог бы завершить задуманное. С примесью страха Баки наблюдал за тем, как Стив с тоской посмотрел на двери лифта —самый быстрый путь туда, откуда они только что вернулись.  
Он похлопал ладонью по обнаженной груди Стива, молясь, что Стив поймет его.  
Стив перехватил Баки поудобней и толкнул дверь, чтобы пройти внутрь.  
В квартире Стив даже не взглянул на Баки, он усадил его на диван и побрел в сторону кухни. Он вцепился в столешницу обеими окровавленными руками, отвернувшись спиной к Баки. Тишина была нестерпимой. Баки хотел сказать что-нибудь, он сжал челюсти и помычал что-то своим онемевшим горлом.  
— Это пройдет минут через десять…  
Хоть какое-то облегчение, что паралич должен отпустить. Мало веселого в том, чтобы быть пойманным в ловушку в собственной голове, быть сторонним наблюдателем бедствия, которое сам же и устроил.  
Им оставалось десять неловких минут в тишине. Баки смотрел на поникшего Стива. Его голова была опущена, он не говорил, не шевелился, он буквально замер в кухне, и Баки понятия не имел, что это могло значить.  
Баки сосредоточился на себя, заставляя свое тело снова нормально функционировать. Он начал с пальцев на ногах и руках. Он снова мог шевелить ими, судорожно и жестко, но, во всяком случае, они двигались, когда он того хотел.  
Остальные части тела тоже начали постепенно восстанавливать чувствительность: мышцы болезненно пульсировали, и лицо болело, но это было облегчением — снова чувствовать.  
Приглушенные ощущения становились резкими и отчетливыми.  
Стив все так же не двинулся с места, десять минут перетекли в двадцать, но он стоял на том же самом месте.  
Баки повернул голову, дверь в квартиру была широко распахнута. Он задался вопросом, имело ли это какое-то особое значение. Быть может, Стив давал ему возможность убежать? Два варианта: побег или принятие. Может, именно это Стив предлагал ему.  
— Я отпущу тебя… если это то, чего ты хочешь. Я не хочу больше драться.  
Гнев разгорался в груди Баки. Стив заставил его пройти через столько дерьма, был в шаге от того, чтобы стереть его память. А теперь он стоял в другом конце комнаты, готовый отпустить Баки так, словно они ничего не значили друг для друга.  
Баки заставил себя встать, покачиваясь, рискуя упасть назад. Его ноги дрожали и ныли от боли, казалось, что он идет на цирковых ходулях, когда он двинулся в направлении двери. Он шел мучительно медленно и с грацией зомби, пока наконец дверь не оказалась достаточно близко.  
Стив не обернулся, но его тело еще больше обмякло, он беспомощно тряс головой, не отводя взгляда от столешницы. Послышался влажный всхлип.  
Баки вцепился в дверь, так сильно, как только мог, удерживая равновесие. Он захлопнул дверь с такой яростью, что стены сотряслись от удара, вся квартира, все проклятое здание.  
Когда Стив наконец повернулся, он выглядел растерянным. Жалким тоже, но по большей части растерянным. Он вытер слезы с щек, громко шмыгая носом.  
— Я не достоин тебя, Бак… Я люблю тебя достаточно сильно, чтобы отпустить. — тихо прошептал он.  
Он хотел ударить его, ему просто необходимо было влепить ему пощечину. Теперь, именно теперь в Стиве заговорил здравый смысл, теперь когда он понял, что все дерьмо, что он наворотил, реально могло отразиться на Баки. Но было слишком поздно! — Баки кричал внутри. Поздно быть самоотверженным придурком!  
Он глубоко вдохнул, вбирая в легкие весь воздух, который мог в них поместиться, прежде чем крикнуть Стиву.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты отпускал!  
Кричать было больно, но это только сильней разозлило Баки, ему еще больше захотелось накричать на Стива, сказать ему всю правду.  
— Все это дерьмо, Стив, все вранье. Ты играешь в игры со мной, манипулируешь. Твоя одержимость Броком. Я ненавижу это. Но недостаточно, чтобы уйти. Недостаточно, чтобы перестать любить тебя. Я никуда не уйду. Я зол на тебя за то, что ты смог допустить мысль отпустить меня! Что ты вообще подумал об этом!  
Баки сухо сглотнул, потирая саднящее горло. Боже, как же хорошо было кричать, особенно на идиота Стива.  
Стив остолбенел, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба.  
— Больше никакого вранья, Стив, пожалуйста… Я так больше не могу.  
— Я врал…  
Баки оперся о дверь, недовольно рявкнув.  
— Что.. о чем? Когда?  
Лжи было более чем достаточно. Одной меньше, одной больше. Никакой разницы.  
— Только что… о том, что смогу тебя отпустить… Я, наверно, дал бы тебе день или два… максимум неделю. И потом пошел бы за тобой, соблазнил бы тебя снова и вернул сюда… Только смерть остановит меня.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, Стив своими широко распахнутыми, не моргающими голубыми глазами. Казалось, он напуган собственным признанием, Баки же мог чувствовать только невероятное облегчение. Напряжение от мысли, что Стив может не хотеть его, отпускало.  
— Хорошо. — выдохнул Баки после паузы, — Хорошо, потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты отпускал меня. Ведь все было ради того, чтобы заставить меня полюбить тебя, не нужно внезапно передумывать, не нужно вести себя как какой-нибудь самоотверженный герой. Мы оба знаем, что ты не такой.  
— Ты прав… Я все еще эгоистичный ублюдок.  
Никогда еще в своей жизни Стив не говорил ничего более правдивого. И не смотря на адски напряженную ситуацию, Баки рассмеялся, покачивая головой.  
— Я соврал, что Тони заберет твою машину.  
Баки нахмурился, ошарашенный сменой темы. Он уже и думать забыл о своей дерьмовой тачке, оставленной где-то на просторах дорог.  
— Я соврал о том, что Брок вышел тогда, он остался… и видел все…  
Баки подозревал это. Но в тот момент ему не было дела до Брока.  
— Я соврал, что никогда не причиню тебе боли… Я причинил.  
Баки не мог не согласиться. Стив ранил его больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Даже ложь его матери не подкосила его так же, как ложь Стива.  
— Я собирался обнулить тебя…  
Баки кивнул.  
— Я знаю…  
Его тело было как неподъемный груз, все болело, как если б он пробежал несколько марафонов. Он хотел снова сесть, но не мог прервать момент, неловко рухнув на пол. Стив говорил, выдавал всю правду. И поэтому его телу придется делать, что сказано — стоять прямо.  
— Я вколол тебе паралитическое вещество. Я не хотел слышать твоих криков и видеть, как тебя трясет.  
Стив выглядел крайне ранимым, признаваясь Баки. Он заметил хрипотцу в его голосе, и то, как он снова кусал свои губы.  
Баки догадался по ремням на стуле, что стирание памяти — не самый приятный опыт. Предохранитель, который Стив вставил ему в зубы, подкрепил его догадку.  
— Почему ты соврал мне?  
Именно об этом хотел спросить Баки. Но Стив опередил его.  
— Я хотел ранить тебя, хотел, чтобы ты прочувствовал мою боль, хотя бы на минуту. Чтобы узнал, каково это, когда тебе разбивают сердце.  
Стив покачал головой, между его бровей залегла глубокая морщина.  
— Было больно… Я не думал, что что-то вообще способно сделать мне больно. Но у тебя получилось. А еще мне было страшно.  
Баки кивнул, он больше не чувствовал триумфа от того, что заставил Стива мучиться, а только уколы вины.  
— Я чувствовал то же самое, когда понял, что ты играешь со мной. —прошептал Баки.  
— Я ничего не делал, чтобы ранить тебя, Бак, я только хотел удержать тебя. Я не лгал тебе о важных вещах.  
— Брок, мой дом, те смски — все это, черт возьми, важные для меня вещи.  
Спокойная атмосфера переменилась за секунду. Свирепый Стив двигался быстро, и вот он уже поймал Баки в ловушку, упираясь руками в дверь по обе стороны от его головы.  
— Брок важен для тебя? — прорычал он.  
Вместо того чтоб испуганно отступить, Баки закатил глаза при виде ревности Стива.  
Он больше не позволит запугивать себя, он не боялся Стива, даже когда тот рычал, как лев, обходящий свою территорию. Эти отношения больше не могли строиться на страхе и манипулировании.  
— Он сам не важен для меня, но врать о нем, Стив… сводить меня с ума.  
— Почему ты не рассказал мне о сообщениях?  
Вместо того, чтоб промолчать, как раньше, Баки вздохнул.  
— Я не хотел впутывать тебя в мои проблемы. Брок был зол на меня, обижен. Я разбил его сердце, и ему необходимо было отыграться. Быть ментальной грушей для битья — самое малое, что я мог для него сделать.  
Разве что это был не Брок, и мысль об этом заставляла сердце Баки сжиматься от боли, а гнев разгораться с новой силой.  
— Ты сказал, что он угроза… но это не так. Даже до нас, Стив. У нас с Броком не было ничего серьезного. Я… проводил с ним время. Заполнял пустоту первым человеком, который проявил ко мне интерес. Он хороший парень…  
Лицо Стива исказилось яростью, прищурившись, он уставился на губы Баки.  
Баки проигнорировал его и отвернулся, чтобы Стив не смог впиться злобным и подчиняющим поцелуем в его губы…  
— Он хороший парень, но я не заинтересован в нем. Я не чувствую к нему ничего… я не скучаю по нему, не вспоминаю, там нечего вспомнить.  
Стив склонился, прижавшись губами к уху Баки.  
— Я должен убить его, Бак…  
— Не вздумай.  
Стив отступил, обиженно проскулив. Он кусал свои губы и переминался с ноги на ногу.  
— Если я убью его, ты уйдешь? Ты перестанешь любить меня?  
Во вранье не было резона. В последний раз, когда он соврал Стиву, разразился сущий Армагеддон. Его почти поджарили на стуле, а дорогие ему люди пострадали.  
— Я никогда не разлюблю тебя, Стив. Даже если ты убьешь его, я не перестану любить тебя и не уйду.  
Стив просиял открытой и светлой улыбкой, так что маленькая морщинка образовалась в верхней части его носа. Так должны выглядеть нормальные люди, когда они видят щенка или котенка.  
— Правда?  
Захлебывающийся от счастья голос — было последним, что Баки хотел бы услышать в такой ситуации.  
— Но для меня будет много значить, если ты не сделаешь этого. Это будет означать, что ты доверяешь мне, веришь мне. Если ты любишь меня, сделай для меня это.  
Баки терпеливо наблюдал, как Стив несколько раз сжал и разжал челюсти.  
— Хорошо. — наконец сказал он, но Баки замотал головой. Стоя так близко и видя бегающий взгляд Стива, Баки мог понять, что тот что-то замышляет.  
— И ты не заставишь кого-то другого сделать это, не станешь подстраивать несчастный случай или инсценировать самоубийство…  
Стив вытаращил глаза, как пойманный с поличным.  
— Я… а…  
— Ты оставишь его жить.  
— Но если он приблизится к тебе… если выкинет еще один трюк, как тот с машиной.  
Баки кивнул, хоть и не хотел соглашаться, но ему необходимо было поощрить Стива. Брок обладал достаточным здравомыслием, чтобы не пытаться снова подобраться к ним, Баки оставалось только надеяться на это.  
— Ладно, я не стану активно пытаться убить его. — пробубнил Стив тоном избалованного ребенка.  
— Спасибо…  
Он готов был рухнуть от облегчения, чувствуя, что из тела словно все кости вынули. Стив вжимался в него пахом и придерживал руками под мышками, пока они говорили. Баки даже не заметил, как медленно начал сползать по двери, но Стив заметил и удержал его.  
— Я измотан, — признался Баки, — эмоционально, физически…  
— Если б я был хорошим бойфрендом, я бы уложил тебя в кровать, укрыл одеялом и позволил тебе отдохнуть, но я не… хороший.  
Стив волоком протащил Баки через всю квартиру к их спальне.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Мне нужно раздеть тебя, зацеловать тебя, быть внутри тебя. Нужно пометить снова то, что мне казалось, я потерял.  
Баки улыбнулся списку Стива.  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
— Нужно, чтобы ты сказал, что любишь меня.  
Прежде чем Баки смог ответить, Стив толкнул его в грудь. Он упал на матрас, раскинув руки. Приподнявшись на локтях, Баки открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но у него дыхание перехватило, когда Стив толкнул его снова и склонился, накрывая его губы поцелуем. Поцелуй был властным, всепоглощающим, Стив словно пытался поглотить Баки, и в своем заторможенном состоянии, тот не мог возразить. Он податливо открывал рот, позволяя Стиву вылизывать его внутри, пробовать на вкус. Счастливые вздохи сорвались с его губ, когда Стив скользнул вниз по его телу, покрывая поцелуями и вылизывая. Он осторожно раздел Баки. Не стянул джинсы рывком, как он обычно делал, а аккуратно расстегнул все пуговицы и снял их.  
Каждый раз когда он вспоминал, что Стив просил его сказать те три глупых слова, что-то отвлекало его. То Стив с силой присасывался к его соску, то вылизывал живот, то покусывал бедренные косточки. Было сложно думать, когда Стив был на нем, прикасался к нему, отключая мыслительный процесс. Оставалось только звенящее плотское наслаждение, когда Стив был с ним. От усталости ощущения только обострялись. Он не мог ускользнуть, когда ласки становились чрезмерно интенсивными, не мог напрячь мышцы, не поспевая за Стивом.  
Он хотел сказать Стиву, что любит его, но это было сложно. И стало еще сложней, когда Стив опустился еще ниже, хватая Баки за бедра и приподнимая их.  
— Скажи, что любишь меня… бормотал он, устраиваясь между его бедер.  
— Я…  
Его попытка превратилась в стон, когда Стив принялся вылизывать его, широкими движениями языка, выцеловывая и обсасывая все складки по краям его изнывающей дырочки.  
— Стив…  
— Скажи это, Бак…  
Стив заменил язык на пальцы, проталкивая их внутрь, растягивая и закручивая, чтобы найти чувствительное местечко, от чего Баки выгнуло дугой на кровати.  
— Скажи мне…  
Баки скулил и хныкал. Он был так близок к оргазму, что забыл, что он пытался сказать и чего Стив хотел от него.  
— Пожалуйста, Стив.  
Человек между его ног рассмеялся и потерся носом и щекой о член Баки, как лев помечающий своё. Он терся всем лицом до тех пор, пока не стал липким от смазки.  
— Бляааать…  
— Нет, это не то, что ты собирался сказать. — проворковал довольный Стив.  
Пальцы все еще скользили внутри него, но Стив больше не терся лихорадочно о член Баки, а облизывал его, посасывал головку и, смакуя вкус, проводил кончиком языка по щели.  
— Стив, блять…  
Этого было слишком много, он не мог остановиться, он кончал с протяжным стоном, извиваясь и вздрагивая всем телом  
Стив рассмеялся, не выпуская член Баки изо рта, от чего чувствительная плоть вибрировала, пока не стало почти больно. Баки выпрямился, хватая Стива за голову и отталкивая от своего члена, прежде чем рухнуть назад, утягивая Стива с собой.  
— Я люблю тебя, все, хватит дразнить, хочу тебя внутри, ты обещал.  
Стив не мог двигаться еще быстрей, он спрыгнул с кровати и избавился от своих штанов, прежде чем забраться назад. Он устроился между ног Баки и медленно вошел, с обожанием глядя на его раскрасневшееся лицо.  
Стив скользнул в него, попадая во все правильные места. Тело Баки было слишком тяжелым и уставшим, чтобы напрячься при проникновении, он не мог сдерживать себя. Его нутро идеально обхватило член Стива.  
Его простата была проработана пальцами, но когда Стив двигался внутри него, ощущения были более яркими. Он завис на грани оргазма, ошеломительного ощущения, грозившего накрыть его. Он и раньше кончал без рук, но в те моменты он сам контролировал процесс, он находил нужную точку и насаживался на член, пока не кончит.  
В этот раз все было иначе. Он отдавался Стиву полностью, доверялся ему во всем. Ощущение было глубоко внутри него, тепло разливающееся волнами. Жар и напряжение охватили его бедра, анус и член. В какой-то момент он перестал ощущать что бы то ни было еще, он даже не знал, целует ли его Стив или оставляет засосы на его шее.  
Когда он бывал верхом на Стиве, то двигался быстро, отчаянно желая достигнуть оргазма как можно быстрей, но Стив не торопился, удерживая его на грани. Возможно, прошло десять минут, двадцать, целый час, он не знал, как долго Стив удерживал его подвешенным на грани оргазма, пока он не задрожал всем телом, всхлипывая и конвульсивно дергаясь.  
Оргазм пришел не волнами, а нескончаемым, гудящим потоком наслаждения сквозь все тело, брызги спермы из нетронутого члена попадали на грудь Стива. Ощущение не угасло сразу. Его пульсирующий член долго подтекал. Непрекращающееся теплое покалывание от оргазма, эйфория довели Баки до головокружительного состояния, и в какой-то момент ощущения, будто он воспарил над собственным телом.  
Стив говорил с ним, обнимал его, но он не слышал его, не чувствовал, однако он достаточно доверял Стиву, чтобы знать, что тот будет держать его в объятьях, говорить с ним все время, пока его нездоровый рассудок решил отключиться на минуту или десять.  
Он без остатка отдался Стиву. Полностью отдал контроль, без наркотического пойла, его тело принадлежало Стиву, его разум тоже. Не говоря уже о сердце, стучащем в его груди.  
Он закрыл глаза, позволяя расколотым кусочкам своей души соединиться. Души, изменившейся навсегда благодаря любви Стива, его безжалостного монстра, который сожжет весь мир, если Баки попросит его.  
***  
Стив снова касался пальцами лица Баки, обводя его черты. Прикосновения были едва заметными и щекотными, но Баки не возражал, ему нравился этот странный ритуал Стива.  
— Добро пожаловать назад… — пробормотал он, и Баки проигнорировал самодовольные нотки в его голосе, — это было впечатляюще… просто поразительно, Бак.  
Баки согласно промычал, он все еще ощущал приятную истому в своем теле. Стив прильнул к нему поцелуем, уже не властным, а мягким и трепетным, но Баки был слишком сонным, чтобы отвечать. Он бросил попытки угнаться за Стивом и просто расслабился, позволяя тому делать, что вздумается. Баки закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на ощущениях, которые давал ему Стив прикосновениями своих губ и рук.  
Ногти царапали кожу его головы, посылая мурашки по телу. Другую руку Стив прижимал к его щеке, пальцами поглаживая линию челюсти. Стив обожал, боготворил его и показывал это через ласки. Нежные, но в то же время собственнические. Баки нравилось это, он улыбался, когда Стив принялся покусывать его.  
— Почему ты так улыбаешься?  
Баки с усилием открыл глаза, фокусируясь на лице Стива.  
— Тебе не нравится, когда я улыбаюсь?  
— Нравится. Больше всего на свете мне нравится твоя улыбка. Но почему?  
— Я счастлив… Я улыбаюсь, потому что я счастлив.  
Стив нахмурился с вопросительным прищуром.  
— Ты счастлив… несмотря на то что я собирался обнулить тебя не так давно… несмотря на то что я врал и манипулировал… жаждал крови и убийств… хотел убить любого, кто посмотрит на тебя с вожделением.  
Список мог бы продолжаться без конца, потому Баки приподнялся и заткнул Стива поцелуем, прежде чем снова удобно улечься в кровати.  
— Несмотря на все вышеперечисленное и больше… Я счастлив, потому что люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня.  
— Выходит, я получил твое сердце?  
Баки подумал, что это странная фраза, но в Стиве было мало нормального. Он слабо кивнул, убирая руку Стива со своей щеки и прижимая ее к сердцу, прямо над сердцем.  
— Мое сердце принадлежит тебе… оно твое. Если ты захочешь разорвать мою плоть пальцами, сломать кости и достать чертово сердце, я позволю тебе, позволю вынуть его, настолько оно твое.  
Шокированный, Стив одернул руку, и прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Баки, выглядя слегка взволнованным.  
— Господи, Бак. Думаю из нас двоих сумасшедший ты.  
Баки широко улыбнулся и за шею притянул Стива ближе.  
— Долго ж до тебя доходило.  
Он прижался губами к губам Стива и довольно простонал. Ничто больше не имело значения. Он пошел бы со Стивом на край земли и в глубины ада, потому что он любил этого монстра.


End file.
